A Convenient Wife
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: A/U-Robin Locksley is married to his work, but now he needs a wife. Someone to run his home, as well as accept a marriage that is strictly business. His one rule, love will play no part of their union. At least that's what he tells himself, until he meets his match.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-Okay so I take a break and what happens? A few new ideas pop into my head. I hope you all enjoy this story. I hope to update my other two stories I have going on as well very soon.**_

Robin Locksley wished he could marry his admin. It would make his life so much simpler.

Unfortunately, she was already married and nearly twice his age. Plus, women didn't stick around once they figured out he worked a hundred hours a week on a consistent basis. Loneliness was the price of catapulting Locksley Capital Management into the big leagues of the venture capital game.

"You're a life saver, Mrs. Lucas," Robin shot her a grateful smile and leaned back in his chair.

His laptop was refusing to speak to the printer and a critical document had gotten caught in the middle of the dispute. The signed hard copy now in his hand was due to Garrett Engineering on the other side of Dallas in less than an hour.

"I'm hardly call printing a proposal saving your life," Mrs. Lucas glanced at her watch in a deliberate gesture designed to point out the time. "It's late and it's Friday. Take Jenna to that new restaurant in Victory Park and let me handle the proposal. Relax for once. It'll be good for you."

Robin grimaced as a ping of remorse bloomed and faded. "Jenna and I split up. She's already seeing someone else."

Hopefully, the new relationship would make her happy. She deserved a man who could shower her with attention and affection. He regretted not being able to give her what she wanted, but it would be patently unfair to let Jenna keep hoping he'd ever become a man capable of focusing on a relationship. As a result, he'd lost a comfortable companion.

"Of course she is. It's not like she ever saw _you_." Mrs. Lucas crossed her arms and looked down her nose at Robin with a tsk. "Now who are you going to take to the museum dedication?"

Robin groaned. He'd conveniently forgotten about that, but it wasn't as if he could skip the dedication. The new children's museum in the Dallas Arts District bore his name, after all, since he'd donated money to build it. "You're free next Saturday, aren't you?"

Mrs. Lucas cackled as though Robin had been joking. "One of these days, I'm going to say yes when you ask me out and really mess with you. If Jenna's not in the picture, find another woman. They seem to be pretty thick on the ground."

Yeah, he tripped over women on a regular basis who would like to go out with him. Or at least they thought they did, right up until they realized they wouldn't be satisfied with what little time and attention he could give. It never took long to reach that point.

A vague hollow feeling invaded his gut, one he'd experienced more and more lately. He'd written it off an increased urgency to hit that elusive, un-achieved mark of success. But now that it had happened during a discussion about his personal life, he wasn't so convinced.

"I hate dating," And small talk. That getting to know you period took time and energy he didn't care to expend. Locksley Capital Management came first. Always.

"That's because you don't do it often enough."

Here they went, off on her favorite subject. She never got tired of scolding him about the lack of a permanent female in his life.

"Have you been talking with my mother again?"

"We went to lunch Tuesday, as a matter of fact. She says hi," Mrs. Lucas raised her eyebrows and planted guilt simultaneously, as Robin was sure she intended. He got it. He should call his mother. And date eligible women.

Problem was, he not only hated dating, he also hated constantly standing up dates and disappointing women who deserved better. But he liked companionship and, well, he was a guy- sex was nice, too. Why couldn't the perfect woman fall in his lap so he could focus on work?

"It is late," Robin was in what was no doubt a transparent attempt to change the subject. "Why don't you go home and I'll take the proposal to Garrett?"

He had until five to get it to Garrett Engineering, formally expressing his interest in doing business with them.

What Steve Jobs was to cell phones, Tommy Garrett was to internal combustion engines. Or would be, as soon as funding was in place. Garrett had invented a revolutionary modification to increase the gas mileage of a standard car engine and Robin intended to be Garrett's venture capital firm of choice. The partnership would net a sizable, long term profit for both men, and Robin could do what he did best, pull strings behind the scenes.

If Robin won the deal.

No, not if. When.

Robin would not rest until his company hit that sweet spot of security, where longevity was a given, not a question mark. His first million hadn't done it. Neither had the first eight figures, because his profits went straight back into leveraged investments that wouldn't pay off until some point in the future. So he didn't rest.

"Since you've scared another female off with your dogged determination to work yourself into an early grave, be my guest," Mrs. Lucas waved her approval for Robin to deliver the proposal.

"By the way," Robin threw in as Mrs. Lucas pulled her handbag from a desk drawer. "I was thinking of having a gathering at my house to wine and dine Tommy Garrett. If I ask nicely, would you plan it?"

"It' snot my job to be your stand in wife," Mrs. Lucas firmed her mouth, which meant she had a lot more to say but didn't know how to do so tactfully. In the eight years she'd been keeping him sane, he's seen that look a lot.

With a half laugh, Robin said. "Of course not. That's not part of your job description."

Except it had a ring of truth. When his hair grew too long, Mrs. Lucas scheduled a haircut. His mother's birthday-Mrs. Lucas picked out a gift. The wind and dine request had been a bit of a blurred line, but based on the set of Mrs. Lucas's mouth, he'd pretty well turned the line into a trapezoid.

Mrs. Lucas shut down her computer for the night. "Well, it should be part of someone's job description."

"What, like a party planner?" Maybe he should hire a professional in some capacity, which wouldn't cover all his social obligations. But it was better than nothing.

"Like a girlfriend. Or someone who might actually stick around in six weeks. Hire a wife," she said with a nod. "You need a good woman to take care of you outside of the office. She can schmooze Garrett and make sure your life is running smoothly. Keep you warm at night. Might even get that sour look off your face, and put something else there."

Her eyebrows waggled but Robin barely noticed.

 _Hire a wife_.

Could you even do such a thing? It seemed too perfect a solution.

He had no time or the desire to sift through women until he found one he liked but who wouldn't expect him to be available. Locksley Capital Management did not manage itself. His employees and partners depended on him.

A wife couldn't leave him with no notice. It was the ultimate security.

Robin would have a permanent companion to help fill that occasional hollow feeling,one with no hidden agenda involving his assets and connections. They'd both know from the get go what to expect, stability. There'd be no hard feelings when she realized he hadn't been kidding about giving 100 percent to his company, leaving nothing left over for her.

All or nothing. Commitment was Robin's kryptonite. Once he latched on to something, he gave it everything and then some. Early on, he'd realized that trait was inherited and tried not to make same mistakes as his father.

If he had an understanding wife, work and his personal life would remain completely separate. And best of all, Robin would never have to engage in small talk with a new woman or experience that sharp pang of guilt over canceling on one ever again.

Robin tugged on his suit jacket and hand delivered the proposal to Garrett's people in their tiny downtown office. It wouldn't be tiny for long. Investors far and wide were clamoring to get in on the ground floor with Garrett's technology. Once the company went public, its worth would shoot to legendary status.

Robin had to land with Tommy Garrett, and the wine and dine thing would be a fantastic opportunity to solidify his chances. A wife could handle the logistics, leaving Robin to engage in uninterrupted dialogue with Garrett about what Locksley Capital could do for him that no one else could. His offer to Garrett didn't expire for several weeks. He had plenty of time to get a wife in place.

When Robin returned to his darkened office, he sat at his laptop. Within minutes, Google provided a potential answer to the question on how to hire a wife. He'd had to wade through all the cleaning services and concierge services, then a few distasteful escort services, to find the definitive solution.

A matchmaking service.

He stared at the website, it looked professional and tasteful, with earth tones and a classic font. Most importantly, this particular matchmaker catered to exclusive clients, promising discretion and a money back guarantee. Guarantees warmed Robin's heart.

The tagline said it all. _Let us help find you "the one."_

They would do the screening, the interviewing, the background checks, and ultimately filter out candidates who were looking for some mystical connection. Love didn't pay the bills, and Robin would never allow the power to be turned off on his family, the way his own father had.

It was brillant. The matchmaker would do everything required to find Robin a wife. One he could never disappoint. All he had to do was make a phone call.

Then, with that settled, he could get back to work.

Regina Mills had dreamed of her wedding since the first time she'd created crayon invitations to a ceremony starring Mr. Fourpaws as the tattered velveteen groom and herself as the fairy tale bride wrapped in dingy sheets. Someday she'd wear a beautiful dress of delicate lace and silver heels. The guests would receive heavy stock invitations with a vellum overlay and eat a three tiered French vanilla cake with fondant flowers.

Best of all, a handsome husband to be would wait for her at the end of a church aisle, wearing a tender smile. Later that night, the love of her life would sweep her away to a romantic honeymoon somewhere exotic and breathtaking. Theirs would be a marriage of grand passion and enduring love.

When her wedding day finally arrived, Regina could never have envisioned it would involve a groom she'd never met in person. Or that in a few minutes, she'd be marrying Robin Locksley in the living room of a matchmaker's house in North Dallas, with only a handful of guests in attendance.

"What do you think, Mom?" Regina beamed at her mother in the cheval mirror and straightened a three quarter length sleeve. A dress of any sort usually appealed to Regina, but this was unadorned ecru one would be her wedding dress and she wanted to love it. She didn't. But she'd make the best of it, like always.

The matchmaker had matched her with businessman Robin Locksley and he expected a wife with a certain refinement, one who dressed the part, acted the part, lived the part. Regina had spent the past month under the matchmaker's intensive tutelage to become exactly right for the part.

Regina's mother coughed profusely, hand to her chest as if she'd clear the scar tissue from her lungs through sheer will alone. "You're beautiful, darling," she said when she'd recovered. "Every bit a proper wife. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished."

Two sharp raps at the door shoved Regina's heart into her throat. Rose Tinker, her best friend popped in. "Oh, Regina. You look lovely."

Regina smiled demurely. She needed a lot of practice at being demure.

"Thanks to you."

"I didn't pick out that dress," Rose nodded once. "You did. It's perfect for your frame. I've never had anyone who glommed on to cut and style with such natural talent."

"You're flawless. Robin's socks will be knocked off," Rose said.

And there went her pulse again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Would Robin be happy with how she looked? The erect posture? The scared to death woman in the ecru dress? What if he didn't like brunettes?

She was being silly. He'd seen her picture, of course, as she'd seen his. They'd spoken on the phone twice. Their conversations had been pleasant and they'd worked through several important marital issues, they'd allow the intimate side of their relationship to evolve over time, a clarification that had clinched it since he didn't believe he was buying an "exchange of services," and he was open to them eventually having children together.

Neither of them had any illusions about the purpose of this marriage, a permanent means to an end.

Why was she so nervous about what was essentially an arranged marriage?

Her mother smoothed a hand over Regina's hair. "Soon you'll be Mrs. Robin Locksley and all your dreams will come true. For the rest of your life, you'll have the security and companionship I never had." Racking coughs punctuated the sentiment and the ticking clock in Regina's mind sped up. Pulmonary fibrosis was killing her mother.

Regina was marrying Robin to save her.

And she'd never forget what she owed him. What she owed her mother.

Her mom was right. Regina had always dreamed of being a wife and mother and now she was getting that chance. Marriage based on compatibility would provide security for her and her mom. She had no business being sad and that security couldn't be based on love.

Maybe love could grow over time, along with intimacy. She'd hang on to that hope.

"Robin's waiting for you," Rose opened the door wider. "Here's your bouquet. Simple and tasteful, with orchids and roses, like you requested."

The clutch of flowers nearly wrenched the tears loose from Regina's eyes. "It's beautiful. Everything is beautiful."

She kept thinking how her mother needed expensive long term care, which neither of them could afford, so Regina gladly did whatever her mother needed, doctor's appointments, cooking, cleaning. Her father had died before she'd been born, so it was the two of them against the world since the beginning.

Unfortunately, employers rarely forgave the amount of time Regina required. After being fired from the third job in a row, her situation felt pretty dire. She'd searched in vain for a work from home job or one with a flexible schedule. After hours at the library's computer, she'd been about to give up when the ad from the matchmaker caught her eye.

Regina's stomach lurched. She wanted to life him. To enjoy being married. Would she be attracted to him? What if she wasn't? Would the intimate side of their marriage never happen? Maybe she should have insisted they meet first in spite of their mutual arrangement not to.

Robin had gobs of money. She'd have been happy with half a gob. That level of wealth intimidated her, but the matchmaker insisted she could handle it. After all, Regina would have a valued place in his life and she might eventually be the mother of his children.

Fairy tales were stories about magical solutions to problems and full of people who fell in love, but whose relationships couldn't possibly stand the test of time. In real life, women had to make sacrifices and Regina was making hers.

Without and further melancholy and ridiculousness, she marched out the door of the room she'd stayed in during her transformation and went to meet her fate on a prayer that she and Robin would at least grow to care for each other. If there was more, great. She'd consider it a bonus.

Regina paused at the top of the sweeping staircase and took in the scene below.

A photographer stood at the back of the room, poised to snap memories at a moment's notice, and the gray haired minister waited in front of the fireplace.

To his right was Robin Locksley. her husband to be.

He looked up and met her gaze.

A shock of...something zapped across her shoulders. He looked exactly like his picture, but in person- _hello!_ He wore and expensive well designed suit encased in a masculine body Robin clearly kept in great shape. Classic, smooth features formed a face handsome enough to sell out an entire print run of GQ magazine. More Rhett than Ashely, which was appropriate since she'd banished her inner Scarlett O'Hara to a place where the sun didn't shine.

Robin also looked kind, as though he wouldn't hesitate to carry an elderly lady's groceries to the car. Regina almost snorted. If Robin Locksley had been seen the inside of a grocery store, she'd eat her bouquet. He was a busy man and it was a good thing for her that he was, or he wouldn't need a wife.

Not for the first time, she wondered why he'd resorted to a matchmaker. He was good looking, rich and well spoken. By all rights, the eligible woman line should be wrapped around the block.

Eyes on Robin, she descended the stairs with practiced ease, she'd done it in four inch heels dozens of times and she didn't falter today despite the severity of the occasion. In far too few steps, she reached Robin. In her bone colored pumps she and Robin were nearly the same height.

She searched his expression as he did the same to her. What did you say to a man you were about to marry but who you were seeing for the first time in the flesh? _Hey, fancy meeting you here._

A hysterical giggle nearly slipped out. Not auspicious start.

"Hello," Well, that should be reasonably safe.

"Hello," Robin returned and smiled, setting off a nice, warm flutter in her chest.

Up close, he was solid and powerful, capable of carrying a baby in one arm and taking a carjacker with the other. The flutter that thought set off was a little warmer and little more south than the first one. In theory, she'd known Robin equated to safety. But reality was far more...real. And affecting.

They faced front. Nerves locked Regina's knees and she tried to loosen them without drawing attention.

"Let's begin," The minister raised a Bible in his wrinkled hands and began reciting the vows Robin had insisted.

The words flowed from the minister's mouth, sounding completely different aloud than she would have imagined. For better of worse, richer or poorer. None of that really applied, not in the way it did for most couples. Those vow were a call to remember the reasons you fell in love in the first place when marriage got tough.

"Do you take Robin as your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister intoned.

Regina cleared her throat. "I do."

With a trembling hand, she slipped a plain platinum band on Robin's finger. Or tried to. She couldn't get it over the knuckle and when he covered her hand with his to assist, she glanced up to meet his blue eyes.

That same shock she'd experienced on the stairs rocked her shoulders. It wasn't awareness, but deeper, as if she'd just seen someone she knew but couldn't place.

She shook it off. Nerves. That's all.

Robin repeated, "I do," his voice even and strong. Because he wasn't nervous. Why would he be, with all that masculine confidence?

The platinum band he slid on her finger matched his and winked in the living room's overhead lighting. She stared at it, transfixed by the sheer weight such a simple band added to her hand.

Divorce wasn't an option.

Robin represented security, not free money. And in exchange for that security, she'd be the wife he needed. This marriage was a permanent solution to their problems, not a love match. Which was fine by her.

The minister signaled the end of the short ceremony with the traditional, "You may kiss the bride."

Oh, why had she asked for that part? It was going to be so weird. But it was her wedding. Shouldn't she get a kiss from her husband? A kiss to seal their bargain.

Robin turned to her, his expression unreadable. As his lips descended, she closed her eyes. Their mouths touched.

And held for a shimmering moment, launching a typhoon of flutters in her abdomen. Maybe the possibility of having a whole lot more than just affection between them wasn't as remote as she thought. Just then Robin pulled back from her suddenly.

Their first kiss. How...disappointingly brief, with a hint of possible sparks she'd had no time to enjoy. Hadn't he felt it? Obviously not.

Her mother and Rose clapped, gathering around her and Robin to gush with congratulations.

Regina swallowed. What had she expected-Robin would magically transform from a venture capitalist into Prince Charming? Or even Robin Hood? She should be happy they'd have a fulfilling partnership.

She should not be thinking about how Robin might kiss her if they'd met under different circumstances. If they were getting married because they'd fallen in love, and during the ceremony he'd slid her a sizzling glance that said he couldn't wait for the honeymoon.

She shouldn't be dwelling on it, but the thought wouldn't fade, what would his calm blue eyes look like when they were hot with passion?


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N-Okay here is the much delayed update for this story. Thanks to all who read, review, message, favor and follow this.)**_

Regina stood by the door with her hands clasped and chin down. Robin's new wife was refined and unassuming, exactly as he had specified. What he had not expected was to find her picture had lied. And it was a monstrous lie of epic proportions.

She wasn't girl next door attractive, as he'd believed. This woman he'd married radiated sensuous energy, as if it was barely being restrained. He was extremely attracted her to already.

She was more than beautiful, she was stunning in every way. From the way she stood, the way her mouth moved as she spoke. From the way she smiled and especially the way she kissed. It was one of the most impressive kisses he had ever had, and it was only their first one.

Her name was even sensual and royalty. He kept his eyes glued on her, she was his wife now. He was in a constant state of arousal now, because of that kiss that could have gone on for the foreseeable future. It had rocked him to his core. His body had certainly not forgotten what her lips felt like under his.

How was he going to handle this now?

"Are you ready to leave?" Regina asked

Leave? Oh right, he was going to be taken her home with him. They were married now. He had thought he would be able to marry basically a perfect stranger and go on with his life like before. He had not expected her to affect him like this.

This marriage was meant to be about her taking care of some of his responsibilities in the home and such. Not about going down a path of passion and want.

"Are you ready to go then?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," Regina answered.

Before long they were on their way to his home, correction their home now. Neither spoke on the car ride over to their home. Once they were getting out of the car, Robin finally spoke.

"I would like you to meet my parents tonight at dinner if that is alright with you," Robin said.

Regina nodded her head, "Of course. How are your parents accepting this?"

Robin just shrugged his shoulders before answering. "They are less than liking this arrangement we made. My mother especially wished I had met and fell in love."

"Well, you need to remember this is your life. Your choice," Regina reminded him. She was very grateful he had made the decision to marry her, if only for her mother's health.

Robin was thinking how she always seemed to know the right thing to say. With him anyways from their few conversations they had had before. By tomorrow morning the petals would have fallen off the rose, he just knew it. He sighed lightly.

This had to work, she was there so that he could focus on his job, while Regina would handle all his social responsibilities.

"Regina, I know we don't know that much about the other and I know that will take time to do so. But I do want you to know you can come to me if you need anything or have any problems," Robin said.

"Thank you," She replied back.

There was a sense of obligation in her voice as she spoke, he could tell. They were partners in this arrangement. "As we spoke about before, I will have many social obligations, and I will need you to handle them, but don't hesitate to come to me if you have any questions or concerns."

"I understand," She started to say something else and appeared to change her mind as if someone had stopped her.

"Regina," Robin said, not knowing what exactly would ease this tension between them. "We're married. i want you to be able to trust me and vice versa, I want you to feel at ease with me."

"I do," She said. She was clutching her hands so tightly together, her knuckles had gone white. The art of small talk was not his strength, but he knew he could do better than this surely.

"I'm pleased then," Pleased, but not happy. This marriage arrangement had never been about being happy, but about being logical. "But now we have to live together and it should be comfortable for the both of us. You can talk to me about anything. Finances. Religion. Politics."

 _SEX_

He inward kicked himself as his mind had went straight to that word...with a very vivid mental image of that her legs would feel like around his hips, her breasts in his hands, against his chest. He groaned inward as the fantasy played out in his mind. She glanced at him and held his gaze. He knew his gaze was filled with desire, but instead of changing her gaze, she held onto his. A fire blazed between them and again, he sensed her energy, coiled and ready to whip out, and his body strained to catch it.

"Thank you again, I appreciate everything you have done," Regina said.

His very carnal reaction to a mere glance had obviously upset her. He cleared his throat, "Are you still okay with letting the intimate side of our marriage unfold naturally?"

Her mouth opened and he knew he had surprised her. Great Locksley, just great. You put her at ease alright.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked and held his gaze again and earned points for courage in doing so.

Chemistry had been far down the priority list, for both of them. He just hadn't anticipated having so much of it between them at this point in their marriage.

"I just want to be sure we're on the same page. That I'm not pressing you to do something you're not ready to yet," he said.

"We are. Our marriage will be for companionship with a progression toward intimacy when it deems appropriate." Her tone wavered, just a touch, and was coupled with a glint he couldn't put his finger on. "Like we discussed."

His exact words to her. And now he suddenly wished he could take them all back. Wished he could put a glint of happiness in her eyes instead of the look currently drilling a hole through his chest.

"You'll have your own bedroom for now," That had been his intent from the beginning and seemed even more necessary given her nervousness. It should solve everything. The back of his throat burned with inexplicable disappointment. "We'll take things slowly."

Separate bedroom for now would serve to put some distance between them. Give the chemistry time to cool. And definitely allow him to refocus.

His phone beeped and he glanced at it. He'd taken a half day to attend his own wedding and given his employees the rest of the day off as well, but he was never 'out of the office.'

His message on the phone told him that they were invited to a wine and dine the following weekend at a party hosted by Garrett.

"Everything okay?" Regina asked.

"We have a party to go to this weekend," Robin said as they went into the house. Robin showed her to her own bedroom, which was on the other end of the hall from his.

Once she was in her own room, she took a deep breath. Her mother was counting on her. She was counting on herself, too. If Robin divorced her, she'd have nothing. One of his first acts upon learning she'd accepted his proposal was to hire a full time caregiver for her mother who specialized in pulmonary rehab. The nurse was slated to start today.

Without Robin's help, her mother would die a very slow and painful death. Robin was her lifesaver and there's nothing she couldn't do, even share a bed with a man she didn't love.

She had wanted her wedding day to be a memorable one, but in a good way. She knew she shouldn't be wishing that Robin had swept her up off her feet, into his arms and carry her across the threshold, Rhett Butler style. Or wishing that they had a timeless romance. She had wanted a man to romance her, court her, but that was silly thinking in this day and time.

They had a partnership, not love. Regina was Robin's wife, not the love of his life, and she didn't have the luxury of entertaining daydreams of eventually being both.

They didn't have any love between them, just a deal they had made together.

"Regina," Robin said from the doorway, she looked over at him. "Find everything you need?"

"This is all overwhelming. I'm sorry if this is too forward, but I have to ask. Why would you do all this and expect nothing in return?" Regina asked.

His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I expect quite a bit in return, actually."

"I meant in the bedroom."

Robin went still. Yeah a no limit credit card and he didn't even want on conjugal visit a month? There was a punch line here she didn't get and she'd prefer not to have it smack her in the face later.

"Regina..."Robin swallowed and she realized he was at a loss for words.

Why couldn't she keep her big mouth shut? She should have stuck to yes and thank you instead.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were a prostitute to me. When the time is right, we'll consummate our marriage," Robin said.

Regina nodded as he smiled lightly at her,"My parents will be here in an hour. Why don't you freshen up and come down when you're ready?" And with that Robin left her bedroom and headed to his own room, once he reached it he sat down on his California King bed. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, she was getting under his skin, making him want her under his skin in every way.

 _He wanted her!_

While Regina was in her room, she also was sitting down in front of her dresser, brushing her hair. She was very attracted to her husband, her husband. He affected her in ways no other man every had before. She had had a previous lover, one that she had been involved with for years, but nothing he ever made her feel rivaled what Robin had made her feel with just one kiss. One look of his eyes, looking down into hers.

 _She wanted him!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/N-Thank you all so much for the reviews, messages, and favs, follows. You guys are awesome! Here is the 3rd chapter of this story. I got it done earlier than I thought I would so I'll be working on DMH and my Thanksgiving/Christmas update for WTAWTAW.)**_

Meeting his parents that night was awkward to say the very least, his father took Robin to his study to have a talk with him, while his mother asked to speak with her in the living room.

"Regina, I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," Elizabeth Locksley said as they sat down on the couch.

"I'm well aware of what I've done, Mrs. Locksley," Regina said.

"Please call me Rachel, now tell me exactly why you married my son," Elizabeth said.

"You know we're not in love obviously, so I won't try that with you. Robin and I have an understanding that I'm to take care of all of his social arrangements, making sure he always knows what event we will be attending together," Regina explained.

"And what do you get out of it?" Elizabeth asked point blank.

"My mother's health is not good, and at this point I would do anything to save her," Regina said.

"While I am very sorry to hear about your mother's health and I truly hope she is doing better soon, do you really think marrying a stranger was in your best interests?" Elizabeth asked.

"He was my only lifeline," Regina admitted.

"What about when intimacy becomes an issue between you two?" Elizabeth asked.

Regina shifted on the couch a little, a tad uncomfortable with discussing her future sex like with this woman's son. "When that time comes I'll sure we'll work through any issued between us."

"Regina," Elizabeth said as she leaned closer to Regina. "I understand that your marriage to my son is something you both agreed on for your own reasons, and presumably, that's all right with you. I won't ask any more questions for now. But Robin needs someone to love him, someone he can open up his heart to in return, and neither will come easy. If that's not you, then please step aside."

Her pulse hammered in her throat. This marriage was nothing more than a means to an end. A deal between two people based on compatibility, not love, exactly what she had signed up for. But nothing close to what she wanted, what she dreamed could be possible.

Robin had asked for a wife to run his household, organize his parties and charm his business associates. Most important, his wife should give him what he needed, which wasn't necessarily the same as what he professed to need.

The woman behind the man had to be smart about how best to do her job.

Her inner Scarlett snickered and said new plan.

"What if it is going to be me?"

Robin had such a generous heart, but he cut himself off from people. He needed Regina's help to understand why. If she could figure him out, it could lead to so much more than an arrangement. It could lead to the enduring love story she's always dreamed of.

Elizabeth's smile could have powered every light in Paris. "Then I say welcome to the family."

While Regina continued to have her conversation with Robin's mother, Robin was discussing the same issue with his father.

"Son, she's a beautiful woman, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Robert asked his only child.

"Regina and I are completely aware of what we've done," Robin said.

"Well then what happens when you're wanting to be intimate with your wife?" Robert asked.

"With all due respect, that will be between Regina and I,"Robin said.

"And what if she doesn't want to be with you?" Robert pried again.

"Father, that is my business," Robin said.

"And what about children? No woman is going to want to give you children if you don't open yourself up to having a real relationship," Robert said.

Robin sighed as he grew tired of this conversation already,"If we decide to have children, again that is our business, not yours, and not mother's."

Half an hour later, they exited the study and went to join the ladies in the dining room. The atmosphere was tense at the beginning, with hardly anyone saying anything. Regina was the one who broke the ice and started asking questions, questions on how Robin's parents met, and how Robin was growing up.

An hour later, Robin shut the door behind his parents and paused a moment before turning. When he turned around there was his wife, his wife. She stood there watching her with those eyes that had held him entranced as she had spoken with such ease at the dinner tonight.

He was watching the way she breathed.

Clearly he needed something to bury himself into, besides her. He shook his head as his thoughts betrayed him. His parents had liked Regina, fortunately because Robin had remained silent throughout dinner mostly. He had been too busy pretending not to be preoccupied by his wife. But she had been so amazing. A good conversationalist. A good hostess. Warm, friendly. Sexy.

It was just the two of them now. Talking was unavoidable.

"Thank you for entertaining my parents tonight, Regina," Robin said.

"That's my job now," Regina said. "I liked meeting your parents. Your mother is very interesting."

Robin frowned as he imagined what his mother had said to her. "What did she say when you two were alone?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Regina said as he looked at the smile on his wife's face.

"Don't let what she says to you, get to you. She suffers from a terrible affliction with no cure, overt romanticism," Robin said.

Regina smiled as she walked up slowly to him, never letting her gaze leave his. In seconds she was so close to him, that they were breathing the same air. And her body was so close to his he could let out a deep breath and be able to touch her.

"And what is wrong with that?" Regina asked.

"Don't let the idea that we're going to fall in love," Robin said.

"Then we're friends," Regina offered as she reached up and loosened his tie, leaning into him, fingers lingering far too long for the simple task. "Who help one another relax."

Relax? Every nerve in his body was screaming just the opposite, desperately seeking release from the power of his wife's simple touch. It was anything but simple to him. The faint scent of strawberries wafted from her glossy lips and he wanted to taste it. "What makes you think I need to relax?"

"I can feel the tension from here, can't you?" Regina whispered

Was relaxing what they were calling it these days? To Robin, it felt like a good old fashioned hard on to him.

As if pulled by an unseen force, his body moved closer to hers and the promise of heat turned into a reality as their lower halves brushes once, twice. His hand flew to the small of her back to clamp her tight against him.

Fingers still tangles in his loosened tie, she tugged slightly. Her face tipped up, lips primed to be taken in another kiss, but this time nothing prevented him from finishing it. From dragging his lips down the length of his wife's torso, straight up to...

He cursed, they had agreed to a simple platonic relationship only a few hours ago and they were in the middle of this 'relaxing' conversation. Yet he was standing here about to devour his wife.

He took a quick step back and her hand dropped from his tie.

If she could have this strong of an effect on him, he was in hotter water than he could ever dream of being. He didn't want to be obsessed with his wife, he wouldn't.

"I'm tense because I have a lot of work to do," He willed his body to control itself. "We'll spend time together, but this will not be a conventional relationship. If that's not going to work for you, we should get an annulment now."

A hint of hurt crossed her face. His chest panged with regret. She'd just asked to be friends and loosened his tie. Why was he turning it into a cardinal offense? Wasn't this part of letting their relationship grow more intimate naturally?

"Why are you like this?" She asked quietly, not the slightest bit cowed by his speech.

"I don't have anything against relationships or love in general. Without it, I wouldn't be here. My parents still make googly eyes ar one another across the table, at dinner tonight. Didn't you notice?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I did. They are still obviously a very much in love couple. Why wouldn't you want to have the same thing as your parents do?" Regina fired back.

There was the reason he'd nipped the tie loosening in the bud. They were married and might even become friends, but they were never going to be anything more than that, and he was not going to lead Regina on into thinking they would ever have anything more.

He was already doing himself a disservice by even contemplating otherwise.'

"Oh, they are happy, all right," He rolled his eyes. "At the expense of everything else. My parents had no money. No savings, nothing."

And they refused to accept what they called handouts from Robin. He'd like nothing more than to take care of them, had offered a house, cars, even vacations, but to no avail. Evidently they liked living in a bad part of town, but Robin would never forget the gun wielding thief that had broken into their home when he was little. The terror had helped fuel his mission to escape and never want to be put in that position again.

"You fault your parents for being happy and in love, over making money?" Regina asked.

"No! I don't blame my father for working a low paying job so he could be home with my mother and me. I chose to live my life differently. I'll never force my child to be grateful for one gift under the Christmas tree. To stay home from school the days when the rest of his classmates went on field trips to the zoo because I couldn't afford for my kid to go."

"Oh, Robin."

The compassion shining in her eyes unearthed something poignant inside of him. "See all this?" He waved his hands around the room. "I worked for every dime. I held three jobs when I went to college, just so I would have no debt when I graduated. I then worked my butt off for years so I could get ahead. I'm not saying I've made it, but I'm close. If I take my eye off the prize for even a second, poof. It's all gone."

He breathed in that scent of strawberries and sizzling energy of his wife. "I work, Regina. All the time. I don't have time to invest in a relationship. It wouldn't be fair to you to give you false hope that I'll change on this issue."

Regina said nothing, Robin looked at her once more before he made his way upstairs to his bedroom. Once inside he leaned back against the door, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. It had taken every strength not to pick her up in his arms and take her over to his bed and ravish her all night long. He couldn't think like this anymore, if he let his weakness over her overtake him, then he would loose his focus, and in doing so he risked loosing all that he had worked so hard to attain.

He walked over to his dresser and took his tie off, he quickly took off his shirt and threw it on the floor as he then sat on the bed. In order for this arrangement to work he would have to resist his sexy wife's...sexy...she was so breathtaking, so real, so tempting, so...how he would like to take her up against his shower wall.

"Damnit!" Robin sighed as he leaned back against the bed, his legs were dangling off the side as his feet still touched the floor. His pants felt like they had shrunk, so he unbuttoned them and loosened them around his hips. His mind betrayed him and thought how his wife's small hands would feel on his naked flesh. Would they make him tingle as she touched him, touched his chest and made her way down to his groin?

He imagined her small hand around him, stroking him up and down his length as he watched her. He could see her hand pumping him, slowly at first with a gentle up and down motion, she would be watching his reaction for awhile before going back to watch the actions she was doing to him. To his body.

He opened his eyes and saw that his hand was wrapped around him, mimicking the motions he wanted Regina to do to him. He closed his eyes again and imagined her with her thumb on his tip, circling the head around and around. Then she would lean over him, and take him in her mouth, again just the tip, her tongue would circle the tip as well. Then she would slowly start to take him further into her mouth, inch by inch by...

"Robin," Regina called from the outside of his bedroom door. He quickly took his hand off himself and quickly tried to damper his erection, which was near impossible when the object of his desire was on the other side of his bedroom door.

"Just a second!" Robin called out. Damnit, he was as hard as he had ever been. No matter what he put on it was going to show that he was full blown aroused. He then walked over to the huge window and turned so that his back was to the door.

"Come in!" He called out, making sure to keep his body turned from her eyes. He heard the bedroom door open and heard her quiet footsteps as she entered his bedroom, _she was in his bedroom!_ Damn, like he needed to be further aroused!

"Robin, I know this is sudden, but I got a text tonight from my friend Mary Margaret, reminding me that I had promised to go skiing with her next weekend," Regina said as while his back was turned she looked at his bedroom. It was black and white, very masculine. Her eyes were drawn to the bed, where it looked like he had been sitting at.

"I don't have a problem with you going," Robin said, closing his eyes as even just hearing her voice was enough to make him even harder, as if that was possible!

"I was hoping you would like to come as well?" Hope was in her voice he could tell. He hated to shatter that, but he had to stay focused. And being alone with her, he knew they would have to share a bedroom if they both went, would be pure torture for him to have her so close but yet had to keep his hands off her.

"I'm sorry Regina, but I have a huge pitch the week after at work with some potential new clients and I need to be prepare myself that weekend," Which was true, but he had most of it already finished.

"Oh," He could hear the disappointment in her voice, and at that moment he hated himself for doing that to her. He was on the verge of changing his mind when he heard her start talking again.

"Well, we're leaving Friday morning and won't be back til late Sunday, if that's alright?" Regina said.

"That's fine, just remember that Saturday night we are entertaining Garrett here," Robin reminded her gently.

"I'll have everything in order for it," Regina said.

"Good," Robin said. There was an awkward silence then between them.

"I just wanted to make sure before-" Regina was saying.

"Regina, you don't need my permission to go with your friends, as long as you are here for the dinner and occasions when I'll need you to be with me, it will not be a problem," Robin said rather firmly.

"Thank you, Robin," Her words causing him to bite his lip as the sound of his name on her lips made it almost unbearable to breathe. He wanted to march over to her and press her up against the wall behind her, her legs would be wrapped around his hips as he...

"Stop it!" Robin said, not meaning to say it out loud for her to hear.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. If that is all," Robin said, hoping she would leave because he needed a cold shower now. That or her hand, her legs, her...

"Then I'll wish you a good night," Regina said as she turned and left the bedroom, Robin turned at the last second to see the back of her leaving his bedroom, shutting the door behind her as she left.

He let out the breath he was holding and looked down at himself, still pointing out there like a flag pole. "One day you're going to get us in trouble."

He then went to his bathroom, and removed the last of his clothes and quickly got into the shower. What started off as a cold shower, quickly turned into a rather warm one as he stood there, imagining Regina with him, holding him in her body as he came. Her name on his lips as he did so. She was becoming an obsession in his life, a desire, a flame that if he didn't extinguish would grow to a great roaring fire.

Maybe his wife being away for a weekend would be the perfect time to make sure he stayed focused and not be thinking about how much he desperately wanted his wife.

 _Yeah right!_


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N-Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoring this story. I appreciate you all so much. I hope you all have a safe and Happy Halloween!)

(Special note for Celina for a great idea on a certain someone in this chapter!)

The following Saturday was to be their first test for Regina as his hostess for his potential clients. Regina seemed to have everything in perfect order, the catering company she had for their event was perfect, from what he had sampled. There was wine chilled and Robin was patiently waiting for all his guests to arrive, he was really waiting on Regina to walk down those steps...he looked up then as he heard the sound of heels clicking on the floor and saw her walking down the steps in a knee length black dress, there were little lace sleeves that just covered her shoulders. She had on a pair of matching black pumps to match the dress. Her hair was in loose curls, that fell just below her shoulders and her make up was flawless as her red lips she had painted.

"Well?" Regina asked as she moved her arms slightly.

"Stunning," Robin admitted to himself and her as he walked up to her, standing only a few feet from her as he did so. "And I thank you for pulling all this together in such short notice, and I wanted you to have this as a token of my appreciation."

Robin pulled out a rectangular box, and held it in his hand as he slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful necklace, with a tear drop diamond on it.

"Oh, it's beautiful Robin, thank you," Regina said as she gathered her hair in one hand. "Will you put it on me?"

Robin smiled as she turned around, he took the necklace in his hands anad gently placed it around her slender neck, as she looked at herself in the mirror, she then felt the light feel of his lips on the back of her neck, just above where the necklace laid.

"Now, it does justice, since it's on you," Robin couldn't help himself from telling her this. He breathed in the sweet smell of her. She turned around to look at him, smiling as she did so. Their eyes met and held, neither willing to stop looking at the other, as Robin started to lower his head towards her, her lips...there was the sound of the doorbell, signaling their guests were arriving.

"Ready?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

Regina nodded as she watched him walk away a little, she admired him in his blue suit, it set off his gorgeous eyes. He was simply delicious, all crisp and masculine with a slight sensuous edge that set off something sharp and hot inside her. Last night, she'd felt just enough of the body he carried under that suit and the memory of it had haunted her dreams last night.

An hour into the party and the guests were arriving still, Robin and Regina mingled with his, no their guests and he kept his hand on the small of her back. She admitted to herself, she liked the way it fit there, as if his hand was made to fit on her body. It served two purposes, one being to provide support and the other showing everyone that they were a united front.

And did people ever notice, many heads watched the gorgeous couple make their way around the room, the music playing in the background couldn't shush out the whispers about the Robin's new wife.

The neckline of her dress slipped, revealing a healthy amount of one breast. She quickly covered herself back up. It slipped once more as Robin was making her way towards someone she didn't know.

"Ah, Thomas Garrett so good to see you. I hope you are enjoying yourself?" Robin asked as he started to shake his hand.

"Hello, Locksley, nice party." Thomas replied as he then turned his attention to Regina. "And this must be the woman everyone is talking about. Thomas Garrett, it's an honor to meet you."

"Regina, and I'm so happy that you are here," Regina replied.

"She's a beaut, Locksley," Thomas said as he answered his cell phone as it started to ring. "Locksley, I hope you don't mind but I also invited someone here tonight who might have an interest in our potential partnership."

"Of course," Robin said as a few moments later his doorbell sounded again and in walked Thomas's guest.

"Ah, Hunter, so good of you to make it," Thomas said as Robin and Regina turned to greet the newcomer.

"It can't be," Regina whispered, causing Robin to look down at his wife.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Robin asked as concern for his wife was evident. Something was clearly wrong.

"Thank you for inviting me," The man said as Thomas started to introduce them.

"Graham this is Robin Locksley, the man I was telling you about, and this beautiful woman at his side is-" Thomas was saying.

"Regina," Graham whispered as they stared at one another. Robin watched them, looking at one shocked expression and the other.

"I take it you two know one another?" Thomas asked.

"If you two will excuse me, I need to speak to my wife alone," Robin said as he started to walk with Regina to his study. He opened the door for Regina to enter, as soon as she was in, he closed the door behind him.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" Robin asked as Regina turned around to face him.

"I used to know him a long time ago," Regina said.

"As in know him...you mean you were in a relationship with him?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we were," Regina answered truthfully.

Robin went over to the bar and poured himself a drink. He took one big drink of it before he continued to speak. "How long ago were you involved with him?"

"Right after I went off to college," Regina answered.

"How did you meet him?" Robin asked, he hated that he even wanted to know. It was before he had met Regina, so it shouldn't matter to him if she had had a previous lover or even a hundred of them. But he suspected her number was only on one hand, with a few fingers to spare.

"I met him in a bar one night," Regina said. This was very uncomfortable for her, having to explain about Graham to her husband now. Graham had been very special to her, had helped her through a lot she had been going through at the time.

"Were you intimate with him?" Robin asked. His jealously was clearly showing now. He hated that he was jealous, but jealous he was. He was jealous of another man, a man that had been obviously important to Regina at one time in her life.

"Yes, yes we were. Is there anything else you would like to know about him?" Regina asked.

"I realize this is none of my business, but it's not everyday that you have an ex lover of your wife show up in your house," Robin said.

"Point taken," Regina said.

"So did you end it or did he?" Robin asked. He wanted to know everything, everything that had happened with these two, particularly Regina.

"I ended it," Regina answered.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Does it matter?" Regina asked. She really didn't want to discuss her ex lover with her new husband.

Robin stared at her for a moment then shook his head, "No, I supposed it doesn't. But I won't have you making eyes with him."

"I wasn't making eyes with him before, I was just shocked to see him standing there," Regina said.

"Regardless," Robin said, not knowing what to say less it be evident he was jealous. He hated the man, hated him because he had gotten to kiss Regina, hold Regina, touch Regina, make love to Regina all night long...this had to stop! He had to stop being like this, otherwise he would be attacking Graham and throwing Regina over his shoulder and taking her upstairs and making love to her all night. He had semi controlled himself until her sleeve had slipped showing him some of her breast, he had wanted to touch, caress, pinch, suck on it until he couldn't breathe anymore.

"This is a very important night for me, I can't have an ex lover of yours messing things up for me," Robin said.

"Graham wouldn't do anything of the sorts," Regina said.

"I hope not, for his sake," Robin said as he walked up to her.

"Are you jealous?" Regina asked boldly.

"Do I have a reason to be?" Robin asked, before he could think anymore, he lowered his head and captured her lips under his. It was the lightest of touches, but all the same Regina was aware of it in every inch of her skin, every nerve ending. But most of all every pulse of the soft inner trembling building inside her.

She felt herself starting to grow weak as Robin kissed her, his mouth moving on hers, still gently but with a growing insistence as the secons lengthened into minutes.

Regina felt the flicker of his tongue probing her lips, searching for the inner sweetness they protected. At the same time, his hands were cupping her butt, bringing her into contact with his hardness pressing up against her.

Her breath then caught in excitement as his lips softly kissed her eyes, her cheeks, the tremulous corners of her mouth, before feathering his lips over the pulse in her throat, making it leap in anticipation.

When at last, he raised his head, Regina's face was burning, forcing her to stifle a gasp as she registered the sudden tumult in her blood. She was on fire for him. She wanted him.

She was not a virgin but, in the same time she felt so inexplicably nervous and insecure that this might indeed have been her first time kissing a man.

"That should do it," Robin said softly as Regina gave him a questionable look.

"What?" Regina asked as Robin took her hand in his and they started making their way back to the party. In the hallway as they were walking, Regina causght herself in the hallway mirror and saw that her lips were slightly bruised from their kissing and she had a mark on her neck where he had had his lips. Everyone would know what they had been doing!

"Did you do this on purpose?" Regina asked.

"Kissing you is no sacrifice," Robin said, his tone bordered on the cold level. At that moment she was anxious to get on her ski trip and try to control these feelings that were starting to grow for her husband.

When they entered the room again for their guests, lot of them smiled and whispered about how they both looked, especially Regina's swollen lips and what could only be called a hickey now on her neck. Her blush was growing and she smiled as Robin placed his hand on the small of her back again as they made their way around the room, only this time there was no feelings as there had been before with his hand on her.

Regina could see out of the corner of her eye that Graham was watching her, calmly watching her as she and Robin walked around, making small talk with their guests. She wanted to talk to him, to make sure he would truly cause no trouble with Robin.

Half an hour later, Robin was talking with Garrett on the side of the room, Regina made her way to grab a glass of champagne. When her fingers grabbed it, they were covered in Graham's hand, his hand covering her left one, where her wedding ring was.

"It's good to see you, Regina," Graham said as he gave her the drink.

"Thank you, you too Graham," Regina said as she took a sip of her champagne. "I have to ask what you're doing here?"

"I've been in business with Garrett for over a year now, I was quite shocked to see that you were married now, and to Locksley," Graham said.

"We've only been married a short time," Regina said.

"Might we go out on the patio, I would like to speak to you without so many eyes on us?" Graham asked.

Regina hesitated, this was her husband's house. But she did feel like she owed Graham. She nodded and together they walked out on the lit patio.

Robin watched his wife leave the room with her ex lover, and a ton of emotions swelled up inside him; anger, jealously, fury that Graham had managed to take Regina away from him, and jealously on what he might be saying to her, the anger he also had towards Regina for leaving with him.

How could she do this to him? In front of all their guests? In front of Garrett? He made his excuses and went out to the patio to find the two ex lovers. What he saw made his blood boil even more.

Regina was in Graham's arms, it looked innocent enough. But for Robin, he couldn't stand to see her in another man's arms, especially one who had known Regina intimately.

He watched them hug once more before Regina left him to go to a side entrace to the house. Robin watched Graham stand there for a moment before approaching him.

"I wondered how long it would take you to follow us," Graham said as he turned to look at him.

"I'm only going to say this once, stay away from my wife," Robin said.

"She's a beautiful woman, Locksley," Graham said.

"A married one," Robin said as he started to turn to go back into the house.

"Have you seen her birthmark yet?" Graham called out, causing Robin to stop in his tracks and turn back around. "From your expression, I'm going to take that as a no. Pity."

"Graham, don't provoke me. Don't ever interfere in my marriage again," Robin said as he walked up to the man.

"It's not a marriage, its a business deal. And no, your wife didn't tell me," Graham said. "Listen Locksley, take my advice, don't waste what is staring you right in the face. Or you'll loose it forever, I did."

And with that Graham headed back into the house as well, leaving Robin to stare out into the darkness of his huge back yard. He took a few moments before going back into the house, where he found Regina making the rounds again with their guests. He put a smile on his face and took his place at Regina's side. They might have looked like a united front but inside they were both battling the events of this night.

Later Robin and Regina bid their guest goodnight, Thomas Garrett promised they would be in touch very soon. Robin watched again as Graham looked at Regina as she avoided his gaze. Once the last guest left and the caterers were gone, Robin headed to his study to have a drink. Regina knew she had not had this event go as smooth as it could have been. She gave him a few minutes alone before going to him.

She entered the study to find him looking out a window with a drink in his hand. "Robin, I'm sorry about what happened with Graham. I swear to you it won't be repeated."

Robin took a few moments before he decided to speak, "Regina, I realize you had no idea he was going to be here tonight but, what I don't appreciate is you leaving a room full of crowded people to go spend time with an ex lover of yours. I hope you know that should you find yourself in a room with him again you are not to be alone with him."

"Robin, I am sorry about the impression it gave you but, I assure you nothing happened," Regina defended herself.

Robin heard her words, but he also remembered the embrace between the two lovers he had witnessed. It infuriated him to no end that Graham had hugged Regina, as innocent as it might have looked, it still managed to get under his skin to no end. "I expect no repeats of this night."

"It won't happen again, I promise you," Regina said.

"Good." Robin said as he turned back around to look out the window.

Regina felt like she had been dismissed, so she left the study and headed upstairs. The next week passed with them barely speaking with one another. The tension between them which had been on a sexual level, now it was on another level entirely. Maybe this break with her going to the ski trip would do them good, Regina thought. She had left him the name and number of the ski resort they were going to, the Stowe Mountain Resort.

On Friday morning, she got up early and headed to the airport to fly to Vermont for the weekend. Robin had told her to use his private jet for her and her friends. They arrived and went to the ski lodge, her friends had asked why her husband had not joined them and she had explained how he had a huge meeting the next week and needed this weekend to be fully prepared. She had watched their reactions and their sympathetic look they gave her.

Even with the misunderstanding between them about Graham, Regina still missed her husband. She had hoped he would be able to come with her, and let their relationship begin to develop but, now it seemed like that was a hopeless thought. As Regina went to sleep that night, her thoughts were filled with Robin. How Robin confused her on so many levels, how he would push her away one moment then be kissing on her the next. She was attracted to him clearly, but there were feelings that were starting to grow there as well. Ones she had not experienced in a long time, not since Graham.

For Robin, Regina being away meant his thoughts were not consumed with her, for a few moments anyways. He had thought that her being gone would help him not think of her constantly, but it seemed to backfire on him, as his thoughts were still on her. What she was doing? Was she having a good time? Was she warm? Was she missing him?

He shook his head as he tried to focus on his report that he was going to propose next week to Garrett. He hoped by then they would seal a deal. Garrett seemed very interested in his proposal.

He spent the next hour finishing his report for Garrett, it was late in the afternoon and he was tired and was thinking about laying down on the couch for an hour. He had just laid down when his cell phone rung, he dug into his pants pocket for his phone.

"Hello?" Robin asked.

"Robin? It's Mrs. Lucas, is Regina alright?" Mrs. Lucas asked, there was clearly some panic in her voice.

"Regina? Yes, she's at a ski resort," Robin said, wondering why she was asking him about Regina.

"Robin, haven't you heard? There was an avalanche at that resort she was going to, there's people missing," Mrs. Lucas informed him.

Robin shook his head, as his stomach filled with dread that something had happened to Regina. No, it couldn't be Regina, not her...


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/N-Thank you all so very much for all your kind reviews, messages, follows, and favs. You have no idea how much you all have inspired me. I love reading your reviews and I promise this story won't be a complete slow burn, but maybe a semi mini one. I'll give you some insight, I thought about getting these two to admit their feelings, but I thought it might be just a tad too soon. I didn't want to rush them, but I promise it won't be a slow burn.**_

 _ **This next week, I plan on working on my Thanksgiving/Christmas update for Where there's a will, there's a way. And I do plan on working on the next of Don't Marry Her.)**_

Robin immediately got on the phone to his pilot to get to the airport that he was leaving immediately for Vermont, for Regina. He had tried calling her as soon as he ended the call with Mrs. Lucas but, all he got was her voicemail. He had left her voicemail after voicemail, telling her to call him, begging her at one time to call him, text him, anything.

But he got no response. He kept one eye on his phone to see if she would call or text him. Before too long he was landing in Vermont, where he had a car waiting for him to take him to the resort. He was told by his driver that they were not letting people into the resort, unless they were part of the search party or EMTs. Robin didn't know how, but he was going to get in somehow.

They arrived at the outskirts of the resort, where there was a police barricade that stopped them from going any further. Robin quickly got out of the car and went up to talk to the police officer in charge.

"Listen, my wife came here with some friends, I haven't heard from her and I need to get in there to make sure she's alright," Robin said.

"Sir, just give me your name and I'll add your wife's name to the list of potential missing persons," the officer stated.

"You're not getting it! I need to be in there to look for her, she could be at a cabin, but I need to find her!" Robin said.

"Sir, I can't let you go in there, it's too dangerous for civilians," the officer said.

"That's my wife in there! I can't get her to answer the phone and I just want to go to the cabin," Robin was at the point where he was almost screaming. This idiot was keeping him from getting to Regina!

"Sir, I understand if you'll just give me her name and your contact information, you can stay with the other families at the outpost down there on the right," the officer said calmly as he pointed to that cabin.

"If I loose her because of you, you'll pay I promise you," Robin said as he stared the man down.

"Sir, I know you love your wife and I can see the worry for her, but please be reassured that we have our best teams out there looking for survivors," the office said as Robin headed to the cabin. His driver was told to park the car as he entered the cabin, he saw the other family members there who had a look of concern as he did. His wife could be out there in the cold, hurt and needing help, or worse...he couldn't think of something happening to her.

An hour later, a police officer came and made a report that some survivors were found and called out their names. Regina's name was not mentioned, Robin's worry intensified. He couldn't stand it anymore, he was going to find his wife and he was going to find her now! While the police officer was with the other families, he snuck out of the cabin, he took the coat of the police officer out of the police car and headed into the resort.

If Regina needed him, no idiot with a badge was going to stop him from finding her. Ten minutes later after going to at least a dozen cabins, he stopped at one and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a dark haired woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I'm looking for my wife," Robin said.

"Wait, are you Robin?" she asked.

"You know me?" Robin asked as she started to smile.

"Come in," she said as she moved from the door to let him in. Robin took a few steps in and saw a room full of people looking at him, all but one was standing then, a female. She raised up and looked at him, those eyes, those eyes were the ones he had been looking forward to seeing for hours now.

"Regina?" Robin said as he saw her looking at him.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

Robin wasted no time and took quick strides at her, was at her side in seconds, his fingers biting into her upper arms as he held her. He seemed unbearably tense and she realized that it was the first time she'd ever seen him close to loosing his cool.

Had he been worried about her?

"Mrs. Lucas told me about the avalanche, and I came as quickly as I could. Are you alright?" Robin asked as he looked her over for any apparent injuries. Thankfully he saw none.

"I'm fine, we were just about to leave to go skiing when it hit," Regina said.

He exhaled sharply, letting the fear and worry out of his system that she had been hurt or worse. "For the second time in my life I knew real fear."

She touched his arm. "It's natural to be worried about a friend-"

"Not just my friend," he said softly, lifting a hand to touch her face gently. As he was about to continue he remembered in his mind seeing Regina in Graham's arms, and he didn't want to force her into a relationship with him when she still had doubts about another man. Not when he too had doubts if she was completely over Graham. What if she wasn't? Even though he believed her when she said she had ended it, what if there was something still there?

"What am I then?" Regina asked, hoping he would tell her something, give her some sign on what he was feeling about them, about her. Her face and eyes were reflecting what was in her heart, that she was so hoping that he was about to open up to her.

It was on the tip of his mouth to tell her what he was beginning to feel, that she was the woman he was beginning to fall in love with. He was having trouble admitting it to himself, given as he had never been in love before, how could he tell her the truth? That this feeling he was having was something he had never felt before. Dare he say it to her, that could it be love?

"You're my wife, of course I was going to be concerned for you," Robin took the coward's way out instead. He saw the fallen look on her face, where before there had been hope now there was only disappointment. He mentally kicked himself over his own stupidity. He should have told her what was in his heart.

"Of course," Regina said softly.

"Why didn't you respond to any of my calls or texts?" Robin asked, trying to change the subject.

"When the avalanche happened, it took out the cell towers. I tried calling but couldn't get a signal," Regina answered.

Robin nodded his head as he rubbed her arms for reassurance that she was really alright.

"How did you get in the resort? We were told no one could come in except emergency personnel," Regina asked, feeling the tingles rub up and down her arm.

"I sorta snuck in," Robin admitted. Regina just then saw what he had on, a police officer's jacket.

"Robin, you could have been arrested for that," Regina said.

"It was a risk I was willing to take," Robin said.

"Because you had to get to your wife," Regina said, saying it as if she was just an object not a person.

Robin had such a turmoil brewing in his head, he was tempted to tell her still but now it didn't feel like the right time. He felt like he had lost something just then, something very precious to him.

"So are you going back tonight?" Regina asked causing Robin to come out of his thoughts.

"I was hoping I could stay tonight, and then bring you back tomorrow," Robin said, hoping she was going to come home with him.

"If you need to get back because of your meeting next week, you can go ahead and leave. I know how important this weekend was for you," Regina knew she sounded petty for throwing that in his face how he wouldn't come with her for this resort with her. Putting his work, which she knew was important over spending time with her, time they could have built to build their relationship on.

"I would like to stay, if that's alright with you?" Robin asked, knowing he deserved what she had said to him. Damnit, why was he so afraid to tell her? And damn her ex for coming back at this crucial point in not just their relationship, but in their marriage. He wanted to talk to her, but he could see the wall she had put up around her. He knew the sign, he had used it when one of his ex girlfriends had tried to talk about her feelings with him. He had never felt anything much for them.

"That's okay with me but, you should know that the bedroom I have only has one bed, but there is a couch in the room that I can sleep on," Regina offered.

"I'll sleep on the couch, there's no need for you not to sleep on the bed," Robin said.

"I'll show you the room, I think you're about the size of David, let me go ask Mary Margaret for some clothes for you," Regina said as she had seen him not bring anything in with him.

"Thank you, Regina. I need to go tell my driver he can leave now and return this jacket without getting arrested," Robin said as Regina went to go talk to Mary Margaret and David. She got a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt from David, she then looked into the closet and brought out an extra blanket and pillow and made a bed for Robin to sleep on. She changed into a nightshirt and slipped under the covers, leaving the lamp on beside her bed. A few seconds later she heard the door open and in walked Robin.

"Thank you for getting the clothes for me," Robin said as he turned off the light and walked over to the couch. It looked like it would fit him, but didn't look exactly the most comfortable one. He then removed his sweater, pulling it off and throwing it on the back of the couch.

Regina watched as his naked chest was revealed in the moonlight and the small fire in the fireplace, she saw the way his chest was well formed, and almost seemed to glisten from the light. She licked her lips as she then watched his hands move to his jeans, as he too removed those, lifting one leg then the other as those two were off his body. He stood there in his boxer briefs for a second, before he grabbed the lounge pants and t-shirt and slipped them on his body. She saw his form lay down on the couch, and heard him shift a time or two before hopefully finding a comfortable spot.

Regina turned on her other side as she settled into the bed, she could feel his eyes watching her back. She knew the bed was probably big enough for the two of them, but a part of her wanted him to suffer for hurting her like he had. She knew how important his company was to him, but it was just one weekend for them to really get to know one another. It could have been a magical weekend, but she also knew that with the avalanche that it could have been a disaster. Thankfully the rescuers had found the missing skiers, and they were unharmed.

For Robin, he was frustrated and in more ways than one. Yes he was sexually frustrated in a way he hadn't been in a very long time. Not just because he hadn't had physical relationship with someone in awhile, it was he was frustrated because he was falling for someone and he wanted her with a passion that he hadn't ever felt for someone before until now. He wanted her, not just her body, he wanted her mind, her sweetness, her honesty. He wanted it all! He was also frustrated with himself for not acting on what was right in front of him, and how he hated to be reminded of Graham's words to him right now. Because he had no doubt in his mind that had Graham, or any other man at this point would not have told her how he was feeling about her.

He tossed on the couch, which was a little bit too small for him. He wanted to be in that bed with her, if only to hold her while she slept in his arms. He wanted to put his head in her hair and just enjoy the moment of holding her. He wanted to have her reach out for him, for any warmth she might need. He looked over at the bed, looking at her small form, he tried not to think about her luscious legs beneath the covers. He was only human, after all, despite his declaration that he had no intention of pushing things with her.

Those possessive urges had been playing him up again, particularly with Graham showing up and witnessing that hug he had shared with Regina. What had they been talking about before he went outside? He knew he should keep his distance, but he couldn't resist. It was almost as though something inside was driving him, forcing him to act outside his will.

Did she have any idea how much he wanted to make love to her right now? Would she tell him that it was too soon for them if he told her? Would she run? Was it too early for them? All these questions kept rattling in his head.

If only he hadn't ever kissed her, ever touched her, because now that he had tasted a sample, he knew he wanted to do it again, and again and again-and to do more. He remembered they had spoke about him wanting a family one day, she had told him that she did as well. Maybe he should bring this topic up again. Tell her he had changed his mind about trying to have them now? Was he doing this to keep Graham away from her?

"Damnit," Robin said out loud.

"Robin?" Regina called out from the bed, he saw her form turn towards him.

"Nothing. Everything is okay, go back to sleep," Robin reassured her.

"Good night, Robin," Regina said.

"Good night, Regina. And I am very happy that you are okay," Robin said.

After a few seconds passed, he thought he heard Regina say,"I'm glad you came to check on me."

For Robin he tried his best to get his mind off of Regina, but that was damn near impossible when the object of his desire was only a few feet away from him in that bed...alone.

(A/N-Okay I originally was going to have Robin admit his feelings when he found Regina, but decided not to just yet...I know, I know...but if I had not just him but her admit them, then I would be limited in the chapters I would be doing for this story. So I argued with myself...you do it too lol...and this version won. Also with me working on 2 of my other stories, this one will not be able to get started on until maybe next weekend but I promise I will asap. Once again thank you all for everything!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N-I can't thank you all so very much for all the reviews, messages,follows, favs. You guys rock! This is a slow point in the turning point of their relationship. I promise that things will heat up for these two very soon, as you will understand as you read it.)

Early the next morning, Robin woke up to find a chill in the room. The fire had died down and from what he could tell the heat was off in the cabin. He got up from the couch and went to the fireplace to start the fire back up, once he had it going he started back to his couch. As he was heading back, he happened to look down and see Regina under the covers, sound asleep but shivering still.

He was about to just tuck the covers more about her when he heard her say something, "Robin," she said softly. Without thinking it out, he went to the bed, and pulled the covers back and slipped into bed behind her. He pulled her close to him, to his body heat. She was so cold her teeth were chattering slightly in sleep. Her body immediately responded to his and moved even closer to his warmth.

He wrapped his arms around her to keep her at his side. When she finally seemed to warm up, he realized his body had responded to hers as well. He was well...standing tall against her hip. He felt her body moved back against him, starting to grind at him. When he was about to speak up, he felt her take one of his hands and move it down...down...down...to her core. He looked at her and saw that she was still asleep, before he knew it his fingers were under the silk that covered her, and next he was touching her...touching her.

"Mmmm," she moaned at the contact of his fingers on her. Her left leg moved to lay over his so that he had more access to her.

Robin was torn, he knew she was asleep, he shouldn't be doing this he knew. But he was drawn to the woman who was his wife, if only in name only...for now. His finger found her clit, which was wet already, making him groan as he felt the moisture. He couldn't resist and he flicked it with his thumb, causing her to moan and her hips to move.

"Robin, I need you," she moaned out.

Was she awake? He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. She would never forgive him and neither would he forgive himself for putting that look in her eyes that he had taken advantage of her like this. He started to withdraw his fingers and move away when he felt her hand clamp on his wrist and she turned her head over to look at him.

"Don't you want me?" Regina asked.

She was awake! But what was he to do? If he made love to her now, with this void between them how was that going to make anything better? It couldn't, it could only make things worse and he knew that.

"Regina, if we have sex, its going to change things between us and I'm not sure it would be for the best," Robin hated being the voice of reason , especially now. He was beyond frustrated, almost to the point he thought about hiring an escort that looked similar to her if only to ease this incredible desire for her. But in thinking that he also knew that there would be no release, no pleasure, no satisfaction. He would only be thinking about his wife the whole time, her eyes, her lips, her body.

For Regina, she was at a loss on what to do, she had been dreaming about Robin. Dreaming about how much she wanted him, wanted to be closer with him. In a physical and emotional way. She hadn't been with anyone in a long time, not since Graham. The sex with him had been good, and while she had cared for him, there for her had been no deeper feelings. No emotional ones, something had always been missing with that relationship.

Love, that's what had been missing. While she had known that Graham loved her, truly loved her. For her it had been a matter of trusting someone with her heart, she had never known love, never been one to give love. It was a way to protect herself from any hurt she might suffer from. But it also shut down the most truest, purest of emotions. The strongest emotion.

 _Love!_

She was falling in love again, with her husband who only wanted a convenient wife. Not a real wife, not a partner, not a true lover, not a soul mate. Just a convenient wife. It was going to have to be enough for her, her mother's life depended on it no matter how miserable she might be. It wasn't his fault and she knew she couldn't blame him, he had been very specific in what he wanted.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let it get that far," Regina said as she started to move away from him.

Robin saw the hurt and rejection in her eyes and on her face in what little light was in the room from the early morning light. He saw his chance being taken away from him. He had to do something and he had to do it fast.

He grabbed her arm, not letting her leave the bed and started to speak, "Regina, I want you. You don't know how much I want you but, you were asleep and I didn't want you to look at me like I had taken advantage of the situation," Robin explained his reasons.

"I wasn't pulling away from you as you could tell," Regina said.

"We're attracted to one another, that is more than evident. And it brought up something in me that I wanted to run by you," Robin said as he looked at her, seeing her concentration on him. "I know I told you how I wanted children one day, I wanted to see what your thoughts were on it we moved that up."

Regina listened to his words, really listened to them. And for her, she read it as he wanted to move up the time their marriage was consummated. And this was only an excuse for him to use so that they would finally become intimate.

She decided to play along with him,"Well if you want to get me pregnant, you're going to have to touch me." Regina smiled as she started to remove her nightshirt, she threw it onto the floor. She then removed her panties as well, flinging them down onto the floor. She sat there and let him look at her, really look at her.

His eyes were sweeping over her whole body, it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to throw her back on the bed and make love to her until they were both completely spent. Her waist was quite narrow, she had a pair of great hips, and her breasts...he knew he could spend hours just on those beauties alone. And her core, he knew he would spend days there, just licking, tasting, enjoying himself for hours between her legs.

"I want you, you know it, I know it but, now is not the time for us," Robin saw the look of disappointment again cross her face. Damnit, was he doomed to always make her unhappy? He had to explain further why he made this decision."There's too many people here, and I don't want them come barging in here when I have you screaming...in ecstasy."

He bent and picked up her nightshirt, giving it back for her to put on. To cover up all those beauties he wanted more than anything to tease, lick, and suck on. He then picked up her panties, still warm from her body. He was no saint, and this was killing him...literally to not touch her like he wanted to, to not kiss her like he wanted to.

Regina took her shirt and pulled it back over her head, she then grabbed her panties from his hand, as graceful as she could she put them back on as well. She was hurt, angry, embarrassed, frustrated beyond belief. She had literally begged her husband to make love to her, only to be rejected again! What had she really expected? That Robin would take one look at his new wife and fall madly in love with her? She needed to get over herself and stop acting as if Robin and her would ever be a normal couple in love.

"Forget about it," Regina murmured, clearly angry at him.

Robin moved to stand right before her, he took her chin in his hand and lifted her gaze to meet his, "Regina, I gave you no illusions about what our marriage would be. We did decide that our marriage would develop as times goes on."

Wow, that made her feel all warm and fuzzy she thought sarcastically. "Wonderful. Except being intimate with someone is more about just taking our clothes off. Did you think we'd wake up one day and just go to bed together? It doesn't work like that. There's more to it than just that, it involves spending time together. Be becoming friends. I want to know you, all of you. Your thoughts. Dreams. Sex starts in here." She tapped her forehead. "At least it does for me."

"Is that what you had with Graham?" Robin couldn't stop himself from asking that. He couldn't help it, his jealously about that man knew no bounds, an emotion he had never had to deal with before, until Regina.

Regina's eyes changed to shock that he would bring up Graham like this. "Graham is my past, you have one as well. What I shared with Graham was very special, he didn't close off to me like you do."

"You want to be romanced," he said flatly.

"I'm female, the math shouldn't be that hard to do with your intelligence."

"Math is one of my best skills," he said.

She took a deep breath before continuing,"How did you think we were going to go to the next level?"

"I never seemed to have any trouble getting a woman interested before," he grumbled without any real heat. "Usually it's getting them uninterested that's the real problem."

"You've never been in a real relationship with a female before, have you?" she asked.

Handsome, well spoken, rich men like him never did as often as women threw themselves at them. He'd probably gone through a series of meaningless encounters with interchangeable women.

"I don't have time for a relationship, Regina," he said quietly. "That's why I married you."

Blunt, and hurtful in the same degree. She nearly reeled from the impact of his honesty.

He truly meant what he said, he didn't want a real relationship with her. The heated looks he had given her, the kisses they had shared, the jealously over her ex-none of it signaled anything special to her.

There was no friendship in their future, no tenderness, no progression towards real intimacy. He expected her to get naked, give him pleasure and get out. Eventually.

She nodded in understanding now. "I get it. We'll enjoy each other's company when we cross paths and then go our separate ways."

Her heart twisted at her own words. But this wasn't news. She just hadn't realized that being in a marriage that wasn't a marriage was worse than being alone.

He almost looked relieved at her words. "I'm glad we're on the same page now." But inside his mind and his heart was screaming at him how he was messing up with her.

"I do have one question," Regina said as Robin nodded at her to continue. "I was wondering if you would like to go IVF when you want me to conceive, that way there'll be no connection between us." She knew she was being spiteful, but she truly didn't care now, since it was obvious he didn't.

Robin sighed before he continued,"When I, we, decide to have children, we'll be doing it the old fashioned way. If we have trouble then we'll seak out a specialist about this issue." As he was about to continue there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret's voice called out from the other side.

Regina walked over to the door and opened it to see her friend,"Hey, what's going on?"

"We got the heat up and running, and we're about to start breakfast, will you two like to join us?" Mary Margaret asked as she looked from Regina to Robin, there was clearly tension between these two, and not the good kind.

"I'll be there after I get dressed, Robin's heading back home. He has a big meeting next week so he needs to return," Regina answered for him as behind her, Robin put his hands on his hips, clearly not appreciative of how she was speaking for him.

"Oh, ok then, see you soon," Mary Margaret said as she turned and left the couple to themselves. She knew when to butt out of a time when others needed to talk it out.

Regina shut the door and headed for the closet to grab her some clothes.

"Regina, I thought you were coming home with me?" Robin asked as he watched her grab some clothes.

"I'm going to stay here tonight, then I'll be coming home tomorrow," Regina said.

Robin knew she was upset with him, hell he was with himself. Why was he holding himself back from something he knew would be glorious? To spend time together, to get to know her, all of her, where was the hardship in that? But his mind argued with himself, that if he let himself give into all this, he was setting himself up to being weak, she would be his weakness and in this world now a days, a weakness was like an addiction. And he admitted to himself he was becoming addicted to her, he wanted to spend time with her, not just in a bed, but out of one as well.

"Alright, I'll stay as well," Robin said.

"I thought you had that big meeting this week," Regina reminded him.

"I do, but I have everything under control," Robin said.

Regina said softly,"As always."

But Robin caught her words, damn, he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and pick her up by her hips and press her into that wall behind her. To feel her legs wrap around his hips as he pressed into her. Shit! He was getting hard now thinking about it.

"You want the shower first or?" Regina asked.

"You can go ahead," Robin said as Regina marched into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. As soon as he heard the sound of the water running, his mind was consumed by the image of her naked form only minutes ago before him. He could imagine the water running down her body, little pebbles of water glistening off her body. He could see the foam of bubbles off her form, he wanted to be in that shower with her, washing her back, washing her hair. Kissing her naked shoulders, the back of her neck as his hands would cup her breasts, before moving downward...

He gave up, if she wanted to be romanced he was going to try to romance her. But how did one go about romancing his own wife? He picked up his cell phone and started to google ideas on some ideas on how to romance a woman. Especially in a cabin, but they were not alone, but maybe he could take her to a private on next weekend? He then looked at cabins in Canada, knowing it would be easier for him to take off with her for the weekend there. He booked the cabin, also making certain arrangements for them,such as champagne to be waiting on them and delicious chocolate covered strawberries. He would ask her to go away with him once they were back home.

He grabbed the clothes he had worn here and put them on the bed, he saw a lace bra on the bed, and picked up the little material. He was envious of a simple piece of material, because it held her breasts, breasts he hoped that in a week he too would be holding, kissing, sucking on...There went his erection again. He placed the bra back on the bed, knowing holding it alone was dangerous for him.

A few minutes later, the door opened and she walked out in a pair of jeans and a sweater on. She looked fantastic in simple clothes, even though he preferred the way she had been dressed, or lack of dress when she had taken her shirt off in front of him.

"It's all yours," Regina said as Robin nodded and headed for the bathroom. He closed the door and removed his clothes. He entered the shower and turned it on cool for a little while, trying to get a hold of his body.

For Regina she straightened the bed, picked up the rest of her clothes and sat on the bed in clear frustration. Once she got home she was going to visit her mother and check on her. Then she would start to organize the dinner at a restaurant that Robin had told her to do before leaving for this weekend. He was taking out Garrett and some other colleagues for dinner, Regina hoped that Graham would not be there. She didn't need another incident like the one before.

The room was quiet, all she could hear was the shower running. In her mind she saw Robin in the shower, the water running off his sleek form. Caressing his flesh in a way she wanted to do so. She physically ached for him, she was horny because of him. It had been a long time she since had physical release with someone. For the last little bit she had been using her hands and her vibrator for release, and once she was home she would have to use it again. To try to help ease this desire that she had for her husband who clearly didn't want her, except to eventually have his children. But nothing more. He didn't desire her, didn't want to truly be with her.

While she did want his children, she wanted him as well. She wanted his mind, his thoughts, him to show her some emotions. Show her that he wanted a real future with her. But she knew that was a hope dream now. And what was the worst curse of all...

She knew that she was in love with her husband.

All of her, loved all of him. All his flaws and everything. She knew it had happened very fast for her, but she had never felt this strong emotion before. Not until Robin. How it happened she didn't know, but it was here now.

And from the looks it wasn't going anywhere.

It was then that she remembered that he would be staying the night with her again.

Great, here came another night of frustration, sexual and mental. What she wouldn't give to have her vibrator with her, maybe that would make Robin act. Would he be envious or just completely turned off? She smiled as a thought entered her mind.

Would she do it? Could she do it?

Perhaps...


	7. Chapter 7

**_(A/N-Thank you all so much for all your kindness. The reviews are overwhelming and I appreciate every one who takes the time to read, review, fav and follow this story. Some insight on this story, I do have this story pretty much figured in my head and while there will be some bumps in their relationships. I am not Adam, I promise the reward will make up for it. IMO anyways._**

 ** _(Special thanks to Celina for helping to BETA this story. I'm not perfect and I make mistakes with grammar and spelling sometimes. So special thanks for Celina in helping me and for also helping me bounce ideas around._** )

The rest of the day passed with Robin trying to drag his wife into a conversation, and while she had introduced him to her friends, after that his wife had had no time for him. She was literally _ignoring_ him, and he didn't like it, not one bit. A few times as he watched her interact with the others, she would laugh and smile but none of those reached his way. When he had offered to bring her a drink, she had smiled coldly at him and declined. What irked him was that a few moments later, she _had_ went to the bar in the kitchen and poured her a drink.

"Don't give up on her," Mary Margaret said as she walked up beside Robin.

He turned his head to look at her. "We have some issues we are trying to work through," Robin admitted.

"I can tell. When something bothers her, she tends to go inward but, I have a feeling you're one who might be willing to tear down those walls of _hers_ ," Mary Margaret said.

"I'm afraid I made some of those walls, but I do intend to break them back down. It just took me some time to realize how much I was messing up with her," Robin said.

"She told me why she married you, and while it's not the most conventional way, I see the way she looks at you." Robin turned then to raise his eyebrows at her, and Mary Margaret laughed softly. "You have missed the moments when you weren't looking, and I have also noticed the way you have been looking at her. Don't let anything hold you back." And with that she moved from his side to rejoin her husband at the kitchen table.

Robin watched his wife, watched the way she interacted with a group of others. She was a natural, and not just because they were friends of hers. He watched as Regina whispered in _the_ little blonde pixie's ear, saw the way the woman's eyes grew big and she let out a laugh. The blonde, Rose he thought her name was, smiled and grabbed her jacket and left the cabin.

He watched as Regina walked out onto the snow covered patio, he put down his drink and headed to follow her. He closed the door behind him, _and saw that_ his wife was looking out at the snow covered hills. Her hands were clasped around her arms, as if to ward off the coldness in the air.

He walked up behind her and felt her jump when his arms encircled her, his hands clasped over her arms, bringing her backwards into him, into his body heat. "You've been ignoring me."

He felt her sigh, "Oh, I thought this is how you wanted me to be. I thought you wanted a convenient wife, one to host your parties and attend social functions. I didn't realize you wanted me to be by your side at all times. Or is it that you wanted a bed partner? Should I go into the bedroom and remove my clothes and spread my legs for you?" She knew she was being crude but this was what her future looked like now.

Robin became a little angry at her, for thinking so little of herself that he would only want her like that. "First I don't appreciate you thinking of yourself like that, and second I don't appreciate you thinking I would only want you to as you say, 'spread your legs for me'. I am trying here Regina, you're going to have to throw me an olive branch here."

"Why now, what changed to make you say that?" Regina asked.

Robin let out a deep breath, he was taking a chance here, a big one. If she rejected him, he would be left vulnerable, "I'm willing to give our marriage a real try. I know I haven't been the most receptive to it, but I am willing to try."

A few seconds passed before he heard her start to speak, "I'm sticking with our original agreement, for my mother's sake, I'm just a convenient wife for you. And like you said, you don't have time for a relationship, so let's just keep it that way." Regina moved from his arms, he made no move to stop her from doing so. He had hurt her with his rejection, badly.

"Oh and Robin," she called out, and he turned to see her by the door leading back in. "When you do want to have children, I would like it to be IVF, you know so there's no messy things as feelings and such."

Regina walked into the cabin and shut the door behind her, leaving him alone outside. He was going to be damned if their child was going to be conceived through IVF. He was going to be _in_ his wife at the time of conception, and her under him, on top of him, any which way she damned well chose!

Robin sighed and just reminded himself that come this time next week they would be alone, he would be romancing his wife, giving her everything her heart could ever want. Her heart, he thought, he knew that he had hurt that precious organ, but he hoped to mend it as well.

The rest of the day passed pretty much the same. The snow from the avalanche had been mostly cleared, some of the others in the cabin decided to go ahead and head back home, leaving Robin and Regina and two other couples, along with the blonde little pixie. It was getting late and Robin wanted to take his wife back home come early tomorrow morning, Regina had just nodded as he said when he planned on leaving.

Robin had just taken a shower and was back on his least favorite spot: that blasted couch! He wanted to be in that bed with Regina, **_in_** Regina more specifically.

He heard Regina leave the bathroom and saw her move towards the bed, with the moonlight peaking in, he saw her small form throw back the covers. But what he saw shocked him next, she removed her nightshirt and dropped it on the bed. But what got him even more next, was when she removed her panties. Her back was to him and he saw her grip the sides and start to remove them slowly...ever so slowly. Her back form was _now_ naked to him, he then saw her remove something from a bag of hers on the side and then she slipped under the covers.

He let out _his_ _a_ breath as he imagined her naked form, only a few feet away from him. He thought she must like sleeping naked sometimes. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind from such thoughts as he was having of her right now. But his mind was then shaken by a buzzing noise he heard coming from the bed, followed by a few moans coming from Regina.

"Mmm," Regina moaned out as she let out a sound of pleasure.

By Gods! She was masturbating! That buzzing was a vibrator she was using on herself! He looked at the bed, he could see that she was on her back and it looked like she had her legs spread wide. His mouth was watering at the thought of how lucky that toy was between her thighs. Needy little moans and sighs escaped her as she twisted and undulated at the pleasure the vibrator was giving her.

He couldn't help it, he had to act! Now! He pushed the covers away and moved from the couch and walked over to the bed, he had to see! He turned on the light and was blinded for a second by the sudden brightness.

Regina for her pride, continued to use the vibrator on herself, never stopping. She did open her eyes to look up at him, but didn't stop playing. Instead she seemed to be enjoying herself even more now with him watching her.

"Regina," Robin said softly.

"What do you want?" Regina asked.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked back.

And without batting an eye she promptly told him, "Well since you won't give me what I want, then this will suffice." And she then proceeded to grab a breast and squeeze it with one hand while the other continued to use the vibrator on herself.

"I can give you what you need, better than that toy of yours can," Robin promised her. Gods! He was so turned on by her! He couldn't _recall ever_ being _as_ hard _as he was_ right now.

"You think you can?" Regina asked. "One way to find out...Prove it!"

"I can do much more with my tongue," Robin promised.

"And where would you put that tongue of yours?" Regina teased him.

"Everywhere," Robin said as he kneeled down on the bed, and moved her hand that held one of her breasts, he leaned down and drew one of her thick nipples into his mouth, holding it there for a few moments before his tongue started to work its magic. He started by just circling her nipple, making the tip of his tongue circle, circle around and around, till he then sucked more of her breast into his mouth.

His wife appeared most affected by the attention he was giving her. Needy little moans and sighs escaped her again as she twisted against the juicy mouth at her breast. Her chest thrust upward wanting, needing more. Robin gave the same attention to the other breast before moving his body downward.

He removed the vibrator from her, from inside of her. He looked at it, seeing the wetness it had caused in Regina and envied it even more. He then settled his hands on Regina's inner thighs, forcing her legs as wide as he wanted them. Regina's hips twisted urgently as she moaned. Moisture glistened on the flesh of her core, and he knew how enticing her aroma would be. Using his thumbs, he spread the puffy lips apart. He then leaned down and opening his mouth, he presented his tongue to her. His lower body hardened even more, it lengthened and was almost painful to him.

His tongue settled high and wiggled. Regina struggled and cried out as her pelvis came up from the bed to get closer to his mouth. He serviced her, kissing, licking, and nibbling on her before he finally sucked her clit between his lips. He could feel her hands in his hair, at the back of his head, pushing him in more, closer to her. He then reached up and grabbed her breasts, pinching the nipples hard as he sucked harder.

Regina _convulsed_ in what was a massive orgasm as she bucked and thrust up against him, against his mouth. Wet sounds filled the room as well as long moans from her. An uncontrolled spasm shot up from him, and he felt pre-cum in his pants. He moved up and gave her lips a deep kiss. His clothed body was between her legs, her thighs were clutched around his hips, holding him there, needing him there.

He could only imagine what it was going to feel like to be inside her when she came around him. Clenching around his cock as she would ride out her orgasm, milking his seed for all she was worth. Just the thoughts was enough to make him cum...her hand being in his pants as he did so was a bigger turn on then he had imagined. Her small hand was pumping him up and down as his orgasm exploded. He felt himself shoot, four, five times on her hand, making it wet with his cum. His head was buried in the side of her neck, as he rested on top of her.

He then took her hand out of his pants and put it on her naked core, rubbing her core with his juices, mixing his and hers together as he longed to do very soon. He removed his hand and watched her continue to rub herself, he could see she was completely _saturated_ there. He looked down into her passion filled eyes and knew he had truly satisfied her...with just his tongue. He saw her hand move upward, her fingers were wet and she brought them to her mouth, sucking on one finger then the other. He knew then she was tasting both of them on her fingers. He saw her look at him and she brought one finger to his mouth and he opened his mouth and sucked on her finger, his tongue licking her clean as he did so.

When he was finished he looked at her before asking, "So milady, how did I do?"

Regina smiled before she answered him, "You'll pass."

Her words caused him to chuckle slightly, her as well. Was this the first time she had laughed in his presence? Because of him?

"You deliberately used that vibrator to tempt me, admit it," Robin said to her.

"Well, it was the second best thing," Regina said.

"Regina, just so you know, I have no plans for us to use IVF. I plan on you conceiving our child just like this, but with me buried deep inside of you."

"I thought you didn't want a relationship of any kind? That's why you married me, remember?" Regina said coldly.

"I know that's what we agreed on, but I do want to try to make this work for us. You're going to have to give me a second chance to make things right between us," Robin asked _for_ hopefully.

Regina looked up into his eyes, seeing the sincerity there. Could she open her heart open for him? Yes he had hurt her with his rejection of her, but she also knew that she was in love with him. She quickly made her decision. "All I ask is you don't close yourself off to me, if you are going to go back to being that person before, then I think we should stick with our original agreement."

"Regina, I've booked us a weekend together next weekend, I want to spend time with you. Alone. I want to get to know you, I want to learn everything about you. As I want you to learn about me. I won't lie, I know it won't be easy. I've never been one to have a relationship, never been one that knows how to share my time with anything other than my work but, I promise you, I want this with you," Robin said.

"Then my answer is yes. I'm willing to try, and speaking of trying." Regina brought her hands to his pants to take them off of him. She was surprised when his hand covered hers, stopping her from doing so. She looked up in confusion at his face.

"A wise woman once told me that being intimate is more about then just taking our clothes off. That it involves spending time together, _that_ knowing _the_ _each_ other's dreams, thoughts, is what is important. That sex starts here," Robin said as he tapped her head, causing her to smile at him.

"Well, after what just happened I assumed..." Regina said slyly.

"What we just shared was intense, but I want more than sex with you. I want it all," Robin admitted to himself and her.

Regina's heart seemed to burst in her chest with happiness, he was saying all the right things to her. She knew then she had made the right decision in giving him another chance.

"Well, then where do we go from here?" Regina asked.

"Now," Robin leaned down and kissed her lips gently, "you can use the shower first, then myself. Then we get out of here tomorrow and go back home."

Regina reached up and kissed him, home she thought. They had a chance now of building a home together. Robin _reluctantly_ left the bed, left Regina. He went over to the couch and sat down and watched as she got up from the bed, watching her scoop up her night shirt and walk into the bathroom.

An hour later they were both cleaned and her in the bed, Robin on the couch. Neither _was_ sleeping, just remembering what had transpired between them tonight.

"Good night, Robin. And thank you...for everything," Regina said _suggestively_.

Robin smiled in the darkness before saying anything back, "It was my pleasure, good night, Regina."

A few minutes later he knew she was drifting off to sleep. Robin swore that come this time next week he would be in a bed with her.

And not on this blasted couch!


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/N-Thank you all for the reviews, you guys are awesome! All the favs, follows, messages about this fic, you make my day! Also the tweets about it, I can't say enough about it all. And special thanks to Celina for beating this story and listening to me bounce ideas and getting them back from her, appreciate it!)**_

Early the next morning, they left Vermont and flew back home immediately. Mary Margaret made them promise to come back when their next group got together, _and_ Robin promised they would, this time together as a real couple, a married couple.

On the flight back, Robin was very attentive to her. Keeping her in the seat beside him, his hand on her upper thigh _,_ letting his hand rubbing inside her thigh as he rests his hand on her but, just enough to tease her _but_ not going any further up, much to Regina's frustration. _And then finally,_ she spoke to him about it.

"Robin, you can move that hand of yours up," Regina said causing him to smile and chuckle.

"Why, Mrs. Locksley, are you getting turned on?" Robin said as he turned to face her.

"You know damn well I am," Regina said.

"Oh? Well to quote a wise woman...prove it," Robin teased her back.

"Alright," Regina said as she opened her legs further and took his right hand and slid it upwards, upwards to where her lace black panties were. He could feel the heat and moisture coming from her, and inwardly smiled as he knew he had helped cause some of this. He wanted her turned on to because of him, as much as he was of her.

Hearing her using that vibrator on herself last night had caused such desire, want in him, he didn't know how he didn't _lose_ it last night. But feeling her again with his hand, his fingers _moving_ the lace aside, he made a mental note to buy her some crotchless panties very soon, for easier access.

When was her birthday, he asked himself? He made a mental note to find out.

He felt her wetness with his fingers, causing his pants to become about ten sizes too small. He wanted her, with every fiber of his being. His fingers slipped up and down her sweet folds as he felt how wet they were. His touch now became even more intimate now, his fingers slipping inside her. Regina's thighs _tensed_ and her hands gripped the arm rest of the seat, her fingers curled in.

His fingers inside her made her ache more of this, more of him. She writhed and he stroked her slowly, deeply and the pleasure was so intense she felt close to tears. She closed her eyes, sucked in air, and thought she must be a hedonist because she had never felt anything like this before. Oh, she had enjoyed pleasure before Robin, Graham had been a very passionate and attentive lover with her, but on this level with Robin, it had much more intensity.

Robin moved, parted her knees wider, bringing her skirt up to her hips, pulling her panties down her legs and putting them in his pocket, as he lowered his body to kneel before her, between her legs. Before she fully understood what he intended to do, his mouth replaced his hand, his tongue replacing his magic fingers.

His thumb was pressing on her clit, circling the little nub, flicking at it with the tip of his tongue as her thighs started to tremble. He _literally_ had her in the palm of his hand _as_ he placed a palm on her tummy just above her pubic bone. The pressure of that hand combined with the rhythm of his tongue was building to such a crescendo.

"I want you with me, Robin," she said, her voice raspy.

He kissed the inside of her thigh. "I'm with you."

"I want you in me, filling me Robin," Regina gasped out as her hips almost came off the seat.

"I will be very soon," Robin promised her. He didn't want to make love to her on this plane, not yet anyways. That day would come very soon he thought. He thrust his tongue inside of her, fucking her with his tongue as he ached to do with his cock. He felt her hips quiver and knew she was about to cum.

"Regina," he whispered her name as he looked up at her. Her head was thrown back into the seat, her eyes closed. "Look at me, watch me as you cum."

Regina looked down at him, between her thighs as he continued to please her. Her orgasm started and she watched him, watched his eyes and mouth as she came in his mouth.

"Robin..." she whimpered as she came hard. He continued to please her as she rode out her orgasm. He licked her slowly, from the bottom up her folds, enjoying the taste of her. When she came it was so pretty, so beautiful, _coming_ in his arms. He imagined how it was going to be when he was inside her.

He leaned up and kissed her on the lips, knowing she would taste herself on them as well. She welcomed his kiss, grasping his the sides of his face as they kissed.

"So, did I prove myself?" Regina asked.

"That and then some," Robin said as he sat back down in his seat. They were affectionate the rest of the flight. When they landed they grabbed a few things and started to exit the plane. It was as they were going down the stairs of the jet that Regina remembered something.

"Robin, where are my panties?" Regina asked.

"I'm keeping them, as a souvenir," Robin murmured against her neck as they were getting in the car. He drove them home _and_ they enjoyed a quiet dinner together. Regina knew that Robin would have to focus on his work, as this merger with Garrett was very important to him.

The rest of the week passed very quickly, Robin's meeting went very well with Garrett. Regina started organizing the dinner that Robin was hosting for some colleagues the weekend after they returned. Garrett _was to_ would be attending that meeting as well.

And for his promise to make things different with her, he was more attentive and more like someone who wanted to have a real relationship with her. He came home earlier from work, took her out to dinner twice this week. While they slept in their own bedrooms for the time being, Robin wanted this weekend to be another step forward with their relationship.

They were due to leave for Canada right after Robin got home from his lunch meeting _that_ Friday, their things were packed and Regina was just waiting _on_ _for_ him to come home so they could leave.

She had just entered her bedroom to collect a bag when her phone buzzed. She rushed over to answer it before looking at it. "Robin?"

"Regina," another male voice said on the other end.

"Graham. Why are you calling me?" Regina asked.

"I wanted to see how you were," Graham said.

"I'm fine. I'm actually great," Regina said quietly.

"That's great. I was wondering if you would like to come out to lunch with me today," Graham asked.

"Graham, I'm married. I'm trying to make my marriage work," Regina reminded him.

"Trying to make a marriage work? It's a shame you have to try, if we were married you wouldn't have to try with me," Graham said.

"Graham," Regina said coolly.

"I know. Regina, I just hate the idea that you are miserable in a marriage," Graham said. "And remember if you ever need me, I'm only a phone call away."

"I'm fine, Graham. Please respect my marriage," Regina said.

"I just want you happy, Regina," Graham said.

"I am, Graham. Thank you," Regina said as she ended the phone call. She knew that Robin would not like this with Graham. She hated to keep this from him, but she decided not to tell him for now. She knew it would just upset him, her ex calling her like this when she's married now.

A few minutes later Robin arrived home and they quickly made their way to the airport. They teased one another on the plane flight, Regina kissing him, pulling at his lips with her teeth lightly, and his hands finding her breasts and caressing them. They tried to not get too carried away. The cabin would be the place for that.

A few hours later they were at the cabin. It was beautiful and spacious: with a huge fireplace in the living room and one in the master bedroom. Robin carried both of their luggages into that room. When he came out, he found Regina in front of the fireplace. He came up behind her and put his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. She could feel his hardness pressed up against her, and pushed back lightly to tease him right back.

"Is this what you want, Regina?" Robin whispered into her ear.

"Yes, but I want this more," Regina moved one of her hands to feel his cock in his pants.

"Well you're about to have it," Robin said as he turned her around, and before she knew it, he bent and picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried her to their bedroom. He placed her on her feet and with nary a protest, she allowed him to undress her, until she was gloriously naked before him.

Regina was perfectly formed, from those wavy midnight locks of hers that fell below her shoulders, to her heart shaped bottom which had a certain birthmark on it. It was in the shape of a feather, the birthmark, a reminder for a second of the remark that Graham had said to him. His jealously grew for a second, but he argued with himself that Graham was in Regina's past. That now it was just the two of them. She laid on the bed, watching him.

She had dainty toes, the nails of which were painted a pale pink, an erotic sight that sent Robin's temperature soaring higher than mercury on a summer's hot afternoon. Milky white flawless skin, pert up tilted breasts, hips that flared out from an impossibly small waist and melted into incredible, long, beautiful legs. Exotic eyes that hinted at sensual secrets, secrets he wanted to explore. And lips as soft and full as rose petals. Everything a man could ever want, dream of, desire.

As he began to rid himself of his own clothes, she watched, her misty gaze adoring him. All the while her hands rubbed at her own skin, teasing him with the thought of what they would feel like caressing him, arousing him to the point that he had difficulty divesting himself of his pants.

He joined her on the bed, together they teased the other unbearably, using tongues, and hands to please. She was good, smart and provocative. Her tongue slipped out and lapped at the flat nipples on his chest, her lips lingering to suckle at them as he had done to hers. She sighed and rubbed the length of her body along his, enjoying the light abrasion, the difference in texture between his skin and hers. Her fingers found his hardened cock, and she stroked it lightly, lovingly, laughing seductively as it jerked against her palm. "So soft, yet so hard. You're beautiful, Robin. So incredibly fascinating."

His answer was to curl her fingers more tightly about his throbbing member, at the same time capturing her lips in a searing kiss that left them both panting, arching into the other one. "Tell me you want me," he urged, needing to hear her admit it after her teasing him.

"I want you," she gasped, as his fingers found the proof of her claim, delving into her hot, honeyed body, feeling her quiver in reaction. His lips traced a tantalizing crest of her breast. She lurched, her silken chamber clutching more tightly at his fingers. "Oh, Robin! How I want you!" she whispered, almost weeping in her intense need.

He moved over her, nudging her thighs apart, setting her legs about his hips when she seemed incapable of doing so herself. "Look at me, Regina," he demanded huskily. "I want you to remember this moment, forever. Say my name. Let me hear it come from your lips as I make you mine."

As he plunged into her quaking body, his name emerged on a startled exclamation. She knew he was huge, but didn't realize how fully he would fill her up. Her fingers caught his forearms, curving into talons that bit into his skin. He was stretching her, it had truly been a long time for her. Only a vibrator she had used for the last few years. This was soooo much better.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked, stopping as he could feel how tight she was about him.

"Yes, please make love to me," Regina said.

He could not have denied her at that moment if his life had depended on it. Once his lips touched hers, the flames which had been banked flared anew. Tenderly he kissed her forehead, whispered softly into her ear, caressed and petted her until she was arching into his touch, bringing him deeper inside of her. And then he was moving over her, in her. Long, smooth strokes that sent desire crashing through them like waves driven by a hurricane wind. The splendor built even higher until at last they rode the crest of passion and this time her ecstatic cry was one of rapture, blending perfectly with his own. His name was cried out beside his ear as his head was buried in the curve of her neck and he moaned out her name as he came deep inside of her, spilling every ounce of his cum in her, every drop.

Gods! He never wanted to leave this cabin, never leave this position. Well maybe have her on top of him, watching her breasts bounce as she rode him. He began to harden again at the thought.

Regina felt him at that moment he began to move again inside of her. He leaned back to look at her, "Can you cum again?"

"Hmm..I don't know. Can you make me?" Regina asked lifting her eyebrows at him.

"And then some," Robin said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Regina said as Robin smiled seductively and started to ride her, hard and deep this time. His hips pounded into her, making her legs bounce on the side of him as he rode her. Minutes later they were both screaming out their release again.

Robin moved to her side and pulled her with him, keeping her close to his body. This time Robin did stop but, he knew he could go another round. But he thought, that would last until tomorrow morning, till the shower...

A/N-This story is complete for me, I have such a huge problem with the writers for once writing in rape jokes. And a rape baby as well. For a couple( Robin and Regina) in season 3 to turn into this mess, and then to have an account to say OQ goals, what to have your sister have your "soulmate's" child? That's a woman's goal? Really? As someone who has seen what happens to someone who survives a rape, the joke was not funny in the slightest. I hope no one has to get the phone call at night like I did, telling you that your best friend, someone who is like a sister to you was beat up, raped and left for dead. Rape jokes are not funny, and to me, it shows the desperation of two writers, trying too hard for shock value.


	9. Chapter 9

_**(A/N-This is something I wanted to do for myself. I'm still very heartbroken over how OQ has been written and treated. I honestly don't know if I will finish this, some days are easier than others to write but, I still have a bad feeling whenever I try to write about them. I honestly did not want to upset/hurt anyone over stopping writing when I did but, I was in such a fowl mood about how their story was treated. Anyways, to anyone reading this, I hope you enjoy this. And a big THANK YOU, to Celina for being a wonderful BETA, I**_ _ **will never forget all your help. And to those who have reviewed, favored, and sent messages, I can't thank you enough. And a special thank you to OQFaith, I was going to wait till July to do this, then May but thinking of last St. Patrick's Day, inspired me to so so today. So Happy Saint Patrick's Day everyone! And a tiny FYI but in July, expect something extra special. That's all for now...)**_

* * *

When Regina awoke, her arms and legs were tangled around Robin. She'd slept so well. Slowly she shifted to her side of the bed. Careful not to wake him, she eased herself to her feet. She winced slightly when the unused muscles protested. But what a good protest, she smiled to herself. She looked down at Robin, and when he smiled in his sleep, she couldn't help but think that he was the most stunningly handsome man she'd ever seen.

He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Last night, he'd taken great care to make sure she was well pleasured in bed. She didn't want to wake him up, and if she didn't stop staring at his virile, male beauty she feared she would. She quickly tiptoed into the bathroom, grabbing some clothes on the way there. Once inside she took a deep breath, and let her thoughts consume her.

Last night had changed things, at least they had for her. They had not exchanged I love yous, had not even said they cared for one another. And for her it was a way to protect herself from being hurt. Giving someone that much power over you, gave them the ability to destroy you. She knew she already loved him but, he didn't know that. And for now it would be her secret. Instead of getting fully dressed, she threw on a robe and walked back out into the bedroom. Robin was still asleep on the bed, so she went into the kitchen and quietly made some coffee. She walked out onto the patio and enjoyed the fresh morning cool air, enjoying a few moments to herself...for now.

Robin stretched on the bed, his arm going out to grab Regina to him. He opened his eyes when all he touched was the cool sheets. He saw where the pillow had held her head, so no last night had not been a dream.

"Regina?" He called out but got no response. He had just flung the covers back and was about to go look for her when the bedroom door opened and in walked Regina, wearing only a robe.

"Good morning," Robin said. "I was just coming to look for you."

Regina said nothing only walked up to the bed and undid the sash at her waist. She then pushed the robe off her body, letting it fall to the floor. She stood there for a few moments, letting him enjoy looking at her. She then smiled and climbed into bed with him. His skin was warm next to hers, and her hands explored him, past the jut of his hips to the flat of his stomach, inching downwards until she held his morning erection in her hand and adored it.

He lay there and let her explore him, closed his mind to everything but her. He never wanted to get out of this bed. He felt her mouth kiss his chest and then moved down, felt her lips soft, warm and tentative, and then the cool of her tongue. He felt her mouth close around his hardened cock, felt her tongue work up and down his long length. Gods! He almost came when she took his tip in her mouth and sucked...hard! His hands were in her hair then, holding it back from her face so she could continue to worship him with her mouth.

He wanted her, and it had to be now! He slid her up the bed, hooked her legs around his hips and drove up into her. Last night had been slow and tender, but now there was an urgency...one Regina wasn't sure she could match...but there was also an intensity there that excited her, a loss of control in this guarded man as he bucked up inside of her, an instant need that from nowhere somehow her body easily met in a storm not building but hitting, spreading from her center and outwards, and she clung onto his shoulders, and cried out as his mouth latched onto one of her nipples and bit down hard on her nipple before he then started to suckle at her breast.

Robin could feel her dense orgasm capture his, felt the shatter of release as he entered a place he had never sought, as he drove hard within her. He could feel her calling his name, and he was saying hers too.

They coupled.

It was a word he had never considered, never used, but in the midst of an amazing orgasm, its meaning was crystal clear, so clear he could actually see its meaning, feel her vibrations match his as she pulled him deeper into her body. He felt her fading twitches massage the last throes from him and he did not want it to be over, still lingering even after his body was spent.

She collapsed onto his chest, her head falling onto his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her, keeping her close, he was literally still inside her and he never wanted to leave her warmth.

"Now, wasn't that better than trying IVF?" Robin asked once he found his voice. He looked down as Regina raised her head off his chest to look at him. She smiled before she started talking.

"Immensely," Regina answered. She put one finger in the center of his chin and asked, "So are we trying to have a baby? Now?"

"Well, I think I can manage round two. The question is, can you?" Robin asked.

"I like things the hard way," Regina answered with a sensual smile on her face.

He smiled and brought her up to kiss her, as soon as his lips pressed against hers, her insides clenched. His tongue plunged into her mouth and stroked hers. He kissed her deeply. His tongue explored her mouth as his body had before.

He then moved her so that once again she was on top of him, he brought her breasts to his mouth and his tongue encircled her nipple, hot and wet, making her tremble. "Would you like that? Would you like to be pregnant soon?" He whispered as in his mind he thought of his child, boy or girl it didn't matter, at her breast as it nursed. He knew they had discussed early in the process about having a family one day. But at the time it had seemed like a business deal, not this intense desire to have a child with her.

"Yes," she moaned out, answering him and answering her desire at the same time. She moaned with relish while exquisite sensations streaked from his kisses. For a few minutes she simply clung to him, her hands on his shoulders as he sucked her breasts, one then the other.

Her answer stirred a flame that quickly grew into a raging fire. He looked up into her eyes and he could see his future unborn children in her eyes. She would be a great mother to their children, she would be fair and she would love them with her whole being.

"I'm your husband, your lover, and I'll be the father of your child."

Regina felt her womb tighten at his words. She had always wanted a family some day, had thought she would never marry and had looked into adoption at one point but, then her mother had taken a turn for the worse and the money she made had to go for her.

"Robin, I want you to ride me," Regina moaned out. Robin groaned at her words and grabbing her waist, flipped them so that she was on the bottom. He never left her body in the whole process. He started to thrust in her, her hips moving up to meet his thrusts. She could tell he was struggling for control, trying to increase her desire and pleasure, but she was driven with a primitive desperation.

Robin had never felt such pleasure before, sure he had sex with other women, but none of them could compare with Regina. He couldn't place a name or a face right now as only one face was in his mind, in his heart. Regina. His heart which he had always thought was just an organ, was a living breathing emotion as well, now. He knew he kept thinking it but, he truly was in love with this woman.

He leaned down and captured her lips, putting into his kiss his true feelings for her. He poured his heart and his love for her into it. He hoped she could feel his heart in this kiss, until he could tell her his love for her. He could feel her responding under his kiss, matching his intensity with her own. When he had first entered into this arrangement, he had wanted basically a stedford wife but now, he wanted everything with her.

"Don't stop. Please, Robin-" The need in her was so primal she could do nothing but move her hips. Eyes closed, she arched into him, took him deeper if that was possible, and he groaned and gave into it.

He felt smooth, hard, powerful, and the excitement spread through her until there wasn't a single part of her body that he couldn't feel. She tried to rock her hips but his hands were clamped on her now, holding her, limiting her movements, so that he was the one who controlled the rhythm. He was merciless with each stroke until the orgasm ripped through her and she sucked in gasping breaths, only dimly aware that he was gripped in his own fierce climax. He had kissed her through the whole experience, swallowing her cries, her gasps, words she wanted to speak but couldn't until the whole thing was nothing but a blur of sexual pleasure.

And when it was over, when her body finally stopped shuddering, he cupped her face in his hands, staring down at her with a stunned look in his eyes. She could see something in his eyes, like he wanted to tell he something.

"That was-"

"Incredible," she murmured and he lowered his head and kissed her. But it was a gentle, lingering kiss designed to soothe not seduce.

"I don't know what you do to me-"

"You were the one doing it to me, you wouldn't let me move," she said softly.

"I didn't dare." He caught her lower lip gently between his teeth, his eyes fixed on hers. "You are the sexiest woman I've ever met."

"You might be a little bias," Regina said.

"Maybe," Robin said as he was about to lean in for another kiss, when he saw something change in her expression. He quickly asked, "Regina? What's wrong?

"It's silly," Regina said as she grabbed the back of his head to bring him back down for a kiss, but he stopped her.

"Tell me," Robin said.

"I was just thinking about what you said earlier...about children," Regina said.

"I meant it. Are you alright with the fact that we didn't use protection last night, or this morning?" Robin asked. The odds were that she might be pregnant from this weekend, who really knew? But there was a possibility that she could be.

"I always thought I would have a family but, when my mother's health turned...I had to give up that dream," Regina said.

"Well, I intend to make that dream of yours come true then," Robin said. "I'll do everything in my power to make it happen." He was smiling as he finished that last sentence.

"But do you want a child now?" Regina asked, she wanted to make sure he did want children with her. Not just as a formality from their earlier arrangement. If he wasn't going to be a father to them, love them, then could she tie herself to a man like that?

Robin was silent for a second, he had to compose himself as he considered just the right words, "I think a child of ours would bring us both much happiness."

Regina had hoped for something more, oh like how he wanted her to be the mother of his children, something more. She felt a pang of hurt but, it was not as bad as it could have been. And she told herself that when they did have a child, that the child might be the one thing to finally knock down the walls around his heart he had built as well.

"Then I guess we have a lot of work to do," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at him, which he smiled and started to make love to her all over again.

Needless to say it was well into the afternoon before they left the bedroom.

The rest of the weekend went by with Robin and Regina enjoying themselves, in and out of the bedroom. They went skiing, toured the beautiful city they were in and went to dinner. Regina had to admit that Robin was truly trying, he did take a phone call about work one time and she didn't mind it. She knew how busy he had been lately, especially with this deal with Garrett on his mind. She just hoped that once it was over, that the two of them could go somewhere alone and bond even more.

Because once they were alone somewhere, where his mind was not occupied with thoughts of his work, maybe in front of a roaring fire in some cabin or a beautiful beach with the sun setting behind them, she would tell him that she was in love with him. She knew that would be taking a huge gamble with her heart, because she wanted his love more than anything. And she was determined to win his heart, for he always had hers.

In Robin's mind was how much he had enjoyed spending time with Regina, getting to know her. He found out many new things about her, how she loved spicy food, how she enjoyed cooking. The desire to have a family one day, and how she thought it had been finished with her mother's illness. He had also discovered her birthmark, one he had immensely enjoyed discovering. He had also discovered her love for animals—dogs, especially.

Before they knew it they were flying back home. Both of them were quiet on the flight back. He had to make some phone calls to start setting up this dinner with Garrett for the following weekend. Regina had booked a reservation for a dinner room at one of the most exclusive restaurants in town and promised that everything was under control. He had faith in her, he did trust her.

It was Graham he didn't trust, there was something about that man that Robin had disliked the second he met him. The fact that Graham had known Regina on an intimate level didn't help but, there was a gut feeling he had about that man. He hoped that he would not be around this business deal anymore with Garrett.

For Regina she too was anxious for this party to start in a few days, she also hoped that Graham would not be there. Again the thought that she should tell Robin about Graham calling her before they went to Canada entered her mind but, would it make him angrier that she had kept it from him or would he just be upset that Graham had called her to begin with? She decided that if Graham called her again then she would have to tell Robin about it and hope he would understand.

The next few days went by and Robin was waiting on Regina to come downstairs from their bedroom. _Their_ bedroom, Robin thought. When they had returned he had brought her up to their room and asked her to move into his bedroom with him.

 _"You got enough room for me?" Regina had teased him._

 _"If I didn't in my bed, you could just sleep on top of me," Robin had said with a smirk on his handsome face._

 _"Or you on top of me," she had replied, that remark had earned her a few hours on top and bottom of Robin in their bedroom._

Robin smiled at the memory. He had been downstairs pacing when he heard the sounds of heels clicking on the floor. He turned his head and was speechless at the beauty that was his wife, she was dress in an A-Line, princess V-neck knee-length high low hem chiffon Lace Evening black dress. She had a pair of matching black pumps on as well. The dress showed off her gorgeous legs.

She was simply...stunning.

He walked up to her and put his hand out for her to place hers in, she did and he brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles lightly with his mouth, letting his lips linger on them.

"You are absolutely, astoundingly gorgeous and that's the least interesting thing about you," Robin whispered.

"Is that so? Then what else might be interesting about me?" Regina flirted back with her husband.

"Well the fact that you used a vibrator to get my attention," Robin said as he didn't think he would ever forget how bold she was that night.

Regina blushed slightly as she too remembered, "Well it worked, didn't it?"

"Indeed. Also the fact the way you give everything back when you're intimate," Robin said. He was half tempted to call Garrett with some lie and take her back up to their bedroom and enjoy the next few hours alone with her. In her.

"I could say the same, you finally opened up to me a little," Regina said.

"I didn't have much choice now did I? After you told me you wanted our child conceived in a tube," Robin said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, what can I say? A woman can change her mind, now can't she?" Regina said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, when he slipped his tongue into her mouth she met it with her own. But it was when he started to back her up against the wall that she put the brakes on.

"The dinner," Regina said as Robin's mouth was on her neck now, no doubt leaving a love mark.

"They can wait," Robin said as he continued to worship her neck, at the same time his thumbs were on her clothed breasts, teasing both nipples, making them hard. And speaking of hard...he figured if they were married for the next fifty years, he would have a hard on during all that time for her.

"Robin, we have to go," Regina said as she moved away from him...from his wandering hands.

"Alright but, as soon as we get back, I'm going to ravish you," Robin promised her, as they held hands and went to the waiting car to be driven to the restaurant. On the drive there, Robin stole a few kisses from her, and she let him gleefully.

Once they arrived, Robin helped Regina out of the car, before going in he whispered into her ear, "Just remember as soon as we get home, I intend for this dress to be on the floor."

Regina smiled at him and said, "Then it's a good thing I'm not wearing panties." And she headed inside, leaving a stunned Robin standing for a few seconds before he hurried to catch up to her. He put her arm in his as they entered.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Just so you know, you're going to pay for that one."

Regina turned to her husband and asked, "Promise?"

"Oh, I promise," Robin said as they headed for the private dining room, once they stepped inside they saw Garrett and a few others and they made their way over to him.

"Garrett, you remember my wife, Regina," Robin said as Garrett took her hand and shook it slightly.

"Of course, hard to forget a beauty such as her," Garrett said as Robin agreed. A few more guests arrived and as they were about to sit down for dinner, someone made their appearance known.

 _Graham._

"What is he doing here?" Robin asked, not to Regina but just in general.

"I'll take care of it," Regina said as she started towards Graham. Robin stopped her by putting a hand on her arm. He didn't want Graham anywhere near his wife.

"No, now is not the time," Robin said but, he knew it was coming. It had been brewing since the man had come into their lives, into Regina's life again. Graham and Robin were having a stare down, everyone in the room could now feel the tension that has built up.

"Robin, I hope you're alright with him being here?" Garrett asked.

Robin smiled and said, "Of course. Shall we?" He made a motion for them all to take a seat and start to eat. Robin pulled out Regina's chair and after she sat down he kissed her bare shoulder and looked up to see Graham watching them. Robin sat down beside his wife and they were served minutes later. Robin kept his attention on Garrett and Regina, with an occasional glance at Graham who, every time he looked had been looking at Regina.

Regina leaned over and said into his ear, "I'm sorry about this."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Robin said as he kissed the side of her cheek right before her ear.

Regina smiled and took his hand and placed it high on her leg,

Robin instantly felt better and said, "Careful, because I know what's under that dress, no I know what's not under that dress."

"Excuse me," Graham said as he stood up to gather everyone's attention.

Robin and Regina stopped their flirting and looked at him as did everyone else.

"I think a toast is in order, for Robin for this wonderful meal and to his beautiful new wife, to Regina who put this in order as if she was paid to do so," Graham said as there was a few awkward seconds that passed before others raised their glasses for the toast.

Robin felt his anger intensify, he was deliberately trying to insult him. Even though their marriage had started off like that, it no longer was the same way.

"Excuse me," Regina said softly as she sat up and walked out of the dining room. She headed for the women's room to compose herself.

"Hunter, if I might have a word with you?" Robin asked as he stood up. The two men exited the dining room and made their way to a small conference room. Robin shut the door behind him.

"If you ever try something like this again, you'll rue the day you showed up around me," Robin said as he walked up to him.

"Tell me anything I just said that was not true?" Graham asked confidently.

"It's no longer like that between us, and what you did tonight was insult my wife, and that I will not tolerate," Robin said.

"You forget, you're the one who insulted her by paying her to marry you. You basically made her a whore who you want to spread her legs for you-" Robin hit him in the jaw as hard as he could, sending Graham to the floor instantly. He leaned over and grabbed Graham by his shirt and pointed a finger at him.

"You are never to come around her ever again, don't even think about her, because if you do I promise to beat you within an inch of your life," Robin said.

"Maybe it's your wife who can't stay away from me," Graham said.

"Is that so? Well I certainly remember who was on top of me, riding me this morning, calling out _my_ name as she did," Robin said.

"Not a finer sound in the world then Regina, when she comes," Graham said.

"That is something you'll never find out again," Robin said as he left Graham in the room and headed back towards the dining room. Damnit, that man got the best of him tonight but he was not just going to sit there and let him, or anyone, insult his wife like that. He decided before heading back to walk outside and get some cool air to maybe help cool his temper.

He went out on the patio and looked up at the sky, at the stars. He heard the door open behind him and turned around to see...

"Marian?" Robin asked.

"Hello, Robin. It's been a long time," Marian said as she walked up to him.

 _ **A/N-I also have a twitter just for my fanfics, if anyone is interested or what- MyFicsAndMore**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**(A/N-You guys...I want to thank you all so very much for reading this story from this idea that popped in my head months ago. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews, faves, follows, and messages. You are so amazing and very kind. Thank you to Celina for betaing this fic, appreciate it tons!)**_

* * *

Meanwhile...

Regina was just about to walk out of the bathroom when the door opened and in walked, Graham.

"Graham? How dare you come in here? And how could you say those things at dinner?" Regina asked.

"I had to talk to you. And I am sorry for that stupid speech," Graham said as he walked up to her.

"That doesn't make what you did any...what happened to your face?" Regina asked.

"Oh, we had a run in with your husband's fist," Graham said.

"Graham, I want you to leave Robin and me alone," Regina said as she left the bathroom, only to have Graham follow her to the outside courtyard.

"I can't stay away from you, Regina," Graham said. "I made a huge mistake with us, and I want to make this work with us again."

"Graham, I'm married. I want my marriage to work," Regina said.

"My gods, you're in love with him. Aren't you?" Graham asked. He could see it in her face, in those beautiful eyes of hers.

"Yes, I love my husband," Regina admitted, hoping this would put an end to Graham's attention of her.

"Like you used to love me?" Graham asked. "He's only going to break your heart and you know it."

"Graham, please-" At that second, Graham reached out and grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her, hard, putting his all into that kiss, in hopes to rekindle those old feelings. For him he instantly knew his feelings for her had never changed, not after all these years. She was still the one for him.

But for Regina, when Graham used to kiss her, she had felt something. Now, now all she felt was void, empty. His lips were not Robin's. The passion was not Robin's. The intensity, sweetness, gentleness all were not Robin's kisses. What she had felt for this man was completely gone. She was about to push him away when they heard someone clear their throat. Regina moved from Graham and saw...Robin standing there. An angry Robin on top of that.

"Excuse me for interrupting this tryst," Robin said as he turned and headed back inside. He was angry, jealous, embarrassed all rolled into one. Angry he had let his guard down with her. Jealous that Graham still had some hold on her to be kissing her. And embarrassed that he had lost his wife to that wolf in sheep's clothing. Obviously he had chosen the wrong woman when deciding, especially considering what he had just witnessed. He quickly made his way to the bar to get a drink. He had just come from speaking with Marian, which was another can of worms.

 **Ten minutes earlier...**

"Marian? What are you doing here?" Robin had asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Marian asked as she walked up near him."I came to see you, I came to tell you I'm sorry for leaving like I did. I never should have done that."

"Marian-" Robin said.

"Robin, we can have it all again," Marian said as she came up and took his hands in hers.

"Marian, I'm married. It's over between us," Robin said. He has been hurt when she had left him, not because he was in love with her but because she was a failure. He hated to fail, at anything.

"Because of that whore you hired?" Marian asked.

Anger flared in his eyes at her words about Regina, "Don't call her that. She is not a whore!" Robin said loudly.

"You paid her to marry you, you're paying her to spread her thighs for you. What would you call someone who does that?" Marian asked.

"My wife," Robin said.

"Then my apologies...Wait, you can't be...you told me you didn't believe in love. But you're really in love with her?" Marian asked.

"What is between my wife and I, is between us. Now, Marian I have to go find my wife," Robin said as he marched off to find Regina. His Regina, who as soon as he got her home would be in bed with him. Or maybe he wouldn't wait, there was always the limo...

Robin was in a better mood now, thinking about the night ahead for Regina and him. He couldn't wait to get Regina home, their home. Where they would make love again tonight, over and over until they couldn't move.

He was almost to the dining room when he spotted a couple out in the courtyard, sharing a private moment. He was about to keep going when he saw who the man was, more importantly who the man was kissing.

His wife! He quietly made his way out to confront them.

 **Ten minutes later...**

"Robin, wait!" Regina made a move to go after her husband, when she felt Graham put his hands on her arm to stop her from doing so.

"Graham, let go of me!" Regina said.

"Regina, let him go. He's not worth it," Graham said.

"How could you? You knew he was standing there didn't you?" Regina asked.

"Of course not, I can't help it that he saw us kissing," Graham said.

"Wrong, Graham. You were kissing me, not the other way around," Regina reminded him.

"You think that matters to your husband? Regina, come away with me. Forget him, I can make you happy if you would only let me," Graham said.

"No, I love my husband. And I have to make him understand," Regina said as she walked around Graham and went in search of Robin.

"Regina!" Graham called to her but, she was past the point of caring. All that mattered was finding Robin, and explaining.

She searched the dining room but, couldn't find him there. Garrett had said he had not returned since leaving with Graham. She had no choice but to call a cab to drive her home, on the way she had tried calling the house but received no answer, the same when she called Robin on his cell phone, she only got his voice mail.

Once she arrived home, she went inside and started to look for Robin. She first went to his study, where she found him in his seat behind his desk. There were a few dim lights on in the room but, she could feel his anger.

"Robin? Why did you leave like that?" Regina asked as she walked into the room.

He waited a few seconds, took a swig of his drink and stood up, "Was there an encore? Did you expect me to watch you and Graham makes out some more? Sorry hun, but I don't share."

"Robin, I know what you think you saw-" Regina was saying but Robin stopped her.

"I know what I saw, I saw my wife kissing another man," Robin said, his voice heavy with anger.

"No, you saw your wife being kissed by another man. I didn't start the kiss nor did I respond to it," Regina tried to defend herself.

"You didn't fight him off either, now did you?" Robin said.

"Robin, I know it looks bad but, I had to convince him it was over between us. And I thought that once he saw I had no interest in us again, he would move on," Regina said.

"And now is he convinced?" Robin asked.

Regina shook her head, "No. But Robin, I explained how I want to be with you, how I want this to work between us. Please."

"So that you can play the devoted wife but have a lover on the side?" Robin asked.

"He's not my lover," Regina defended herself.

"He was though," Robin said, knowing he sounded like a child.

"Exactly, he _was_. Not now and not again. It's over between us, and it has been for many years now," Regina said as she walked up to stand in front of him."You are my lover, my husband. You're the one I want, the one I lo-"

"Don't, don't say things you don't feel," Robin said.

"Robin, you have to listen to me," Regina tried again. She wanted to declare her love for him, thinking it was the only thing that could make him understand.

Before she could say anything else, his lips closed over hers in a kiss of hunger and possession. His arms enfolded her, and she was left in doubt that he wanted her, craved her. And was in fact extremely jealous of Graham.

Until recently his kisses had been of passion but gentle. Now, now it was a blatantly sensual demand to possess, and her desire for him intensified, heating her blood to a fever pitch.

As he sensed her capitulation, Robin's mouth softened on hers, and with the tip of his tongue he soothed her swollen lips, before raising his head. Her glorious eyes were dilated with desire and her lips softly parted. She was his for the taking...

Robin ate her body with his eyes. God, but he wanted her, even after seeing her kiss her ex.

"Robin, you're angry," Regina said, she didn't want their lovemaking to be one of anger. "Not in anger, not between us."

"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded silkily, and quickly removed their clothes. He next cupped the smooth, creamy fullness of her breast, and trailed his thumb over the rosy tip, bringing it to rigid life, and watched her response with cynical masculine satisfaction. He would seduce her and try to keep his heart detached.

Her fingers slid around his neck and into the silky dark hair of his, her breasts were then pressed into his chest, rubbing them against him as he held her closer, and she surrendered to the throbbing need his mouth and hands aroused in her.

He took her hand and lifted it to his thigh. "See what you do to me, Regina." He pressed her hand hard against him, and her palm seemed to burn as she felt the strength of his cock. Her fingers flexed, she realized she was stroking Robin with tactile fingers of desire.

He pressed her against his desk, lifting her hips up and settling himself between her spread thighs, as his mouth came down to claim her lips in a scorching kiss. Regina was aware of his huge male body and her own, the beating of his heart, the heat, the pressure of his hips between her thighs, easing them further apart with his own.

Emboldened, she ran her fingers over his back and felt the contraction of muscle and sinew beneath her touch. She pressed her lips to the strong cord of his throat, tasting the salty tang of his skin. Then she gasped as his hand tangled in the long length of her hair and pulled her head back.

She looked up into his eyes...his eyes as blue as the sea as he scattered gentle kisses on her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, and finally took her mouth again. His mouth searched hers with a sensuous building passion and with a wild, uninhibited delight she responded, her tongue dueling with his, her hands stroking feverishly over his broad back, his firm buttocks. She felt the urgent thrust of his body as, with a hoarse groan, he broke the devouring hunger of their kiss.

His head bent to press hot, hard lips to her throat and lower to her breast, and she arched in pleasure. Her fingers raked through his hair and slipped to his shoulders as he reared up. His hands cupped her breasts, kneading and pushing them together. His thumbs teased the rosy nipples, his blazing eyes watching in rapt fascination as the tips strained to hard, aching peaks beneath his sensuous manipulation.

"Mine," he said as he groaned and then swooped, his hungry mouth tasting first one and then the other in a compulsive, greedy passion.

Regina felt the pulsating waves of sensation flooding through her in ever increasing force. She clung to him and cried out as his head moved lower, to kiss her navel, and lower still. He kissed and caressed her slender body with a sensuality, a need that Regina had never experienced before him. She exulted in the tremors that shook his great frame as she responded, her hands touching him, stroking him, wanting to give him the same incredible sensations.

When his caressing fingers slipped into the soft heart of her core, she shuddered violently. Every nerve end in her body was taut with a painful, aching need. She grasped his head and drew him to her, and she kissed him with a hungry, mindless passion.

In Robin's mind he saw her kissing Graham, and his jealously returned full force. So with a near violent wave of desire surged through him and with an animalistic growl low in his throat, he lifted her slender hips and drove forward into her moist core.

He stretched and filled her body, her soul, her heart. He simply took her, he rode between her thighs with an intensity she had not received from him before, before tonight. It was not painful because she wanted him, but she knew that come morning she would have bruises on her thighs, he was riding her that hard.

"Robin," she helplessly moaned his name, pulsating with the exquisite torture of his possession.

It was his downfall. With one final deep thrust, he drove them both over the edge in a passionate climax. His body shuddered violently, the breath stolen from his lungs as he emptied himself into her, five...six times.

He moved finally from her, and started to get dressed. Regina sat up on his desk and said," Where are you going? We still need to talk."

"Are you alright?" Robin asked as he knew he had been very passionate with her just now. But seeing Graham kissing her and her not pushing him away had caused a reaction in him he had never experienced before.

"I'm fine. Now about Graham," Regina was saying as Robin turned away from her. "Robin."

"We just had sex and you want to talk about your ex now?" Robin asked.

"We...or I just made love. And I don't want Graham to come between us," Regina said. "I think I have finally gotten through to him."

Robin knew the man enough that he was not about to give up on Regina, not by a long shot. He would have to keep a close eye on Regina to make sure that Graham didn't come sniffing around her anymore. He decided to play it cool for now.

"Look, everything is alright. Now how about we get some sleep, I for one am exhausted because of a certain lady," Robin said, hoping it would distract her for now.

Regina was a little apprehensive about Robin's turn around but, maybe he was now understanding her side of things. She grabbed his shirt and put it on and together they went upstairs, where yes, they eventually went to sleep but not after another round of lovemaking.

The next few days it seemed things were back to normal, Regina even was on her way to surprise Robin today at work by taking him out for lunch. She was almost to his office when she was stopped by this lady who was at Mrs. Lucas's desk.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hi, I'm Regina and I'm here to see my husband," Regina said.

"Oh well, he's in a very important phone call right now," she said with a arrogant smile.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Marian, Robin's new secretary. Robin and I go way back," she said with a sly grin.

Regina didn't like her, didn't like her at all instantly. "What happened to Mrs. Lucas?"

"Oh, she had to take a leave to see her sick sister," Marian said.

"Well, I hope she returns soon," Regina said as Marian understood exactly what she was saying. She wanted her gone.

"Well, it just might be awhile," Marian said as the two women stared down at one another.

"Well, hope you like it here," Regina said as she put a hand on Robin's office door.

"Oh, I thoroughly intend to enjoy Robin...I mean working for Robin," Marian said as Regina turned around to look at her.

"Well yes, he is certainly great to enjoy," Regina said, her meaning again very clear. Regina didn't stop this time, she walked right into Robin's office who saw her and put a finger up to signal to give him a moment.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it, thank you Garrett," Robin said as he ended the phone call. "Well, this is a surprise." He said as he stood up from his desk and walked over to her.

"I thought we might go out for lunch together," Regina said.

"Oh, I'm sorry I have a lunch meeting scheduled today," Robin said. He was sincerely sorry about having to cancel on her.

"Oh, well I hope your meeting goes well then," Regina said, hoping her hurt wasn't showing too much.

"Regina, I am sorry," Robin truly was. He did want to spend time with his wife, more so to put this Graham thing behind them once and for all.

"It's alright, I at least got a chance to meet your new secretary," Regina said trying not to let her jealously show.

"Marian is going to fit in just fine," Robin said as he walked up to Regina.

"I'm sure," Regina said under her breath.

"What was that?" Robin asked.

"You couldn't tell me about hiring a new secretary?" Regina asked.

"I didn't know I was to consult you about the decisions I make for my company," Robin said. He saw the impact his words had made on her, and he regretted them instantly. " Look, I'm sorry. She came to me last night asking if I could use her help at the office. Mrs. Lucas called first thing this morning to let me know she would be out for the near future," Robin explained.

"Robin, about Graham," Regina began. Robin let out a breath as she said that man's name.

"I don't like him, Regina. Not at all," Robin said.

"I know you don't, and I understand why you don't but, I think I finally got through to him," Regina said.

"Time will tell," Robin said. He knew that Graham was not out of their lives, not by a long shot.

"Robin, he's not a threat to us, not anymore," Regina tried to reassure him and herself.

"Just avoid him if you can, that's all I ask," Robin said.

"I see, well I guess I'll see you at home then," Regina says as she turns to leave his office. She was almost to the door when she felt his hand on her elbow, she turned to look back at him.

"Do I not get to kiss my wife goodbye?" Robin asked as he gathered her body to his and kissed her lips, his mouth tasted of brandy as his tongue entered her mouth. He kissed her like he had not seen her in days. Till finally he moved his mouth and kissed the tip of her nose and the soft curve of her cheek.

"I'll see you at home," Robin said as he kissed her lips once more before she smiled and headed out of his office. Regina stopped as she left his office and looking at Marian, she smiled and rubbed her lips, effectively letting the other woman know what has just happened.

Hours later, Regina was lying down on the couch, waiting on Robin to come home. It was past eleven now and he had not called, she had tried calling his cell but it only went to voice mail. She missed her husband, missed the lightness they had shared briefly until Graham had come back into her life. She knew Graham wanted her back but, she had talked to him and made him understand it was over. She closed her eyes, just to rest them for a minute...

When she awoke it was morning, early morning and from the looks of it Robin had still not come home. So she left the house and drove to his office, thinking that something had happened to him. She arrived in no time and went straight to his office, only to find Marian standing over Robin on the couch, Marian was moving a few of his hairs away from his forehead.

"What is going on here?" Regina asked as Marian looked up to see her standing there.

Robin shifted on the couching waking up. "What...what time is it?" Robin asked as he sat up on the couch, looking from one woman to the next.

"It's six in the morning," Regina answered.

"Is it? I must have fallen asleep last night," Robin said.

"You must be exhausted after all that hard work we put in last night," Marian said.

"Will you excuse us?" Regina said to Marian who gave her a look, before leaving the two of them alone.

"What happened last night? Why didn't you come home?" Regina asked.

Robin looked up at his wife, his angry wife, "I told you I must have fallen asleep. I just lied down after a very long day and I fell asleep."

"And Marian?" Regina asked.

"She comes to work early, she must have just walked in," Robin said as he stood up from the couch and stretched his back.

"Right," Regina said under her breath again. That woman irked her.

"You did say we had a party to attend this Friday right?" Robin asked as he went to get him a cup of coffee to wake up.

"Yes, it's an art gallery showing," Regina said.

"Great, will you make sure my tux is ready?" Robin asked as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Anything else?" Regina asked sharply, receiving a look from Robin.

"I'm sorry about last night, we'll enjoy ourselves at the gallery, where I can show off my beautiful wife," Robin said as Regina just nodded and after a few moments, said she needed to run some errands.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Locksley," Marian said as Regina walked past her.

"Isn't it though," Regina said as she headed for the elevator. She thought, two could play at this game, Marian...

* * *

 _ **A/N-Hope you liked this chapter, yes there is more drama/angst coming, but I can assure you, I'm not Adam H. I make up for any drama. I have a twitter just for these fics, I post polls, ask questions, and have sneak peaks of anything I might be working on. I hope everyone who celebrates Easter had a great one.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N-Thanks so much to everyone who reads, reviews, favs and follows this story. Reading the reviews inspires me with this story. I want to thank Celina for being a BETA for this story!)**_

Robin and Regina went home that night still at odds, and coming home and making love that night didn't help their drama between them. Physically they were on par but it was not going to repair the damage that had been done to their relationship. The next day Robin went into work early, getting everything ready for a meeting that Garrett was going to have with him at the end of the week.

Regina was on her way to meet a friend for lunch, she was depressed over this mess with her husband. Only a few weeks ago everything had been so perfect, now it had all gone to hell. And no matter how much Robin tried to defend Marian, Regina knew the woman was up to no good. As she was waiting for her friend to arrive, a familiar face showed up.

"Hello, Regina," Graham said as he sat down across from her.

"Graham, what are you doing here?" Regina asked. She didn't want any of this to get back to Robin. There was already enough problems between them without this.

"I was just about to grab a bite here, and I saw you sitting here alone. Is Locksley not coming?" Graham asked.

"Graham, don't start. I'm meeting a friend for lunch," Regina said.

"Husband too busy to have lunch with his beautiful wife?" Graham asked.

"Graham, that's enough. Robin is very busy right now," Regina said.

"If you were my wife, I wouldn't ever be too busy for you. I would never neglect my wife, leave her alone at nights, or have an ex of mine as a secretary to throw that in your face," Graham said.

"Graham, I'm married. We can't be running into each other like this, it's not right," Regina said.

"Two old friends can't have lunch together?" Graham asked.

"You want more than that, Graham," Regina said.

"I just want you in my life, if only as my friend," Graham said as he took her hand in his and held it. "I just want you happy, and I can tell that you're not." He took a few moments to look at her, waiting for her to deny it and when after a few seconds, he left her and headed to his own table to enjoy his lunch.

Neither aware that they had been watched the whole time...or that photos were being taken.

After Regina had lunch with her friend Mary Margaret she called Robin at his office but, Marian answered the phone and said she would have Robin call her back as soon as possible.

"Right, I'm sure you will," Regina said as she hung up the phone. She then made her way to visit her mother, once she got there she went to her mother's room immediately.

"Regina! It's so good of you to come see me, come sit," Cora said as she made room for her on the bed.

"Hi, Mom," Regina said as she went to sit down and hug her mother.

"How are things going with you? With Robin?" Cora asked and she immediately saw something was wrong, very wrong.

"It's just a marriage, that's all," Regina said flippantly. "One that we agreed on for convenience."

"Regina, I might be old and not in the best health right now but, you can't fool me. Tell me what is wrong," Cora said.

Regina couldn't help the burst of tears that came from her eyes,"Oh, Mom, everything is terrible right now. His ex is working for him now, she's his secretary and I know she wants him back. She has all but said that to me."

"Regina, darling, Robin married you. And I know you, when you love something you do it with your whole soul," Cora said as she took her daughter's hands in hers.

"I'm a fool for loving him, because I know he'll never feel the same as me. He'll never open up enough with me," Regina said.

"You must be patient, Regina. Men like Robin, who are not used to emotions and feelings, it takes time for them. But I promise you, that once he realizes how much he loves you, he'll make you feel his love for you. I can see it in his eyes, he just can't admit it to you or to himself just yet," Cora said.

"I hope you're right," Regina said.

"A mother always knows these things, trust me," Cora said as Regina just smiled at her and the two women had a good visit. Afterwards Regina went home and was organizing an a company party that was coming up next month, an hour went by then two and still no call from Robin. Regina decided to just fix dinner and when Robin came home he could help himself. It was almost eleven before he came home, Regina was in the bed, faking being asleep.

She heard Robin come into the bedroom and head to the bathroom, he came back out a few moments and she felt the bed dip and Robin moved to her side of the bed and put an arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Regina, are you awake?" Robin whispered into her ear.

"I don't feel good," Regina said.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"It's that time of the month," Regina said. She wasn't lying, she had gotten her visitor earlier today and truly didn't feel good.

"Do you need anything?" Robin asked. He didn't know much about this issue but, if he could help, he would.

"I'm fine," Regina said. She knew there was no point in bringing up why he hadn't called her back.

"Regina, tell me what's bothering you. I can feel the tension," Robin said.

"I called you earlier but you didn't call me back," Regina said. "And you never answer your cell phone."

"It's been a crazy day at the office, we're very close to closing the deal finally. Marian must have forgotten in all the confusion. And I'm very busy at work that I don't even take the time to look at my cell," Robin said.

"Of course," Regina said, knowing he would take Marian's side over hers.

"Regina, you're my wife, you're the one that matters to me," Robin said. "I'm sorry about the missed phone call, did you need me for something?"

"No, I was just hoping we could spend some time together," Regina said.

"We will, as soon as this merger with Garrett is over. I'll take you away for a nice getaway, just us and we'll come back when we decide," Robin promised her. He needed to get them away and soon. So that they could rebuild what had been damaged between them. That and to get her away from Graham.

"If you can manage the time," Regina said softly.

Robin moved Regina on her back so he could look down into her face in the moonlight, he took her chin in his hand and started to say, "Regina, I know all this has been stressful for you with me being away so much but, I promise you once it's over, we'll fix this between us."

Regina was about to say something but a vicious cramp seized her then and she couldn't stop the low moan from escaping her,"Regina, can I do something?"

"I have a heating pad, in the closet, that always helps," Regina said as Robin got out of the bed and went to get it. He hooked it up and gave it to her, she placed it low on her belly where the pain was coming from. She had taken a pain pill before bed but, it hadn't kicked in yet.

"Anything else I can do?" Robin asked as he put a hand over the heating pad so caress her stomach, hoping to ease her pain.

"No, just takes time for it to get in my system," Regina said.

"I remember a colleague of mine said once, that his wife suffered from them horribly but, after they had their first child that they went away," Robin said.

Regina just smiled up at him at his words,"I've heard that too."

"So maybe once you're better again, then we can get to work on that, to help you of course," Robin said as he pictured her flat belly with a baby bump. He would spoil her rotten when he knew she was pregnant. He would also rub and talk to their child, sing to it if she wanted him to. He couldn't stop himself from singing right then,

 _ **"Look into my eyes, you will see**_

 _ **What you mean to me**_

 _ **Search your heart, search your soul**_

 _ **And when you find me there**_

 _ **You'll search no more**_

 _ **Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for**_

 _ **You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for**_

 _ **You know it's true**_

 _ **Everything I do, I do it for you**_

 _ **Look into your heart, you will find**_

 _ **There's nothin' there to hide**_

 _ **Take me as I am, take my life**_

 _ **I would give it all, I would sacrifice**_

 _ **Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for**_

 _ **I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more**_

 _ **You know it's true**_

 _ **Everything I do, I do it for you, oh yeah**_

 _ **There's no love, like your love**_

 _ **And no other could give more love**_

 _ **There's nowhere, unless you're there**_

 _ **All the time, all the way yeah"**_

Regina had listened to him start to sing, this was the closest he had come to telling her he felt anything for her. "You have a wonderful voice, you should sing more often."

"I will, for you anytime and, for our children," Robin promised her.

"You want a boy or a girl?" Regina asked.

"It matter not to me, as long as they are healthy," Robin said.

"But if you could pick?" Regina asked.

"I would like one of both eventually. What about you?" Robin asked.

"I think a little boy, that way he could look out for his little sister," Regina said.

"Good point," Robin said, thinking about how men like Graham were out there, trying to interfere with someone's marriage."And a name?"

"Maybe something with an R, since we both have our names with a R," Regina said.

"Well we'll discuss when the time comes," Robin said as he could see she was starting to drift off. He smiled down at her. She had come to mean so much to him, couldn't imagine a life now without her and the children they would make and share together, would raise them as a team, teach them about life in general. No, making a baby with her was going to be no chore. Once this blasted merger was over he was going to get away with her and get on the baby making business. Lots of it.

He gathered her close to him, keeping the heating pad on her aching belly and just thought about how fortunate he was. He had a wife he cared a lot about, one who he knew cared about him as well. He had a business that was very successful and was about to become even more successful. He also had a promise for the future in the form of children. Life was good.

By the end of the week, Robin was in a meeting with Garrett going over numbers. The meeting had been going on for hours but, before he had called Marian and told her to call Regina to let her know about it, and that he was going to take her out for dinner. He also had told Marian to order a dozen roses to be sent to Regina as today was her birthday. He had half expected Regina to call him by now but, maybe they hadn't been delivered.

By five that day he was on his way home, he was checking his cell phone on the way to see if Regina had sent him a text or anything but, nothing. He didn't think anything of it, smiling he thought maybe she wanted to 'thank' him properly once he got home to her. He then thought that she might not feel like being intimate just yet as she was still on her period. If not it would wait for another day, for tonight he just wanted to hold his wife.

He pulled up and frowned upon seeing a strange car in his driveway. He got out and was heading to his house when his front door opened and out walked...Graham!

He walked over to him quickly,"What the hell are you doing at my house?" The man had gall, Robin had to admit.

"I was wishing my friend a Happy Birthday, I saw where she was upset the other day at lunch and brought her flowers to cheer her up," Graham said.

At his words, hearing that he had been with Regina for lunch, and then him coming to his home when he was away, his jealously flared again,"I'm going to warn you for the last time, stay the hell away from my wife."

"She's my friend, Locksley," Graham said.

"She is also a Locksley, and will remain that way for the rest of her life, eventually she'll help me bring more Locksleys into the world," Robin said. He could see the man's mind work, he was jealous as well. Jealous, that Robin would be the father to Regina's children and not him.

"Then you should not feel threatened, oh and I love the smell of her new perfume," Graham said as he winked and left him standing there. Robin watched him get in the car and drive off. His anger still churning, he went inside his home to speak to his wife. He found her in the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"What is going on here?" Robin asked, he saw on the kitchen table a bouquet of mixed flowers, obviously not _his_ flowers.

"Robin? You're home early," Regina said as she walked to him.

"Why was Graham at our home?" Robin asked.

"He just stopped by to wish me a happy birthday," Regina said.

"And to bring you flowers," Robin said. "Are roses not your preferred flowers of choice?"

"Roses? What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"I sent you roses for your birthday," Robin said.

"Well, I never got them," Regina said. "But let me guess, you had Marian do it for you and I bet she conveniently forgot. Which is why, _you_ should have ordered them, not her."

Robin could see she was telling the truth and had not received his flowers. He would talk to Marian next week."I have been in a meeting all day with Garrett. I asked her to call and to tell you we were going out for dinner as well." He tried to defend himself to her.

"I hope it went well," Regina said.

"It did, I'm sorry about the flowers, Regina," Robin said as he put his hands on her arms. He could tell she was upset, hurt over it.

"It's okay, it's just another day," Regina said as she turned towards the oven to take out the lasagna she had made. She knew that Marian had on purpose not sent the flowers.

"It's not just another day, it's a very special day," Robin said as he went to stand behind her at the island. He put his hands on her waist and leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

"I'll make this up to you, I promise," Robin swore to her.

"I know you will," Regina said as she moved from him to go to the refrigerator and brought out the salad and placed it on the table. Robin grabbed the lasagna and also brought it to the dinner table.

"It smells delicious," Robin said as they sat down to eat.

Regina just nodded and he kept trying to draw her into a conversation but, he knew the damage had been done. The rift that was there between them was getting bigger now. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast!

"How about we fly to Canada tomorrow morning, just for the weekend?" Robin asked.

"I don't feel like going," Regina said.

"Please, Regina. Let me try to make this up to you," Robin pleaded with her.

"I'd rather stay home, and besides I have plans to go visit my mother tomorrow," Regina said.

"Then I would like to come with you," Robin said.

"She would like that," Regina said as she finished eating and went to put her dishes away.

She would, not Regina, Robin thought. Damnit, he had screwed up, he should have taken care of this himself as it was that important to her.

"Regina, how about I give you a back rub?" Robin asked as she had started to leave the room.

"I'm too tired, I just want to go sit on the couch and watch netflix," Regina said.

"That sounds great, pick out something and I'll go change," Robin said as he went up to take a quick shower and change into some lounge clothes. When he got back downstairs he found his wife, asleep on the couch. She looked so sad, even as beautiful as she was.

"Way to go Locksley," Robin said to himself, as he knew he had cocked it up again. He turned off the television and gathered her up in his arms, she didn't make a peep as he did so and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. If she wanted to sleep, then she could sleep in his arms. He gently laid her on the bed, and put the covers around her, he then turned on the television but kept it down low and gathered her in his arms as he watched Game of Thrones.

He would make this up to her, somehow he would make his wife forgive him. She was too precious to him for her to be upset with him. It made his heart hurt to think of how disappointed she must have been, waiting all day for his flowers to come and they never did. He made a mental note that starting tomorrow he would send her flowers each month, out of the blue for no reason and not on the same day. And he would personally take care of it himself. He hated the fact that another man, and Graham importantly, had made her happy when he had failed to do so today.

It was his responsibility to make her smile, not Graham's. And he was determined to do so every day, for she was his happiness, even if she didn't see it herself.


	12. Chapter 12

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, fav, and follow. Thanks to Celina for being a Beta for this story, appreciate it tons.)**_

The next morning Robin drove them over to go see Cora, who was in good spirits today. She hugged Regina immediately upon seeing her and gave a stern look at Robin as he walked in.

"Hello, Mrs. Mills, you look like you're feeling better today," Robin had said as he came over to her.

"Much better, Mr. Locksley," Cora said his professional name, not just Robin. He knew then that Regina had obviously talked with her mother about their messed up lives.

"Regina, how are you today?" Cora asked.

"Much better, how are you?" Regina asked.

"I have my bad days and good days as you know, but seeing you here is a good day," Cora said as for the next hour the two women talked like Robin was not in the room.

"I'm going to go to the restroom before we leave," Regina excused herself leaving Robin with Cora.

"Robin, sit down," Cora said sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" Robin asked.

"You might be," Cora said as Robin sat down beside Cora. "Now I want you to tell me why my daughter is so unhappy?"

Robin let out a deep breath before saying anything, he felt like he was a teenager and about to talked to by his parents,"I messed things up between us when Graham started coming around. Mrs. Mills-"

"Cora, call me Cora," Cora said.

"Cora, I can see how the man thinks. He wants Regina back, badly. I don't blame him for that, but she is married. And I'm letting my jealously get the best of me," Robin explained himself.

"Robin, I do see why you are jealous. And it's only natural for us to be jealous when someone shows an interest in the one that we care about the most, the one we love the most," Cora said as Robin looked at her intensely on her last few words. He could only nod.

"Robin, I can see it in your eyes, the way you truly feel about her. Anyone with eyes can see it but, I also hear how my daughter is jealous over an ex of yours?" Cora asked as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Marian, we were close many years ago but, I promise you, it's over. I am only trying to help Marian get back on her feet, that's all," Robin said.

"And you think she has no ill intentions towards Regina?" Cora asked.

Robin thought to how much he knew Marian, could she be like that about Regina? "I don't believe so." But then he was reminded of what had just happened with Marian not sending Regina the flowers he had asked her to send for him. Was it an accident or was it intentional? Either way, he was going to find out.

"And as far as Graham goes, I know he still cares deeply for Regina. But know this, she doesn't feel the same towards him anymore," Cora said.

"He's just always around her, he sent her flowers yesterday for her birthday. He always manages to show up at events we are at, always around her, hugging her. I know what he wants," Robin said.

"Robin, you are going to be patient and trust in Regina. Graham is no threat to your wife's heart. You and I both know where her loyalty and her love lies," Cora said.

Robin nodded, and he knew he had to trust Regina. She would never break her marriage vows to him. She was in love with her husband he knew this. And he was in love with her. Graham was not going to come between them.

"Robin, I know the arrangement you made with my daughter but, you have to know how she feels about you, it's written all over her face as well," Cora said.

"I can see it," Robin said, and he knew she had feelings for him, which made the hurt he had unintentionally put her through.

"Robin, if I may give you some advice," Cora said as Robin nodded,"if you want a life together, a family then you're going to have to let your guard down to her. I understand your hesitation to a point but, don't wait too long. Because before you know it, her heart which beats for you now, will cease. And in its place will be only a shell of the person she is and can be."

Robin let her words settle into his mind and take root. She was right, he was going to turn Regina cold unless he finally told her what was in his heart. Feelings he had fought against but, she had found a way to slip inside of that organ of his. He would tell her how he was feeling when he got back from his trip from New York that was coming up soon, he would wisk her away and have them alone with no outside interference, no Graham, no Marian. Just him and his wife and he would take them leap with her.

Robin took them home a little later, feeling some of the weight start to leave his shoulders. He was going to treat her like she should be treated, like a beloved wife. Once he got them home, Regina said she was going to go lay down for awhile.

"Want me to give you a backrub to help you sleep?" Robin asked as she was walking up the stairs.

"No, I just want to grab the heating pad and relax," Regina said softly as she continued up the stairs.

Robin felt helpless, he was loosing his wife right in front of him! She didn't want him to touch her obviously. Not that right now was a good time but, it still stung. He went into the kitchen and started to cook, at least he could do that for her. He had thought to take her out for dinner tonight but, this way he could keep her all to himself.

Two hours later he had dinner ready, he had made chicken parmesan, with plenty of sides and even had a cheesecake ready. He set the table for them, with plenty of candles and had some soft music playing in the background The lights were down low as he hoped just to have an intimate dinner with her.

He was heading upstairs when his phone went off, he looked down and frowned upon seeing it was Garrett. He didn't want to answer it but, he knew he had to.

"Hello," Robin said as he answered it.

"Locksley, I'm sorry to bother you tonight but, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to the office for a little bit," Garrett asked.

Robin was torn, he wanted to share a night with his wife but, once this deal with Garrett was made he would have more time that he could spend with Regina. Would he sacrifice tonight for many nights to come in the future for them?

"I'll be there in twenty minutes," Robin said.

"Excellent, and bring your secretary. I'm going to need her to take notes," Garrett said.

Robin agreed and he made a quick call to Marian who answered and said she was already downtown and would swing by the office. Everything was in order, he just now had to go tell his wife. He quickly headed upstairs, he walked into their bedroom and laid down beside her on the bed.

"Regina?" Robin whispered lightly, he knew she was awake.

"Mmm," Regina said aoftly.

"I have to go to the office for a meeting with Garrett but, I have dinner downstairs for you," Robin said as he kissed her shoulder. She was so precious to him, his everything.

"Thank you," Regina said. She hated feeling like this with Robin but, her heart and her pride was hurt.

"Regina, when this deal is over, we're going to get away and have a long talk about our relationship," Robin promised her.

"Okay," Regina said, she knew she sounded defeated but, she couldn't help it. She knew that Marian was going to keep trying to get Robin back. And what hurt was Robin couldn't, wouldn't see it.

Robin knew better than to press the issue right now, he put his arms around her in hopes that she would feel how much he cared about her, even if he was not ready to voice his feelings aloud.

"Regina-" Robin was saying.

"I know," Regina stopped him from going any further."Go to your meeting, I'll go eat in abit."

Robin kissed the back of her neck, making his way around to her ear."I'll be home as quickly as I can. Please wait up for me." When she didn't respond, he removed himself from the bed and walked to the door, he turned before leaving, looking at his beautiful wife on their bed. How he hated to leave her but, this meeting had to be done.

He shut the door behind her and headed to his building. Once there he went to his office where Marian was getting things in order.

"Thank you for coming in on such short notice," Robin said as he grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Anything for you," Marian said with a smile. "There's nothing, I wouldn't do for you."

Robin saw it and heard those words and read between the lines. He could understand Regina's jealously over Marian, he had his own jealously over Graham to sort through.

"Marian, I want there to be no misunderstanding between us. I'm married, and Regina is my wife. I intend to remain faithful to her for the rest of our lives," Robin said.

"Robin, I'm only your employee, so I do understand," Marian said.

"Good," Robin said as a few seconds later Garrett entered the conference room. For the next three hours they went over the final arragements should a deal be struck between them. Garrett promised he would be in touch very soon. Robin, as soon as the meeting was over, headed home, home to his wife.

He picked up his phone and was looking down at it, at a picture of Regina from their wedding. She was so beautiful that day, everything seemed so promising. He had an idea that once they had established their feelings for one another, and were on the same track, that he would ask her to marry him all over again. Only this time not so formal. Next time it would be because they were in love with one another.

He was so into his thoughts that he didn't see the car that was coming up behind him at an excelerated speed, crashing into him from behind...

Meanwhile Regina was at home, eating a little of the delicious dinner that Robin had prepared. She knew he was trying, really trying to make amends for everything. She also knew that she would have to give him an opportunity to do so, a second chance. After she ate she went to the living room and was watching tv when the nightly news came on and she perked up after they were describing a car accident, that was near Robin's building.

"A man in his silver Tahoe, was struck from behind by what police are confirming was a drunk driver, the man in the car was taken to Saint Mary's hospital where he has no life threatening injuries," the news reported stated.

Regina picked up her phone and called Robin on his cell, again it went to voice mail. She tried calling his office but no one answered. Robin had a silver Tahoe and the accident was near his building. Another hour went by and no answer from him, she then decided enough was enough and she headed for the hosptial to make sure that Robin was not the man from the accident.

Once she arrived she quickly went up to a nurse at a desk,"Hi, I'm Regina Locksley and I am concerned about my husband, he was in a Tahoe tonight and he was to be home awhile ago and I just wanted to make sure he was not here."

The nurse looked at her computer and typed then she said she would be right back. Regina didn't know if this was good or bad but, a few minutes later a doctor appeared.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Whale. May I have your name?" he asked.

"I'm Regina, Regina Locksley," Regina said. "Is my husband, Robin, here?"

"We do have Robin here but, I'm afraid we are a little confused. His wife is already back there," Doctor Whale said.

"His wife? I'm Robin's wife! What is wrong with my husband? Is he alright?" Regina asked, concerned for Robin.

"Robin is in stable condition, he suffered a slight head injury but other than that he is alright," Doctor Whale said.

"I need to see him, take me to him," Regina said.

"I'm afraid until this is cleaned up, I can't. The woman who claims she is his wife is coming out now," Doctor Whale said as just then the doors behind him opened and out walked...Marian!

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked as she walked up to her.

"I was only trying to help," Marian said.

"By pretending to be me?" Regina asked.

"I came across the accident and went with Robin to the ER, they said only family and I just said I was his wife to help him," Marian said.

"Why didn't you call me?" Regina asked.

"Because my phone was dead and I was concerned with Robin and didn't want to leave his side," Marian explained.

Regina rolled her eyes at Marian, not buying it for a second. "Right and you expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want," Marian replied back.

"You want to do things the hard way? Good, I like doing things the hard way," Regina said, her anger getting to her,"Don't you ever interfere in my relationship with my husband, do you hear me?"

"Maybe Robin, _wants me_ to interfere," Marian said, the two women are a standoff. Regina couldn't help her reaction, she rared back and slapped Marian across the face.

"How dare you!" Marian yelled as she held her burned cheek.

"I'm not blind to you, I know exactly what you are trying to accomplish here," Regina said. She wanted to finish this, but Robin came first, she turned to the doctor,"Can I see my husband now?"

"Of course, I'll take you to him," Doctor Whale said as he escorted her to where Robin was.

"Robin?" Regina asked as she came up to him and took his hand in hers. "Can you hear me?"

"Regina? What happened? Where am I?" Robin asked looking around.

"You had an accident but, you're fine. You're at the hospital," Regina said.

"My head hurts," Robin said as Regina got the doctor who explained he would need Robin to stay the night for observation and gave him a slight pain pill to help ease his pain.

Regina laid down in the fold out couch and watched as Robin slept. He had tried to get her to go home to get some proper rest but, she was having none of it. Her place was by her husband.

The next day, Regina took Robin home and the doctor had told him to take it easy for the next few days, to call him if he experienced any sharp pains from the accident. Robin did as he was ordered to and did rest, Regina waited on him, doing anything he asked and then some.

Robin took off work Monday and then went into work on Tuesday after promising Regina he would come home if he became too exhausted. She had not told him about the whole Marian pretending to be his wife thing. She saw no point in it now.

The rest of the week went by with no further complications from Marian or Graham, Regina was relieved that Marian seemed to be respecting their marriage, her phone calls were being put throught but, Regina still didn't trust her, not in the slightest.

Regina went to his office one day to see if he wanted to have lunch with her, he had regretfully declinded as he had a meeting scheduled he couldn't break.

"I just wanted to go ahead and tell you that my Mom is having some new treatment and I was planning on staying with her in the hospital this Thursday and Friday," Regina said.

"I hope for the best for her, she is a great lady," Robin said as he remembered how she held herself together with everything going on with her health. "Oh, that reminds me I have to go out of town at the end of this week. I'll be in New York for a last meeting with Garrett and his board of investors about our business deal. But stay in touch with me about your mother."

Regina nodded as she said,"I will. I better go."

Regina turned and walked out of his office, Robin watched her go. He knew she was disappointed in his not being able to go out for lunch with her. He had been somewhat attentive to her, trying his best not to intentionally hurt her. There was a strain between them because of Graham, they were back on track in the bedroom but, out of it there was a visible difference now.

As Thursday came, so did Robin leaving for his New York business trip.

"I'll be at the Hilton in New York, my room number is 423. Call me if you need me," Robin said as he stood there in their bathroom, brushing his teeth.

Regina looked at him and knew she was going to miss him immensely. She knew things were not perfect for them, probably never would be but, she hated that they were about to be separated now, if only for a few days.

"You going to be alright?" Robin asked as he walked over to her, only wearing a towel around his hips. She was only in a robe, as they had just woken up minutes ago. It was still early in the morning, as the sun was barely up.

"I'm going to miss you," Regina said as she walked up to him, her hands were on the tie of the robe and she undid it as she walked up to him. Slowly it left her shoulders leaving her standing there in nothing but her birthday suit. His eyes raked over hers and she leaned in close to him and put her hands on the towel, making it fall to the floor.

"Uh oh, look what I did," Regina said. "I'm such a bad girl."

"Very bad girl," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her, hard. He too was going to miss her but, this trip had to happen. He was on the cusp of making this deal with Garrett and nothing was about to break it.

He brought her up against him, cupping her hips in his hands and walked them over to the tub. He put her down only long enough to run the water and picking her up again, he lowered them into the tub with her on top of him. During all this their lips barely left the others.

She straddled him, taking his cock in her hand and started to stroke him, moving her small hand up and down his long, hard shaft of him. He was so powerful in her hands. While she had her hands on him, he brought his to her core and using his thumb he circled her small jewel, making her hips bounce and causing small moans to leave her mouth.

"Robin, I need you," Regina said against his mouth.

"Then take what you need," Robin said as she smiled and lifted herself on top of him. Slow and achingly soft, she lowered herself on to his cock, he slid in her wet, tight core. The want to thrust hard and deep inside of her overtook him, and he started pumping up into her, his hips bucking upward.

As he was thrusting up into her, she was pushing down onto him, taking him deep inside of her. Her head fell back and she took hold of her hair as his hands found her breasts and caressed, teased them both unmercifully. Finally her hands found his chest, his nipples and she leaned down and took first one then the other in her mouth and teased them both with her lips and tongue. She then leaned back and braced her hands on his chest and continued to ride him.

"Don't you dare stop," Robin panted out.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Regina said as she rode him more. Some of the water had splashed out of the tub but, at the moment neither cared. He grabbed her hips and pumped into her, his need to please her, possess her took over him again. It took only a few more minutes before he saw her mouth open and she started to moan out her orgasm and his name in the process. He felt her body tighten around him, felt it contract around him, squeezing his cock, taking him even deeper into her body. His fingers dug into her hips as he started to cum, he looked up at her as she looked down at him as he did so. He pumped several loads of himself in her as he could feel her still squeezing him, her orgasm pulling that cum deep into her body.

She smiled and leaned down to lay against his chest. His arms wrapped around her as she did so. He was going to miss her, truly. And not just because of this but, he was going to miss...her.

"Will you hurry home?" Regina asked as she felt his chest move as he laughed.

"After this, definitely," Robin promised her. "How about when I get back we get away for a few days? Just the two of us?" He had planned for a longer trip once the merger was over but, he couldn't wait now.

Regina raised her head from his chest and smiled. "I think that would do us both a lot of good. Where are we going?"

"You just be ready, pack for warm weather," Robin said as he thought a trip to Bora Bora, he had a friend who had a house there that said he could stay whenever he needed to get away. Now was the perfect time. With the deal about to be made with Garrett, he thought he needed to whisk his wife away for a week, maybe two.

They managed to leave the bathroom and Regina watched as Robin finished packing and she walked with him to the car he had waiting for him to take him to the airport. He turned around to look at her, and smiling he took her face in his hands and kissed her lips. He could taste and trail of her tears on her lips.

"Hey now, no crying. I'll be back before you know it. Take care of your mom for me and also take care of yourself," Robin said, feeling the weight start to lift off his chest as he was starting to let that wall he had put up right after the kiss she had shared with Graham.

"Just hurry home," Regina said.

"I promise you, and when we get to our destination, we're going to have a very long talk. Get everything out that needs to be said," Robin said as she nodded at him. He knew then he was going to tell her he was in love with her. The only woman he had ever been in love with. He kissed her lips once more and got in the car.

Regina watched as it pulled away and left the driveway. She put her hands on her arms to comfort herself as she walked back into the house. It was a house now, not a home without Robin in it with her.

Over the next few hours she was with her mom as she received a new form of chemo. She took a nap in the chair as her mom rested from it. She had texted with Robin off and on a few times today. He was in his apartment, and was about to go out for dinner and promised to call her before he went to bed.

Hours later, Regina had just got in and had not heard from Robin so she decided to call him instead. It rang and rang until finally she heard the phone being answered.

"Robin?" Regina said, smiling as she was about to hear his voice.

"No, it's not Robin," a woman's voice said.

"Marian?" Regina asked, confused on why she had answered her husband's phone.

"You remember," Marian said.

"Where is Robin?" Regina asked. "And why do you have his phone?"

"Oh, he's in the shower. I told you...I would enjoy him," Marian said with glee in her voice.

 _For Regina, she was in a state of denial until she heard the sound of Robin's voice over the phone say, "Marian,"_

 _ **Note cont-I have a twitter account just for my fics, I am not a fan of spawn/plot error and don't wish to see that on my my TL. MyFicsAndMore**_

 _ **Now the angst will begin, so be prepared, but I ASSURE you, I'm not Adam. Whatever angst I have planned, I will make up for it later!**_

 ** _I love reading your reviews, and messages :)_**

 ** _Also I have some chapters ready but I'm pacing myself because if I have to have surgery on my hand, I'm not sure when I will be able to update again._**

 ** _Have a great week everyone!_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**(A/N-I wanted to thank you all so very much for all the message, follows, favs, and reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, there's bumps/angst still to come, but always remember I'm not Adam.)**_

"Marian, who was that on the phone?" Robin asked as he walked out of the bathroom, with a towel on, water still running down his body.

"Uh, wrong number," Marian said as she licked her lips. She started to remove her dress, but stopped when Robin put his hands on her hand.

"Marian, stop it," Robin said. "I'm married, and I'm faithful to my wife."

"Why? It's not like she's faithful to you," Marian said.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"There's talk that she's taken up with her ex flame, Graham Hunter," Marian answered.

Robin's jealously over that man always flared when he thought of how that man, had once known his wife. But he also reasoned with himself, she had not been his wife at the time.

"I don't listen to gossip, now I think it's time you go back to you room," Robin said as he walked to the door and opened it for her.

Marian huffed but walked over to him,"Alright, but if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." she walked out of the room, Robin shut the door quickly behind her.

Robin arrived home feeling extremely frustrated, he shouldn't be though. He had closed the deal with Garrett and now he was finally home, home to his wife. Only his wife had not answered his calls, she had deliberately been ignoring him he knew. He had left her voice mail after voice mail, text after text, asking her to call him back but, nothing.

He angrily got out of his car and walked into the house, not even bringing in his suitcase. He wanted to talk to his wife and he wanted to talk to her right now!

"Regina?" Robin called out as he went through the house. She wasn't in the living room, nor was she in the kitchen. He quickly made his way up to their bedroom, but there was no sign of her. Literally no sign of her in their room, none of her things were there. It looked like she had moved out. He was about to leave and go to her mother's even though it was near midnight, he had to talk to Regina and now. He had just headed down the stairs when he heard a soft sob coming from her old bedroom.

He went into the room, not even bothering to knock. He turned on the lights and saw his wife in her old bed. "Regina? Why haven't you been answering my calls? And why are you back in this room?"

Regina wiped the tears from her eyes, she didn't want him to see them. "Why are you home tonight? You shouldn't be home till tomorrow."

"Because my wife won't answer her phone. Now why have you been refusing my calls?" Robin asked.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be having your mistress answering your phone. You didn't even tell me that she was going with you," Regina fired back.

"What are you talking about? I have no mistress," Robin said.

"So you're telling me that Marian was never involved with you?" Regina asked, although she already pretty much knew the answer. She got out of the bed to face him. She was in her lounge clothes from earlier still.

Robin then knew what the problem was, his wife was jealous of Marian."I am married to you, Regina! Not Marian. Just like you are not married to Graham. You might try to get along with her."

"Get along with her? With your ex?" Regina asked.

"It wouldn't kill you," Robin said.

"Like it wouldn't kill you to be friends with Graham then?" Regina fired back. She got the reaction she wanted from him, she saw the jealously and anger on his face flare.

His finger razored her cheek, his head shaking with almost weary resignation. "You know, I thought you were so gentle, so sweet and underneath that harsh exterior there was a warm loving woman inside. I guess even I get things wrong sometimes."

"I guess I get things wrong as well, I thought you were faithful to me," Regina said.

"I have been faithful to you, I have not broken my vows to you," Robin said. He couldn't believe they were having this conversation about someone he knew...intimately years ago. That's when it hit him how he had been with Graham but, he reasoned with himself Graham had been trying to get Regina back. Marian had made no moves on him, well until last night, but he had set her in place.

"Then why was she in your room?" Regina asked.

"The hotel phones were messed up and her phone had died and she was using mine real quick," Robin said.

"Why you were in the shower? She conveniently had to use your phone?" Regina asked.

"It's not like she planned it, Regina. She needed to call her family, and I was trying to get ready to get turn in, I was going to call you and then go to sleep," Robin said.

"Then why not let her make the call then take the shower?" Regina said.

"Because there was no need, Marian is not a threat, Regina," Robin said.

"I don't want to fight," Regina said.

"Neither did I, Regina. I wanted to come home and make love to my wife, to enjoy her company. If only to hug her, I missed her being in my arms," Robin said.

"I'm sorry for doubting you but, you have to understand it from my side," Regina said.

"About being jealous? Trust me, I know. I've had to watch my wife kiss another man," Robin said.

"Robin, what I'm trying to say is," Regina was saying.

"Save it," He didn't snap at her, there wasn't even a trace of malice in his voice, but right now Regina would have preferred it. Their passionate rows, volatile encounters left her spinning and reeling, but this lethargic response to her heartfelt apology was far more worrying, and her eyes widened with anxiety as Robin shrugged her hand off his arm and headed out of the room.

"Robin, please," Regina said softly. She knew she had over-reacted with the whole Marian issue, but that woman got on her last nerves.

He turned briefly, his face so jaded, so utterly, utterly exhausted it momentarily stopped Regina in her tracks.

"I'm tired, Regina. I've been working weeks for this deal. I've put in long hours and all I want to do is sleep," Robin said.

"It's not Marian that I want to speak about, Robin," Regina implored. "It's us."

A tight smile twitched his grim lips. "I'm sure the row will keep till morning."

She watched him go, and her heart didn't feel as if it was beating any more. Had she really got things so wrong? She still didn't trust Marian, not by a long shot.

Regina got back in the bed, her very big bed alone. As Robin had left her room, and from what she could tell further out of her life.

Regina woke up the next morning completely exhausted. Her whole night had been spent tossing and turning, and the pain in her stomach was one didn't didn't want to acknowledge, but one she couldn't ignore.

When she came down, Robin was already in the kitchen having some coffee. "You look terrible." He was knotting his tie, fresh shaven now, utterly back in control.

Utterly out of reach.

"I didn't get much sleep," Regina admitted, as she sat down at the kitchen table. She placed a hand on her stomach, wishing she could deal with whatever had body was dishing out.

"Neither did I," Robin also admitted. "Not easy to do when my own wife doesn't trust me."

"Just like you don't trust me around Graham," Regina fired back.

"How many times have I seen you in his arms? I've seen you kissing him," Robin reminded her.

"False! He was kissing me," Regina said.

"Regardless, he has his sights set on you," Robin said.

"Can't you see what Marian is doint? Like how convenient that she forgot to send me the flowers you wanted to give me for my birthday? How about pretending to be me when you were in the car accident? Then at the art gallery you were glued at her side when you should have been at mine. And all the times she never put my phone calls through to you," Regina reminded him of everything she had done to her.

"I think you're over-reacting, Regina," Robin said. It did seem bad but, it had to be a big mix up. The Marian he knew was not vindicitive. He still needed to talk with her about everything that had happened.

"I'm over-reacting? You're upset over my ex being around but, I'm over-react when yours works for you?" Regina couldn't believe this was happening.

"Regina, it's different and you know it," Robin said.

"Yes, because you can't see your ex for what she is," Regina said.

"And what is she?" Robin asked.

"She's a lying, interfering, lying, deceitful...BITCH!" Regina let her emotions for that woman come out.

Robin inwardly smiled, he knew her being jealous of Marian was a way that her feelings for him he knew were real. And soon he would be able to tell her about his for her. He also knew he had to try to defuze the situation before things get out of hand.

"Well, I didn't know you knew how to curse like that," Robin said.

"You're making lite out of what she's done, Robin," Regina said. "What she's done to me."

"Regina, I've told you over and over it is over between us. It has been years between Marian and me," Robin defended himself. "I am married to you and Marian knows that! Has she not tried to be friendly towards you at all?"

"She used to be your lover!" Regina was shouting now, utterly perplexed that he couldn't see her point of view. "How can I be friends with someone you slept with? Mind you, maybe I had better get used to it, after all, I'm sure if you lined up all your ex lovers half the female population would be ruled out." Bitching was something Regina wasn't used to, something she'd never done, but then agagin she'd never been in love before, never ridden the rollercoaster of emotions that came when you gave your heart away to someone who always kept his emotions in check, never let his guard down. The words that tumbled from her lips, and the scoffing laugh that followed were so alien Regina almost didn't recognize her own voice.

Their marriage, if you could still call it that, had eclipsed the rowing stage, bypassed the bitter one, and seemed to have slipped into the rather more terminal state of weary resignedness.

"Marian is not my lover, not my mistress, only my secretary. Over and over I have told you, yet you steadfastly refuse to believe me. Regina, I don't want to continue to see the accusation in your eyes every time I come home late. I have explained the situation with Marian. I thought you would trust me. I admit to saying some hurtful things about Graham but he had made his intentions quite clear to me and to you," Robin said.

"You close yourself off from me. You hold back from me. Every day I feel I know you a bit less, every day I feel you distance yourself a bit more," Regina said as she walked up to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and headed for the door.

"We both deserve better, Robin, you know that as well as I do," Regina said.

"What are you doing?" Robin asked as he watched her pick up a bag at the door and start to leave.

"I'm going to a hotel, I think we both need time away from each other to rethink things," Regina said as she smiled sadly and started out of their bedroom and downstairs.

Watching her leave, watching her turn and walk away, was like seeing the coffin being lowered on their marriage. He heard the front door open and close and a few seconds later he heard her car start up and heard it pull away from the house.

He sat down on the bed and closed his eyes as he realized what had just happened. He had lost her, lost the only woman he had ever loved. Beads of sweat rose on his brow, and the ain in his heart intensfied. Robin felt as if his world had been ripped apart at the seams.

He was truly all alone, for the first time in a very long time. And what made it worse, he had caused it to happen, had set the ball in motion.

The next few days passed rather slowly for Robin, he couldn't even recall what day it was. He just knew he missed his wife, desperately. He tried calling her on her cell but it only went to voicemail.

He had almost given up, but one day she finally answered her phone,"Robin." Was all she said.

"Regina is there anyway I can come and talk to you? Really talk to you?" Robin asked. If he had to tell her his feelings to get her back, then so be it.

"I don't know if that is a good idea," Regina said.

"Please, Regina. I won't stay long, I promise you," Robin said.

"Alright, I'm at the four seasons downtown, room 419," Regina said.

"I'll be over in an hour," Robin said. "Regina, thank you."

He ended the call and headed home to take a quick shower and go see his wife. He was going to stop and pick up flowers for her on the way over. Tonight was the night things would change between them, he just knew it.

Meanwhile Regina was getting ready for the talk with her husband, she was nervous about this meeting she was about to have. She had just came out of the bedroom, when there was a knock on her door. She looked at her watch, thinking Robin had come early. She went to the door and opened it, a little surprised on who was there.

"Graham, what are you doing here?" Regina asked. "How did you know where I was?"

"Can I come in? I just want five minutes of your time," Graham said.

Regina hesitated because Robin should be here in about forty minutes,"Fine but you have to hurry."

"I take it the estranged husband is coming over?" Graham asked as he walked into the room. He had talked to Regina two days ago, and she had accidently told him about what had happened between Robin and her. He hated that Regina was in pain from it, but now maybe he could finally win her back from Locksley.

"Graham-" Regina was saying when her cell phone rung, she went over to it and frowned upon seeing it was her mother's hospital.

"Hello?" Regina asked and after a few seconds, Regina dropped the phone and started to look around the room for her purse.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Graham asked, clearly alarmed for her.

"My mother, she's taken a turn. I have to go to her," Regina saw her purse finally and flew out of the room.

"Regina! I can take you!" Graham called out as she was leaving the room, he went to the door and saw her already on the elevator and going down.

He was about to shut the door, when he heard her cell dinging. He went over to it, and read the text message.

" **I'm just now leaving the house, will be there in thirty minutes** _ **."**_ It was from Robin.

"Damnit," Graham said as he only wanted time with Regina without Locksley interferring.

Graham was about to leave the room, when an idea struck him. He smiled devilish before taking out his own cell phone and called a contact in his list. "Hey, it's me. I need you at the Four Seasons, now!"

Graham grinned as he thought of how his plan would finally get Regina away from Locksley once and for all. He started to remove his clothes and prepare for Locksley's downfall.

Half an hour later, Robin had Regina's flowers in his hand and was walking off the elevator towards her hotel room. He was as nervous as a teenage boy picking up his first date. He was going to fix this mess he had helped create with Regina and tell her what was in his heart.

He found her door and frowned upon seeing it partially opened, he gently pushed the door opened and called her name softly as he slowly started to walk in.

And what he saw, caused his heart to shatter into a thousand pieces...

 _ **Note Cont-Okay I know Robin is acting like a jerk at times, but there is a point to all this, I promise. #NotAdam**_


	14. Chapter 14

_(A/N-I want to thank you all very much for all your support, reviews, messages, follows, favs.)_

Robin stood in the doorway of the room in shock, his wife was on top of Graham riding him like she likes to ride him. Her hips were thrusting up and down on top of Graham as she took him into her body, he saw her body take his cock into her core, her head was thrown slightly back as she continued to rock on him. He had his hands on her hips, keeping her right where he wanted her to be. His head was back in the pillow and his eyes were closed as he was obviously enjoying the pleasure that Regina was giving him. The pleasure until now, had been his only.

Robin knew he had messed up with accusing her of having something going on with Graham before but, to see this with his own eyes was just too much to bare. His wife, his wife that he was in love with, was having sex with another man right in front of him. He felt like he was having an out of body experience, like this was a nightmare, only he wasn't dreaming. If he was, it would be him under Regina.

He couldn't take it, he turned and quietly left the room. He headed out of the hotel room and straight to the elevators, throwing her flowers in a trash can on the way. He punched the number and was on his way back downstairs. He exited the elevator and headed to his car, he quickly got in the car and sped out of the paking garage.

He was furious, hurt, and felt like his heart had been crushed. His wife had been unfaithful to him, to their marriage vows, to their marriage which had not started with any real feelings but, had started to fall more in love with her. And now with how great their marriage had been recently, until Graham had made a move on Regina, and he had not reacted the best. Then with Marian showing back up, trying to win him back into her bed.

Robin drove fast through the city, not knowing where he was going but just driving. Before he knew it he was at a bar and getting drunk, very drunk. He took shot after shot after shot, all he could see was his wife in bed with another man, and not just any man but, her ex Graham. He knew he should have done something about that man when he had first come sniffing around Regina. Now, now it was too late. Graham had picked the right time, when Regina was upset over their misunderstanding. She had been vulnerable with their argument but, she also knew she was married to him.

He slammed his drink on the bar, getting attention from others around him. He felt tears come to his eyes as his emotions were getting the best of him. "Damnit, Regina, he couldn't love you anymore than I did. It's not possible!"

But, he told himself, she didn't know that he loved her. He had never told her and now it was too late. Even if he could get over her being with another man, could he ever get that image of Regina and Graham out of his head. He had never fallen in love before and now he knew why he hadn't. Love was weakness. Love had made him lower his guard. Now it was too late, he was in love with a wife that wanted another man.

"Damnit!" Robin said slamming his drink again. This time the bartender came up to him.

"Hey buddy, can I call you a cab?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just fine," Robin said as he took the last swig of his drink. When he stood he sat back down in the chair, he knew then he shouldn't be driving.

"Sure you are," the bartender said.

"I'll call my friend," Robin said as he opened his phone and called his friend Killian, who had been out of the country till lately.

"Oi! What's with you mate?" Killian asked as he answered the phone.

"I need you to come pick me up," Robin said as he gave him the name of the bar he was in. Twenty minutes later Killian was there as Robin sat there, going over everything that had happened the last few weeks. How his marriage had fallen completely apart.

"What's happened to you mate?" Killian asked as he put a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"She's cheating on me," Robin said, his words were beginning to be slurred now.

"Regina?" Killian asked. He had met her briefly but, she had seemed enamored of her husband. And Robin of her. "Are you sure?"

"She's with him, back at the hotel," Robin said.

"With who?" Killian asked.

"With her ex, Graham. He's been after her for again for weeks now," Robin said as he put his head in his hands.

"Robin you're imagining things, she cares for you. I can see it," Killian tried to reassure his friend.

"You don't get it. We had a fight, she left me to stay at the hotel. And you want to know the funny thing?" Robin asked. "I went there to apologize to her to try to get her back. But I was too late, she's in the bedroom on top of him when I happened to walk in. Hell, she might still be on top of him."

Killian was at a loss for words, he had never seen his old friend so upset over a female before. But this was no ordinary woman, it was Robin's wife and one he was in love with.

"Come on mate, you need to sleep this off and try to figure things out another day," Killian pulled his friend to his feet and helped walk him to the his car. Killian put Robin in the passenger seat and drove him to his home. Many times on the way home, Robin kept moaning out Regina's name.

Killian knew his friend was very far gone now. He knew then that Robin was very heartbroken over this mess with his wife. And if Killian knew his old friend, he didn't know if Robin would forgive Regina if she did in fact cheat on him. Once he got them to Robin's home, he helped them a almost passed out Robin out of the car and helped walk, or more like carry him into the house. Once he had him upstairs and in the bedroom, he basically dropped him on the bed.

"Regina," Robin whispered out. "I love you, Regina."

If Killian wasn't stnadinf there he would not have believed he heard his friend say such. As far as he knew Robin had never been in love before. And now he seemed very much a man heartbroken because of the woman he loved.

Killian threw the covers over Robin and headed downstairs. He knew his friend would be out for hours now. Killian went to the kitchen and got him a bite to eat, knowing it was going to be an even longer day tomorrow.

Early the next morning, Robin opened his eyes to a pounding headache. He didn't know why his head was hurting so much but, he knew that Regina would help him. He reached his arms out to grab her, when he remembered the previous night's nightmare. Regina in her hotel room, in bed with Graham, having sex with Graham.

His chest hurt as in his mind he saw the images again. It was like a motion picture stuck on repeat. He then wondered how he even got home, he got up and grabbed his head as the room spun. He slowly made his way downstairs as he heard noises, was it Regina? What was he going to do if it was her?

He went downstairs and headed into the kitchen to see Killian standing there. His heart stopped in disappointment.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," Killian said as he handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

Robin rolled his eyes and took the coffee and took a very long sip."I take it you brought me home?"

Killian nodded,"Someone had to do it. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell," Robin answered truthfully.

"Been there," Killian said. "You want to talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about anymore. I let someone in, someone with the power to flip my world on its axis, which she did. Only to fall for her and in return she crushed my heart," Robin said.

"Robin, do you want to make this work with Regina?" Killian asked as behind Robin, Killian saw said woman walk into the kitchen. He cleared his throat and nodded behind Robin, "Well, I think I should be leaving."

Robin saw his wife standing in his kitchen, no their kitchen. Robin looked at her and could only see the image of her with Graham.

"Are you alright?" Regina asked as she had never seen Robin look so...un-Robin like. He was always composed, except when they were making love to one another.

"Oh so now you care?" Robin asked.

"I've always cared Robin. What's the matter with you?" Regina asked as Robin looked at her and stared walking up to her.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he asked,"Was it good for you? Was it worth it?"

Regina looked at him, clearly confused,"Was what worth it?"

"Did he make it worth your wild? Was it worth our marriage vows?" Robin asked.

"What on earth are you ranting about?" Regina asked. "Is this about Graham again?"

"Ah! You did remember your lover's name. Tell me my dear wife, is he the only one you have taken to bed since you married me or are there so many you can't remember their name?" Robin asked as Regina opened her mouth in shock that he was saying such things to her.

"How dare you! I've told you repeatedly that Graham is not my lover. You're going to have to trust me Robin, if you want this to work between us," Regina said.

"You want to talk about trust? How can I trust you when I walk in on you riding your ex like a bitch in heat?" Robin asked.

Regina slapped him across his cheek for those words, Robin moved his head back to look at her. "Was he good? Was he better than me? Did he make your thighs tremble like I can?"

"You're taking all this too far, Robin. I did not have sex with Graham," Regina said.

"I saw you, Regina. I saw you in our hotel room, you were on top of him. Having sex with him," Robin said.

"Are you crazy?" Her emotions were all over the place now.

"Crazy for thinking you could be trusted," Robin tossed the statement at her. "I should have run as fast as I could when you stared wanting our marriage to be more than our original agreement. You have been nothing but a hassle."

Robin watched as the poison tipped words struck her soul, and he had to tighten his fists to stop from running over to her and kissing her. He loved her but, she had hurt him deeply.

"Why are you acting like this?" Regina asked.

"You hopped into bed with your ex, how do you expect me to act?" Robin asked.

"I did not sleep with Graham!" Regina shouted.

Sure you didn't, Robin mentally thought as those blasted images of her riding Graham kept playing in his mind.

"I left my hotel room last night, and yes Graham was in my room but, I left quickly as my mother had a bad night last night," Regina said as Robin gave her such a look. "That's all that happened but, thanks for being concerned for my mother."

"Is she alright?" Robin asked, he truly hoped she was. While he was furious with her daughter, he wished Cora no harm.

"She's better. Now I'm going to call Graham and have him come over and tell you what happened," Regina said as she pulled out her cell phone out of her jacket.

"You have his number?" Robin asked as he saw a look pass over her face. "Of course you do. You probably have been having phone sex with him this whole time you were with me. How long have you been sleeping with him?"

"I am NOT, sleeping with Graham. I haven't slept with him in years, now get that through your thick head!" Regina said, her voice raised now. "I stayed true to my marriage vows to you."

"You forget Regina, I saw you. I saw my wife fucking another man, like she likes to fuck me," Robin said.

"Don't make what we have done sound so shallow. It was more than that, you know it and so do I. And don't you forget that everyone saw you with your own ex, Marian," Regina said.

"Do I? All I know is that my wife was unfaithful to me last night. And Marian sounds like a very good idea right now," Robin said, knowing his words would hurt her.

"How can you say these things to me?" Regina asked.

"Now there is only one last thing to do," Robin said.

"What's that?" Regina asked, a big sense of dread taking over her senses.

"We divorce. An affair is not something I can overlook, not now," Robin said, coming as close as he dared to letting her know how he truly felt about her. How he loved her.

"You can't be serious?" Regina asked. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two at his words. This was all a huge nightmare that she couldn't seem to get out of. She didn't sleep with Graham, and she was in love with her husband. Why couldn't he believe her?

"I've never been more serious of anything more in my life," Robin said as he walked around her and headed upstairs, leaving her in the kitchen.

For Regina she stood in stunned silence. He meant it! He truly wanted a divorce. How did everything turn to this now? How had they went from that cabin in Canada to this now?

Regina heard the sounds of his footsteps as he came down the stairs. When she saw what he was carrying, her heart sunk again.

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"I want you out of this house immediately," Robin said as he handed her her over night bag. He then walked over to the front door and opened it. "Now get out!"

Regina mustered as much dignity as she could but, she was crying as she started to walk to the door. As she neared the door, she looked at him. Tears were streaming down her face, as Robin stood there stoic. Not moving, not even breathing.

She took one last look a him before, she walked out the door. When she did she saw a cab waiting for her, the driver got out and held the door opened for her. "He said to take you anywhere you wanted to. He paid the fare."

Regina lifted her chin and said,"No thank you. I don't want anything of his." And with that she walked down the driveway and started walking. Not knowing where she was going, not knowing what she was going to next, just going.

Inside Robin was in his study, sitting at his desk. His head was in his hands and his body was rocked by sobs as he had just lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. He lost her last night. Actually he had never had her.

He stood up and gripped the edge of his desk, he thought of how Graham had came in and literally stolen Regina out from under him. His knuckles turned and he literally flipped the desk of his over.

He couldn't let her emotional expression affect him. He couldn't let anything affect him again...not when it came to her.

For Regina she had walked at least five miles before she finally found the courage to call someone to pick her up."I need you. Can you come get me?"

An hour later she was in Mary Margaret's house, she had showered and changed clothes. When Mary Margaret had tried to get her to eat, she had refused. She laid on her couch with Mary Margaret wiping her tears. Nothing Mary Margaret could do could ease her pain, all she could do was offer what comfort she could to Regina.

Regina had tearfully told her what had happened, from what Regina knew. While Mary Margaret had initally thought that Robin was a perfect match for her oldest friend. Now she knew different. He was a complete fool to think that Regina would cheat on someone.

David was also very upset over Robin's treatment of Regina. He couldn't imagine how someone could treat Regina like this. Regina was like family to him. And he vowed that if he happened to come across Robin, he would make sure he felt the brunt of David's anger.

Regina finally went to sleep, or pretended to sleep. She didn't want Mary Margaret to have to deal with this. She laid there on the couch, holding a pillow to her chest as she cried out her heartbreak. She watched the flames in the fireplace, thinking of Robin the whole time. How could he do this to her?

She had been a great fool to think that she was in love with him. How could she love such a man like him? A man who could throw her away like this?

She had never been so hurt, so let down in her whole life. And she swore then and there, that never again would she let someone have this type of power over her. The power to hurt her like this.

A divorce sounded like a good idea the more she thought of it. That way she would have no ties to Robin, not anymore.

Their marriage was over, as if it had never existed.

A/N- Ok I know this is bad and I'm afraid it stays bad for abit, but I swear things get better. Without giving it all away, think YGU ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_**(A/N-Okay, I feel the need to address a few things first. One is that this fic was always going to be an angsty fic once I got into it. Robin married Regina for convenience at the beginning, and she married Robin for financial reasons, to help her mother. So I wanted to have something happen that would shock them back to what was really missing in the core of their story, they never had trust, or love when they married. I wanted them to have something to build on. I know I'm not making any sense and I know it pissed off a few from some of the messages and reviews I got, some were not critiquing but downright not called for. Yes, I love writing a pregnant Regina, some do, some don't. It's one of my things I like to do, and yes I like Robin having money or both of them having money and traveling, unique dates for them in some of my stories. Again my thing. If things like this truly bother you, then there is one remedy I'm afraid. Look, I don't do this for money, I'm not getting paid to do this. I do this in my spare time, which once the summer begins in about a month will become even more limited. I have carpal tunnel in one of my hands, which is extremely painful and I'm having therapy for it. And typing becomes hard when your wrist hurts like mine does.**_

 _ **Now about the story some more, yes Robin has been a jerk in most of the story. But he is also one who doesn't trust people. You ever been betrayed by someone? Someone you trusted more than anything? It's not fun and it makes you guarded at times before trusting the next person. He's in love for the first time in his life, he's wanting to open up to her and admit his feelings for her, but he's also a little afraid of trusting someone that much, of loving someone that much. Because when you do trust and love someone, you also give them the power to make you crumble in a weird way. Case in point, ever had someone break up with you? Remember the pain you felt? Were you eager to jump into another relationship immediately?**_

 ** _And I'm not writing Robin this way to punish the Robin on the show. I haven't watched since last season. I'm just numb to the whole show, but luckily I did find another show that is very inspiring to watch. So fingers crossed. So far there is angst in the show, but the writers seem to know that you gotta reward your fans, and not throw everything at them repeatedly._**

 _ **I'm going to add more item of my note at the end of this chapter, but I warn you, it will contain a spoiler for a future chapter in this story.)**_

A few days passed, Regina had moved into her mother's house and was a complete wreck. The man she loved had accused her of cheating on him and had thrown her out of their house. She had never felt more alone in the world until now, Mary Margaret had tried to get her to stay with her and David but, Regina wasn't going to be in their way.

Regina was at home one day, after talking to her mother and telling her what all had happened. Cora had offered to call and talk to Robin but, she had told her not to. It was best this way, if the man she loved didn't believe her then there was really nothing more she could do.

Her doorbell sounded and she walked over to answer it,"Can I help you?"

"Regina Locksley?" the man asked.

"Yes," Regina answered.

"I have these papers for you, good day," the man handed her the papers and quickly left.

Regina shut the door and walked into the living room and sat down, she opened the envelope and saw what they were, seeing them crushed her all over again.

Divorce papers.

Robin was wasting no time in divorcing her. He wanted an immediate divorce on the circumstance of her supposed "adultery."

Regina felt the tears leave her eyes, he had truly given up on her. On them.

She had no choice now but to accept things as they were. She would go to their, no his house tomorrow and get the rest of her things and walk away from him, for good. With no ties between them.

For Robin he was a mess, he tried to function through his work, but all that he could think of was Regina. Had he pushed her into Graham's arms, his bed? Had he waited too long in telling her how he felt? How much he loved her? But still to go and sleep with Graham? It was an image that was seared into his brain.

His friends and colleagues knew something was off but, he didn't want to talk about it. He just functioned from day to day. He had just gotten home and was drinking a glass of brandy when the doorbell rung, he went to go answer it.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked as he stood in the doorway.

"I wanted to bring you some food and see you away from the office," Marian said as she walked into the house.

"Marian, now is not a good time," Robin said as he closed the door.

"Robin, you're not taking care of yourself. You look like hell, let me help," Marian said as she walked him over to a chair, making him sit down and started to massage his shoulders. "Now see, isn't that better?"

Robin just closed his eyes, in his mind it was Regina's hands on his. How did it come to this? Could this have been avoided? Or was this their destiny from the beginning?

Robin felt Marian's breath on the side of his neck and then he felt her lips on his skin, he stood quickly. "Marian, stop it."

"Robin, I know you still feel something for me. Regina was just using you, she only wanted your money. She had Graham on the side the whole time," Marian said as she brought her hands around his neck and started to bring his head down to hers.

Robin was so lost, his mind was on Regina and then he felt Marian's lips on his and he put his hands on her hips to push her away, but in his mind again was Regina, her lips, her body pressed against his. Regina, he wanted Regina.

"Regina," Robin moaned as he kissed Marian. But the lips were not the same, the response was not the same, the scent, the feel, this was not Regina.

Just when he was about to push her away, they heard the front door open and there stood Regina, looking at them. Marian looked at Regina with a smug look on her face, Robin looked very remorseful. Regina just looked angry and hurt all in one.

"Sorry for interrupting, I'm only here to get my things," Regina said as she headed upstairs to gather her things. She entered the bedroom, fully upset. He had evidently moved on quickly to Marian. Always Marian. She gathered her suitcase and started flinging her things in there as fast as she could. She was so mad, hurt, she didn't even hear the bedroom door open and Robin walk in.

"Regina," Robin started to say.

"Don't even say anything, I'm just going to get my things and get out of here as quickly as possible," Regina said as she finished one suitcase and started on the second.

"What you saw, it wasn't what you think," Robin said, feeling sick to his stomach. He knew what it looked like.

"What does it matter anymore? We're getting a divorce. You can screw whoever you want to now," Regina said as she turned to face him."You can screw Marian in that bed where you screwed me as well."

"It's not like that Regina," Robin said.

"I don't care anymore, it's probably more convenient for you to just marry her now, since she's your secretary and can do everything for you now at home and in the office," Regina said as she went back to packing. Two suitcases down, one more to go.

"Regina, I saw you having sex with Graham in that room," Robin said.

"Think whatever you want, I'm not going to explain myself to you again," Regina said as she gathered her suitcases and started out of the room.

"Let me help," Robin said as she flung away from him when he tried to help.

"I don't want anything from you, anything else I've left just throw it away," Regina said as she started down the staircase, she paused upon seeing Marian sitting on the couch, their couch where they had made love a few times. She started walking again and her foot missed and she started to fall when Robin caught her around the waist to prevent her fall.

"Don't touch me!" Regina said as her suitcases went tumbling down the stairs.

"I'll carry your things to the car," Robin said as he gathered her suitcases and headed for the door. Regina just marched down the stairs behind him and out the door.

"What is he doing here?" Robin asked as he saw Graham standing by his car.

"My friend, is helping me move, not that it's any of your business anymore," Regina said. "As you have obviously moved on." Regina said as she went to grab a suitcase from Robin, who was in shock of seeing Graham there.

"Evidently I'm not the only one," Robin said as he put the suitcases down.

"Locksley," Graham said smugly as he picked up her things and put them in the car.

"This is all your fault!" Robin said as he marched towards Graham and was about to hit him, when Regina stepped in front of him.

"Go back inside, to your whore," Regina said as she pulled Graham around to the side of the car and got him in, she went into the passenger seat and they left.

Robin was furious, furious that the man responsible for him loosing Regina was now with her. Had made love to her while married to him and now was in the process of winning her back for good it seemed.

Robin stomped into the house and slammed the door shut behind him, he saw Marian get up from the couch and come over to him. "Robin, I'm so sorry-"

"Marian, why you might not have intentionally caused this, I can't work with you anymore. I'll write you a good recommendation, but please don't come back to the office again," Robin said as he stormed into his study.

Marian left the house, in a good mood considering she had just been fired. She had helped drive a wedge between Robin and his wife and it was just a matter of time before she had Robin back in her bed.

Robin was in his study getting drunk, really drunk. He wanted to find Graham and beat the crap out of him for doing this to them. Then find Regina and kiss her senseless, and tell her that he could make this work still between them. But could they? Could he forgive her for sleeping with another man?

The next few days passed with Robin in a drunken state, he stayed home the rest of the week and the weekend. He ignored calls from his folks and colleagues, especially Marian when she called. The following Monday he finally sobered up enough to get through the day and the week.

He had heard nothing from Regina, which he supposed was a good thing. She still hadn't signed their divorce papers. Was she going to fight tht divorce or just accept it? Was she alright? Was she taking care of herself like she should be? The questions ate at him endlessly.

Another week had passed and still no word, and another, he was beginning to think she was going to contest the divorce. When there was a knock on his door, he looked at the time and he didn't have any meeting scheduled. He had not hired a new secretary yet, he just couldn't.

A man walked in and walked up to him,"Yes?" Robin asked.

"I'm Elliot Jackson, I'm an attorney hired by Mrs. Regina Mills-Locksley to represent her," Elliot Jackson said. "She has an appointment scheduled to discuss the divorce proceedings next month on the tenth, if that is acceptable with you?"

Robin knew he had been the one to initiate the divorce, on his feelings of being betrayed and hurt by Regina's affair with Graham. Robin felt instant sadness that the divorce was going through evidently. He could do nothing but nod at the man, he was at a loss for words.

"Then we'll see you then," Elliot said as he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Robin called out as the man turned back to him. "My wife, how is she?"

"Mrs. Mills-Locksley, is doing just fine. And will be better once the divorce proceedings are finished," Elliot said, his words crushing Robin even further. He walked over to his chair and sat down. He put his hands on his desk, and let what was about to happen to him, come out.

He felt tears going down his cheeks, and his body shook in sadness as he knew he had completely lost his wife, for good. He was in so much pain, that he didn't hear his phone ring, nor did he hear it ringing out at his empty's secretary's desk.

But someone did...

"Mr. Locksley's office, how may I help you?" Marian asked, she was just here to gather her things and leave.

"Marian?" Regina asked, not believing she was there. But then again as Robin was screwing her why not?

"Regina, what do you want? Robin is very busy right now, we both are," Marian said.

"I bet you both are, if you don't mind. Would you have him call me? It's urgent," Regina asked.

"Of course, I know for a fact that he's ready to be rid of you once and for all," Marian said as she hung up the phone. She had no reason to tell Robin about Regina's phone call.

Regina looked at her phone, knowing that Marian had hung up on her. She was sitting on the table, in the doctor's office, waiting on the test results. She had been feeling very sick for the last week, and she wanted to make sure before she panicked.

Surely the fates wouldn't be so cruel to her now?

Ten minutes passed and still no phone call from Robin. Well maybe this was a sign that she had to let it go. And besides, maybe it was all for naught. There were plenty of reasons for her sickness, the stress and viruses going around.

"Regina?" the doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"Hi. Did you find out what's wrong with me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, yes we did. And there is nothing wrong," the doctor answered as he sat down on the stool in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong? Then why do I feel so sick? Could it just be stress?" Regina asked, slightly relieved when she had, had a few thoughts on what could be wrong with her. Relieved when they obviously were not true.

"The stress could be adding to it, but no," the doctor said.

"Then what is it?" Regina asked.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant," the doctor said to a stunned Regina, who turned a very quick shade of white.

No! No, it couldn't be true! Not now!

She was carrying Robin's baby, a baby that would tie her to him, forever. Here she was about to start her new life over. She knew that once he found out he would take the baby from her, or try to. But wait, he thought she had slept with Graham. Would he even think that this baby was his? How was she going to raise a baby on her own? It had taken everything she had to keep her mother in a good hospital, how was she going to manage that and take care of a baby on her own with her life falling apart like it was?

There was only one thing left to do...

 ** _Yeah, I know shocker she's pregnant. The horror right? :)_**

 ** _Now about the little note I'm adding, please read between the lines when I say this, but in all of my fics, there is one common theme in every single one of them. Whether they are set in A/U, Storybrooke, Missing Year-Robin and Regina never sleep with someone else._**

 ** _COUGH!_**

 ** _COUGH!_**

 ** _COUGH!_**

 ** _Also I am currently writing the fix of this story, which I call stage 4 and began at end of the last chapter(not the one you have seen but an upcoming one) starts to fix the angst I put in this story. And, I can just assure you, when I do put angst in a story, I do my damnest to make up for it. If you read WTAWTAW, I threw angst at them, and I think it turned out very well. So please just bare with me, yes these chapters hurt, they were not as easy to write as you might think for me, fluff will return to these two. Now one last warning, a few more chapters will be angst still but please remember I am fixing it._**

 ** _Special thanks to Celina for beta reading this story. Appreciate it so much!_**

 ** _With all that I hope you all have a great weekend!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**(A/N-Thanks to all of you so much. You guys are awesome for reading, reviewing, messaging, following and faving this story. I promise you this will all end in a very good way. Just a few more angsty chapters then it starts to get a lot better. And things will unravel for a few on setting this in motion. To quote Regina from one of my favorite 3B episodes, just be patient. I assure you I'm not Adam the liar! I want to thank Celina for betaing this story, you are the best!)**_

"Mrs. Locksley? Are you alright?" the doctor asked, clearly alarmed.

"I'm...fine. I just need to go see my mother," Regina said as she sat up and the doctor gave her a sonogram picture that he had taken as he had performed numerous tests on her.

Regina took the black and white picture and looked down at her unborn baby, so tiny, so helpless, so without both its parents. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. This baby was what they both had wanted, had dreamed of, they had discussed names. Now, now when she was finally pregnant, she was all alone.

"Mrs. Locksley? Is there someone I can call for you?" the doctor asked.

"No, it's just my mother and me," Regina said as she opened her eyes and smiled sadly,"And this little one."

"I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but you do have options you know? You're very early in your pregnancy," the doctor said.

Regina looked at him sharply, surely he wasn't suggesting...she couldn't get rid of her baby. It was hers, even if Robin was the father and she had no means to support it, she would find a way. "No, this baby is mine. And I'm going to keep it."

"That's good to hear, now I would like you to start on prenatal vitamins immediately," the doctor also went over some dietary recommendations, as well as some helpful hints when the morning sickness began which should be very soon he predicted. He recommended to get plenty of rest as the first trimester was the most highest risk for a miscarriage. And as little stress as possible.

Now, that was next to near impossible.

Regina left the clinic and started to go see her mother at the hospital. Robin had still not called and evidently wasn't planning on calling her. She thought to call his cell phone but, he had not responded to any calls she had made, nor any texts from her. So what was the use?

She would carry and have her baby, and damn Robin Locksley! Ten minutes later she was at her mother's room. Cora Mills knew as soon as her daughter walked in that something else was wrong, very wrong.

"Regina? What's the matter? Did something else happen?" Cora asked as Regina came over and sat down beside her.

Regina smiled sadly before she could answer, but tears started to flow down her cheeks,"My life is so messed up."

"Regina, he'll come around. Give him time," Cora said as she took Regina's hands in hers.

"I don't have much time," Regina said as Cora looked at her with a question in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, I'm going to have a baby."

"Oh, Regina! That's wonderful," Cora said as she couldn't help the happiness on her face and eyes. Her baby was having a baby!

"Mom, how am I going to raise a child on my own? I'm about to be a divorced woman, I've called Mary Margaret about getting my old job back, but I can't give a baby what it needs," Regina explained why she was so upset.

"Regina, we'll figure this out, together. Your child will not suffer, I promise you," Cora said as she thought of all her daughter was going through right now. Damn Robin Locksley! She knew he was jealous of Graham's involvement with Regina but, she knew her daughter had done nothing to encourage him and this whole walking in on them together in bed was ridiculous!

"Mom, you know how hard we have had it, how can I clothe, feed my baby?" Regina asked.

"Regina, we'll sell the house and get something smaller," Cora said as she knew her medical expenses alone were enough to eat up Regina's income.

"It's going to need a crib, bassinet, diapers, food, clothing, doctor's visits," Regina said as she started to cry in earnest now.

"Regina," Cora said pulling her into her arms to give her a hug. "Tell Robin, he'll help you with the baby's expenses."

"I've tried to call him but, he won't even answer my calls," Regina said.

"Regina, he deserves to know regardless, it's his child too," Cora said.

"I'll try," Regina said as she spent the next hour with her mother, with a promise to return soon. Regina went home, feeling a knot in her stomach. She went to sleep that night, with a hand on her stomach and a promise to her child.

"I'll love you, for the both of us," Regina said as she drifted off to sleep.

A week passed, then two, till one day Regina had just gotten off the phone with Mary Margaret who said she could come back next week and start working again. Someone was knocking on her door, she made her way to the door and opened it up.

It was Robin!

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I...I found your bracelet and thought you might want it," Robin said as he handed her the bracelet. He drunk in the sight of her. He had missed her, he hadn't acknowledged it to himself until just now.

"Thank you," Regina said as she started to close the door.

"Wait," Robin said as he put a hand on the door to stop her shutting the door.

"What do you want?" Regina asked, it hurt that he had never called her back, no text, nothing.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, and how your mother was," Robin admitted. He had literally been about to just head over here with nothing, just to see her, when he had spied her bracelet and used it as an excuse to come over.

"You didn't have to come over, you could have just brought this to the divorce proceedings next week. And we are both fine," Regina said, her voice full of hurt and bitterness.

Robin inwardly groaned at the reminder of that meeting. Their divorce.

"I just wanted to check on you, you're still my wife," Robin said.

"For the time being. How is Marian? Got her all moved in yet?" Regina asked.

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

"Your mistress, oh wait, your uh secretary," Regina said sarcastically.

"Marian is not my mistress," Robin said. "Unlike you, I've seen you intimate with someone else, Graham ring any bells?"

"I never slept with Graham, not since I met you," Regina defended herself.

"Oh right, I guess you didn't sleep much since you were riding him like you used to ride me," Robin said.

"I haven't been intimate with Graham in years, I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't me," Regina said.

"Then what was he doing in your room? In your bed?" Robin asked.

"He came to talk to me, that's all and I had to rush out to see my mom. So I don't know why he was there when you got there, Robin!" Regina said harshly.

"Then why not ask him, and ask him who he was having sex with," Robin said.

"You've always had a problem with him," Regina said, swallowing hard. He needed to leave now!

"A problem with a man who wanted my wife back in his bed, and from what I saw he succeeded," Robin said.

"I left him in the room, and just ran out of there-" Regina stopped as she felt a wave of nausea pass over her, followed by a wave of dizziness, she clutched at the door to steady herself.

Robin saw her face loose its color, he reached out to steady her,"Are you alright?" when his hands almost touched her, she recoiled from him.

"I'm fine, now that you have done what you accomplished please leave," Regina said. The nausea was getting stronger, another minute and she would be puking up what little she had managed to eat earlier.

"Then I guess I'll see you at the meeting next week," Robin said as he saw her nod. He didn't want to leave her. Not even after she had cheated on him with Graham, he still wanted her in his life. "Regina-"

"Will you please leave? Wouldn't want you to keep Marian waiting," Regina said, hoping it would anger him enough to leave, she could feel the vile in the back of her mouth.

"You know what? Maybe you're right, maybe I should give Marian a call," Robin said, his anger getting the best of him. He turned, and started walking towards his car.

Regina's temper was usually cool, but today was not one of those days,"Well you better make sure you use a condom, cause you're awful fertile to have gotten me knocked up this quickly!" As soon as the words left her, she put a hand over her mouth, partly to keep the nausea at bay and the other in the recognition that she had messed up. She had not wanted him to know, not yet.

Her fears came true, when he stopped and turned around and came marching back towards her,"What... what did you just say?" Robin asked, his face full of emotions.

"Nothing, just go," Regina said as she started to close the door again, but this time Robin was having none of it, instead he put his hand out to keep the door open. Then he proceeded to put his hands on her waist and walk her backwards into the house, shutting the door behind him in the process.

"Regina, Regina are you pregnant?" Robin asked.

"Get out of my house," Regina said as she tried to move past him but he was having none of it.

"Answer me!" Robin said.

"What difference does it make to you if I am?" Regina fired back.

"You're pregnant," Robin said as a soft smile started to form on his face, a baby...their baby. But just as his thoughts were thinking that, another, ugly thought entered his mind...his baby? Or Graham's?

"How long?" Robin asked.

"What?" Regina asked.

"How far along are you?" Robin asked, he had to know.

"A little over a month," Regina said. Oh why wouldn't he just leave?

A month, Robin quickly remembered where they were about a month ago, in a bathtub making love, right before their fight over Marian, and her leaving him...and him finding her with Graham.

"Is it mine?" Robin asked. Would she even know? Being intimate with two people so close, would she have any idea?

"No, this is my baby," Regina said.

"You didn't get this way on your own," Robin said, getting irritated with her avoiding the question. "Who is the father? Do you know?"

Regina looked at him, clearly hurt."I know exactly who the father is, and I want you out of this house now, or I'll call the cops and have you removed."

Robin let her go, and watched her walk over to the front door and open it. He walked to the door, he stopped and looked down at her. Her head was downcast,"I'm going, but this isn't over, Regina. You haven't heard the last of me."

Her eyes flew up to meet his and he looked at her for a few seconds before leaving the house. He went to his car and drove home, he didn't remember the drive home, his mind was occupied with the thought that Regina was pregnant.

 _Pregnant._

Their lives just got more complicated than he could ever have dreamed, he had wanted to see her, to see how she was, how her mom was. But now upon finding out she was pregnant, he would be in her life if only to find out if that baby she was carrying was his. If it wasn't, well he didn't know what he would think.

But if that baby was his...then there was no way she was going to shut him out of their child's life. He had wanted to stay and discuss things but, he had had seen how upset she was getting and he knew pregnant women needed no more stress on them than was necessary. He would keep the divorce proceedings on schedule for now. He called his lawyer once he got home and asked him about his rights if the baby should be his, would the court look at him better if they were technically still married or would it be better if they were already divorced before?

So many things hinged on that baby's paternity. If it was his, was he ready to be a father? He knew they had not practiced safe sex, neither had brought up the whole birth control much, as they had even talked about having a baby...one day. Evidently he was very fertile as was his wife.

His wife...for now.

 _ **(Small note but in July I'm planning a huge secret project, so be on the lookout for it starting at midnight on June 30th.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N-Thank you all so very much, for reading, reviewing, messaging, faving, and following this story. I want to say a special thank you to Celina for betaing this story. Another angsty chapter but I am working on the fix, just burned out a bit right now. You'll see why in July ;) anyways hope you cont to read. I might update again this weekend but we'll see as I'm leaving for Chicago Friday! Hope everyone has a great rest of the week!)

The next week, Regina was on her way to the court house to start the divorce proceedings with her soon to be ex husband. Robin had asked for a divorce on the grounds of adultery. Regina didn't want to fight him and had talked to her lawyer about this very issue. She just wanted the divorce over and done with, so she could attempt to rebuild her life without Robin in it. Celina had assured her, she would act on her best wishes.

She arrived outside the conference room, her lawyer was standing outside it, her name was Celina Magenta, a very savy, intelligent lawyer.

"Hello, Regina. You're right on time," Celina said as Regina nodded.

"Now, don't be nervous. We're just going to get through this together," Celina said as the two women walked into the room. Robin and his lawyer, Adam Dumbass were already in the room. Robin, turned upon seeing Regina enter the room.

Regina and her lawyer took a seat on one side and Robin and his on the other, both lawyers shook hands as they waited for the judge to come in.

Robin looked at Regina, who kept her head up, she was not going to cower to him, she never had and she wasn't going to start now. He kept thinking how it had come to this. He knew it was a business arrangement, their marriage. But he had never saw it ending as ugly as he suspected it was going to.

Moments later, Judge Hopper entered the room and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, to you all. I hope this day is one where everyone included will find a bit of closure," Judge Hopper said.

"Now I would like to start with, Mr. Locksley. I would like you to start of with what in your opinion caused the request for a divorce," Judge Hopper said.

Robin took a swallow of water before he started,"When I entered into this marriage with Regina, we both had an agreement that there would be no adultery. Regina and I had an misunderstanding and I walked in on her and her lover, Graham Hunter in bed together in a hotel room."

"Judge Hopper, on behalf of my client, I would like the record to be known that my client denies she committed adultery," Celina said.

"Duly noted," Judge Hopper said. "So you believe that Regina committed adultery? And how did this Graham Hunter enter into this?"

"He was an ex of my wife's," Robin explained. "He showed up at our house one night, when I was having a business party at our house. He was a friend of one of my clients."

"Were you surprised when Mr. Hunter showed up as well, Mrs. Locksley?" Judge Hopper asked.

"I was, your honor. I had not spoken with him in years," Regina answered.

"Now, Mrs. Locksley did you have any further involvement with Mr. Hunter?" Judge Hopper asked.

"We ran into him, over the next several weeks, but your honor, I never cheated on Robin with him, I was faithful in my marriage," Regina said.

"Your honor, my client would also like you to know that he walked in on Mrs. Locksley kissing Mr. Hunter at a party once," Adam said.

"Is this true, Mrs. Locksley?" Judge Hopper asked.

"Yes, but it was just a moment of weakness, I had also had to witness my husband with an ex of his," Regina said.

"And is this true, Mr. Locksley?" Judge Hopper asked.

"Yes, your honor. But while I was only speaking with my ex, I had to watch my wife kissing another man and having sex with him as well," Robin said.

"And your honor, in my client's prenup agreement with Mrs. Locksley, it clearly states that adultery is grounds for instant divorce," Adam said as Judge Hopper nodded.

"I never cheated on Robin, your honor," Regina denied. "I don't know who he walked in on in that room, but it wasn't me."

"You forget I saw you, Regina," Robin said as his temper was getting the best of him by the reminder of that visual that was seared into his mind.

"Mr. Locksley, I ask you to remain calm," Judge Hopper said as he looked over the prenup papers that they had both signed.

"I think you made this whole thing up to come up with a way to push me away," Regina said as she too was starting to get upset.

"Mrs. Locksley, you too need to remain calm," Judge Hopper said.

"Well after the divorce you can get as close as you want to with Graham," Robin fired back. He felt Adam's hand on his arm, trying to get him to stop.

"Maybe I will, then I will get to have a real husband this time, someone who is not afraid to open up to me, not afraid to trust me," Regina said.

"Regina," Celina said trying to calm her.

"Trust? You want to talk about trust? How do I trust you when I walk in on you and your ex kissing, then you on top of him riding him like a two bit whore?" Robin angrily said. But he moment the words left him, he regretted them.

"If I was a whore to you, it was because you made me feel like one," Regina said.

"I hope he was better than me, Regina," Robin said.

"Anyone is better than you, someone who is so afraid to let someone care for them, someone who is too much of a fucking coward to admit they have feelings for someone," Regina said.

"Enjoy Graham, he'll never be able to give you what I could have," Robin said.

"Oh, I did enjoy Graham," twisting the knife a little more, Regina added,"look what he gave me and you didn't." Regina said as she stood and touched her stomach.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, I think both of you need to leave this room and come back when you're calmer," Judge Hopper said as he got up and left the room as well.

Celina took Regina out of the room and to the bathroom, to calm her down.

"Regina, you might have just sunk any case we had," Celina said.

"I don't care, I just want this divorce over so that I can get on with my life," Regina said.

While Celina was trying to calm Regina, Adam was working on Robin,"It's not going to go over well with the judge, you arguing with her like that."

"She just got me all fired up, throwing Graham around like that," Robin said.

Twenty minutes later, everyone came back into the room much calmer this time around.

"Now, I would like to hear your ending statements to this matter," Judge Hopper said.

"My client is only asking for a quick divorce, so she can start over," Celina said as she looked over at Adam.

"My client is more than happy to sign the divorce papers, pending a paternity test on the child Mrs. Locksley is carrying," Adam said.

"I am to understand that you, Mrs. Locklsey are pregnant?" Judge Hopper asked as Regina nodded. "I see, and there is some question on the paternity of this child."

"I know who is my child's father," Regina flatly answered, not even looking at Robin, but sensing him looking at her.

"My client wishes for a paternity test as soon as possible," Adam said.

"My client refuses, on the ground of a risk for a miscarriage when a paternity test is done," Celina said. "If Mr. Locksley would like one after the baby is born, my client is fine but for now, no."

"I see, then is Mr. Locksley alright with granting the divorce now with an agreement for a paternity test pending the child that Mrs. Locksley is carrying later?" Judge Hopper looked at Robin and his lawyer who conversed then Adam spoke.

"We're fine with that, your honor," Adam said.

"Good. Is there anything else?" Judge Hopper asked as Robin looked at Adam and nodded.

"Mr. Locksley would like to continue to pay for Cora Mills' medical bills for the foreseeable future," Adam said, causing Regina to turn to look at Robin.

"Absolutely not!" Regina said as she stood up, Celina tried to get Regina to sit down.

"Regina, I am just doing this for Cora, I just want to help her," Robin said.

"We don't want or need your help," Regina said."Take your precious money and shove it!"

"Your honor, will you please try to calm Mrs. Locksley down?" Adam asked as Robin put a hand on his lawyer's arm to silence him.

"Regina, please calm down," Celina whispered to her client.

"I just want him out of my life, why is that asking for too much?" Regina asked.

"Your honor, my client also would like to have his request for custody of the unborn child that Mrs. Locksley is carrying is his, pending a paternity test," Adam's words caused Regina's blood to turn cold toward Robin.

"I will never give you my child, never! Not in a million years!" Regina yelled as Robin regretted his anger at Regina when he had discussed this issue with his lawyer.

"Regina...I," Robin began.

"I will not let you raise my baby and turn it into a cold, heartless monster like yourself. Void of any feelings, any emotions, only thinking of how to move yourself further in the world," Regina said, she had to defend her baby against becoming like Robin.

"Mrs. Locksley, I ask you to please calm down," Judge Hopper said. "Think of your child right now."

Regina finally did calm down, but only slightly. "I'm sorry your honor, but this is the only thing that I want, this is my baby. I have to protect it at all cost."

"I understand, Mrs. Locksley, but you have to remain calm at this time," Judge Hopper said. "Now I'm going to say we have covered enough and I will cover the custody arrangement at a later date. You're all free to go."

Regina and her lawyer left the room, heading immediately for the elevators, she heard Robin calling her name but didn't stop. She wanted away from him immediately.

"Regina,I know this all is a shock but you can't act like that in court," her lawyer said.

"I know, but I can't let him have this baby," Regina said.

For Robin, it had gone far worst than he had expected it was going to. He wanted at least partial custody of his child, if it was his child. He knew that Regina was going to react badly to his request for custody, had been expecting it. But to see her so defensive about the issue, had hit him in the chest bad.

He could tell how much she wanted the baby, was very protective of it already. She clearly had the touch of a mother. Even if her baby was only a little over a month or so conceived.

Gods, why couldn't he be sure this baby was his? Did it matter if it wasn't? It was still Regina's baby, but if it wasn't his, then Graham would always be a part of their lives if Regina and him worked things out. But from the looks that Regina was giving him, there was no chance of that.

This mess that was their lives now, was only going to get bigger. How was he ever going to try to fix all this? Was it even fixable now? Was it worth it?

Robin arrived home and when he got there, there was a delivery van waiting for him. The man unloaded the huge box and placed it in his garage. Robin stood there beside it, he closed his eyes as he knew what was in it. He opened the box and took out what was inside and placed it on the ground.

It was a bassinet he had ordered, he had ordered it in advance of when Regina would tell him she was pregnant with their child one day. He was going to surprise her with it, he could picture in his head her joy over seeing it. He would have told her how much he loved her, how much he was looking forward to the birth of their child. How excited he is that she would be the mother of his children.

He felt tears come to his eyes as he thought of her carrying Graham's child instead of his. He felt those tears leaving his eyes and running down his cheeks. He felt his knees go out and he kneeled down beside it. Letting the loss of everything they should have shared overtake him.

How had everything went so wrong? Their story had not started the best way, but later their future seemed so bright. Now they were divorcing.

"Damnit!" Robin yelled as he punched the wall and went inside, tomorrow he would have the bassinet taken to a women's shelter.

 _ **(A/N-Okay this was another angsty chapter and there is a few more to go, warning one was very hard for me to write so please bare with me just a little more. I assure you this roller coaster ride starts to get tons better soon.)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**(A/N-I want to thank you all so very much for all the reviews, favs, follows, messages. Also a special note for Celina for betaing this story. And for helping me add the angst into this when we were brainstorming back in December. She is the Countess of Angst, so blame her! LOL. In Chicago at ONCECHI, and thought to update once more. The next update will probably be towards the end of next week. Also excited to meet someone tomorrow morning. Travel safe my friend.**_

 _ **Have a great day/night.)**_

Regina has just arrived home, extremely give out from her first of many court appearances for her divorce from Robin. She had thought he would want to end this as quickly as possible with her, but the baby was what was holding him back. He wouldn't stop until he had full custody of their child. He was going to punish her what had happened with Graham, or more, what had not happened with Graham.

She shook her head, as she thought of how her temper had gotten the best of her in the judge's office today. She had fallen into his trap nice and neatly. She had thrown Graham up in his face more than once, wanting to needle him when he had brought up their marriage arrangement, her 'infidelity'.

Regina went to the room which was going to be the nursery for her baby, she grabbed a book before she sat down in the rocking chair. It was a baby book she had picked up a few days ago, she read some of her thoughts in the book to her baby, as she rubbed her belly.

"I want you to know how much your daddy does love you, even if he doesn't know it yet," Regina said. "but even if he doesn't, I'm going to love you enough for the best of us."

Regina continued to rub her belly as she spoke to her baby,"I know your daddy might say some bad things, but I promise you he is not mad at you baby. He's mad at me, or himself. You see your daddy believes something that is not the truth, but he wants you very much. We used to talk about having you, he would say how he couldn't wait to have you in his arms. He was determined to be the first one to hold you in his arms." Tears ran down her cheeks as she let the stress of the day hit her. She regretted her outbursts in front of the judge.

Now, now she was going to pay for it. She had spoken to her lawyer and she had warned her how this would not go over well with her bringing up Graham like that to Robin. She went downstairs and sat down on the couch and rubbed her shoulders, trying to ease some of the tension there. She got up to get something to eat before she went up to take a shower.

Afterwards she went to bed, she laid there for hours without falling asleep. Some time in the middle of the night she was awoken to a sharp pain in her abdomen, she raised up and turned on the bedside light, becoming more alarmed with what she saw.

There was blood on her thighs, she was loosing her baby! She grabbed the phone and quickly called her doctor,"Regina, are you able to drive yourself to the hospital where I can meet you?" Doctor Webber asked.

"I'm not sure, am I miscarrying?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I need you to calm down. First of all I won't know for sure until I can do an ultrasound on you to find out," Doctor Webber explained. "Now how about you call a neighbor or friend to bring you?"

"I can call, Mary Margaret," Regina said, knowing Mary Margaret would want to help her.

"That sounds good, now try to remain calm, and I'll see you soon," Doctor Webber said.

Regina cleaned herself up as she called Mary Margaret who said David and her would be there soon to take her to the hospital. Ten minutes later they were on their way there. Mary Margaret tried to reassure her that everything would be fine.

They arrived at the hospital where Doctor Webber was waiting for her, an hour later Regina felt weak, dazed, but then she imagined an emergency trip to the hospital, that it was bound to leave anyone feeling weak and dazed.

She was still waiting on the results, feared them, but had to have them. She'd gotten an ultrasound, but the tech had not been able to tell her much of anything. She had to wait for Doctor Webber to return with the results of the ultrasound that would determine if she had lost her baby or not.

The door opened to the room and in walked...her mother.

"Mother?" Regina asked.

"Regina, oh dear, I'm so sorry" Cora said as she walked up to her daughter and held her hand.

"Mom, I'm so scared," Regina said as Cora gathered her close in her arms.

"Shh, I know you are," Cora said.

"I don't want to loose my baby," Regina cried out.

"You won't dear, the doctors will take care of you and your baby," Cora said. "What can I do?"

"Robin, I want Robin," Regina cried out, she didn't care that they were in this messy divorce proceedings, she wanted Robin with her, to be there for her through this.

"You want me to call him?" Cora asked as Regina just nodded. Cora kissed her daughter's head and then walked over to the side of the room and made the phone call.

Robin was asleep, dreaming of Regina. She was in the rocking chair in the nursery, holding their baby, she had the most loving look on her face as she looked down.

"I think someone is asleep," Robin said as he walked over to stand behind her.

"Who?"she asked.

"Our baby," he answered.

"There's no baby," Regina said.

"Of course there is, right-" Robin looked down to see her holding nothing. "Regina? Where's the baby?"

"We have no child together," she answered.

Robin went over to the crib, but there was no baby. He turned around and Regina was gone too! "Regina! Regina where are you?" Robin yelled as he headed to their bedroom, but still no sign of Regina or the baby. He then heard a baby crying and he headed back towards the nursery, he heard the baby's cry coming from the crib now, he walked over and saw...blood...

Robin jerked up from his sleep in the bed. It was a nightmare he told himself, he reached over to touch Regina to assure himself that they were both alright, but his hand only touched the coolness of the sheets in bed. He sat up on the side of the bed, raking his hands through his hair, Regina wasn't here.

He closed his eyes as he thought of how even if she had slept with Graham, then he was partially to blame. As his acting like a jealous idiot from the moment Graham had shown up, she might have gotten tired of explaining herself to him. Damnit! He should have kept them in that ski cabin and just moved them there, where Graham couldn't find them. He then heard his phone ringing, and answered on the second ring when he saw who it was.

"Cora? Is everything alright?" Robin asked as he was thinking something was wrong with Cora for her to be calling him this early in the morning.

"Robin, we're at the hospital, Regina is in the hospital," Cora said.

"What?! What is wrong with her?" Robin asked.

"She's bleeding and having pains," Cora said. "Robin, please come to the hospital, Regina is asking for you."

Robin, upon hearing that started to grab his keys, he had already gotten semi dressed when the phone call had started. No! Regina couldn't be loosing their baby, it couldn't happen. Just as he was about to leave his bedroom, he suddenly remembered something that he wished he could forget.

"Cora, I think you really need to call Graham, he's probably the child's father," Robin said.

"I am calling the child's father," Cora said as she became angry with him, Regina needed him, now.

Robin wanted to believe her, he wanted to be the child's father, but he couldn't let his hurt pride be stopped.

"I am calling the child's father, he's just too stupid to listen to reason," Cora said. "but never mind I will call Graham as he seems to care more about Regina then you do. But you remember something Robin Locksley, you're the one throwing your family away. All because of your stupid jealously and pride, well I hope they keep you warm at night!"

Robin heard her ending the phone call and closed his eyes. He paced the room back and forth before he threw the phone against the wall, causing it to crack. Why was this happening? Even if the baby wasn't his, he didn't want Regina to loose it. He didn't want her to suffer that loss.

"He's not coming, is he?" Regina asked softly as Cora came back to her side. She could see it on her face, she had barely heard her mother's phone call to Robin, but she just knew.

"It's alright, I'm here and you're going to be fine," Cora said. "both of you."

Regina just closed her eyes as they continued to wait, she dozed off and on, till finally Doctor Webber walked into the room.

"Regina," he said, his voice soft. "I'm very sorry to see you at such a stressful time."

A distressed sound filled the room, and Regina realized it had come from her. Hearing an apology on Doctor Webber's lips had caused a sharp, piercing pain through her. If the doctor was sorry, then there was no good news for her. No good news for her precious baby that she loved so much.

"Regina, don't loose faith," Doctor Webber said. "I don't love the results I have in front of me, but they could be worse. We were not able to see a heartbeat on the sonogram. But you have not miscarried. That is something at least. Your HCG levels are quite low. It could be that it is just too early to tell. I'm hoping in a week's time we will be able to see the heartbeat, and that these levels will have doubled, which will give us an indication for how viable the pregnancy is."

Regina's ears were ringing. The words the doctor had just spoken were rattling around in her head, as her heart hurt so much.

"So, she hasn't lost the baby?" Cora asked.

"No," Doctor Webber answered. "at least, she hasn't miscarried. It's impossible for us to determine whether or nor the baby is viable at this point."

A single tear escaped from Regina's left eye and rolled down her cheek. She felt as if her world was falling apart on her.

"Should she stay on bed rest?" Cora asked.

"No, if she's going to miscarry, at this stage bed rest won't help. Just rest when you need it, sleep as much as you need to. Just listen to your body," Doctor Webber said. "I would like to keep you for a few more hours just to monitor in case the pains return."

Regina didn't respond, her mind was on her baby. She prayed that it would live, if she was going to loose Robin, she didn't want to loose their baby in the process as well. Something good had to come out of all of this.

For Robin, he sat on his bed, looking at the wall, but not seeing it. His mind was on Regina and the baby she was carrying. Was she alright? Was the baby alright? He had wanted to call the hospital but knew now that Cora wouldn't tell him anything that was going on. Not that he blamed her. His decision was clear.

He sat up and started to finish getting dressed, he couldn't wait anymore. He had to know if the they were alright. No matter what, he had to know. He quickly drove to the hospital that Cora had phoned him from and after asking a nurse and explaining the situation to her as much as he could, she finally relented and showed him to Regina's room.

He started the long walk to it and as he was about to go in, the door opened and Cora walked out.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Cora asked as she shut the door behind her.

"I came to check on Regina," Robin answered. "How is she? Is she alright? Is the baby, alright?"

"I really don't think this concerns you anymore," Cora said.

Robin couldn't blame her for not answering him,"Cora, please, I just want to know if they are alright?"

"The pains and bleeding have stopped,"Cora answered as Robin finally breathed a deep sigh of relief,"but the doctor couldn't find a heartbeat as of yet, but he said she didn't miscarry. At least, not yet."

Robin's heart seemed to stop at her words, not caring, he pushed past her and walked into the room, it was so quiet. No noise, except the sounds of a monitor. He looked over at Regina, her face was pale. He had never seen Regina quite like this.

"Regina?" he said as he picked up a lifeless hand.

"Robin?" Regina said faintly.

"It's me, how are you feeling?" Robin asked as he felt her pull her hand away from his.

"Get out of my room," Regina said.

"Regina, I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Robin said.

"I don't want you here," Regina said as she laid a hand on her belly.

"Regina, please let me stay, just for a few hours to make sure you don't need anything," Robin was pratically begging her.

"You have nothing I need," Regina said. "Just go."

Robin's heart hurt over her words, he knew they were in an awful spot now. But all he wanted was to be there for her when she obviously needed him. She had earlier asked for him and now he knew how much he had hurt her by not coming when she had wanted him here. Not it was too late.

"Regina, if you need anything, just hesitate to name it," Robin said as he slowly started to leave the room. He didn't want to upset her by staying here when she didn't want him here.

He saw her move her head to not look at him, and as he walked to the door, he opened the door and looked at her one more time before leaving the room. As he walked out he saw Cora standing there, with Graham of all people.

"I figured you would be here eventually," Robin said as he stared the other man down.

"I'm not here to do this with you, I'm only here for Regina," Graham said.

"Haven't you done enough to us?" Robin asked as he walked up to him.

"Robin! That's enough," Cora said as she moved in front of Graham. "Regina doesn't need this now. I would appreciate it if you would leave now."

Robin stared at Graham once more before looking down at Cora,"If you need anything, if she needs anything, please call me. And I am sorry I wasn't here earlier."

Cora just nodded and Robin turned and walked away. As he sat down in his car, his emotions got the best of him and he banged his hands on the steering wheel. The unfairness of this situation killing his heart.

"God damnit!" Robin let out his rage at how this was such a mess, how something that had started out as a simple business arrangement, had turned into something with such potential, was now something twisted.

No matter what had happened between them, he wanted Regina and her child, perhaps their child, he wanted them both to be safe and healthy. He had wanted to stay in the room with Regina but he knew she didn't need the added stress his being there would cause her.

He wanted to be with her, doing anything that she needed, if only to hold her hand through this day. He wanted to be there for her, not Graham! She had looked so small in that hospital bed, how was she going to be anyone's mother? She was so petite and the baby was going to get bigger, a lot bigger.

He had spoken with the nurse before leaving, telling her that all Regina's medical bills were to come to him. He didn't want anymore hardship put on her right now. She had been adament that she didn't want any help from him with helping her with Cora's medical expenses. What Regina didn't know, is that he was still helping pay for some, he had spoken with Cora's doctor and had talked him into not charging Cora the full amount, instead they were charging him.

Robin finally calmed down and started to drive home, to his empty home. He arrived shortly and walked in, as he shut the door and walked to the couch in the living room. He just listened to the quiet of the house. If things had worked out differently, months from now the house would echo the sounds of their child's cries. Their son or daughter, crying for their mother, crying for a bottle, crying to be held, crying to be changed.

Another sound would be the sound of Regina talking to their child, humming to their child. The sounds of his singing to their child, a lullaby. The sounds of him or her getting up in the middle of the night to check on their baby.

Instead all he had now was...silence. A dead silence, dead like their marriage was now. In a short time, their lives had forever been altered. This ugliness between them would have to be shoved to the side, until Regina and the baby were alright.

Robin went to his study and poured himself a drink, even though it was early in the afternoon now. He swallowed the scotch, not tasting it and knowing it wasn't going to be much help for him. Not now.

But the one good thing, actually two were that the baby and Regina seemed to going to be alright. But the question was...

now what?

 _ **(A/N-Okay I know they are not back together, but she did call for him even if he was too pig headed to listen. Also he did show up. I know, I know. I'll give you a heads up chapter 21 is where they make well baby steps. But I will warn the start, middle of that chapter is very angsty, wasn't easy to write it either. And that should almost the last of the angst, there'll be one more after but its only a partial, so the angst is coming to an end very soon I assure you. Thank you those who have stuck through this, I assure you you will be rewarded.)**_


	19. Chapter 19

(A/N-Thank you to all who read, review, message, follow, and fav this story. I can't tell you what your words mean to me. Had such a great time today, so thought what's better than one update? How about 2 in one weekend? Dedicated to the two twitter followers I met today, looking forward to more fun tomorrow. As long as one of you remembers to breathe ;) you know who you are. Thank you to Celina for betaing this story!)

Regina was laying in her bed, when she heard the door open behind her, she turned half expecting it to be her mother, when instead it was,"Graham, what...what are you doing here?"

"Your mom called and told me you were in the hospital, I wanted to come and see how you were doing?" Graham asked as he went to stand by her bed.

"Turn back time?" Regina asked as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

"If I could, I would for you," Graham said.

"Graham, there is something I have wanted to ask you," Regina began,"At first I thought it was just Robin's jealously blinding him, but were you in my room when he came to see me?"

Graham swallowed, as he knew he should tell her the truth about what truly happened that night,"You're right," he began,"Robin is one jealous man. Not that I blame him with having such a beautiful wife like you."

"Then why does he keep telling me that he saw us together?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea," Graham said, hating himself for lying to her, but knowing this might be the one thing that keeps them apart.

Regina spent the rest of the day in the hospital, she suffered no more bleeding and no more pains thankfully. The doctor did tell her she could go home, but to take it easy. Mary Margaret and David had taken Regina home, after promising Cora that they would look after her.

Graham had wanted to stay with her, but Regina had told him no, she didn't think it would be best. David left Mary Margaret off with Regina at her house, while he went to work.

"Regina is there anything I can do for you?" Mary Margaret asked as she brought her a cup of hot, decaf tea and sat down with Regina on the couch.

"No, oh wait I do need to go clean my bed up," Regina started to get up, but was stopped by Mary Margaret.

"I'll do it, you rest," Mary Margaret said as she went to clean the room for her. Mary Margaret removed the soiled sheets and put on a clean set, and cleaned up the rest of the room as well.

Regina was so thankful that her baby was still alright. It wasn't over, the doctor did warn her that she could still miscarry. She was so tired right now, and just wanted to go to sleep, so she laid her head back into the corner of the couch and started to drift off.

Mary Margaret came back into the room later and saw Regina fast asleep, she laid a blanket over her and turned down the lights in the room. She felt so bad for her friend who was so loving and caring to a fault. At that moment she felt rage at Robin for putting her friend in this situation.

She lifted her head at the knock on the door, she quickly went to go answer it. She quietly opened the door as to not disturb the sleeping Regina.

"Robin? Why are you here?" Mary Margaret asked as she walked out and closed the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest in a defiant manner towards him.

"I just wanted to check on Regina, how is she?" Robin asked. He could tell he was going to have a battle on his hands from Regina's friend.

"You're no longer entitled to know," Mary Margaret answered. She had liked Robin, had thought he would be Regina's chance at a wonderful future.

"I understand your anger towards me, but I truly just wish to know how she is," Robin said.

"She's fine no thanks to you," Mary Margaret said. "she was so upset after your fight in court today. Do you have any idea how much stress is not good for a pregnant woman? And this early? What if she had lost that baby?"

Robin felt the guilt wash over him over what he might have helped cause, the last thing he wanted was for Regina to loose her baby. A baby that had a possibility to be his, and what if she was right? What if he might have caused her to loose their baby? Look what his jealously was costing him, had almost cost Regina?

"I'm sorry, I was just caught up in the motions today," Robin explained. "when she threw Graham out there like that, that he was the baby's father, I just lost it. I was wrong to let it get to me like that."

"I'm not saying Regina is blameless, but this had got to stop between you two," Mary Margaret said. "just sign the divorce papers and let Regina go."

Robin felt his heart lurch at the prospect of just letting Regina go. But what was his options really? He couldn't press her about getting back together, it would stress her out and she didn't need that.

"I'll talk to my lawyer, my new lawyer and sign the papers," Robin said softly, "but I do want to help her out financially." Anything, anything he could do to help her, he wanted to.

"I don't think right now is the best timing for that," Mary Margaret said as she let out a breath. She knew he was feeling guilty over everything that had happened, and was only trying to help, but her main concern was for her friend.

"Is there anyway I can see her?" Robin had to ask, already knowing what the answer would be.

"She's not up to it right now, she's resting and that is what must come first," Mary Margaret said, "but, I will tell her you stopped by asking how she was." There was something about Robin, even as mad as she was towards him for what he had done to her friend, there was something she saw in him that she wanted to believe in.

All Robin could do was nod his head, he didn't want to fight with Regina, truly he didn't. Damnit, he just wanted what he had started to build with Regina, a beautiful future. He had worked so hard to open up to her, more than he had anyone in his life, to work for a future with her. Now, it seemed like it was all come crashing down on him,

"Thank you, Mary Margaret, for being here for her, when I can't," Robin said, finishing in his mind, when he couldn't be. "if you,...f she needs anything, please don't hesitate to call me." Robin gave her his card, with his private line on the back.

"I will, I promise," Mary Margaret said as she opened the door and headed back inside. "Good night, Robin."

"Good night," Robin said as she gave him a sad smile, closing the door on him.

He stood there, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. He headed for his car and started the drive home, except it was not a home now, just a house. He knew he was being an extremely moody person these days, if he wasn't at work he was at home. He didn't go to any social functions these days, because he just couldn't handle the questions he knew would come his way. Where was his wife? Was she feeling okay?

Some at his work knew they were getting a divorce, even those who knew, out of respect for them, kept quiet. They could tell it was a very messy divorce. Mrs. Lucas, bless her soul, tried to get him out of his shell, he appreciated her attempts, but inside, his heart was broken for the first time in his life.

Robin sat in his home, in darkness as he recalled everything about Regina. Her fondness for animals, dogs in particular. Her sense of fashion, always wearing the most charming dresses, especially when she wore red or black, as she knew those were his favorites on her. Her love for music, Imagine Dragons were her favorite. And of course her passion, not just sex, but her intensity for making love with him. _To him._

Now he had to prove to her that he could control his temper, his jealous ways. And mean them this time. He reasoned in his head, that even if Regina had slept with Graham, odds were the baby she was carrying was his, as he bonked Regina like a bunny to be honest. They had, had a very intensified, _unprotected_ , sex life. They had been planning for a family, maybe they still had a second chance at one.

Meanwhile, Regina was waking up from her nap. Almost automatically, her hand went to her stomach, making sure her little precious bump was still there. She was calling it a hatchling now, as she was pretty sure she had conceived her baby in the tub with Robin. Not that she would ever tell him this, not that he would even believe her now. From this day forth, it was just her, her mom and her baby.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret said from the doorway.

"Hey, what time is it?" Regina asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Just before ten," Mary Margaret said as she went to the bed, and sat down beside Regina. "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm craving something spicy," Regina said, blaming the craving on the baby, well and herself.

"I'll see what David can whip up," Mary Margaret said as she went to find her husband.

Regina moved to lay on her side, letting her emotions take hold of her. Her small form, racked with pain, her eyes ran with tears. She was crying with her head on the pillow, when she felt Mary Margaret come and lay down behind her, putting her arms around her to try to ease her pain.

"It's going to be okay, Regina," Mary Margaret whispered to her,"you're strong, you and this precious baby are going to be just fine. You have all of us to lean on."

Regina could only nod, here she was pregnant, and the baby's father didn't love her, and never would love her. She had been such a fool, to think he could own a heart.

"Regina, Robin came by earlier, he just wanted to let you know if you needed anything-" Mary Margaret began, only to be cut off.

"I don't want to hear about Robin now," Regina said.

"Regina, that's good, you have to focus on you and this baby, don't let what happened with Robin affect you," Mary Margaret said, "or try not to."

"I'm just going to take care of my child, and Robin Locksley be damned," Regina said.

"There's that old Evil Queen, as we used to call you, that I know and love," Mary Margaret said.

"I was just a Queen, you added the word Evil to me," Regina said as she let out a small laugh, Mary Margaret laughing as well.

The next few days passed much the same, Mary Margaret and David convinced Regina to stay with them for a little while, just till things settled down. Regina, finally agreed, after much back and forth with Mary Margaret, who was having none of it.

"We have more room, and you know our home is your home," Mary Margaret said.

Regina took a breath and looked over at David, who shrugged his shoulders,"You think I'm going to argue with her?" talking about his wife.

"Fine," Regina said. The weeks passed by, moving rather quickly, she stayed with David and Mary Margaret, going to work as much as she could. She also spent a lot of time at the hospital with her mother, all her money she was making, she was going to help fund her mother's care. One of the administrators there, had informed her that a mystery donor had made a huge donation towards the floor her mother was on, and her mother's care was not being charged at the moment.

Regina tried to hold her temper as she knew what was really going on, Robin was the donor. There was not a doubt in her mind, as her lawyer had also told her that the divorce proceedings were on hold for the time being. She would deal with him, later. Right now, she had a doctor's appointment, as she was entering her fourth month of pregnancy.

She was now in the waiting room, waiting to be called back to see her doctor. She had taken out her baby book, that she was writing down tidbits for her unborn child to read later on.

"Mrs. Locksley?" the nurse called, Regina inwardly cursed as she had used her married name, she made a mental note to get that changed here.

Regina was following the nurse, and had turned her head to look at a poster on the wall, when she collided with someone,"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me-" Regina stopped as she stared into familiar blue eyes,"Robin?"

"Regina? How...how are you?" Robin asked.

"Why are you here?" Regina asked, not knowing what he could be up to now. Sad, how she had once put all her trust in this man, her heart, and now, she had such mistrust in him.

"My doctor is here, I'm here for my annual check up," Robin answered, as Regina's eyes cut down to look down to see his hand on her belly. Robin looked down as well to see his hand there, it must have happened when they had collided. Regina moved back immediately, breaking their contact.

"Is everything alright with you? Is the baby okay?" Robin asked, hoping that everything was okay with them both.

"We're fine, not that it's of any concern to you anymore," Regina's temper got the best of her.

"I am happy that you're both doing alright," Robin said, as Regina just barely nodded. There was an uncomfortable silence between them, before Robin continued,"Did Mary Margaret tell you I came by awhile back?" Robin asked.

"Yes, she did," Regina answered.

"Have you been staying with David and her?" Robin asked, he had went over a few times, hoping to see her.

"Yes, I needed a break from all the stress and they offered and I accepted," Regina answered.

"Mrs. Locksley?" the nurse called out to her."this is your room."

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go," Regina said, but before she could move, Robin stood in front of her.

"Can I come in the room with you?" Robin asked. "Please?" He wanted to be in that room with her, by her side, seeing that precious baby, possibly their baby. Robin could see the hesitation in her eyes, her face was full of different emotions, there he saw the hurt, hurt he had inflicted, and mistrust.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you in the room with me," Regina answered,"After what happened, neither myself nor the baby are of any importance to you."

Hurt, could be the only way to describe the reaction her words caused him to feel. "I deserve that, after the first test of my faith in you, I failed you."

"So now you believe me? You believe you're the father?" Regina asked as she looked into Robin's eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't see what she wanted to see, she instead saw his doubt, however fleeting that it was.

"Never mind," Regina said as she walked around him, leaving him standing there in the hallway.

For Robin, he stood there in his own self misery. He had wanted to prove to her that he had faith in her, that he believed her when she said the baby was his, theirs. But his own self doubt had crept in, maybe it was the distrust he had in people in general, maybe it was the fact that for the first time in his life, he had let someone in, and now that she was, he didn't know what to do.

And for his distrust and doubt, he was out here in the hallway, when his wife was in the doctor's office, possibly seeing the baby on a screen, hearing the baby's heartbeat. That should be him in that office with her, holding her hand as they held their breaths to see the baby for the first time. When was the time that the baby's heartbeat could be heard? Maybe he needed to see a therapist about his trusts issues. Robin walked slowly as he exited the clinic.

For Regina, she was on the table, with a gown on, as she watched the doctor put a cold gel on her stomach and she looked on the monitor as she saw the baby's image on the screen. It was still quite tiny. The doctor told her that any at time she could start feeling flutters or kicks, causing Regina to tear up.

But for Regina, the moment she truly lost it, was when the doctor was using a Doppler instrument, as she heard the faint sounds of her baby's heart. To Regina, it sounded like a herd of galloping horses. The doctor assured her it was the sound of a very healthy baby.

Regina was crying, crying tears of joy that her baby was healthy, crying over hearing the baby's heart, and also crying over fact that she was in the office alone. Mary Margaret, she knew would be here if she had told her, but Regina was too stubborn to tell her about this appointment. And the one person she wanted in there with her, she had denied him entrance in here.

Afterwards she was getting dressed, she rubbed her baby bump and said,"It's just you and me, but I promise you, you'll never know what it's like not to be loved, I'll love you enough for both of us."

(A/N-Okay, I know another somewhat angst chapter, and in 2 chapters the beginning is very angst filled, but by the end the mending is beginning I assure you. I thank you for your patience with this story, but the angst or as I call it, stage 3 is almost over.)


	20. Chapter 20

(A/N-A huge thank you for everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favs this story. A huge THANK YOU to Celina for betaing this story. Appreciate it so much! I know I have gotten a few requests for quicker updates and longer chapters, I am having to be extra careful with my wrist right now. It's finally getting better, but I can't overdo it with typing too much. A much longer chapter is coming I promise.)

Regina was now almost six months pregnant, the weeks had started to fly by. She had stayed with David and Mary Margaret for awhile, until with the help of her friends, they had fixed up Cora's old house so that it would be baby ready. They had rearranged furniture and Tink had bought her a baby crib, Regina had been so emotional with the gift.

David and Mary Margaret had also bought her several things they knew she would need for the baby. Regina had received a few checks from Robin, but she had too much pride and had sent them back to Robin. He had tried to talk with her, coming by a few times, but again her stubborn pride had kept him away.

"Regina, I just want to help you with the baby," Robin had said one day when he stood on her doorstep of her house.

"I don't need your help, not now, not ever," Regina said. "Just leave me and my child alone, you're not needed."

Robin felt the helpless feeling come over him again. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, as he just looked at her, she was over halfway through her pregnancy. She was stunning, there was so much color in her cheeks, like she had been out in the sun, she was...glowing. And he was missing out on everything, but he only had himself to blame. She had also been forced to go through much of this pregnancy without him, if only for the little things he could have and should have been doing.

"Regina, I want to try to fix this between us," Robin said.

"There's no more us, I don't want to be with someone who refuses to believe in me, in us, in my child," Regina said as just at that moment, that very child placed a very hard kick to her ribs. Her mouth came open and she put a hand on her belly, and smiled.

"It kicked?" Robin asked.

Regina could only nod her head. Her child could be a little soccer player with the way, it loved to kick her like this. She had been woken up many a night with her child's movement, her child was a little night owl, that was for sure.

"Do you...do you know if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet?" Robin asked, his hands were itching to touch her belly, to see if he too could feel any movement, but knew he really had no right to do so. He had lost that right when he had lost her trust in him.

"No, not yet, but at my next appointment, I'm going to find out," Regina said.

Robin wanted to be there when she did, but knew better than to ask her about going. "I truly hope your pregnancy keeps going well."

Regina smiled shortly at his words, as much as she didn't want to be, she was still affected by him. No matter the hurt he had put her through, was still putting her through, she still loved him deeply.

"And Regina, if you need anything, if the baby needs anything, please don't hesitate to call me. Everything I have will always be yours," Robin said, before leaving her house that day.

Now here she was on the train, as she had seen the news and there had been a really bad car accident and it was backed up for blocks, so instead she was on the train on the way to work. She had not heard from Robin in a few weeks now, and a part of her admitted to missing him.

She rubbed her belly as she thought of her child's father. "It's going to be okay little one, your father just doesn't realize what an idiot he is."

"He is a good man deep down, but he is so reserved about admitting his feelings, but you won't be like that will you? You'll be able to tell the person you love how much they mean to you, and be able to trust in them," Regina muttered.

"You talking about me wife?" a voice said as Regina looked up to see her husband standing there.

"What...what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"For some reason, I thought to take the train today," Robin said as he sat down in the seat, across from her.

"Don't you ever tire of this game?" Regina asked.

"What game?" Robin asked.

"You keep toying with me, saying how you messed up, to show up wherever I go," Regina answered.

"This is pure coicidence, I assure you," Robin pleaded his case. "On your way to work?"

"That's the plan," Regina said.

"You plan on working up till you give birth?" Robin asked.

"Why are you so interested in everything I do?" Regina snapped at him, she knew she sounded like a shrew but she couldn't help it now.

"Regina, I just want too talk with you," Robin said, trying to ease the tension. After a few moments of silence, "I was hoping you could come home and let me cook you dinner."

"Home?" Regina asked.

"Our home," Robin said back. "I know nothing I can say will make up for what I did to you, but I want to try to."

Regina was tempted to,"I can't, I'm going to a friend's for dinner."

"A friend?" Robin asked, chiding himself for sounding too much like a jealous husband. Here he was trying to stop acting like one, and still his jealous side was coming out. He could just punch himself.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes a friend," Regina said, "a female friend, Tink."

"Nice lady,reminded me of a pixie," Robin said with a smile.

Regina could melt with those dimples of his showing like that,"I'm surprised you remember her."

"I remember a lot," Robin said.

"Well, good for you, but here is my stop," Regina said as she stood up to walk away.

"Regina, I really would love to cook for you, even come to your house if that would make you feel at ease," Robin offered as he too stood up.

"I'm furious with you still," Regina said.

"I know, that means I'm still in your heart, though," Robin said as he took her hand in his, and brought it up to his chest, "as you are still in mine."

Regina almost faltered, she became lost in his eyes, but composed herself and removed her hand and walked away, Robin watched her leave, than sat down and rubbed his forehead with his hands. Maybe they had made a little headway there, if only baby steps. Baby...thinking of that baby, made a smile appear on his face, his little petite wife, had a profound stomach now.

After the train made a few more stops, Robin heard something eerie, a horrible squealing of brakes and the shriek of metal against metal. "What in the bloody hell?"

The train suffered a sharp jolt, then rocked to the side, sending luggage from others flying down the walkway. "Christ!" Robin said as he heard others yelling and screaming.

The train plowed forward, its momentum still caught up in the track, surviving the waves of collisons ahead, one car hitting another, and another, and another. Robin held fast to his seat, it couldn't end like this, not just when he was on the right path to winning Regina back.

The car shot sideways off the rail, shattering the window glass, and knocking off the lights. Robin felt himself being yanked away from his seat and sent airborne as the car dropped sharply onto its side and started to skid downward in the darkness.

When Robin gain his senses he stood up and felt his body was sore, but he was alive. He looked around and saw others getting up, saw some light coming in, and he went over to the door, that was hanging on its hinges and pushed it the rest of the way open, to let others out. Robin helped clear his car and was outside, once there he saw there were people injured but others were stepping up to help out. Robin was walking around, checking to see if any were in immediate jeopardy, when he saw a familiar face lying on the ground, being attended to by someone else.

Graham

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robin asked as he walked over to the other man.

"Tell me...tell me she's alright," Graham said as he tried to sit up but was held back down by the woman helping him.

"You need to lay still, you could have internal injuries," the woman said as she was checking him over.

"Tell me you found her," Graham said, coughing as he talked.

"Who are you talking about?" Robin asked, a bad feeling started to come over him. No..not her. It couldn't be her, not Regina, how his wife.

"Regina, you idiot!" Graham said as he grabbed Robin by his shirt.

"She was already off the train before this happened," Robin said.

"Good, I would never have forgiven myself after what I did to her if something happened to her," Graham said weakly.

"What did you do to Regina, Graham?" Robin picked up that something had happened, something major.

Graham coughed before he continued,"You may as well know everything, I was in Regina's hotel room that night when you walked in."

Robin closed his eyes as that awful image passed through his mind again.

"But it wasn't Regina that you saw that I was in bed with," Graham admitted finally.

"What? I saw you two in her hotel room, in her bed," Robin said.

"You saw someone who had a wig on like Regina's hair," Graham said."I called this woman I know, she pretended to be Regina."

"You...you did that?" Robin asked.

"I wanted her back, and I knew if I could create that divide between you, that I could slip back into her heart," Graham said.

Robin was infuriated! He wanted to kill Graham Hunter right now, right here! "You son of a bitch! You did everything you could to tear us apart to try to get her back, you made me think that the baby-" Wait! The baby! Regina's baby...was his!

"I regret that more than anything for the stress alone it has put her through," Graham said,"I'm just glad she got off the train, cause when I saw her ten before the last stop...what?" Graham asked as he saw a look pass on Robin's face.

"She said she was getting off three stops back, Christ! She was still on the train!" Robin yelled and ran towards the train, checking every car, yelling her name as he did so. He could hear Graham also yelling but he was being restrained by people that were attending to him.

"Regina! Answer me!" Robin called out as he entered one car.

"Regina! Please-" Robin yelled as he entered yet another car.

"I'm here, Robin," her voice was small and winded, but she grabbed hold of his ankle and was suddenly kneeling in the circle of his arms.

"Robin!" she had kept her wits because she had heard keep calling her name, the light of hope in the terrible darkness.

"Thank the gods, you're alive, Regina!" he didn't think, he just kissed her cheek, and ran his hands quickly down her arms,"Are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

"We're fine, the both of us. What about you?" she wanted to see his face, but she settled for touching it, landing a kiss on his forehead.

"Ouch!" Robin shouted.

"Good, its just your forehead," she said, finally able to see a glint from his eyes.

"Thank you, nurse," Robin said, his laughter calmed her, and his gentleness soothed her like a balm as he brushed her hair out of her face. His hands shook.

"Hey! There's a fire up ahead, you better get out now!" a man shouted from the doorway.

"Damnit," Robin said as he struggled to his feet, and pulled her along with him to the doorway.

Once outside, he sat her gentle on the ground and checked her over again himself. Where they were it would take emergency systems a bit to get to them.

Regina stood to help a woman and the child she was struggling to carry,"Robin!" she shouted, Robin turned and helped the woman, while Regina took the crying child to her chest.

Once they had them settled, Robin was called over to help another group, he went to stand on the top of a car that was on its side now, as she made her way there, she heard the sounds of people inside.

The fire was coming closer to that cab now, Robin and the others tried with what little tools they could use, to make a hole to make an exit. Another man wedged an iron brace into the gap Robin had ccreated. Still another length of bracing was added, and more pressure applied by the other men until a rivet popped and the siding came loose from the beam.

Regina held her breath as her husband and the others bent the metal siding backward to give access to the inside.

"The hole isn't big enough!" a man shouted.

Regina got up on the car,looked down and said,"Let me go down, Robin," she said.

"Absolutely not!" Robin denied her.

"If there's others in there, I might be able to help," Regina argued.

"No! You could get hurt," Robin said, he couldn't risk her.

"Blast it, Robin. Look around, I'm the only one who'll fit," Regina said. "There's children in there!"

"There's a child here that is depending on you too," Robin said as he put a hand on her stomach. Their child!

"Robin, I have to," Regina said. "there's no smoke in there yet. And I can't think much of myself if I just stand on the sidelines with my arms crossed, while I know I can help them. If you think anything of me, please let me do this."

He looked her deeply in the eyes before he put his fingers in her hair and cradled her head between his hands, said something she didn't catch, and planted a rough kiss on her mouth. He tasted of oil and gritty cinders. His eyes were bright as he studied her for the briefest span of time. His heart was in his eyes, as his concern for her was the most intense it had ever been for another human being.

"You'll come up from there when I command it, Regina," he asked her as he pulled away to look into her face.

"I promise," Regina nodded.

"Sir!" a man called from behind them. "I'm a forest ranger and I have my particulate respirator mask, it helps protect lungs from wildfire smoke. It might help her down there."

Robin thanked the man and took it from him, securing it around Regina's head. He then gathered her hands in his and lowered her into the darkness of the cab. A hand caught her from below, tugged at her.

"Help us, please!" voices called from below her.

"Clear the way down, please," Regina said, wriggling her feet but never doubting that her husband would hold her until she was safely landed. " I can't help until I'm all the way down."

"Be careful, wife," Robin shouted as she touched down.

Regina immediately went to work, accessing the worst first. Once she had them settled, she started with the children,"Robin, here take him." she handed him the first, a little girl.

"How many?" he shouted as he grabbed the little girl and hauled her up.

"Two more children, maybe a dozen more," Regina handed him the children one at a time. "Make a sling, for the adults."

Regina lined them up and her husband flung down the sling,"Get into the sling, Regina. The fire is too close."

"We don't need to panic, the quicker we work, the faster we'll get out of here," Regina said.

He started pulling out one after the other,"I thought you were getting off the train earlier."

"I almost did," Regina said.

"Hurry up, Regina!" Robin shouted as the heat was at his back.

As she was about to sit down, a mound of clothing moved in the corner, and then moaned. She'd missed someone.

"Wait, Robin," she stumbled away from the sling and heard her husband's voice roar like a lion. She coughed into her shirt, as she helped the woman from the pile of debris into the safety of the sling.

Her eyes stung and her ears, too, as the car filled with smoke and Robin's bellowing. She tried to see through the coming darkness, but the world had become much too hot and much too close. She was becoming light headed from it all at the moment, and went to her knees.

"Regina!" Robin shouted.

As she heard her name called from some brighter place, she wondered where the enormous, dark angel had come from, and how he'd managed to find his way through the flames and the smoke.

Robin's heart had crammed itself into his throat while he'd torn away the last of the metal sheeting with a strength he hadn't know he possessed. He had leaped into the smoke filled railcar, and found her where he'd seen her fall.

As he carried her out of the car, and to safety he heard the sirens and help was finally here. Robin waved them to him, to his wife. And a rescue attendent started to check on her. He checked her vitals, and gave her some oxygen, but still she reamined unconscious.

"Is she going to be alright?" Robin asked.

"We need to get her to the hospital to get her checked out," the man answered.

"She's pregnant with our child," Robin said, realizing what he had said to the man.

"I'll let them know on the way," the man said as they put her on a gurney and headed for the ambulance. Robin climbed in and then they were on their way, Robin praying all the way there. He prayed for Regina, for the baby she was carrying. Their child.

(A/N-Okay I just wanted to warn that the next chapter is very angsty and the hardest to write. But I just ask you to read through it, I promise by the end of the next chapter, things will have taken a better turn.)


	21. Chapter 21

_**(A/N- Possible spoilers from the show...Now this is angsty start of this chapter, I just ask you to please read through it. As I think it ends on a much better note. As I am typing this I'm debating on when to update this as I was told tonight of what Robin's fate might be. I don't watch the show anymore, but it still sucks. I wished I had a fluff filled chapter that might help if anyone is upset over the show Sunday. I want to thank all who read, review, follow, fav, message me about this story. And a huge thank you to Celina for betaing this story.)**_

They arrived at the hospital in a short time, but for Robin it felt like an eternity. Once they made their way to the emergency room, Regina was being wheeled into a room, and Robin was told by a nurse he would have to wait outside.

"Wait! I'm not leaving her!" Robin tried to move past her.

"You need to let us do our jobs, we'll take good care of her," the nurse said as she shut the door.

Robin leaned up against a wall, and literally crumbled to the floor as the weight of everything that was on the line hit him like a ton of bricks.

Minutes, who knows how many passed before he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Cora standing there.

"Oh, Robin, what happened?" Cora asked as she brought him to stand up and walked them over to the waiting room. He quickly told her what had happened.

"Regina is a fighter, the strongest person I know," Cora reassured him

More minutes went by, with Robin still sitting in a chair with Cora who had been called as they had made their way to the hospital, beside him, hoping that his wife and his, their child were going to be alright. They had to be! He couldn't imagine loosing either one, not when he had just learned the whole truth. The door opened, and in walked Regina's doctor.

"How is my wife?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"Have you been treated here yet? That bruise on your forehead doesn't look good, we should have that looked at-" the doctor was saying

"Forget about me and tell me how my wife is!" Robin yelled.

"Mr. Locksley, will you sit down while we discuss things?" Doctor Jennings asked.

Robin didn't like his tone, not even a little bit. He sat back down and watched as the doctor took a seat across from him. "Mr. Locksley, your wife's blood pressure is very high and if we don't get it to come down very soon, she could suffer a stroke, which in the condition she is in right now, could be fatal."

Robin felt his heart stop beating, no...not his wife, not Regina. "What can you do to get it to go back down?"

"There is some medicine we can give her to get it down immediately," Doctor Jennings answered.

"Then do it!" Robin said sharply. Wondering why this useless doctor was here with him, when he should be in there with Regina!

"Mr. Locksley, while the medicine will help your wife, there are side effects, and the major one is that this medicine can cause a woman to go into labor, resulting in significant damage to the baby," Doctor Jennings said.

"But...it's too soon for her to give birth, she's not that far along for it to survive is she-"Robin stopped talking when he saw the look in the doctor's eyes.

"Oh god no!" Robin said as he stood up and raked his hands through his hair.

"Robin," Cora said softly as she went to offer what comfort she could. Her heart was breaking for her daughter and for the anguish that Robin was going through.

"Mr. Locksley, I know this is a terrible scenario for you," Doctor Jennings said. "I am sorry, but the damage to the baby would be life ending."

"So in order to save my wife, I have to kill my... our child?" Robin asked as he looked at him, hoping against hope that there was something else that could be done.

"I'm afraid so, the longer we wait, the increase that Regina will suffer a stroke," Doctor Jennings said.

"There's nothing else you can do?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid not," Doctor Jennings said. He felt terrible for the younger man, could see the anguish on his face and feel it as well. "Mr. Locksley, I'm afraid I need your decision. If we don't act, then we will loose both of them, and you are her next of kin."

"Robin, if you want me to make the decision, I will," Cora offered. She didn't want to make the decision to let her grandchild die, but there was no other option.

"Give her the medicine," Robin said softly. "But can I see her..them for a few moments before you do?"

"Of course, don't take too long," Doctor Jennings said as he directed Robin to where Regina was.

Robin walked into the room, he could hear the sounds of machines that showed that Regina was alive and a fetal monitor that also showed that their baby was alive...for now.

Robin walked over to Regina's bed, and took her hand in his. She looked like she was just sleeping, as if he called her name she would wake up. "Regina, please open your eyes. I can't do this without you."

Robin waited for a sign, any sign but all that was going on in the room were the beeps from the machines. Robin then put his hand on her stomach, he moved it around till he found the slight bump where their child lay inside her. His child.

"Hi baby, I know you don't know me and you probably wouldn't want to right now. I am so sorry that I was absent in your life. I don't know if your Mommy has told you about me, but I'm your...Daddy," Robin choked out the last word, he felt like he had a huge lump in his throat that was clogging his voice.

"I want you to know how much I love you, I have since I found out about you, actually before your Mommy and I made you, we wanted you so much," Robin continued to talk to their unborn child.

"Your Mommy is such a loving person, she's taught me how to love when I never have before. She's so easy to love. I know she loves you with her whole heart, as I do," Robin said as it felt like his heart was breaking in two. How did one say goodbye to their child?

"I don't want you to be afraid, you're going to a safe place. I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you, you and your Mommy," Robin said as tears streamed from his eyes, he didn't care. His baby wasn't going to make it.

"I'm sorry that I'm never going to hold you, never going to get up in the middle of the night and rock you, change you. I would have done it without a thought, that's how much I wanted you. We would have been like two thieves, you my little side kick" Robin said as his hand caressed the bump.

"I know you are strong, you are like your Mommy," Robin couldn't take this, it was just too much to bare. "And I want you to always know how much we love you, so very much. You will always be in our thoughts, never leaving for a second."

"I wonder if you are a boy or a girl? I want you to also know that if I could trade places with you, I would in a heartbeat," Robin said, his voice was breaking with every word he uttered. This was crushing him, he felt like a building was on his chest. He closed his eyes as the tears continued to flow, and moved her gown aside and kissed the small bump that held his child. And not just his child, but Regina's child. Even if he hadn't been the father, this child was all the more precious because it was Regina's.

"Baby, I love you...if I could change things I would. You and your Mommy would be at home, at our home,being waited on hand and foot by me, not here, not-" Robin broke at that moment. He laid his head gently near the bump as he put his arms around Regina, to hold her and their child close to him. His child was going to die, in order to save its mother. Robin sobbed his heart out, his shoulders and his body was shaking with sobs from the pain he was in, he was so devastated that he didn't hear the door open behind him but, he felt arms coming around him.

"Robin," Cora began."They have to give her the medicine now, they can't wait any longer."

"I can't do this, I can't loose either of them," Robin said as Cora helped him stand.

"Robin, you are doing what is best. I would have to do the same, while I love that baby, we have to think of Regina," Cora said.

Robin leaned down and kissed Regina's forehead,"I love you, Regina. So much. Please forgive me," Robin said as he let Cora lead him out of the room and to a chair.

"She's going to hate me if she lives," Robin said as he put his head in his hands and looked down at the floor.

"Regina is strong and she will know that you did what had to be done," Cora said. "Besides there can be more babies, you have to have faith."

"She won't want my children, not after I killed our baby," Robin said as giant sobs engulfed him again.

His child was about to die in that room! The father in him, demanded he do something, anything! But there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. He'll never hold it, never look down into its eyes. Never hear it call him Daddy. Would it have had his blue eyes or Regina's dark eyes? Would its first word have been Mommy or Daddy?

"Robin, you're talking nonsense, you didn't kill that child," Cora said. "She'll understand what happened."

Robin wasn't convinced, he knew she wanted children, had wanted his for awhile. But what had he done when he found out she was pregnant? He had automatically thought it might not be his. All thanks to Graham's plan to come between Regina and him. And now his sweet, little innocent baby was going to be the final victim in all this.

 _His little unborn child was going to pay the final cost of one man's plan to win its mother back._

If Robin could find Graham, he swear he'd kill him. His baby was about to die because of him. Was it only because of Graham or was he to be added to that as well? He should never have doubted Regina, he could see now where he had not trusted her like he should have. Had not listened to her with her concerns about Marian. Gods if he should loose her too...

"I need to be in there with her," Robin said.

"Robin, I'm not sure that's a good idea," Cora said, knowing Robin watching his procedure would haunt him forever.

"I helped cause this, I should have to bare witness what my stupidity is costing me," Robin said as he walked into the room again, a nurse came to him.

"Please, I need to be here for her," Robin said as she nodded sadly and put him in a gown over his clothes. Robin walked up beside Regina and took her hand.

"Mr. Locksley, I'm about to give her the medicine, once it's in her system her blood pressure should drop immediately," Doctor Jennings explained. "And shortly is when she should start to have labor pains, which will cause her body to expel the baby."

"Will she...will she feel it?" Robin asked.

"No, we've given her a mild sedative to relax her, she'll feel no pain," Doctor Jennings answered.

"What about-"Robin's words were soft, he had to swallow the lump in his throat before continuing, "What about the baby? Will it feel-"

Doctor Jennings looked at the younger man and Robin knew then what would happen. His child was going to feel pain before it died. "Oh God, please let me wake up from this nightmare."

This nightmare would not end, no matter how much he wanted it to. "Mr. Locksley, I'm sorry but we can't wait any longer."

Robin only nodded and brought Regina's hand up to meet his lips, he kissed her hand gently, then he looked at the fetal monitor, saw where his child's heartbeat was being recorded, for now...The irony was not lost on him in his grief, the first time he would see his child's heartbeat would be right before it died.

He closed his eyes as he saw the nurse give the doctor the needle with the medicine in it. He quickly placed his other hand to Regina's stomach where that precious bump was, as if to shield it from it's fate. That precious bump, that soon would be no more. He had to force his eyes open, as he felt this should be his just punishment. He had rejected Regina, rejected their child's paternity. Now when he let the fog clear from his brain and knew in his heart that the baby was always his, he was going to loose it.

"Forgive me," Robin said as the doctor took the IV and was bringing the needle closer...closer...

"Wait, Doctor look!" a nurse called out as she motioned towards Regina, who was moving slightly. Robin felt her hands moving in his, his eyes shot to her face to see her head moving slightly.

"Regina? Regina can you hear me?" Robin asked as he brought his hands to her cheeks, he was leaning over into her face, hoping against hope.

"Mr. Locksley, give her some space, let her breathe," the doctor said as they started to check her vitals.

Robin looked over at the machines, saw where her blood pressure was starting to lower just a little. "You're doing it, Regina. Just remain calm, you're safe." Robin whispered to her. "Just relax sweetheart."

No one in the room, breathed as her blood pressure numbers stopped, Robin closed his eyes and made a quick prayer. He opened them upon seeing the numbers drop dramatically.

"I'll be damned," Doctor Jennings said, as he handed the nurse the syringe.

"You're doing it, Regina," Robin said as he kissed her forehead, clearly greatly relieved.

"Mr. Locksley, we're going to check her out," Doctor Jennings said,"Will you give us a few minutes please?"

Robin looked at the doctor,"You don't have to give her the medicine, right?"

Doctor Jennings smiled,"No, her blood pressure is becoming normal."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, when he realized he had another worry,"And the baby? Is it going to be alright?"

"Yes, Mr. Locksley, they both should be alright," Doctor Jennings said. He knew how much this ordeal was tearing him up, and he was relieved that things had turned around. "Your wife is a miracle worker."

"Don't I know it," Robin said with a smile as Regina was making small movements.

"We're going to check her out, and then get her to a room if we think that is permissible," Doctor Jennings said.

"Take care of them, they mean everything to me," Robin said as the doctor nodded and Robin let go of her hand and walked out of the room. He saw Cora standing there.

"Robin? Are you alright?" Cora asked, she saw something on his face that could only pass for...joy.

"I've never been better...she's awake. Her blood pressure is stabilizing, the doctor said they are both going to be alright," Robin said as tears once again flowed, but this time they were happy tears.

"Saints, be praised," Cora said as she too let the tears flow and embraced her son in law. She was still angry with Robin over this whole mess, but she had seen how much all this had cut him to the core, worry for their unborn child, worry for Regina.

"I knew my girl was a fighter," Cora said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"She's the strongest person I know," Robin said, as they sat down and waited. It was only a matter of minutes and the nurse came out and told them to go up to room 321 that Regina was awake somewhat and would be going in that room.

Robin and Cora made their way up to wait on her, ten more minutes passed and the door opened and Regina was brought in a hospital bed, they put her in the center of the room and made sure she was hooked up to keep a watch on her vitals, along with a fetal monitor to monitor for any distress to the baby. Once they were done, the attendants left the room, leaving Robin, Cora and Regina...and baby.

"Mother," Regina whispered out, her eyes were trying to open.

"I'm right here, you're going to be alright," Cora said as she took Regina's hands in hers.

"My baby, what about my baby?" Regina's question tore at Robin's heart. He knew that she loved that baby above all else, himself included as it should be. He couldn't have picked a better mother for his child, god willing...children.

"Your baby is fine, tough like their Mommy," Cora said as Regina finally opened her eyes fully.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

"There was a train accident, you were injured with others on board, but you got out, and later helped rescue others as well," Cora said.

Regina rubbed her head, then she remembered! "Robin!"

"I'm here," Robin finally made his presence known. She turned her head to see him behind her mother.

Regina was shocked to see him standing there,"What...what are you doing here?"

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment," Cora said as she quietly walked out of the room. She knew these two needed to talk, privately.

"Regina, I was on the train when it derailed, I found out you were on it as well and I quickly found you," Robin said.

"I remember...some of it, it's fuzzy right now," Regina said as she felt a pain in her head.

"Do you need me to get the doctor love?" Robin asked, his heart in his eyes.

Regina looked at him in shock, love? When had he ever called her that? "No, I'm alright. You can leave now, I'm sure you're anxious to get home to Marian."

"Regina, everything I have ever wanted is in this very room," Robin swore to her as he brought a chair near her bedside. "My wife, and our child."

"Our child? Don't you mean Graham's and mine?" Regina asked sarcastically.

"Regina, I know the baby is mine. I've always known the truth, I just couldn't let go of my selfish pride when it came to you," Robin said.

"So now all of a sudden you believe it's yours?" Regina asked.

"Regina, I'm sorry for everything I've said to you about the baby, but know this I love it so much, and you," Robin finally admitted. "I love you, Regina with my whole heart and soul."

"No...you're just saying that to take my baby from me. I won't let you, I don't care how much money you have, you're not taking my baby from me," Regina proclaimed.

"Love, I don't want to take the baby from you, please calm down," Robin said, not wanting to upset her and get her blood pressure back up, not when they had narrowly escaped a tragedy. "We almost lost the baby, please sweetheart don't stress."

"What do you mean when you said, we almost lost the baby? What happened?" Regina asked as she put both hands on her stomach, to feel the small bump that was there.

Robin saw her movements and knew that she was going to be one protective mama over her lion cubs. "Regina, your blood pressure was dangerously high, the doctor said you could have a stroke if he didn't get it lowered immediately. The medicine he was going to give you would have caused you to have gone into labor."

"But...that means that the baby would have died! You were going to let them give me that medicine? You would have let my baby die? " Regina asked as her eyes went big as she realized how close she had come to loosing her baby. At the moment all she could hear was how he had planned on giving her the medicine, medicine that would have killed her precious little baby. What sort of man had she married? Or love?

"Regina, love, I had no choice," Robin said, trying to hold her hand but she slapped at his hands as she sat up in the bed, edging away from him. "Regina, please don't get upset. If you do then he might have to give you that medicine and I can't go through that. Please."

"Mother! Mother help me!" Regina called out as the door opened and Cora walked in, she saw her daughter clearly afraid in the bed, getting upset as well, and Robin trying to calm her down.

"Regina, darling, just relax, please," Cora said as she went to her daughter's bedside.

"He...he was going to kill my baby," Regina said.

Robin's worst fears were coming true, she was going to hate him for even thinking of giving her the medicine.

"Regina, he had no choice, if he hadn't agreed to give you the medicine, then we would have lost you and the baby," Cora said as she took Regina in her arms.

"Robin, I think you should go for now," Cora said.

Robin looked at his tiny wife in her mother's arms, and he saw the way her body was shaking with obvious fear for her unborn child...his child. He knew he had to leave, so that she could calm down, hopefully Cora would talk to her some more on his behalf.

"I'll leave, Cora please explain to her I didn't want to but I couldn't loose them both," Robin said as Cora nodded as she continued to hold her daughter. Robin walked to the door of the room, turned to look at Regina once more before he opened the door and walked out. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

His wife and unborn child were going to be alright, even if one of them hated him right now. But he promised himself, then and there to make things up to her...somehow. But how? How did he even begin to attempt to correct the huge wrong he had done to his wife. Look at what all he had missed, her finding out she was pregnant, he wasn't even there. Then her first appointment with the doctor, her being sick in the mornings, when she needed someone there, if only to give her a cool rag. Had she bought their child any clothes yet? Any toys? A stuffed animal?

And what about her? Her body was changing already, her flat stomach, now held a slight curve to it, that precious bump he had felt. Her breasts were slightly bigger as well, her cheeks a tad fuller too. What about her ankles? Were they swollen yet? What about cravings? When did women start to get them? Had she had any yet?

All these questions, and only one person could answer them.

Regina.

The woman he was in the process of divorcing. Well that would be put on hold immediately. He called his lawyer and told him to stop the divorce proceedings. His lawyer was shocked after that fight they had in the conference room. Robin told him again to stop the divorce. And if Regina still wanted to divorce him, then he wanted to give her everything he could.

Alimony. Child support to the fullest, with him held responsible for all medical, educational bills. Gods! Would Regina even allow him to see his child if he couldn't win her back? Would his child hate him? Robin knew Regina enough that she wouldn't turn their child against him, but still, that child was going to know what happened between his mother and him one day and how was he ever going to explain it to him? When he couldn't even explain it himself.

He hated to think that he would only be seeing his child every other weekend, and alternate holidays. But no matter how much he wanted his child, he could not take it from Regina. He knew his power and money in this town stretched far, but he would not use that to take advantage of this situation, a situation he had helped create.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, he had to win Regina back. He loved her with every fiber of his being. He had been too proud, too afraid before to admit it to her, to tell her what was in his heart. And it had taken this situation to show him how if he waited too long, he could loose everything, everything that mattered to him. His wife and their child. He would have to prove to her how much he loved her. In every way.

He wanted nothing more that to go into that room and simply hold her. But he also knew how much he had hurt her. He had to give her time, time to see that he was going to prove his love to her. He left the hospital reluctantly, it felt like he had left half of him in there and truly he had. His heart was in that building, in that room, clearly still very upset with him. Even though they had worked together as a team to help others, there still was hurt feelings there, feelings they would have to eventually get out. He would have to stand there and listen to her tell him how she felt, how he had made her feel by rejecting her and their baby.

"Oh my gods," Robin said as he stopped in the parking lot. He just now remembered he had thrown her out of their home, had thrown out their child in the process. When she had come home to him that day and he had railed at her for sleeping with Graham. She had refused the car he had for her, instead she had walked away from their home. She had been pregnant, and he had made her leave her home.

He had been such a fool, he had walked right into Graham's trap. Gods if he could just get his hands on him...No! That was what had started all this. He was not going to focus on Graham, his priority was Regina and the baby. He would start making this right, immediately.

He quickly called the local newspaper and took out a full page ad. The words just came to him naturally and he paid for the ad and then went to where Cora had been staying and left his credit card information, that they were to charge anything the woman needed to his card, anything.

He then called a realtor and starting looking around for a house near the hospital where Cora was staying. He knew Regina would never agree to come back into their home, not yet anyways but maybe she would stay in a new one. His agent promise to get back with him later today with the listings.

Robin drove home, his mind going in so many directions. He had almost lost his wife and their child tonight. He turned on the radio to get his mind on the music if only for the drive back home.

 _ **How did I ever let you slip away**_

 _ **Never knowing I'd be singing this song some day**_

 _ **And now I'm sinking, sinking to rise no more**_

 _ **Ever since you closed the door**_

 _ **If I could turn, turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Then my darlin' you'd still be mine**_

 _ **If I could turn, turn back the hands of time**_

 _ **Then darlin' you, you'd still be mine**_

He listened to the song for the rest of the drive home, once there he walked into his house, he just stood there taking in the full day's events. He looked down at his hands, they were bruised, and he also had a few cuts where he had literally torn through the metal to get to Regina. He went upstairs to the bathroom and was taking care of his cuts, when he thought back to the last time they had been in this room together.

It was in that tub. Robin smiled as a thought crossed his mind.

Had their child been conceived in that tub?

Were they going to have a little duckling?

He changed clothes and took a shower, feeling somewhat better he went to his study and opened his laptop and went to a few sites and finally found what he was looking for.

Anything that had to deal with little ducks, little onesies, playpen, baby bed bedding, crib, and finally a rubber duck. He knew he was going out on a limb here but what if he was right? What if they had made that precious baby in that bathtub? He remembered something in the way that she had looked down at him as he had finished coming inside of her...something in her eyes, like she knew.

He also made a few other purchases, one that would not be ready for a few more weeks but Robin hoped Regina would like it. He closed his laptop and sat at his desk, listening to the silence of this house, it was a house, not a home.

Only Regina and their child would make it a home. He closed his eyes and thought of how one day he might be at this very desk, Regina would be in the kitchen finishing dinner when their little one would come running into his study to tell them that Mommy said dinner was almost ready. Robin would pick him or her up on his lap, and kiss their forehead and tell them that they better go, that the master had spoken!

Robin smiled at the image in his mind, and he thought of how desperately he wanted it to come true one day. He could see them in the backward, watching as their child ran around with the family dog, playing tug of war, or perhaps playing ball with their sibling?

"Please, please don't let me be too late to make this up to you," Robin said as he closed his eyes and another, more painful image came into his mind, was his wife's shattered expression when he had told her he did not believe the child she carried was his.

If anything happened to her, to their baby, if he were not granted the time to erase that awful look and see her happy and laughing again, he did not think he could live with himself. Certainly he would never be able to forgive himself.

If only she would let him, Robin swore he would spend the rest of their lives trying to make up to her what he had done. If she would let him. She could be as stubborn as he.

Would she ever look at him with love and happiness in her eyes? Would he ever again see her glowing with passion and pleasure as he made love to her? His heart bled for what his foolish distrust and jealously had cost them both.

Regina was still in the hospital, she had finally calmed all the way down and was resting in her bed. Cora was asleep in a chair beside her, the doctor had told her how he wanted to keep her overnight for observation but come first thing tomorrow if she had no complications, he saw no reason she couldn't go home. But he also warned that he wanted her to rest and be off her feet for the next two or three days. No heavy lifting, no strenuous activity, nothing but rest. Cora had offered to come and stay with her, but Regina told her she was just going to call a cab and go home and put her feet up. She told her mother she would call Mary Margaret to check on her as well.

Her hand was on her stomach, on that precious bump that she cherished with her heart. It terrified how close she had been to loosing it. She had listened to her mother and had finally realized that Robin, had truly had no choice. If he didn't authorize to give her the medicine, then she too would have died with their child.

Their child, he was finally realizing it was his. Something had finally made him see reason, or someone, but who? She closed her eyes, because it didn't matter. This was her baby, and she was keeping it, would fight Robin in court if need be. And if she knew Robin, she knew he was going to fight her to soul custody.

No matter what, she was going to love her baby above all else and take care of it. And most importantly, she was going to make sure it had a good home, a loving home, even if she was a single parent to it. She would raise it with enough love that it would never doubt that it had love surrounding it at all times.

She went to sleep that night, thinking of all the special moments she would share. It's first word, it's first smile, walking for the first time. All shared alone but she would make it enough. The last image she had in her mind was as she drifted off to sleep, was her holding a baby in a glider rocker and looking down at it in her arms, her baby looking back up at her...with its father's stunning blue eyes.

The next day, Doctor Jennings assured her she could go home but on the promise that she would rest for the next several days, Regina assured him that she would. Cora had left right before they came to get Regina to wheel her down where her ride awaited her. She had called a taxi to take her to her home, Cora didn't like it but knew better than to argue with her daughter, she also didn't want to upset her. Regina was wheeled out the front entrance and looked around for her ride.

"He should be here, I said at one o'clock sharp," Regina said as she saw a familiar tahoe parked on the curve in front of her, and the door opened and out walked...Robin!

"What...what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I'm driving you home," Robin said as he stopped in front of her.

"Thanks, but I have a ride already," Regina said as she looked around him for the taxi.

"He's been sent home," Robin said.

"What? Why would you do that?" Regina asked.

"Because I wanted to help," Robin said.

"Ms. Mills," the orderly said, Robin looked at him when he called Regina that. Technically she still was his wife."Do you need me to call you another taxi?"

"No, no that's alright, I guess he can drive me home," Regina said as Robin smiled and went to open the passenger car door.

Regina was just beginning to stand, and was going to walk the few short feet to the car, when Robin walked back and picked her up in his arms.

"Robin! Put me down this instant!," Regina protested as he continued to carry her.

"The doctor said you were to rest and relax, please let me help by doing this little bit," Robin said as Regina remained silent and he placed her gently into the seat, she slipped the seat belt on and he shut the door for her. He gathered her things from the orderly and made his way into the car and started to drive them.

"How did you know what my doctor said?" Regina asked once they were on their way.

"I talked to your mother last night, and again this morning," Robin said as he watched traffic.

"Can't believe she talked to you," Regina said, feeling slightly betrayed by her own mother.

"Regina, she loves you deeply. She just wanted me to be informed about your well being," Robin said.

Regina just nodded as they continued on their way, Regina looked around and saw where they were going,"You're going the wrong way, my house is back a few streets."

"Regina, I think you'll be more comfortable at this house I'm renting that will be near the hospital your mom is staying at. And you'll also have more room," Robin explained.

"I don't want to go to your house, I want you to drive me home," Regina said sternly.

"Regina please, let me try to make up for my horrible mistakes," Robin said. "The least I can do is to let you stay at the house."

"I don't want to be there with you," Regina said flatly, she knew her words would hurt him but she didn't care. He had hurt her, and hurt her deeply with rejection their child like he had.

"Regina, I promise I'll stay away once I get you settled in, I swear it to you," Robin promised her.

"I don't want anything from you, I just want a divorce and to be left alone," Regina said.

Robin didn't want to upset her, he wanted her well rested and not stressed, especially because of him, so he decided to remain quiet on the divorce issue. "Regina, please let me take you to the house, and if you don't think it will work, I'll take you back home. Plus, I would like to talk to you but I don't want you to get upset."

Regina knew she had to act like an adult about this issue, whether she liked it or not, he was the father of her child. She was tied to him for the rest of her life. "Fine, but just for a little while, then I want to lay down."

"Agreed," Robin said as he drove them another ten minutes then he pulled up to a very nice house, it was all one story, he had chosen it to make it easier for Regina if she would stay here. He got out of the car and was on his way to her side, when she was getting out. "Please, I really want to walk, otherwise I'm just going to get stiff."

Robin conceded the point, but kept an arm around the small of her back and walked closely to her as they went into the house. It was very spacious, but very comfortable. There was a huge oversized couch, a love seat in the living room with a television on the wall. The kitchen was very upscale with everything in it stainless steel. There were three bedrooms, all the same size, all very roomy, with a king sized bed in the room, with dresser and a walk in closet. In the first room she walked in, which was painted in black and white, the bathroom had a jacuzzi and a huge walk in shower.

"Can I get you something to eat? The kitchen is stocked," Robin asked as they went to the living room.

"Do you have bagels and cream cheese?" Regina asked as she had been craving that for awhile now.

"Yes, let me get you one, would you like some decaf tea?" Robin asked.

"Yes, how did you know about the decaf?" Regina had started drinking decaf to help with the nausea and also the benefits for her baby with less caffeine.

"I've been reading up on some baby books," Robin admitted as he came back into the room with her food.

"But...you just found out the baby is yours. Why would you be reading on a baby book before?" Regina asked.

"I started reading awhile ago," Robin said as he sat down beside her.

Regina then realized he was telling the truth, he had been reading up on baby books. She felt her heart skip a beat, but then she also remembered him telling her how he would never believe this child was his.

"Regina," He took her hand in his, before he spoke."I realized that even before I knew the baby was mine, I wanted you in my life. I wanted you both in my life, I wanted to be a father to your child more than anything," Robin said.

"It's very hard to listen to you say this, when before you said you wouldn't ever believe it was your child," Regina said. "I still think it would be best if we pushed forward with the divorce."

Hearing her say that she still wanted a divorce, crushed him. He now knew, how badly he had hurt her by rejecting their child's paternity. She had remained faithful to him, and at the first true sign of a hard test, he had failed her, failed their child in doing so.

"Regina, I would like to stop the divorce for now. I would like to talk about this more, but I don't want to upset you, you've been through enough in the last day and I also just want you to relax," Robin said as Regina started to eat her food finally. She had only taken a few bites, when she stood up quickly, looking around.

"Bathroom?" Regina asked as Robin pointed quickly, and got up to chase after her, as she had to hurry to make it in time. When he arrived at the room, he found her on her knees, throwing up what was obviously her breakfast. Robin got a washrag and wet it with cool water, he kneeled down beside her and pulled back her hair, he placed the cool rag on the back of her neck as she continued to be sick.

"Please leave, I don't want you to see me like this," Regina said as the dry heaves started.

"I helped put you in this position, it's the least I can do to help when you're sick," Robin said as he tried to remember what the baby book had said about nausea, some women suffered all through the pregnancy, while some it ended after the first trimester. Regina was obviously going to be one that wasn't so fortunate.

He winced every time she had a dry heave, he could tell they were hurting her, hurting her ribs. He rubbed her lower back and kept the cool rag on the back of her neck to offer what relief he could. "Easy little one, your mother is having a hard time right now." Robin whispered, but Regina heard it. Finally after another minute she finally finished, and eased back against the tub. He flushed the toilet and got her some water, she rinsed her mouth and spit it out.

"What can I do?" Robin asked as he crouched down before her.

"Nothing, I just need to lay down," Regina said as she started to stand. Robin was right there beside her, and was lifting her up slowly in his arms.

"I got you," Robin said as he carried her to the couch, it hit him that at this very moment he was carrying his wife, and their unborn child in his arms. He wanted the seconds to drag by, but shortly he was laying her on the couch very gently.

"Just let me lay here," Regina moaned out as Robin went to get another cool rag and placed it on her forehead.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well. Does this happen often?" Robin asked, he hated that he had no idea if it did or didn't, because he had foolishly kicked her out of his life.

"Just in the mornings, and early afternoons. Luckily it goes away for a few hours," Regina said.

"I'm sorry you're having to suffer for this, if I could suffer from it for you, I would," Robin said as he rubbed her forehead with a cool wet rag to try to sooth her sickness.

Regina was laying on the couch with her eyes closed, begging for the nausea to go away completely. She was starting to feel better, the cool rag that her husband...Robin! She snapped her eyes open and looked at him and started to sit up, slowly, easing away from Robin's touch.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he felt the loss of her moving away from him. He had hoped that this could be a start for them again. But he reasoned she still was in the house he had looked for her directly.

"You're just trying to get me back, you think you can buy your way back in," Regina said as she got up from the couch, slowly. "You plan on living with me again. That's why you have this house."

Robin stood up, giving her space but wanting to try to start to fix the mess he made with her, "Regina, if you'll just give me a chance to explain,"

"I would rather be dead than live again with a husband who could not believe he is the father of our child, who doesn't believe me. Our baby deserves better than that, and so do I," Regina said.

Robin felt like a knife had gone through his heart, and the wound was all the more painful because he knew he had brought it on himself by his own blindness, his own lack of trust. Love is trust, Regina had once said, and she was right. "Yes you do, Regina. If you'll just give me a second chance to make it up to you, I promise never to betray your trust in me. Please, sweetheart."

Robin prayed like he had never before, he would happily trade everything he had ever acquired to have his wife back in his arms, in love with him again. He looked at her, into her eyes with love in his eyes for her.

He saw the hesitation on his wife's face, he made a bold move and walked up to her, looking into her eyes as he did so. He slowly moved his arms around her and put his arms around her form, putting her living warmth against him and breathed deeply of her lavender scent. He closed his eyes as he moved one hand to the back of her head and held her cheek against his as he whispered into her ear,"I love you."

Robin knew the minute her wall came standing back up, remembered all that had passed between them. She stiffened in his arms and tried to pull away from him, but he could not release her, not yet.

"Let me go," she cried, fighting him with such determination that he reluctantly relinquished his grasp on her. Holding her against her will was hardly the way to win her forgiveness, he realized now. But the need, the want, the desire to simply hold her, had been too great to ignore. It had been so long since he had held her like that.

His heart constricted at the look she gave him as she moved away from him, putting the couch between them now as she got far away from him.

"I will have nothing to do with a man who repudiates his own child," she said as she looked around, looked ready to run out the door.

Robin put a placating hand to her,"Please-"

"Don't touch me!" Regina said, her voice cold and winter snow.

It sent icy shivers of dismay through Robin. He saw the angry disillusionment in her eyes, and a black hold of terrible loss engulfed him. He knew he deserved to have her look at him like this, but he loved her and wanted to make up for it, desperately.

The tables had been turned. Now, he knew what it had been like for her, when she had felt pain, the pain she suffered when he had rejected her, and their child.

"Listen to me, please," he pleaded, he had his hands up to let her know he would not approach her space."We were both the victims of Graham's diabolical plot to drive us apart. He had another woman pretending to be you, to make me jealous and to break us up. Do not let him succeed."

"Even if Graham did that, you were the one who never trusted me, you," Regina said.

"I was an incredible fool to doubt you," Robin admitted.

"Yes, yes you were," she said coldly.

Her husband ran his hand through his hair, causing a few stands to creep down onto his forehead. Regina had told herself that she would never forgive him for denying their child was his, yet he looked so distressed that she had to fight down a subversive urge to smooth the wayward hairs from his forehead.

"I just hope that you can believe me when I tell you I love you," he swallowed hard and reached out to touch her instinctively.

Regina recoiled from him. He had hurt her too much when he had rejected the paternity of their child.

Robin flinched at her silent rejection, even though he knew he deserved it. But it still hurt, terribly to see her move from him. "I just pray that you one day will forgive me, and let me be a part of our child's life."

At the mention of their baby, she cast Robin a seething glance that sent his heart plummeting. He had hoped that after learning about Graham's treachery, she would pardon him for having doubted her. Now he knew himself to be unforgiven.

Regina pulled out her cell phone and started to dial,"Who are you calling?" Robin asked.

"Mary Margaret, to drive me home, this was a mistake," Regina said.

"Regina please, we have to work through this," Robin said. Had he wounded her too deeply for her to forgive him? Had he lost her forever? What would he do if he could not win her back? He could not stand to consider the possibility. His life without her love was unthinkable.

Somehow Robin had to convince her that he was worthy of it, that her heart was safe with him, that he would treasure and cherish it all the rest of his days. He would move heaven and earth to have her back, in his arms.

He held them out to her,"Please, sweetheart, let me hold you, love."

She jerked away from him. The anger in her dark eyes scorched him with its heat and shriveled his hope.

"Do now call me that!" Her voice was as hard as his had been that awful day in their meeting with their lawyers about their divorce. "I'm neither your sweetheart, nor your love. All I have ever been to you is a convenient wife, but soon I'll just be an ex wife."

Robin flinched at having the cruel words he had used that day flung back at him, but he could not accept defeat."You are my love, my first true love and one I want for the rest of my life."

"Do not touch me. I do not ever want you to touch me again!" Regina said.

"Regina," he pleaded. "you are my wife. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything before. I did not think, nor believe in love until you came into my life and taught me how to love."

Regina regarded him with suspicion, unable to reconcile the furious, hating man who had threw her out of their house, upon learning about her pregnancy with this penitent, loving one.

Which was one the real Robin Locksley?

Did she dare trust this change in him suddenly? Or would he once again be transformed into the hateful stranger who had denied their child's was his? Since that moment he had done that, Regina had been haunted by the terrible fear that had they stayed together, that the hateful Robin would take his anger out at her onto their child.

"I will not let you take my child from my arms," Regina said.

" _Our_ child," he corrected. It gutted him to think that Regina thought he would take their child from her. He wanted to have them both in his life, share every moment with them both.

She eyes him with suspicion,"You said you would never believe the child I'm carrying is yours."

Robin looked agonized as he moved to stand only inches from her. She let him, so that was a good sign. "Oh, God, I didn't mean it, love. Even when I said it, I didn't mean it."

Could Regina chance believing him? This child's fate was at stake here.

"What a bastard you think I am," he said. "And perhaps I deserve it. What I said to you in my jealous fury was beyond the pale, but I was too consumed by own pain to think rationally. All I knew was when you told me you were pregnant, my first thought was joy."

"Here," Robin said as he gently placed a hand on her tiny baby bump, that precious bump of theirs. "Here was that dearest baby that we talked about many a time. And when that ugly thought crossed my mind that it might not be mine, I couldn't think. I let my jealously overtake me, I didn't listen to you and I should have believed in you."

"Please," he was begging now, "you must believe that I love you."

She believed it, but could she trust his love? This wasn't just about her anymore, she had her baby to think of now. He had told her before he trusted her, yet he had been willing to believe that she had cheated on him with Graham, and in his fury had disavowed their child. That memory reignited her anger at him, and she shoved him away. "I told you trust was the basis of love, and I no longer trust you."

"I deserve that," His voice was hoarse with self-disgust. "My inability to see the truth in front of me, it has cost me you."

Robin looked so shattered and penitent that Regina again had to stifle an urge to reach out to comfort him.

"Listen to me, love. What we have together is very special. Very rare. I heard one time, that if you're ever lucky enough to find true love, you fight for it every day. And that is what I intend to do from this day forth. I will fight for your love," Robin swore. "I've never loved as deeply as I do you, and that is what made me so vulnerable to you. Please, forgive me."

Did she dare?

Suddenly, he captured her mouth in a kiss full of tenderness and hunger. Regina tried to push him away, but she failed.

"Noooooo," What began as her protest faded, as his hand caressed her cheek with erotic finesse. Fiery longing exploded throughout her body.

His mouth wooed hers with a heated intensity that melted her heart.

He broke their kiss, his handsome sculpted face tormented by regret. "I am so sorry, love, that I ever doubted you. I swear that if you give me a second chance, you'll never regret it."

"How can I believe that?" Sadness tinged her voice. "You have let me down so often."

"I know, love, but never again. Word of a Locksley," Robin promised her. Gods, what if she never gave him another chance?

But Regina wasn't convinced. "What if someone tells you tht I have slept with Graham?"

"I would not believe them. I may be a stupid idiot at times, but I am also a man who has learned from his mistakes. Forgive me, love," Robin whispered as he looked into her eyes, his heart was in them as he gazed down at her as his head lowered again and his lips captured hers, his tongue courting her.

He moved them to the couch, with him sitting, her on his lap as he looked at her, his blue eyes brilliant with adoration. "Please forgive me, love."

"No," Regina barely whispered.

Her refusal faded into a moan as his mouth spread kisses over her face and neck."Please forgive me."

She did not answer him. His head dipped and his mouth closed over the crest of her breast. She arched beneath him in pleasure. He then moved so that he was on the floor before her, her sitting on the edge of the couch. He placed both hands gently on her small bump on her belly, he pushed her shirt up and lowering his mouth to it, bathed it with kisses.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked.

"Telling our child how much his father love and wants him," he said in a voice as soft as velvet. "Telling him how beautiful his mother is."

Regina felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

Robin raised his head, and his gaze met hers. "I can't wait, love, until I can hold this precious baby we have made in my arms. Do not deny our child his father, because his father is an idiot. Please forgive my jealous insanity."

"No," she said again.

He leaned up, making sure to keep his weight off her stomach, he looked down at her face as he lowered his head to hers and whispered,"Forgive me." He begged now.

Actually, Regina already had, but she was in no rush to tell Robin so. She was enjoying this too much, his method of seeking her forgiveness.

He laid scorching kisses on her neck, her jawline, her cheeks, before kissing her lips. "Forgive me." He pleaded as his tongue teased her.

Regina looked into his face, and saw the love and humble entreaty in his eyes. "Please forgive me for ever doubting you. I swear I never will again."

And she knew that he would not.

"Forgive me, my one and only love," Robin said sweetly to her...

 _ **(A/N-Okay I know that it started off really bad, I honestly had a hard time typing those words for Robin to say "goodbye" to his child. But I think you can see there is a small movement forward for these two. A little info, but when I write a story I do it in five stages, this is going into stage four or as I call it the mending process. Now Robin knows the truth of what happened with Graham. He's not the only one that knows 'wink, wink'. Regina will have a conversation with Graham later on I promise. I had not planned to make this as long as it was, but I honestly couldn't find a good point to stop until right there.)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**(A/N-Wanted to thank my lovely Beta, Celina for helping me with this story. You are amazing! Also I wanted to thank all who have read, review, message, and follow this story. You guys rock! I had originally had other plans for this chapter but after A and E leading on oq fans, I decided to re work this chapter a bit. I hope this chapter helps take a tiny part of the sting that came from A and small note this chapter is not beta read but as soon as I get it back I'll fix the mistakes, so please look over them for now. Thank you.)**_

"How can I trust you? You didn't believe me about Graham, or Marian, or about my baby," Regina pointed out to Robin his mistrust in her.

"I'm an idiot Regina, I've never truly loved someone as deeply as I do you," Robin said to her with his heart in his eyes.

Regina could see his inner turmoil, but she also remembered all the things he had said to her, about their baby. "I...I have to have time to think about this."

It was a hlittle step, but to Robin it was a huge leap. "That's fine, and thank you Regina."

"I'm not saying you'll like what I decide," Regina said. Her head and her heart were in a state of turmoil, one wanted to give him a second chance, while the other was still quite hurt over his actions towards her, and more importantly towards their baby.

"I know," Robin said,"you don't have to decide now, just don't shut me out right now, please. I'll go, but please stay here at the house. Your mom would love to be able to see you everyday with it being so much closer to her."

"I'm not sure it would be right to stay here," Regina admitted.

"Please, stay. Just think of it as someone who screwed up and wants to apologize," Robin said. "I'm not just doing this for you, but for your mom as well. She's a great lady, like her daughter."

"Alright," Regina finally admitted.

Robin was overjoyed that she was going to stay in this house,"Great, and don't worry I'll stay away and give you all the time you require, I promise."

Regina smiled weakly as Robin dug out the keys to the house, and handed them to her. "Take all the time you need, Regina. And I'll respect whatever you decide."

Robin smiled softly before turning and walking out of the house, leaving his wife and unborn child behind him. But at least he knew they were both safe and close to the hospital and Cora. He could take comfort in that at least.

Days passed, and to Robin every one without hearing from Regina was torture. He wanted to call her so much, but was going to put her first and do as he had promised her in giving her time. Time, time seemed endless to him once before. Now, it meant everything. For how many sunsets would you remember in your lifetime? Maybe ten? He wanted to spend every sunset with Regina, their baby.

Today he was in his office, looking over some paperwork but not really focusing on it. He was so wrapped in his own thoughts, he didn't hear his office door open and close. That's when he felt her presence more than saw it, he looked up from his desk to see her standing there before him.

"Regina...this is a pleasant surprise," Robin said as he moved from behind his desk to make his way to her. She looked well rested, stunning. She was glowing like a mother to be should.

"I'm not sure why I'm actually here," Regina said as she looked at him.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes, we're both fine," Regina answered, knowing what he was referring to.

"Have you eaten yet?" Robin looked down at his watch, seeing it was barely after lunch. Funny, he wasn't even hungry before.

"No, no I haven't," Regina answered.

"Can I take you out for lunch?" Robin asked, hoping with everything she would say yes. Regina was torn as she looked at him for several seconds, two answers battling inside of her. Only would right answer came...

"Maybe, to a little cafe," Regina answered. Robin felt an sort of immense relief that she hadn't shot him down. He quickly grabbed his jacket and walked back to her,"Shall we?"

Together they left his office, headed downstairs to where he drove them to a little cafe just a little near the city limit's. He wanted to go to a place where there wouldn't be as many people there.

"So how is your work going?" Regina asked once they had seated and ordered.

"Good, really good," Robin said,"I guess."

"You guess?" Regina asked.

"To tell you the truth, there have been more pressing matters on my mind than work right now," Robin admitted as her gaze flew to meet his, and he looked into her eyes.

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to pressure you, I truly don't," Robin said, as he took her left hand in his and held it, letting his thumb caress lightly over the top of her hand, "I just truly miss you."

Regina looked at him, looked into his eyes. His touch still affected her like none other,"I miss you too."

Robin felt like he was going to burst out in song by her admission, he didn't want to react too much to her words, so he simply let out a soft sigh of relief, and bit his bottom lip as he smiled,"How..how is the baby doing?" he decided to go to a safer route.

Regina smiled as she looked down at her precious baby bump, and let her other hand drift down to caress it, Robin still held her other hand,"Kicking me like he's going to be a soccer player."

Robin chuckled at her words, then realized what she had said,"He? It's a boy?" Robin couldn't help the image that came to his mind of a little dark haired little boy, with his dimples of course in her arms.

"I was just speaking in general," Regina said,"I changed my mind at the appointment, I decided I wanted to be surprised on the gender."

Robin had two emotions battling just then, one was pleased that she preferred to be surprised, while the other was upset with himself, that he hadn't been in the room with her for any of these appointments. Their food came over and they started to eat.

"How does your doctor say the pregnancy is going? Have you heard the heartbeat yet?" Robin asked, his curiosity eating at him, along with his guilt over his stupid jealously over Graham was costing him.

"Doctor Guinn, says everything is progressing nicely, my due date is in exactly three months. We got Mom's house in pretty good order for the baby, the room was an old craft room, but it's big enough for the crib and everything that David and Mary Margaret have given me," Regina said.

Regina's words were eating at his heart, there would be more than enough room at the house he had with Regina for the baby. Even the one he was letting her stay in now so that she could be closer to her mother. And he would buy her whatever she needed for their baby, if only he could win her back.

Robin had to swallow a few times before continuing,"And the heartbeat?"

"It's amazing to listen to, Doctor Guinn says it's very fast and healthy," Regina said as she took another huge bite of her sandwich.

Robin smiled as he watched her eat, she had already finished her baked chips and was halfway done with her sandwich. The baby must be the reason for her increased appetite, he smiled at the thought. But then again, it did seem all her weight she had gained was in her belly.

"What?" Regina asked as she took a sip of her water.

"Nothing," Robin said, as he took a bite of his own sandwich.

"You're watching me eat," Regina said.

"That does happen when two people are having lunch together," Robin said, wishing the subject would change, but as long as she was talking to him, he thought he could survive this.

"I do eat more now because of the baby," Regina said as she took another bite, smaller this time.

"Which is perfectly normal," Robin said,"Dare I ask if there are any food cravings?"

"How much time have you got for me to list them?" Regina asked with a laugh.

Robin just smiled, his heart in his eyes as he said,"For you? All the time in the world."

Regina couldn't help the butterflies that hit her stomach as he looked at her, she tried to calm herself before answering,"Let's see, now that most of the morning sickness is over, I crave hot chocolate first thing in the morning, followed by fresh strawberries with a dab of whipped cream. Then once I get to work, I'm usually wanting either more hot chocolate or a frozen lemonade. By lunchtime, I could eat for an hour, which I try to eat lean meats and bring some fresh vegetables with me for that. Then the late afternoon cravings begin and it ranges from pork rinds to pickles to ice cream. And last but not least is the night time cravings, which is usually peanut butter, french onion dip with chips, to more fruit."

Robin had to chuckle at her long drawn out explanation of her cravings,"And you go through this every day?"

"Pretty much so," Regina said.

"I wished I could be there when you need one of these things," Robin said, a little too much emotion in his words as he saw her take a deep breath and sigh. He was about to open his mouth to ask her something, when he saw her mouth pop open and her hand really started to rub her belly. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think I might have a field goal kicker here," Regina said as that first kick had hit her in the rib pretty good.

"Can I..." Robin started to say, but stopped upon her looking at him,"I mean..."

"You want to feel?" Regina asked.

Robin could only nod his head and say,"Yes, more than anything."

Regina looked at him and nodded her head, Robin slowly got up and moved his chair to sit closer to her, she took his hand in hers and guided it to where she had felt the last kick,"Now it might take a few seconds before-"

Bam!

Robin jerked his hand back slightly as he felt the impact of the well placed kick, he quickly moved his hand back and waited. He let out a laugh upon feeling it again,"I think we might have a soccer player here instead, as I think that was a well placed penalty kick."

To anyone else looking at them right now, they would think they looked like the perfect little family to be. But inside both Robin and Regina, they both had their own turmoil, but for the very few moments they both decided to let that go for now, and enjoy this very precious moment.

For Robin, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. His child was kicking! And he could feel it kicking and moving about inside Regina. His wife was also letting him spend time with her, not that he was naive enough to believe for a split second that he had earned her trust back. That, would take more time and action to prove to her that he believed her, trusted her.

For Regina, she couldn't help the emotions running through her. For one, she still had a lot of hurt over all that Robin had done to her, and to her...their baby. She wasn't sure what she was going to decide as far as their future, but she knew she would have to talk to him. To see if she could see any faith he had in her in his eyes. The other emotion she was feeling was pure bliss, as the man she loved, despite all the hurt, the father of her child was having this special moment with their child.

Robin had his hand on her belly, and his eyes held hers. Robin looked at her with what could only be described as complete adoration. This, this was what she had always wanted, a man completely in love with her, a family about to be. But there was still so much for them to work through.

Robin wanted to kiss her, to complete this moment. But he also knew he had not earned that right to, not yet. Instead he let his face tell his feelings, how sorry he was for not believing in her. How horrible he would always feel for throwing her, and their child out of their home.

"What is it?" Regina asked, as she saw the look on his face.

"I was just thinking of what a sorry excuse I am for a human being," Robin admitted, he removed his hand from her belly, from their child. Not feeling worthy to touch either at the moment.

"Robin, you're a good person," Regina said.

"It doesn't feel that way at the moment," Robin said.

"You are though, even though I'm still hurting over everything," Regina said as she put a hand on his cheek,"I know all the good things you've done, helping with my mom's medical bills even when I didn't want you to."

"I just wanted to do something, to try to make up for all the hurt I've caused you," Robin said, closing his eyes as he leaned into the palm of her hand. This was the first time she had touched him, in what seemed like forever. "If it takes me the rest of my life to prove it to you, I intend to regain your trust and your love."

Regina felt like her heart would burst, she wanted to put her trust back into this man. She did believe that he was sincere with his words now, but she was also careful. There was more than just her to take a chance, there was their baby.

"Mmm, I think I saw a park a block away, I need to walk some of this food off," Regina said as she looked around.

The mood was broken, if only temporarily. But for Robin, he would take these little moments he could have with her. "Let me pay for our food, and we'll go for that walk."

Robin got up from their table, and went about paying their bill. When he turned, he saw that Regina had just walked outside. He quickly went to follow her, as he walked out onto the sidewalk, he saw Regina looking in a window. Smiling, he walked up behind and looked at what she was gazing upon.

It was a complete bedding set for a baby, decorated with baby ducks over it.

It reminded him of that time in the bathtub, when their child might have been conceived. Robin looked at the store's name, and made a mental note for later on.

"Find something you like?" Robin asked as he looked at Regina turning around.

"Just looking," Regina said as she moved from the window a bit, but not before she stopped and looked at the tiny tatty bear. She had always loved the look of the sweet little bear, and now here was a tiny one, that her baby could have as a toy. She turned to Robin,"I'll be right back." Without waiting for him, she walked into the store and walked over and picked up the sweet little bear. Smiling she closed her eyes as she pictured her child, walking up to her holding it's prized bear.

Robin had not stayed outside, instead he too had followed her into the store. His soul was full of love for her, and the way she was holding that little toy. He could just picture her holding their baby in her arms one day soon.

"I think we found our child's first toy," Robin said as Regina turned around to him.

"I couldn't resist, I've always loved the bear, and this would just be too perfect," Regina said as she started to open her purse.

"Please," Robin said, his voice stopping her,"let me, Regina."

Regina knew he wanted to pay for the bear, and she saw no reason she shouldn't let him do so, after all the baby was his as well. She smiled and nodded as she handed him the little bear. Robin grabbed it, and let his thumb rub over her hand as he took the bear from her. He smiled as he walked over to the cashier and handed her the bear.

"Will there be anything else?" the lady asked.

Robin looked around and saw that Regina was now on the other side of the store, he leaned in and whispered to the cashier who smiled at him and nodded. She rang up his purchases for the day and he handed her his credit card. She gave him his receipt and the bag with the little bear inside of it.

"All set?" Regina asked as she walked up to stand beside Robin.

"Just about," Robin said as he put his card back in his wallet.

"He's going to be an amazing daddy," the lady said to Regina.

Regina smiled as she looked at Robin,"I know he will be."

"I have a lot to live up to, with her as the mother," Regina said.

"Is this your first child?" the lady asked.

"Yes, just three more months," Regina said as she rubbed her belly.

"Good luck to both of you," the lady said.

"Here we go," Robin said as he handed her the little bag, Regina turned and started walking towards the doorway of the shop.

Robin turned to the lady,"Thank you so much."

"It is my pleasure, I'm sure she's going to love it, and thank you," the lady said as Robin walked after Regina.

"Would you like to get anything to drink before we go into the park?" Robin asked as they were just about to approach a stand.

"I'll love some ice cream, or rather, _we_ would," Regina said as Robin smiled and quickly paid for her an ice cream. They then headed towards the park, as they were about to enter, Robin offered his arm to her,"Milady?"

Regina smiled and put her free arm through his as they started walking in, the day was absolutely perfect. Just warm enough where you didn't need a jacket, the sun was peaking out mostly behind the few clouds. There were the sounds of birds in the park, along with the sounds of hyper children at play. Robin and Regina smiled as they passed a few swings where some kids were playing. Both having the same thoughts of one day their child playing on swings.

"I want to thank you for giving me this day, Regina," Robin said as they sat down on a bench near the pond where some kids were feeding some ducks. "It means so much to me, to be able to spend time with you like this."

"I'm trying, Robin. I truly am," Regina said.

Robin put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it,"That's all I can ask for. I know we have a lot to work through, and I know I can't take back all the mistakes I made. I just hope I'm able to replace some of those bad memories with good ones."

"So you do trust me, completely?" Regina asked.

"I do," Robin answered truthfully, and not because he knew the truth from Graham. But because he loved and had faith in his wife.

"And I want to trust you again," Regina whispered. She did want to trust him.

Regina and Robin turned at the sound of a child's laughter, there over by the sand pit was a little girl with ribbons in her hair as she started to build a castle. Robin thought of the day that his own child would play like this, perhaps in this very park.

Robin smiled and opened his mouth,"You have a little...ice cream there." he used his own finger to point at his mouth to show her where it was on her.

Regina smiled and put her finger near her mouth,"Did I get it?"

"Not quite," Robin said as he moved his thumb to her mouth and removed the sweet substance from her.

"Thank you," Regina said, she felt his thumb lingering on her mouth.

"A part of me wishes we had met like this, had a different courtship," Robin said. "I could have seen you one day in the park, and been totally smitten since that. I could have been forward and asked for your number."

"And I would have said no," Regina said as Robin looked at her, smiling slightly.

"No?" Robin asked.

"But I would have taken yours instead," Regina said, causing Robin to laugh.

"And then I would have taken you maybe to a play or an art exhibit, then to dinner where I would have stared into those eyes, those eyes I know I was born to gaze into," Robin said.

"Then what?" Regina asked, taking a few deep breaths. He always did find a way to take her breath away.

"Then I would have brought you back to your place, where I would have hopefully been able to kiss you good night, until our next date," Robin said.

"Sounds like it would have been a nice courtship," Regina said.

"It could have been," Robin said, as he took a deep, sharp inhalation of breath. "But we didn't have that, we have what we make of it now." He looked at her, deep into her eyes,"I love you, my dearest heart, the lady who has shown me what true love is. I love you, as you are my soul, my reason for living, for the rest of my days. This I promise you."

Regina was so moved by his words, she didn't realize that a few tears had escaped her eyes until she felt one hit her hand, she watched as his mouth lowered close to hers. His hands took the sides of her face and with a kiss, he sealed his promise to her.

His kiss was like velvet on ice as his lips eased across hers. Regina let him kiss her, as she was kissing him back. She could not move, could barely breathe. Her entire body was in the sensations he had created.

Her eyes were closed as the kiss deepened. And she yielded to the kiss, how could she do anything else but yield? How could she stop something, she also desperately wanted? She arched towards him, wanting to be closer to him. His hands moved from her face as his arms encircled her body, bringing her into contact with his body.

Her mouth was opening to his, and she just wanted the kiss to go on forever.

"I love you, Regina," his voice was so low against her mouth. Husky, but with an intensity about it that penetrated through all the layers of her defenses just as his touch, his possessing kiss, had penetrated.

For a long, endless moment his eyes entwined with hers, and she was unable to do anything but let her gaze sink into his, let the slow, heavy slug of her heart resonate with his. His eyes held hers, his mouth grazed her lips once more...

It was now or never...

"I trust you,"

 _ **(A/N-Okay so who said I trust you? Was it Robin? Regina? I have barely started the next chapter so it will probably be at least a week before I can try to update again. I do have a twitter account, MyFicsAndMore. I post sneak peaks, polls, and I can try to answer any questions you have about this fic or another one of mine. But I do ask that there be no RT, Likes, or Tweet about Zelena's daughter. That story took so much from the OQ that I fell in love with in season 3B.)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read, review, message, follow, and fav this story! I also wanted to thank Bekki for Betaing this chapter. Bless you! Sorry for the delay but work, life and all has become a perfect storm. I haven't started the next chapter but when you get to the ending, I think you know where it will pick up at.)**_

Robin pulled back as he heard those three words, he looked into her face,"You...you trust me?"

Regina nodded slightly,"I'm not saying we're back together all the way just yet, but I do believe what you are promising to me. That you love and believe in me. Believe in us."

"I do, with all that I am," Robin swore to her. He couldn't believe that she was actually going to give him this chance, after he had screwed things up between them time after time. Well that was no more.

"I love you, and nothing will ever change that," Regina said.

"I don't deserve you," Robin said as his heart was in his eyes.

"We both made mistakes, now we have the start of this chance to make up for them," Regina said.

"A second chance is all its ever going to take for me," Robin promised her.

"I just keep thinking of how this little person will be here in a few months," Regina said as she put a hand on her little precious bump,"and it will be depending on not just me but on its father as well."

Robin felt like his heart would swell and burst into a million pieces as she talked about their child, he put his own hand on top of hers."I'm so sorry for being such an ass all these months,"

"Robin, you don't have to keep apologizing to me," Regina said,"I get it,and without getting into everything right here, right now. I do understand that your jealously was over clouding your judgment. I too have made mistakes in all this, I should have never let Graham try to pull us apart like he did."

"He only succeeded because I was too stupid to see what was right there in front of me," Robin said.

"And that is?" Regina asked, the hint of a smile on her face.

"A woman that I love more than anything, who besides her love, is about to give me the greatest gift I could ever ask for," Robin said as he leaned down and moved her hands and kissed her belly,"Hello baby, it's your Papa speaking. I know we haven't had a chance to really talk, but your Mommy loves you so much as I do. I can't wait to hold you in my arms, but you just stay put for now and we'll both see you before too long."

Regina was on the verge of crying, she was so moved by his words to their unborn baby. No matter if she had any doubt of his love for her, which she didn't, his words to their child solified his love and devotion to their child. She ran her hands through his hair as he continued to speak.

"I do have one little request, I ask that you be exactly like your Mommy," Robin said to their child."Don't be a stubborn old fool like me, though I do know the best decision I ever made was marrying and falling in love with your mother. She means so much to me, as I know she does to you as well."

Regina now was crying, as a few tears fell from her eyes, running down her cheeks.

"She is going to be the best Mommy to you, just you wait and see. I'll let you in on a little secret, just the two of us," Robin whispered to their baby,"she has already got you this little bear that I know you're going to love, but don't tell your Mommy I told you this, just stays between the two of us."

"Already keeping secrets you two," Regina said with a soft laugh. Robin raised his head and looked at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I was just talking to our little duckling," Robin said.

"Duckling?" Regina asked.

"Well I thought it might be fitting, seeing how he or she was probably conceived that time in the bathtub," Robin said, a huge smile forming on his face at the reminder of that episode.

Regina smiled and a slight blush crested her cheek bones,"That's when I think it happened as well."

Robin took her hands,"Then our baby duckling it is," he said as he put their hands on her bump,"what do you say, are you a baby duckling?"

A few seconds passed and they felt a small kick as if to signal approval of the nickname,"See baby duckling approves, so let it be written." Robin said.

"I do hope our baby duckling has at least one thing from you," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Your blue eyes, and those dimples of yours," Regina admitted.

Robin smiled and took her hands to his mouth, kissing them both,"I tried my best, but if our little baby duckling has your eyes, then I'll be doubly blessed. Because then I'll also see the eyes of the person I was born to gaze into for the rest of my life."

Robin then started to lower his head towards her, she also started to move her head forward towards his. And then his mouth was on hers again, and heat curved between them in a rush.

Robin felt the jolt that moved through her, angling her mouth into a better fit, he felt the heat suffuse her flesh, melting her to him. Regina made a small sound, half gasp, half sob. For a moment he was very still, fearing he had pushed her too far. He slowly removed his lips from hers and looked at her. She still had her eyes closed as a few moments later, her eyes opened and he saw the dazed look there.

"Shall I take you back home?" Robin asked as all Regina could do at the moment was nod her head to him. He stood up and helped her stand and together they walked back through the park, back to where he had his suv parked.

He drove her back to the house he was renting for her, hoping she would at least stay there throughout her pregnancy. Hoping with his heart by then, they would be back together and living under the same roof, whether it be his home, the one she was in now or a new one.

Together they walked up to the house,"Do you want to come in for a little while? Or do you need to go back to work already?" Regina asked.

Robin was almost giddy that she seemed to want to spend more time with him, even though he knew he had to get back to work, he also didn't want to leave her,"I can stay for a little while longer."

"How about I make us some lemonade and we can sit and talk a little longer," Regina offered.

"How about I make us some lemonade, while you rest?" Robin said.

"That sounds like a great idea," Regina said as together they went inside. Robin went about making the drink, while Regina sat at the kitchen table and watched him. Watched the way he seemed to move effortlessly throughout the kitchen. She watched as he bent over and grabbed more fresh lemons from the refrigerator, watched the way his butt was clearly outlined in his business pants.

She felt the flame of desire streak through her, it had come and gone in stages. She had suffered through it somewhat alone, being able to give herself the relief she craved since Robin and her were sepearated. She bit her lower lip as she continued to watch him.

Robin turned and saw her expression, wondering what was going through her mind at this particular moment. He sat the glasses down, and took a seat close to her. She reached for her glass and took several sips from it.

"It's delicious," Regina said.

"Is it helping with the craving?" Robin asked.

Regina could feel her cheeks blushing just a little bit, as no it wasn't helping the craving she was having right now. That craving was for Robin, his hands, his mouth, his tongue, his cock. She was having a horny moment and she tried her best to keep herself composed before she answered,"It helps at times."

"So what do you do for those other times when the cravings are too much?" Robin asked.

Masterbaute, Regina thought. But that was not what he was referring to,"When I don't have the exact thing I'm craving, I try to combat it with another one."

"And does that work?" Robin asked.

"Sometimes," Regina answered.

"You know if there is anything you need, _I'm only one call away,"_ Robin sung the last few words to her.

"I'll remember," Regina said, as she loved his voice.

"I mean it, doesn't matter what time is it, even if its two in the morning, just call me," Robin offered to her.

Regina smiled as she said,"There is one thing I wanted to bring up to you before you leave today. I have my next appointment in two days and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me?"

Robin had to swallow the lump in his throat at her offer,"I would love to be there, thank you so very much. What time and where?"

"At the clinic off Highland again, Doctor Guinn is my doctor and the appointment is at one, will that interfere in your schedule? Because if it does, I can call and try to reschedule," Regina said.

"That is perfect, and even if it did interfere, I would cancel everything to spend more time with my wife and our child at your appointment," Robin said.

Regina was glad he wanted to come to her appointment, she had wanted him there since the first one and now it was finally going to happen. She watched an emotion run over his face and knew he was thinking about something unpleasant. "Robin, what is it?"

"I was just thinking again of everything I have missed, all the appointments. I don't blame you for not wanting me there, I did that to myself," Robin answered.

"Robin, we can't keep apologizing for every thing we did wrong, we both made very bad choices in some of this," Regina said,"but now is the chance to make up for them all. Starting from this moment forward."

Robin knew she was right, but he also knew his guilt would eat at him for not being there for her. When she found out she was pregnant, when she had her first appointment, when she saw the baby for the first time. When she felt the baby kick for the first time. Her first food craving. Her first time having morning sickness. Her first time hearing their baby's heart beat. All that was gone, and he could never get it back, never make up for all the hurt she must have felt being all alone in that room with the doctor, pratically a stranger to her. When he should have been there beside her, holding her hand as they saw that first image.

He wanted to tell her what he had learned from Graham about what had happened, but he reasoned with himself he didn't want the man's name brought up around them. He just wanted to be focused on her, her and their baby. Nothing else mattered right now. So he kept his mouth shut about the truth.

"As long as I have a chance of moving forward with you, that is all I could ask for," Robin said.

"Alright so, I'll see you at one for the appointment?" Regina asked.

"May I pick you up here and drive us there?" Robin asked,"that is if you would like me to."

"That would be nice," Regina said.

"Alright, then why don't I let you get some real rest and would it be alright if I call you later?" Robin asked,"I promise I won't keep you long."

"That would be fine as well, maybe after six?" Regina said.

"I'll look forward to it," Robin said as they stood up, Robin putting his hand out and Regina slipping her smaller one into his much larger one. Together they headed towards the front door, Robin opened it and looked down at Regina.

"Regina, thank you so much for this day," Robin said."it has truly meant so much for me to spend real quality time with you."

"I really enjoyed this day as well, I think we both did," Regina said as she put one hand on her belly.

Robin smiled and leaned down and lightly kissed her bump,"You be good for your Mommy, and I'll get you a puppy when you're old enough."

"Robin," Regina smiled at his words. Robin leaned back up and brought his head back down, and found her mouth and transferred the depth of his love for her into that kiss. His lips insistent but gentle, coaxing, encouraging. And behind it all, she could taste his hunger, hunger for _her_ and she kissed him back, joining in the sensual dance of his lips and mouth and tongue.

He lifted his head away from hers, ending the kiss far too soon for her liking. But his brief absence got her breathing back under control, and reestablished her knees, as they had threatened to buckle under his kiss.

"I'll talk to you soon," Robin said.

"Goodbye, Robin," Regina said as he kissed her hand and walked out of the door, she watched him walk to his suv and leave. She closed the door and walked into her bedroom, laying down on the bed she placed a pillow under her head and closed her eyes as the eventful day was taking over her and she was asleep in no time, her last thought was of those blue eyes of Robin, her husband.

Later that evening, Robin had just gotten home from finishing his day at work. He had thought time would take forever to pass, but finally he was home and about to talk to his wife. His new secretary Abigail, had even commented on his joy on his face. He had briefly told her that him and his estranged wife were working through their, his issue. Before coming home, he had stopped and picked up a gift he had ordered for Regina over a week ago. It served two purposes and he hoped she would like it.

Now, he was lying on his bed in lounge pants, no shirt and picking up his cell phone to call his wife, it rung once, twice and as he was just about to get concerned he heard her pick up,"Regina? It's Robin," he said.

"I must have...slept longer than I planned," a sleepy Regina said.

"You've slept the last three hours?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I thought I would only sleep an hour, but that evidently didn't work out," Regina said.

"Which means you haven't eaten yet," Robin said.

"No, I haven't and now I'm starving," Regina said.

"Is there anything in particular you're in the mood for? Because I can order it for you," Robin said.

"Pizza, I've got a craving for pizza," Regina said as she could just almost taste the bread and sauce.

"Would you like me to order one for you?" Robin asked, already reaching for his wallet on the bed side table.

"Yes, but on one condition," Regina said.

"Of course, just name it," Robin said, thinking maybe she wanted something else as well.

"Order two, just in case duckling and me eat one, that way there's still plenty for you as well," Regina said as she bit her bottom lip again.

"Why, Regina Locksley, are you asking me out for dinner?" Robin asked, playfully.

"Guilty. I mean unless you've already eaten or such," Regina said.

"No, I also haven't eaten and I would love to have dinner with you, I'll order the pizza now and have them deliver and I'll be there in ten minutes," Robin said as they said their goodbyes and Robin ordered the pizza. He threw on a shirt and some shoes, grabbing his package for her, and quickly made his way over to the house, he was just pulling in the driveway when the delivery guy arrived, he paid him and brought the pizza to the door. Regina opened it upon hearing him knocking.

"A handsome man who delivers pizza, what could be better?" Regina asked as they walked into the house.

Robin set the pizza down and turned and said,"Maybe two handsome men," Robin said as he placed a hand on her bump again,"or maybe two beautiful women."

"Either or works for me," Regina said as she grabbed them both a salad she had prepared for them.

"Agreed, now let's get you fed," Robin said as they both got their pizza, and salads and Robin brought some drinks for them. He sat them before the fireplace and they started eating.

"Mmm, this is so good," Regina said in between mouth fulls.

Robin just chuckled as he watched her, he could tell that this was something she went through a lot, with food cravings and all. He was glad he was able to help relieve one this time.

"You're looking at me again," Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Sorry, but I've always been affected by you and now I just think its heightened," Robin said,"you're pratcially glowing."

"Robin, women don't glow," Regina said, smiling as she did.

"I hate to deter you, but yes they do. I have the proof before me," Robin said.

"You're bias," Regina said.

"That is probably true," Robin said as they continued to eat.

"What's in the bag?" Regina motioned towards the bag on the coffee table. She had watched him bring it in, and curiousity was getting the best of her.

"Oh, one second," Robin said as he stood up and went to go get it. He came back with it and handed it to her with a huge smile on his face.

"What's this?" Regina asked.

"Open it," Robin said as he watched her opent he gift. He saw her eyes widen as she opened up the story book.

"Is this us?" Regina asked as she looked at the image of what looked like a princess in a long white gown, which looked like her. She looked to be about to kiss a man who looked like he also had on a time period clothing, which looked like Robin.

"Yes, I had the book made, it tells how we met and fell in love and I thought you might want to read it to our child one day," Robin said as he watched a lone tear start to slip from her eyes. He quickly went to catch it with his fingers.

"It's beautiful, I love it," Regina said as she flipped through more pages of them, pages filled with images of important times in their lives. From when they were married, to when he had thought she might have been hurt in the avalanche. There were several blank pages at the end of the book.

"Hopefully, one day we can add more pages," Robin explained what those were going to be used for.

Regina was almost overcome with emotion at the thoughtful gift. This, this was the man she had always wanted. No matter what had tried to seperate them she knew he was the heroic man she fell in love with.

"Have you thought of any names for duckling?" Robin asked.

"Nothing had seemed to stick with me just yet, but there's a few which are," Regina answered.

"I'm sure whatever you pick will be quite fitting for our child," Robin said as he thought of how very soon, they would have a living, breathing tiny human that would need them both. Would it be headstrong like him? Or sensible like its mother? If it was a little girl, Robin knew he would have to defend off boys later on as he knew, any daughter of Regina's would look exactly like her and heaven help him then. And if it was a little boy, he knew it would be a charmer.

Once they were finished eating, Robin helped Regina up and told her to sit down on the couch, that he would clean up everything.

Regina wasn't going to argue, it felt good to have someone to depend on. To lean on with everything. She laid back in the couch, closing her eyes as she did so. She was awakened by the feel of someone rubbing her feet, releasing the tension that had built up there.

"That feels...amazing," Regina said as she opened her eyes to see Robin with her feet in his lap, massaging them.

"Just relax and I've got this," Robin said as he continued to rub her feet.

For Regina it was both a blessing and a curse, as she she felt relief from the his ministrations. But on the other hand, she was also feeling something else. Arousal! Damn, at time like this too! She turned her head side to side, hoping to make the desire go away.

It didn't! It seemed to only increase her desire for him. She tried rubbing her thighs together, as his head was down for the moment. It was no use, she couldn't get the friction she desperately needed. The last thing she wanted to do right now was ask him to leave, but could she excuse herself and go to the bedroom to relieve herself? Even if she did, she knew that while it might temporarily give her some release, it wouldn't be the same as when he touched her.

"You alright?" Robin asked as he looked from her feet to her.

Hell no she wasn't alright! She wanted so bad to throw Robin back against the couch and remove the clothes that would seperate them, and ride him till she came. So instead of answering it like that, all she could do was nod.

She had to do something!

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth,"Robin, can you move your hands a little higher?" she asked.

Robin did as she requested, moving her skirt up just above her knees as he rubbed her legs.

Damnit if that wasn't a turn on as well!

"A little higher, Robin," Regina said as she gripped a part of the couch with her hands to keep from immediately grabbing his hands to where she wanted them to be. Robin moved himself so that he was on his knees and moved the skirt up even more, to where it was almost at her hips. He grabbed more lotion and began to rub her thighs, digging his thumbs into her skin to release more tension.

Damn! She couldn't take this anymore! She could feel how wet she was and she was going to loose her mind soon if something didn't change. She was going to take a chance, and throw caution to the wind.

"Robin, I'm having another craving," Regina whispered out. Regina knew this was not going to solve their issues, but she did feel like they were on the road to recovery. And she wanted to be close with him again, real close!

"What do you need?" Robin said as he started to remove his hands, Regina grabbed one before he could move them too far away.

"This," Regina said as she took his hand, opening her thighs further apart as she did so. She brought his hand, up to the front of her panties and slid his hand inside them,"is what I need."

 _ **(A/N-Okay so I think this chapter as well as the last was a huge step in the rebuilding of their relationship, they are talking about their feelings and about what happened and are trying to move forward. And I promise that everything that happened to break them up will be revealed later on in future chapters. I hope these last two chapters are making up for some of the angst I wrote earlier.)**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**(A/N-Thank you all so very much, you guys are the best! Thanks for all the reviews, messages, follows, favs! Special thanks to Bekki for betaing this chapter. MWAH! Okay we're picking up exactly where we left off, hope you enjoy!)**_

"Regina," Robin said, looking down into her eyes,"are you sure?" he knew this was not going to solve things between them in any means, and as much as he wanted this, wanted her, he wanted her to set the pace for them.

"Robin, I love you," Regina said, "I want to rebuild us, and while we can't start over what we had, we can begin again."

Robin loved her words, they were a huge signal to him that she was going to give them a second chance at their marriage. He looked into her eyes, knowing how she represented every hope and every dream he cherished in his heart. Regina was goodness and gentleness and trust. And most important...she was love.

"And at this moment, I want you," Regina admitted, "I need you."

Robin leaned forward and ever mindful of that precious bump, he whispered to it, "Go to sleep, duckling."

Robin then kissed her lips hungrily. After several moments, he finally lifted his lips from hers.

"Say it," Regina whispered.

"I love you, Regina," Robin said, "with everything that I am. My heart is only beating because of you."

Regina smiled and took his hand, and pressed it to where she wanted it to be, at her core.

Robin hooked her panties in his fingers and tugged them off of her, then he started to trace her lips slowly, feeling her hips bucking up to his hand. He laughed softly, his wife was horny. He also was, but tonight would not be about him, tonight was for his wife.

Regina was on fire at his touch on her, she wanted those fingers, needed them. She couldn't wait to feel them enter her and start pleasuring her, giving her the relief she desperately wanted. She arched her back and pushed her hips forward, meeting the gentle pressure of his fingers. Almost pleading with him to satisfy the hunger that was growing more and more powerful inside of her. Robin kept his eyes on her face as he touched her.

A longing mewl of pleasure left her trembling lips as the fingers finally slid inside of her, her wet, warm folds enveloping the digits, and her muscles clenching around them. She started rocking her hips, the motion heightening the powerful sensations that the fingers provoked. Her breath came out in sharp little gasps, for it had been so long since she had felt his touch on her.

"Robin...I need more," Regina groaned out.

Robin smiled at her words. He removed his fingers and bent over, replaced them with his tongue. He began to run his tongue slowly up and down her slit, coaxing out the moisture which had already begun to overflow there. Then, very gently, he used his hands to spread her lips wide, exposing her stiff little clit to his questing tongue. He began to lick her, alternating his attentions between her engorged labia and her aching clit. He flicked the sensitive bud back and forth with the very tip of his tongue, then laved it with great, slow strokes, back and forth, that had her writhing on the couch. At one point her hands had tangled themselves into his hair, but she couldn't remember when. She was on the verge of coming. She could feel the orgasm building like a storm surge behind a dam. His tongue started on some new dance, circling her clit in languorous arches and then returning to flick rapidly at it once more. She groaned and clutched at his hair.

"Robin...I'm going...to come," Regina moaned as her orgasm hit her as she felt him sucking her clit inside hard. Her inner thighs gripped his head, not allowing him to move, not that he wanted to. This was the closest he has been with her since they had made their baby, and he didn't care what she wanted, as long as she wanted him to give it to her.

Finally her thighs went limp and he was able to lift his head up. He sat back on his legs and looked down at his wife, his very satisfied wife. He was very hard, but he was not going to seek his release tonight, not here anyways.

"Still breathing?" Robin teased her.

"Barely," she finally answered, her breaths coming in spurts.

Regina sat up against the arm of the couch and looked at him,"What about...you?" she asked.

"This was for you, I received pleasure just touching you and listening to you," Robin admitted. "Does this...happen often?"

Regina felt a slight blush capture her cheeks, "Sometimes, sometimes it's not so bad but then other times," she admitted.

"Well, if you need any assistance, please don't hesitate to call me," Robin said with a soft chuckle. "Day or night, no matter the time."

"I'll remember that," Regina said as she felt sleep trying to capture her.

Robin saw the look on her face and knew she was tired,"I better be going," he said as he stood up, Regina reached for his hand to help her up.

"Do you have to go already?" Regina asked.

"It's getting late and two of my favorite people in the world, need their rest," Robin said as he laid one hand on her belly.

Regina smiled and stood up on her tip toes to start to reach his lips, he obliged and leaned down and kissed her. Regina could taste herself on his mouth. His lips moved to her throat, leaving several kisses there.

"I love you, Regina," Robin whispered against her skin.

"And I love you too, Robin," Regina said as she smiled at how open he was to revealing his feelings for her now.

"I better go, before I pick you up and carry you to bed," Robin groaned.

"Would that be so bad?" Regina asked.

Robin moved his head so he could look down at her,"Soon, Mrs. Locksley, soon," he promised.

"I'll be counting on you, Mr. Locksley," Regina said as she walked him to the door, he leaned back once more and kissed her, nuzzled their noses together.

"Take care of duckling for me," Robin said as he once again placed his hand on her stomach.

Regina placed hers on top of his,"I will," Regina said.

"Regina, would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Robin asked.

"I would love to," Regina said.

"Great, I'll be here around six," Robin said.

"Good night, Robin," Regina said softly.

"Good night, Regina," Robin said back, "have sweet dreams." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles before leaving.

Regina watched him walking to the SUV, and driving off. She closed the door and leaned up against it for several seconds before finally going to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and was in bed, reading when her phone dinged, letting her know she received a text.

 _I'm laying in bed, thinking of you._

Regina smiled as she read it, while the book had been open before her, her thoughts were on her husband. She quickly started typing.

 _I was thinking about you as well._

A few seconds later she received another message.

 _I can't wait to see you again, I miss you already._

Regina kept smiling as she sent another message.

 _And I miss you, I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow night._

And again, another message was sent to her.

 _Me too, I am looking forward to taking you out for dinner._

Regina thought for a second before replying, she wanted to keep this trend of them spending time together and growing close, so she decided to take a risk and sent Robin a message before she could think too much.

 _I was wondering if after our dinner, you would like to stay over?_

It was only a few seconds later and another quick reply.

 _I would love to stay over, and no pressure as I'll take the couch, I swear._

Regina smiled at his quick reassurance, she bit her bottom lip as she then sent him another message.

 _Let's just see where we are at that time..._

And again another reply from Robin was sent.

 _That's more than fair._

Regina sent him another reply.

 _I'll see you tomorrow then, good night Robin. I love you!_

Which Robin quickly replied with.

 _I'll be counting down the hours, good night, my love. I love you!_

Regina smiled and put her phone down, she turned the light off and laid one hand on her bump."You still awake?" She asked her baby. She waited but there were no signs her duckling was awake.

"I just wanted to tell you how much I love you," she whispered. "Have you liked having your Daddy around? He loves you so very much, he's probably going to end up spoiling you to bits."

"He messed up in the past, but he's really trying. I can finally see his heart in those blue eyes of his, and I believe in him and I trust him." Regina said, as a happy tear escaped her eyes.

"Tomorrow, he's taking us out for dinner," Regina said.

"And tomorrow night, he's going to stay here with us," Regina said, "and tomorrow night, I'm going to forgive him completely."

Regina looked down at her bump,"Tomorrow night, we're getting your Daddy back." She quickly grabbed her phone and sent one last text to Robin.

Across town, Robin was standing by the bedroom window looking out. His thoughts were on seeing his wife tomorrow. He shook his head as he thought of how he had ever thought of her as a convenient wife, she was his life.

He had been shocked when she had asked him to stay after their date tomorrow. He hoped it wasn't too soon, but he reasoned, he would be good and not press anything. He would let her tell him what she wanted, if she wanted him to spend the night on the couch, then that is what he would do gladly. He would sleep in the driveway if he had to! Hell, he would spend the night in a tent out in the backyard, if need be. However, she wanted him, as long as she wanted him, then that is what she would get.

He decided he needed to try to get some sleep, he was in the process of turning off the lights when his phone dinged, he went over to it and saw...

 _Check your wallet._

Robin was confused by her message and went to get his wallet, he opened it up to find a piece of paper inside. He was in awe of what he saw.

A sonogram picture of their baby.

Baby Locksley, was written on the piece of paper. Robin closed his eyes briefly as one lone tear left his left eye to fall to the floor.

This, this was his child with the woman he loved. This was what their love for one another had created.

This was...his future.

He picked up his phone and sent his wife a reply.

Regina waited a few minutes, knowing the picture would affect him. A part of her had wanted to be there to give it to him, while another part wanted him to have a moment to himself. She had placed it in his wallet, when he had been cleaning up their dinner tonight.

Just then, her phone dinged. She smiled as she read it.

 _I love it. Take care of our son or daughter, and I love you, the mother of my child._

Robin went in search of a picture frame, finding one, he quickly framed the sonogram. Tomorrow, he would put it on his desk at work, but then he thought that he wouldn't have one at home to look at. Maybe, he could get another one in two days at her appointment. He took the precious picture and placed it on his bed side table, he got into bed and picked it up and let his finger tips run over the image of his baby.

"I can't wait to meet you, my little duckling," Robin whispered as he kissed the image before setting it down. He turned off the lights and closed his eyes, as images of his wife and that little duckling flashed through his mind.

 _His family._

 **(A/N-Okay so we're getting another date, with Robin staying over. Hmm... and a doctor's appointment, this time he'll be there. I'm about to start the next chapter later today and hopefully we'll finish in a day or so before sending to my beta.)**


	25. Chapter 25

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who read and all the reviews, messages, follows, favs. I can't thank you all enough. I want to thank Bekki for beta reading this, appreciate it so much!)**_

The next day, Regina had went to visit her mother at the hospital. As she had walked into the room, she was hit with a wave of the sweet smell of fresh flowers. Her mother had several vases of flowers in her room.

"Where did all these come from?" Regina asked.

"I'll give you two guesses, but you'll only need one," Cora said with a smile on her face.

"Robin," Regina said softly and smiled as her mother nodded.

"He came by earlier today, and wanted to apologize to me for being in his own words, such an ass," Cora said, "he wants to make things right with you. He truly is very sorry for all that he has said and done, I looked into his eyes, into his soul, Regina, and he is heartbroken for what he did to you."

Regina was so thankful that her mother could see the truth from Robin as well, "We've been getting close again."

"He loves you so, Regina. He talked about you endlessly, you and this baby," Cora said with a smile as she patted Regina's belly. Her first grandchild! And finally Regina was happy and not stressed out. She could see the difference on her daughter's face, she was in love and was loved, as if she was the most precious person on earth, and to her son in law, Robin, she was.

"I love him as well, he's taking me out to dinner tonight and I'm going to have a talk with him, and let him know I forgive him, and I want to have my future entwined with his," Regina said.

Cora pulled her into a hug, "I'm so happy for you my dear, I am thrilled for the both of you that you are working your way back to one another."

"So am I, Mom," Regina said, "How are you feeling today?"

"Today is a good day, I'm going to therapy later and then I'll rest the rest of the day," Cora said.

"How would you like to come home with me for the weekend?" Regina asked.

Cora smiled before she answered, "Well, I would love to, but I have plans for the weekend."

"What kind of plans?" Regina asked.

"Well, I have a weekend package at the Serenity Falls spa and resort," Cora said.

"That's an expensive resort, how did you get the money to-" Regina stopped, as she saw the smile on her mother's face and knew the answer.

"Robin," Regina said.

Cora confirmed with a nod of her head, "He just thought I might need a break and wanted to do this for me."

"Well, soon I want you to stay with me for the weekend," Regina said.

"I would like that," Cora said, as they spent the next hour talking. Regina gave her a picture of the sonogram she had recently, and explained how Robin was going to be with her for her appointment the following day.

When Regina got home, she had a delivery man standing at her door,"Mrs. Locksley?" he asked.

"Yes?" Regina answered.

"I'm from Bullfrogs and Butterflies and I have a delivery for you," the man said.

Regina was trying to think of why she would have a delivery, then it hit her, she had been in that boutique with Robin yesterday.

"But what is it?" Regina asked, as she knew Robin had obviously bought something for their baby.

"It's a big package," the man said, as he got the paperwork. "I have a baby crib, changing station, dresser, and a glider rocker and ottoman. Also there is the bedding set, with little...ducks on it."

Regina couldn't help the laugh that came out of her, of course he would get ducks on it. "Okay, let me get a room ready-"

"Oh no Mrs. Locksley, you're to sit down and rest while I get everything set up," the man said, "just show me which room you would like it to be put in."

Regina showed him a room, next to the main bedroom so that she would be there for when it needed her or them, if Robin was there with her.

Two hours later, the room was ready for her. She sat on the glider and held the little teddy bear Robin had brought their baby. She rocked in the chair, grabbing her phone and she quickly called Robin.

"Hello, love," he said with joy in his voice.

"Hello, husband," Regina said.

"And how is your day going?" Robin asked.

"Really, really good," Regina answered, "I received an amazing gift today."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Robin asked.

"Robin, I love the nursery furniture," Regina said.

"I'm so glad you do," Robin said.

"When did you order all this?" Regina asked.

"When I paid for the bear, I ordered the furniture," Robin explained.

"And I especially loved the touch of the little ducklings on it," Regina said.

"I thought you might get why I picked it," Robin said.

"Never going to be able to look at little ducklings again the same way," Regina said, "And thank you for the flowers for my mother and the spa for her, you are way too kind."

"Anything for the woman I love," Robin said, "I thought it would be good for her to get away for a few days."

"I can't tell you what all this means, and not the money aspect, but because of how thoughtful you are," Regina said.

"I wanted to prove to you how much you mean to me, how you have changed my life forever," Robin said.

"You are doing a great job in doing so," Regina said.

"I'm looking forward to our date tonight," Robin said.

"Me too," Regina said.

"So, I'll see you in a few hours," Robin said, "I love you."

"And I love you," Regina said, as they said their goodbyes.

Regina went into her bedroom and tried to find something to wear. She wasn't even going to try to hide her baby bump, as she was extremely proud of it. She settled on a metallic sleeveless v-neck dress and paired it with a pair of low kitten heels. She curled the ends of her hair lightly and let it hang down loose.

Twenty minutes later Robin was at her door knocking. She went to answer the door and knew from his reaction he loved how she looked.

"Breathtaking," Robin said, as he brought his hands from behind his back to present her with a bouquet of assorted flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you," Regina said, as she took the flowers and went into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

"You are the one who is beautiful," Robin said, as she came back into the room, and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Shall we?"

Regina went to get her coat, Robin slipped it onto her and together they headed to the restaurant. It was one of the most sought after restaurants, Robin had them a table booked at the window, he pulled her chair out for her and took his own across from her.

They ordered their food, with water to go along with it. "You can order a drink if you want to, just because I can't have any, doesn't mean you can't." Regina told him.

"I'm fine without it," Robin said, as he took her hand in his.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" a female voice said, as she walked up to their table.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Why, enjoying a little dinner," Marian answered, "I see you have the cheating little wife with you."

"Regina didn't cheat on me," Robin defended his wife.

"Really? I think the evidence is poking out," Marian said, motioning towards Regina's bump.

"Jealous bitch?" Regina said, her anger at this woman at an all-time high,"I hope you choke on it."

"You have him back now, but for how long before he finds out who you are," Marian said.

"I know who she is, she's my wife, the love of my life and soon to be the mother of my child," Robin said, "Now, leave us or I'll see the manager about having you thrown out."

"You're making a big mistake," Marian said, as she looked at him, then turned to look at Regina. Giving her such a look that a normal person would have buckled at it, but not Regina, not now. Finally Marian walked away from them.

"I'm so sorry about her," Robin said to Regina.

"It's alright, we're bound to run into her," Regina said, as a thought went through her. Had Robin and Marian...?

"Nothing happened between Marian and me," Robin promised her.

Regina looked at him and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. They had stayed true to their marriage vows, after everything that had happened, they had remained true to one another.

After they had eaten their dinner, Robin ordered some strawberries covered in chocolate. "Mmm, those look delicious," Regina said, her mouth was watering even though she was full, or thought she was.

"Enjoy yourself," Robin said, as Regina grabbed one strawberry and bit into it, savoring the flavors that exploded in her mouth. She moaned and closed her eyes, her mouth was still around a part of the berry.

The image, combined with the sounds that she was making, was a huge turn on for Robin. And his pants were becoming about five sizes too small.

Regina opened her eyes to find Robin staring at her, she realized with a smile what was happening to him because of her. She decided to up the ante. "This is so good in my mouth, I could suck on it forever."

Robin had to put a hand on his hardened cock, she was deliberately doing this to him! "I have something else you can suck on."

"Mmm, as I have something you can suck on as well," Regina said.

"And what would that be?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled and took a chocolate covered strawberry and placed it near his mouth, "Now suck, only." Regina said, and watched as his mouth opened and he started to suck on it.

"Lick it up," Regina said, as his tongue came out and he licked at the sweetness of the chocolate sauce, his tongue catching her fingers a few times as he continued to suck. She slowly pushed the sweet dessert into his mouth.

"Delicious," Robin said, "but my turn." Robin picked up another strawberry and told her, "Open."

He put the fruit to her mouth and said to her, "Now suck," he groaned, as she did as he said, her mouth making little slurping sounds that only they could hear. Robin regretted doing this, as his erection which had been bothering him before, was now down right painful. She eventually took the fruit into her mouth, but took one of his fingers into her mouth and sucked on it, removing the chocolate from his fingers, letting her tongue move along his finger. Robin removed his finger and looked at her with passion filled eyes.

"Robin, will you do something for me?" Regina asked softly.

"Anything," Robin answered.

"Will you take me home and make love to me?" Regina asked.

Robin looked deeply into her eyes and laughed softly, biting his bottom lip, as he signaled to the waiter for their check. He quickly paid it and had them back at the house he had for her in minutes.

As soon as the door was shut behind them, Regina was on Robin. Kissing him hard, he matched the intensity of the kiss. He pulled back to look at her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I've never been more sure of anything, except that I love you and I forgive you," Regina said.

"You...you forgive me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"I'll make sure you never regret it," Robin swore to her, as he carried her hand to his lips. His gaze spoke much more eloquently and intimately, for within those blue eyes of his, was a heated glow that promised much.

They went to her bedroom, Regina stood before the bed with her back to Robin, as he slowly started to remove her dress from her body, letting it fall to the floor. She kicked off her heels and stood there in all her naked glory, her belly swollen with their baby.

He removed his own clothes quickly, standing behind her with nothing on as well. She felt the sweep of powerful arms coming around her from behind, cradling her, cradling her belly where their child was.

His hands moved boldly over her, fingers exploring, tracing the swelling curve lightly. They looked at their images in the full length mirror. He then closed his hands with deliberate possessiveness over the mounds of her breasts, grown delightfully full and ripe, as they prepared for nourishment for their child later.

The warmth of his breath rushing past her ear made her weak inside. But when his hands descended once more over her middle she let out a moan.

Knowing she carried his child filled him with masculine pride. In his mind, the swell of her belly didn't detract from her beauty, if only, it enhanced it. With her hair tumbling down like tousled black silk about her shoulders, she looked incredibly lovely.

"You are so beautiful to me, especially with this precious burden that you are carrying for us," Robin said, as he kissed one bare shoulder.

Next he pulled her to the bed and settled her on his lap, chuckling at the lovely tide of color that rushed to her cheeks. He splayed his fingers wide against the swell of her belly, slowly stroking, chuckling again as he felt an unmistakable kick beneath his palm.

His fingers lightly traced a tiny protrusion as he mused aloud, "What is this I wonder? A foot? An elbow, do you think?" The jab came again, even stronger this time. He smiled at the action. "Ah, and this prodding here...maybe this proves the baby is a boy - his father's son, indeed."

"Or a little girl to keep you on your toes," Regina said.

He gently brushed the hair from her cheek, then slipped his fingers beneath her chin, wanting her attention. Though he was smiling, he was no longer teasing. "I love feeling our child grow."

Courage bloomed within her, even as she grew heavy and feverish with need. With reckless abandon, she started to caress his chest with her fingers, slowly making her way down to a lower region. Feeling the ridged muscles of his stomach clench, she hovered, her heart beating high in her throat. Her fingers uncurled slowly, straining heat surged bold and hard against her palm.

"I want you, now," Regina said, as Robin moved them so that he was on his back, her straddling his hips, grabbing his cock and positioning it where she wanted it. She slowly lowered herself on him, letting him inside of her till he was buried all the way inside.

Regina cried out softly in pleasure, his stretching fullness inside her unleashed a storm of passion and splendor. It had been so very long since they had made love. She leaned forward and clung to his muscled shoulders, as she rode him. His hands went to her breasts, enjoying the feeling of them, loving their fullness. They were tender now, but oh so worth him touching, squeezing them, kneading them. Over and over she lowered herself on him, bounding their loins together.

A tempest brewed inside her, whipping into a frenzy of pure sensation. Her blood pounded in a scalding rush pushing her towards release. She felt that glorious heartbeat in her core start to twitch, as she came on his cock, gripping it, demanding his release as well. Which he gladly gave, as he shot several spurts of release into her, yelling out a primal scream, as it had been so long for him. Her walls clenched at him, squeezing him as he came.

Regina felt like the world had tilted as he moved them so that he was now laying behind her on the bed, his powerful arms wrapped her close and tight to him. He whispered against her temple, "I love you so very much, Regina."

He held her tenderly, sweetly. With such gentle concern, that she clung to him all the harder. He pulled the covers over them as they drifted off to sleep. Both finally in one hundred contented bliss for the first time in several long months.

 _ **(A/N-Okay so a little smut is a good thing. I have barely started the next chapter, so it will be a little while before I can get it to my beta. Thank you for your patience. Just a FYI-I have a twitter that I do little sneaks into the next chapter, etc. I ask though that no RT, likes, favs, tweets about Zelena's daughter as that story line destroyed the OQ I loved in season 3b. MyFicsAndMore if you're interested.)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**(A/N-Thanks so much to all who read, review, and fav, follow this story. Special thanks to Regal_Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

Regina woke to the sound of a shower. She blinked, and then smiled as last night came flooding back to her. She was presently the sole occupant of the huge bed, in a bed which had been thoroughly good last night.

They had made love to one another.

And not just that, but they were fully in love with the other, trusted the other completely. It had taken a lot to put her trust back in him, but she could see his vow to her in his eyes, never to make her regret it.

She was his wife, his partner, soon to be the mother of his child. And he treated her now, as though she really was something incredible precious to him. It touched her how much he professed his love to her. Before, she had not been able to see it, feel it, trust it when he had. Now, now she had no doubts of his dedication towards her, their baby, their family.

His cell phone rang an he emerged from the bathroom, a towel anchored precariously on his lean hips to answer it. He frowned, thrust long impatient fingers through his damp hair, wincing at something the other person on the line said and thanked the person for calling him. Setting the phone down, he looked at her and smiled softly.

"Good morning," Robin said as he walked over to where she was. "And how are we this morning?"

"Good morning. I'm feeling very refreshed this morning," Regina said as Robin laughed at her words.

"I'm very glad to hear it," Robin said as he leaned down and claimed her lips in a sensual kiss. Letting his lips touch, taste and savor her mouth. Her hands were in his hair, sliding through the dampness of it. He had his hands on either side of her pillow, careful of his body with her precious bump there.

Finally, Robin pulled away, slowly. Smiling down into her face as he did so, "Shame on me, I forgot something." Regina looked at him puzzled, until he leaned his head down to her belly and said, "And good morning to you as well, my little duckling. I hope you slept well last night."

"Who was that on the phone?" Regina asked as Robin raised up and looked at her, she could tell whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Robin?"

"It was from my lawyer's office, well my former lawyer, since I fired him awhile back," Robin said, "It seems he was ran over this last night by a salt truck. He's alive, but just barely."

"Oh no, that's terrible," Regina said, even though the man was a complete ass, he was a human being...she thought. "Is there more?"

"Well, it seems that when he was ran over, his testicles were severed as well," Robin said as he once again winced.

Regina put a hand over her mouth, not believing what she was hearing. "Ouch," was all she could say.

"Yeah, let's change the subject," Robin said as he looked into her eyes with happiness in them, "Why don't you go and take a shower, while I prepare us some breakfast."

"Sounds delicious, as _we_ , are starving this morning," Regina said, "plus, I'm so thirsty I could drink a gallon of lemonade."

"I'll bring you a glass pronto," Robin said as he kissed her lips quickly. He then moved from the bed and dropped the towel, letting Regina get a good bird's eye view of her husband's bodacious butt cheeks. "Enjoying the view?" he called out as he was getting dressed in lounge clothes.

"Very much so!" Regina said to him with a whistle as he smirked at her and left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Regina smiled at the natural way they were with one another. This was what she had wanted since meeting him, a home with him, a family with him and it all seemed so perfect now. She moved from the bed gently and went to the shower, letting the water cascade off her body as she finished rather quickly, considering how much she loved showers as getting in and out of the tub was a chore on its own. As she was drying herself off, she swayed just a tiny bit, she quickly gripped the counter tops of the vanity to steady herself.

"I must have gotten a little too hot in there," Regina said to herself as a few seconds went by and she felt fine. She slowly walked into the bedroom and put on some lounge clothes as well, as she was about to head to the kitchen, another wave hit her.

Something was wrong! Very wrong!

"Robin!" she called out loudly, trying not to panic just yet. She could hear the sound of his footsteps quickly coming towards her. "Regina!" his voice was in the room now.

She turned to look at him, "I don't feel well," she tried to be crisp and stern, but the words sounded muffled. His arm came around her waist, just as everything faded to black she heard him saying her name again.

When she came around, she was instantly blinded by the bright lights in the room. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital bed, Robin was outside the door, obviously yelling at someone, "I pay you quite well, and I expect you to always be ready when I need you!"

"I understand, Mr. Locksley, and I do apologize but I was-" the poor man was saying.

"I don't give a _damn_ , what you were doing! My wife is sick and I want her to have the best care, not some young adult who is probably barely out of med school!" Robin said to him.

"But, Mr. Locksley, Doctor Guinn is a wonderful doctor, one of the very best in her field," the man said.

"Thank you for that vote of confidence, Doctor Knickers," Doctor Guinn said.

Regina knew she had to put a stop to this, yes she was scared of what was going on, what might be wrong with her or the baby, but she couldn't have Robin out there, chewing everyone out. "Robin!" she called to him.

He instantly was in the room, followed by the two doctors. He was by her side, with his hands on the side of her cheeks, looking into her eyes with love and concern there, "Regina, love, are you feeling better? Any pains?"

"I feel better, just a little weak is all. And no, I don't feel any pain," Regina said.

"Oh, thank god, you took ten years off my life when you passed out on me," Robin said.

"I'm sorry about that," Regina said as she looked over Robin's shoulders at the two doctors, "What happened to me?"

Doctor Knickers motioned for Doctor Guinn to explain, "I had some blood work done on you immediately," Doctor Guinn began, "and while it's not the best news, its not the worst. First off, your baby is fine, so let the ease your mind."

Regina let out a breath and nodded, "So what caused me to pass out?"

"Your blood sugar is high, which means you are pre-diabetic. That accounts for the dizzy spells. It happens to some women in pregnancy," Doctor Guinn explained. Robin looked over at his own personal doctor who nodded in affirmation.

"I guess that explains why I've been so thirsty lately," Regina said.

"From now on you need to call me about anything unusual that happens. You'll need to manage your diet and I want you to have regular blood tests," Doctor Guinn said. "Plus, I want you to take it easy, you did say this was your first pregnancy and sometimes it is harder with the first one then the second one."

Second one? Robin thought. Did Regina want more children? Did he? Robin had the image of Regina and him, walking with a child at both of their hands, a dark haired little boy at Regina's hand and a dark haired little girl at his. Robin softly smiled at the image, realizing what he was doing, he shook his head and focused on the matter at hand. The subject of more children would have to be discussed, but on a later date.

"What about my appointment for tomorrow?" Regina asked Doctor Guinn.

"I still want you in my exam room tomorrow at one," Doctor Guinn said, "Now I want you to go home, and prop those feet up. And Dad," Doctor Guinn looked at Robin, "Massage those feet, wait on her hand and foot."

"I plan on it," Robin said as he took Regina's hands in his.

"Robin, I want you to apologize to Kate," Regina said, talking about Doctor Guinn.

"Regina, that's not necessary, I do understand that he was in a panic," Doctor Guinn said.

"Regardless," Regina said as she looked at Robin, who nodded.

"I apologize, for my words earlier," Robin said to her, "It's just these two are my whole world."

"I do understand and accept your apology," Doctor Guinn said, "see you tomorrow, Regina," as as she left the room.

"I agree on everything Doctor Guinn said," Doctor Knickers said,"so rest assured, Mr. Locksley, your wife and child are in very capable hands."

"I apologize to you too, Lucky," Robin said, calling Doctor Knickers by his first name. A running joke with them, as Lucky had been his personal physician for the last ten years.

"I do understand, Robin and you're forgiven," Lucky said as the two men shook hands, Lucky looked at Regina, "You've got a good man here, treat him well."

"I plan on it," Regina said.

"I'll start to release forms, so just relax for awhile," Lucky said as he left the room.

Robin took her hands and held them to his mouth, and layered them in kisses. He couldn't be thankful enough that Regina and their baby were alright, seeing her collapse like she had, had shaken him to the core of his being.

"I'm so glad you're alright," Robin said in between kisses to her hands.

"Everything is going to be alright, we've gone through too much for it not to be," Regina tried to reassure him. "It's not like we're on that horrible tv show about false hope, where the writer leads his fans on because he's too much of a dick wad not to be honest with his fans about happy endings."

"Dickwad? My, my someone is saucy now," Robin said as they later Robin took her home.

The next day, they were at the doctor's office waiting for Regina's doctor to come into the room. Regina was laying on the table, as Robin stood beside her, "Regina, there is something I would like to bring up to you."

"Go on," Regina said.

"I wanted to discuss with you about where we go from here," Robin said, continuing when she nodded for him to do so. "I know we have sworn to move forward and how much we both love one another. I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of finding a new house for us to live...if that's what you want."

Regina looked at him before answering, "But what about our home we have already? And the one you have for me to be near my mother?"

"We can keep the one near the hospital, I too want to be close to Cora," Robin said, "But the one where we lived in before...I have to confess to you, I'm haunted by the memory of how I was dumb enough not to see what was in front of me, oh how I threw you out of our home, and our child in the process."

"Robin," Regina murmured softly, as she put a hand on his cheek.

"I'll never forgive myself for that, that's why I have bad memories from it," Robin said, "I want a new home with you, so we can make new memories together, happy memories of our lives for us to cherish forever. Memories of us at the dinner table together, bringing our little duckling home for the first time, memories of us watching our baby grow up."

Regina was very touched by his words, "So what kind of house do you want to get?"

"What ever house you want, I want you to choose our house," Robin answered, „because wherever you are, _is_ my home."

Regina smiled at his words, "I'll start looking when we get back, though there is one thing I'm goinig to miss at the other house." She smiled at his look of wonder.

"The bathtub, where we made our duckling," Regina said with a smile, her words causing him to smirk at her.

"I'll get it removed and put in our bathroom," Robin promised her as he leaned down to kiss her.

Just then Doctor Guinn walked into the room,"How are we today, Regina?"

"Feeling much better," Regina answered.

"And you, Mr. Locksley?" Doctor Guinn asked.

"Fine, and its Robin," Robin said.

"Alright, then let's get started, shall we," Doctor Guinn said as moments later, she had the stethoscope on Regina's abdomen, "and this is heartbeat."

Robin listened to the fast swishing sound and his gaze locked with Regina's. Her eyes were filled with tears of joy at the sounds.

"It's so fast," Robin whispered.

"It's in the normal range," Doctor Guinn said. "Sounds very good and strong."

Transfixed, Robin listened to the sound of the tiny heartbeat and felt something inside of him become so protective. Their child, he thought. Although he'd known it was real before, the swishing heartbeat made it even more special. A small someone was going to be totally dependent on him and Regina. He felt a velvet bond wrap around him, around his heart and he never wanted to let it go.

"Now, let's see the little one," Doctor Guinn said as she moments later, there on the screen was the image of their baby,

"So fragile," Robin murmured as he looked at the image of his baby. He realized how easily something could have happened to it, from the normal risk of a pregnancy, to the train accident to his adding stress to Regina when they had been separated.

"No...strong like their father," Regina said as Robin moved his eyes from the screen to Regina's face.

"No...like their mother," Robin said. Doctor Guinn smiled the couple, who were very much in love. She knew that they had, had problems as Robin had not been here during Regina's early appointments. She knew how much that had distressed Regina, but she was glad to see the look of relief, and most importantly less stress on her face.

"Alright, I want to see you next Friday," Doctor Guinn said as she then left the exam room.

"Let's get you home," Robin said.

"To look for our new home," Regina said with a smile as they walked out of the clinic hand in hand towards the car.

But what neither knew, is that across the street someone was taking picture after picture of them...

 **(A/N-FYI, I do have a twitter account that I post sneak peaks, etc about my stories. MyFicsAndMore, though please no fans of Zelena's daughter. This is my safe place where I can enjoy things that I like.)**


	27. Chapter 27

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. I can't thank you enough my fellow smut whisperer.)**_

Regina had found them a house, one she had fallen in love with instantly. It had two stories, with a pool in the backyard, a huge backyard for their kids to play in. There was also a tree house ready for when the time came. Regina had immediately asked Robin to come and see it, which he had and he too was in love with it. Their neighbors were close but not too close. It was a little out of the way as far as his way to work, but he didn't care, when he thought of what he would be coming home to.

The one thing he had insisted be put into their house was the bathtub. It was in their bedroom's main bath. There was also a walk in shower, perfect for the two of them for after when the baby came. Regina was just a little over eight months now, and Robin couldn't help but admire how she was handling all this. He had gotten used to the late night cravings which usually involved a frozen lemonade slush, or a milkshake occasionally when her blood sugar was doing better.

Here they were in their new home, still unpacking a few things still. Robin had just finished his office, while Regina took a nap. He told her to sleep for an hour or so while he would prepare their evening. Later he went into the nursery, he loved the decor he had picked out and was so glad that Regina had too, with all the little baby ducks. It would always be a joyous reminder of where they had made their baby.

The crib was set up with a changing table to the left of it along with other furniture which included a glider for Regina and himself with an ottoman to rest. It was directly across the hall from their bedroom, and there was already baby monitors set up for when they needed it. He looked forward to the nights when he would get up and come and check on their baby. Even if it meant no sleep. If he could help in any way, he would be more than happy to do so.

Robin was about to walk out when he saw a box on the floor, he walked over to it and started to unpack a few things for Regina. The last item he saw was a baby book, and opened it up, taking a seat in the glider, and started to read what Regina had wrote.

 _I felt the first flutter of you today, it was such a wonderful feeling to know you are with me even if your father is not here right now. But I know that he does love you, even if he is not so bright right now._

Robin was saddened on how much he had missed with the pregnancy, missing this special time when she had first felt something. He didn't know if he should continue to read this or not, but in the end he kept reading.

 _I got my first picture of you today, you are so beautiful. I look forward to seeing more of you as you continue to grow. Mommy loves you so much baby._

Another entry:

 _I know your daddy might say some bad things, but he's just mad at me, not you baby. You see, your daddy believes something that is not true, but he wants and loves you very much. We used to talk about the day we would have you, he would always say how much he looked forward to having you in his arms._

Robin's heart felt like it would break, it hurt so much to read how she had even defended his stupidity to their baby. She had not blackened his name to their baby, but instead had reassured it how much they both loved their baby.

 _He was determined to be the first to hold you, I swear I think he would shove the doctor out of the way at the last second to hold you, he loves you that much. I do hope that you have your father's eyes and his dimples, but even if you don't I know you're going to be like him._

Robin hoped their child was like Regina, not him. In how she was always humble and kind.

 _I was so scared today when I thought I was going to loose you, but you are tough just like your father. I do hope you are a little like me, not afraid to tell the person you love how you feel about them. Don't ever hold anything back from the person you love._

Robin felt like he deserved a little of that as he had held with how much he did love Regina, and now that he had told her, it seemed so pointless to hold back like he had. He would never make that mistake ever again.

 _I heard your heartbeat today. I was so excited to hear it, it was so strong and fast. You have such a good heart, I can already tell. I do love your father so much still, even if he does act like a not so smart man at times. He made me fall in love with him, I fell for him very easily, very quickly._

He wiped the tear from his cheek as he continued to read, time passed by and the next thing he knew Regina was walking in the room behind him,"What are you doing?" she asked.

Robin turned around and looked at Regina, he was holding the baby book as he answered her, "Your book, I'm sorry if you didn't want me to read it."

Regina smiled as she waddled, yes waddled into the room like a mama duck with her little ducklings behind her, not that Robin would dare tell her that, "It's fine, I had hoped one day you would read it."

"It touched me how you talked to our child and included me in it as you did so," Robin said as he brought her to stand before him, he moved his head to her belly and kissed it. "Hello my little duckling, I hope you are growing strong today. Your mommy means the world to me, you and her. I want you exactly like her, and those are your daddy's orders."

Regina smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair as he continued to talk to their child.

"Your mommy is a wonderful person, just like you will be. When you grow older, we'll have a talk, you and I, on how to tell that special person in your life how much they mean to you," Robin said as he looked up at Regina, "like your mother means to me."

"Robin," Regina whispered as she smiled down at him.

"I love you Regina Mills-Locksley," Robin said.

"And I love you Robin Locksley-Mills," Regina said with a chuckle as Robin stood up and kissed her lips. It was a kiss so passionate that it left her senses reeling. She clung to him, drowning in pleasure, she put her arms around him, as he did his as well, ever mindful of the precious bump between them.

When Robin released her he stood very still, the color high on his face, "I suppose I should apologize for that, getting us worked up like this."

Shaking her head, she offered him an uncertain smile, "In case you didn't notice, I rather liked it." "Come on, let me go feed my loves," Robin said as he took her hand and led her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked as he brought her into the living room, she grinned as she saw what he had set up. A nice little picnic set up before the fireplace.

"Figured we could have a date," Robin said as he settled her down on several fluffy pillows for her.

They settled into eating a very nice dinner that Robin had prepared with baked chicken, assorted vegetables and some fresh fruit for them. When they were through, Robin cleaned up and came back and settled Regina against his chest as he fed her several fresh grapes and strawberries.

"I think you're enjoying this," Regina said.

"Can you blame me? I'm feeding my wife and our child at the same time," Robin said with a smile.

"Have you thought of anymore names?" Regina asked as she stroked her belly.

"I like the name Nathan, Rachel," Robin said, smiling before adding, "Regina."

"I like those names, along with Robin," Regina said. "I do like the name Hope for a little girl."

"And for a little boy?" Robin asked as his thought went to a little mini Regina, named Hope. The image of a dark haired little pixie with his eyes playing in their backyard, opening Christmas presents, riding a bike for the first time. Regina and Hope playing dress up.

His girls.

"I was looking up baby names and the name Roland just struck a cord in me," Regina said as she thought of a little mini Robin, with those dimples of his, he would have her dark eyes, dark hair but would be just as charming as his father. She could picture them having a picnic outside and Robin and Roland playing catch while she watched them.

Her boys.

"Roland, and Hope perhaps?" Robin asked as he smiled and kissed the side of her face. He placed a hand on top of hers on her belly. Regina felt a rush of desire in her core and her sexual cravings were licking at her again. Regina took his hand from her belly and pressed it between her legs.

"Regina," Robin said. "You're going on near nine months pregnant."

"Robin, I need you so much," Regina said.

"Lay back against the chair, I'll take care of you," Robin said as he helped her against the chair, while he removed her panties and pushed her lounge top out of the way. He kissed the inside of her thigh before quickly moving up and shoved her top out of the way so he could suck on her breast. They were so bigger now, preparing for when they would be filled with milk for their baby.

Regina could stand no more, and grabbed Robin off of her breast and placed his head between her thighs. The worship of her body by his had gotten her wet, and her core ached for his attentions. As he stared up into her dark sweet moist cave, he ran his hand lovingly over her inner thigh, stroking and teasing it with his tiny fingers enjoying the obvious effect it had on her. Reaching her glorious cunt, he flung his whole body against the outer folds of her labia using it to stroke and stimulate her to higher and higher levels of passion. Her juices flowed out of her like an icy river of pomegranate nectar, coating his whole body with her essence, hardening his cock even further.

Seeing her clit above his head he caressed the sides and the grooves connecting it to her body with his hands while he showered the tip and center with kisses and long licks. Hopelessly and desperately he humped her outer folds with his body, his cock screaming with both delight and desperation as it slid over the head of her clit. Exploring each crease and crevice of her pleasure nub, Regina shuddered with delight as the first of many orgasms began forming in her toes and began the long ascent up her tingling legs.

Overcome with lust, Regina screamed and panted desperately as her diligent husband worshipped and serviced her vagina relentlessly. Hours seemed to go on for days as he slaved away, sending her over the edge of delight lots of times. Shrieking yet again as her whole body was ripped with a fresh orgasm, she gripped his head hard with her hands, her toes curling as yet another wave of pleasure shot through her brain. Robin, eyes closed in utter bliss at his task, was lost in his own erotic haze, his whole being focused solely on pleasuring his queen, his body saturated with her sweet juices.

Extending his tongue further into a point, Robin plunged it as deep as he could inside Regina, letting the juices of his wife's arousal pool onto his tongue. He repeatedly pushed inside her, licking and swallowing and gripping Regina's bum as she bucked against his face, moaning louder and louder. Robin switched his attention to his wife's clit and gently eased two fingers inside her, slipping them in and out slowly at first, but faster and faster in time with Regina's panting breaths. He sucked hard on her clit, flicked his tongue across it and pressed down with the very tip, moving in ever firmer circles one way and then the other, as Regina's cries reached a crescendo and an orgasm shook through her body, the muscles of her vagina squeezing against Robin's fingers. Robin gently kissed his dripping lips, then moved to lay beside his wife. Regina's face was flushed, her dark hair thrown back from her damp face, and she kissed Robin weakly, still recovering from the effects of her orgasm.

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"Mmm?" Robin asked.

"I want some dessert," Regina said.

"More fruit?" Robin asked.

"This," Regina said as she started unbuckling his pants.

"Regina, we can't," Robin said as he put a hand on hers, stopping her.

"Yes, we can," Regina said, "I'm starving." Regina said with a smile on her face.

Robin smirked as he removed his hands and let her do what she wanted to him. He sat on the couch, while she kneeled down before him. She removed his pants and took him into her mouth.

She hummed quietly on it, and the vibrations felt exquisite. She removed the head from her mouth, and transitioned to licking his entire cock up and down, leaving trails of kisses and saliva. She spit on the tip and looked up at him. "I'm about to blow your mind." She promised. With one hand jerking him off, she simultaneously took his entire cock into her mouth, then, amazingly, kept going. She let go, and he felt his tip hit the back of her mouth, but she didn't stop. His cock slid down her slippery throat. Finally, her lips met the base of his cock. Robin saw fireworks.

She started bobbing her head up and down, and it took every ounce of restraint in Robin's body to keep from coming now. She increased in speed, each time taking more of his cock out of her mouth before jamming it back in again. Robin felt his heavy balls tighten, and whispered to his wife, "Regina, I'm gonna-NgaHaahMnaGHAA!" Robin moaned too loudly for comfort, but was too focused on the moment to care.

Robin felt the hot cum rush from the base of his cock to the tip, and down Regina's slick throat. He held a notoriously big load, especially after holding one in for so long, and she was forced to lift her mouth off his cock due to her inability to swallow fast enough. Afterwards they laid on the couch, in each other's arms.

"Robin," Regina said softly.

"Yes," Robin said, utterly satisfied.

"Once the baby is born, and I can have sex again," Regina already has his attention, "I want to christen every room."

Robin chuckled at her words, "Then we shall. We've already got a good start."

 _ **(A/N-Okay so it won't be too much longer until their first child is born.)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**(A/N-I want to thank my beta Bekki for beta reading this. Appreciate it so much boo! I also want to thank all those who read, follow, fav, and especially review this. I would like to say something on how I don't update this story. I work 40-50 hours a week, on the weekends I spend some time with family and friends. What little time I do have I try to write, but I have to be inspired to do so. And to be honest when I sense that the interest in any story of mine is fading, then my interest in writing for that fic also fades. So I just ask for a little time and understanding. Also I've been told how Her Secret and this fic is the same, if there are similar then to me its minor, while this fic is going into a fluffy stage, Her Secret is going into a different direction.)**_

More time passed and before Regina knew it, she was almost nine months pregnant. Robin became a very protective father to be. He kept checking on her almost hourly. He was even leaving work early these days. He also would have his friends Killian or Will stop by to 'check on the wiring' or 'to see about a light fixture', all excuses Regina knew to check on her. They were a little nervous being around her and her being so pregnant.

Robin was ten times worse. Once he was home, he would literally have her on the couch, or on the bed with her feet propped up. Asking her about ten times an hour, if he could get her anything? Was she hurting? Did he need to call someone if she was? She couldn't help but laugh at him sometimes, knowing it was hitting him, that very soon the two of them would become three.

One of the best days was when Robin had come home with their baby's first car seat. He had assured her that he could get it installed in his SUV in no time. Two hours later and still no installation, he had been forced to call his friends Will and Killian to 'assist him'. Will had brought Regina out a chair, so she could sit down and watch the three men try to install the car seat.

"I'm telling you that doesn't go there!" Killian called out to Robin.

"And I know it does, I read the description three times!" Robin called back. After trying it for a few more tries, he realized he didn't have the right part.

"I told you," Killian said softly.

"Be quiet," Robin said, clearly frustrated. He looked up at his wife, who was trying her best not to laugh at their antics.

Ten minutes later and still no luck, Will was keeping close to Regina so not to get in the crosshairs of either Robin or Killian.

"Then tell me where this goes?" Robin asked, his voice quite loud now.

"Bloody hell, I don't know, but they gave you three of them," Killian said.

"You mean to tell me you have two more of these?" Robin asked.

"How many kids are you two planning on having?" Killian asked.

Finally, it was over and the car seat was installed. Robin paid his friends back with grilling out with steaks and grilled vegetables. Once the meal was over and his friends were gone, Robin went to where Regina was up in the nursery. He couldn't help but smile at her as she was in the glider rocking chair with a toy duckling.

"I love you, you know that," Regina said.

Robin was about to tell her he loved her back, when she next said, "You're going to be so spoiled when you get here," he knew then she was talking about their baby. "I'm so looking forward to holding you in my arms. I've carried you under my heart for almost nine months, and once you are born, I'll carry you in my heart forever."

Robin felt a frog in his throat as he listened to Regina talking to their baby. The love she had for their child was the purest he had ever seen. She clearly already had the touch of a mother.

"No one will ever know the strength of my love for you," Regina continued, "After all you are the only one who has ever known the sound of my heart from the inside."

"Your father holds my heart as well, and you hold both of ours," Regina said.

"Our baby is our heart," Robin said as Regina turned to him and put her hand out for him. He walked to her and kneeled down beside her, his hands going to her swollen belly.

"I keep wondering if you'll have your mother's smile, or my eyes, but one thing I already know that you have of us, is the best part, you have our love," Robin said as he moved her shirt up and kissed her naked belly. He felt the flutter of excitement under him, and knew his child approved.

Robin looked up at Regina and said, "The only thing better than having you as my wife, is having you as the mother of my children."

"Robin," Regina whispered as he leaned up and took her head in his hand and kissed her. When the kiss kept going on, Robin had to pull away from her.

"We can't," Robin said as Regina nodded, "but I promise you that once our little duckling is born and it's safe for you, I'm going to ravish you all night long."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Regina said.

A few days later Robin had just left their bedroom to let Regina take a nap, when he began to think of how her time was getting closer. Robin knew it was still dangerous to have a baby, but he also knew they had a great doctor, and the hospital was very close to where they lived now. But it still plagued his mind on how he might loose her, might loose both of them. Some nights he would wake up to make sure she was still breathing beside him, he would snuggle up behind her and place his arm around her and feel their child moving around.

He watched as her body grew larger and she was definitely uncomfortable, and he winced every time he saw her massage her lower back, or put her swollen ankles on a pillow he had brought to her.

One night, he walked into the nursery and she was folding baby clothes, he simply could not keep his eyes off her. He was wiser now about babies and knew that her time was very near, and the waiting was driving him crazy. To someone who feared no one and nothing, this terror was a deliberating emotion, a force that ate away at his insides because it was not something he could fight against. He was powerless against it.

"Stop staring at me!" Regina snapped, "I know I'm fat and hideous, but you don't have to stare!" Regina blinked furiously at the tears that came with alarming frequency these days.

Robin hadn't been aware that he had been staring, but he reacted instinctively when he saw the tears that Regina's fury could not conceal. She was getting up from the chair, awkwardly heaving herself from it, and he knew he had to stop her. He was by her side and holding her in an instant.

Regina knew she was very sensitive right now, and to her horror, she discovered she was crying again, unable even to explain the reason for her tears. The worst part was that he would see her, and she looked so awful when she cried, as if things weren't bad enough already. She struggled frantically, but she was no match for him. Before she knew what was happening, he was sitting in her chair, and cradling her in his lap.

"Don't cry, please sweetheart, don't cry," Robin begged her, stroking her hair and massaging her back in the ancient gestures of consolation. Feeling impotent and helpless and clumsy, but not knowing what else to do, he continued to talk to her, alternately soothing her with meaningless phrases and urging her to stop crying. It took a long time, but at last she did. The sobbing slowed to weeping which in turn slowed to an occasional sniffle.

Robin waited patiently, and when she seemed to have composed herself, he asked cautiously, "Are you all right?" She nodded without looking at him. "Why were you crying?"

Regina drew an unsteady breath, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Regina, I just want to understand," Robin encouraged her.

"Because, I'm so ugly right now," Regina said, "I have feet I haven't seen in months, I ache all over. You have to think I'm ugly."

"Regina," he said softly. He got no reaction. "Regina," he repeated cajolingly, "look at me."

Slowly, stubbornly, she turned her head until they were face to face.

"Regina look close," he advised, risking releasing her long enough to point to his own face with one finger, "Now _that_ is ugly."

She gasped a protest, but before she could speak, he went on "You are not ugly," he insisted.

"Yes, I am," she blubbered. "I'm fat and awkward, and swollen and..."

He looked her in the eyes and said, "That doesn't make you ugly," he told her fiercely. "Not to me, never to me. And do you want to know why?" Regina nodded so he did tell her.

"Because you are giving me one of the most treasured things I could ever dream of," Robin said as he laid one hand on her swollen belly, "you are giving me this."

"You gave me your vow of marriage to me first, then your love and soul, and this is more than I could have ever dreamed of," Robin said, "and you're going through this basically alone."

When Regina and said, "But, Robin, I'm not alone."

"I know I'm here, but I'm not the one with the aches and pains. I'm not the one who has to run to the bathroom five times a night," Robin said as Regina opened her eyes in shock that he knew that, "Yes, I count and I make sure you come back to bed, before going back to sleep. I'm not the one who is kicked constantly in the ribs like our soccer player here is."

"Football," Regina argued as Robin smiled.

"Your body is the one who is going through this, and I'm scared," Robin said.

"Of what?" Regina asked as she raised her eyebrows at him, "You're scared of the birth?"

Robin nodded as he said, "I couldn't bare the thought of loosing either one of you. If something was to happen to either of you...I'd..."

This time is was Regina who consoled Robin, "Robin, nothing is going to happen to us. Except you're going to have your hands full when we get back from the hospital."

Just then the baby moved and distracted them, "My god," Robin said, "it feels like he's trying to get out."

"Or she," Regina reminded him, "but the sooner the better," and they both laughed.

For a long time Regina sat there with her head on his shoulder while he just simply held her. "I love you Regina Mills Locksley, with all my heart."

Regina's face puckered and her eyes filled again. He was so dear to her.

"Oh no, don't start that again," he begged with comic dismay.

She laughed as she blinked the moisture away, and managed a wobbly smile, "I'm sorry. I can't seem to help it. All pregnant women cry easily." Robin nodded understandingly.

That night they both slept well, even Robin who didn't mind the tiny hands and feet that jarred him awake in the middle of the night. Early the next morning, he left her still sleeping soundly. When he placed a tender kiss on her forehead, she smiled in her sleep, awakening all his protective instincts and stirring all the old fears once again. Breathing a silent prayer that she would be all right, he left the room.

Nearing lunch time he heard her coming down the elevator he had installed in the house for her to use, he was startled to see how haggard Regina looked. After her restful night, he had expected her to be blooming.

"Regina? What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"My back's been hurting since I woke up," she explained as she rubbed it.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Robin asked, frowning.

Regina smiled around her discomfort, touched that he was willing to take all the blame, "No, it wasn't anything you did."

"Maybe you should lay down for awhile," he suggested still not completely convinced he wasn't somehow responsible. Should he take her to the doctor?

"I will after I eat something," Regina said as she sat down at the kitchen table. Robin cooked her some breakfast consisting of pancakes, and some fresh fruit for her.

He watched as she barely ate anything, but he didn't say anything. "Should we call Doctor Webber and go see her?"

She moved from her seat, but then suddenly gasped and gripped the edge of the table. Robin was out of his chair in an instant but a soft popping sound stopped him in his tracks. He followed Regina's startled gaze to the floor at her feet where a puddle was forming.

"It's the baby," she explained with a mixture of relief and excitement. "My water broke. That means the baby is coming!"

(A/N-To the one who blasted me for having a chapter about to be new father concerned over his first child and his wife about to give birth for the first time, which even in these days not all women survive, be concerned like a new mother or just a mother checking on their such child, you blast me but stay silent or incest and rape stories. Where's that concern then?)


	29. Chapter 29

_**(A/N-Thanks to all who have read, review, follow, fav this story. Special thanks to Regal_Bekki for beta reading this.)**_

"No!" Robin called out.

"Yes, Robin!" Regina yelled back to him.

"But, you're not due for another two weeks," Robin reminded her.

"Robin...the...baby...IS...coming!" Regina moaned out as a contraction hit her. Robin became alarmed when her grip on his hand tightened considerably.

For a business man, who was used a fast world with lots of pressure and decision making having to be in a split second, this was a first for him. But the father that was about to be him came out of him, and he started to act.

"Gods! It's time!" he cried. "Regina, can you walk? Should I carry you to the car?"

Regina clung wordlessly to his arm as the pain continued to rip through her, and Robin took charge. "Okay I'm going to get you settled, call Doctor Guinn and get the car ready," as he lifted her in his arms carefully, and carried her over to the couch. Once he was finished, he pulled out his cell phone and called Doctor Guinn, who immediately answered.

"Doctor Guinn, I'm in labor!" Robin said, then realized what he had said, "I mean, Regina is in labor."

Regina had to chuckle at Robin's excitement and nervousness. Then another pain hit her, she bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out.

"How am I to know if she did or didn't?" Robin asked the doctor, then turned to Regina, "Doctor Mucus wants to know if you passed your Guinn plug?"

"What?" Regina laughed at his mixed up words.

"I mean, Doctor Guinn wants to know if you passed your mucus plug?" Robin asked.

"Tell her yes," Regina said, "and that the contractions are a little over five minutes apart."

"She said yes she passed it, and that the contractions are about five minutes apart," Robin gave the information to the doctor, then turned to look at Regina in horror, "I gotta get you to the hospital now!"

"Relax, Mr. Locksley, just get ready and get both of you to the hospital and I'll meet you there very soon," Doctor Guinn said.

The conversation ended, as Robin turned back to Regina, "Is your bag packed?"

"I've been packed for weeks now," Regina answered as she tried not to show her pain as another contraction hit her.

"Good, because we're going to the hospital. Now!" Robin said. "You're having another pain."

"You knew?" Regina asked.

"Of course, I knew," Robin said as he helped her to her feet and nuzzled her forehead.

She smiled delightedly at a phenomenon that still took her by surprise, and which she had never thought would affect a macho, manly guy like Robin, she looked up into his his, „You're having them, too."

"You think it's hilarious," Robin said.

"Not at all," Regina said, as she considered how that as crazy as it was that Robin was experiencing some part of her discomfort, it was just another sign of how well they fit together. She had expected to feel passion and desire and all the turbulence depths of being in love with Robin, loved by Robin, what she hadn't expected was the warm, close companionship that had steadily grown. They weren't just husband and wife, they were friends, lovers...soulmates.

She placed her hands over his, holding his palms spread over her stomach. Almost instantly there was a sharp kick and she held her breath, riveted by Robin's absorbed expression. "I won't tell anyone, for a price."

"Too late," he muttered grimly.

Just then a pain hit her, that was sharper and more prolonged than the ones before made her stiffen. "We're leaving now." Robin said as he picked her up in his arms, grabbing the keys as he started to the front door.

"Wait!" Regina said, as Robin paused and looked down at her, "Our baby's duckling."

"Regina," Robin said, wanting, needing to get her to the hospital quickly.

"Please, Robin," Regina said as Robin groaned and turned around and went to their bedroom where he lowered Regina enough to grab the little stuffed toy animal he had bought for their baby weeks ago.

Finally, they were on their way to the hospital. Regina would move around in the front seat as Robin broke every speed limit on the way to the hospital. He had also called Cora on the way as well as his own parents who promised to catch the first flight there. Finally they were arriving at the hospital, Regina was feeling emotional the closer she got to giving birth. She was walking and leaning on Robin, because she had shooting pains shooting up her legs, although secretly she loved it that he fussed after her.

Once they had her checked in, and she was put into the room that Robin had gotten for her over a month ago. Doctor Guinn arrived an checked on Regina, informing them both that Regina was doing quite nicely.

"Nicely?" Robin asked, surprised at the doctor's words.

"Mr. Locksley, Robin, I assure you, your wife is going to be fine," Doctor Guinn said, knowing he was a typical nervous first time father, concerned for his wife and their child.

"Regina, I'm going to start getting things ready for the delivery, I want you to try to relax and I'll be back very soon," Doctor Guinn said as moments later, Robin watched in surprise as she got up from her bed and started to walk around the room.

"You need to lay down, Regina," Robin said.

"I want to walk. I need the exercise," Regina said. A few minutes later as she was walking, a dizzy spell hit her. Robin was by her side in an instant and helped her back to the bed. He muttered something short beneath his breath that she was pretty sure was a curse word and swung her into his arms.

"You should put me down," she muttered fretfully. "I must weigh a ton."

"No sweat," Robin said, "I bench press that much most days."

Robin quickly got her into the bed, and called out for Doctor Guinn, who arrived with two other nurses. Regina couldn't concentrate as she was already in active labor now, and the pain was quite intense. Regina did her best to ride through the pain, silently begging for the fastest delivery possible.

Regina gasped as another pain hit her and she grabbed Robin's hand instantly, "Robin, I'm scared. It hurts so much."

Her words were swept away by pain, and she held her belly, her face contorted with agony.

"Oh dear god," Robin said as he held her hands, looking at the doctor for help. "Can't you give her anything?"

"She didn't want anything," Doctor Guinn said as she put on her gown and gloves. Nurses were preparing Regina, putting her feet in the stirrups and also putting a gown on for Robin.

"Alright, Regina, let's see how we're doing," Doctor Guinn said as she examined Regina, "you're almost fully dilated."

"What's that mean?" Robin's mind was completely blank now. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

"It means your wife can start pushing," Doctor Guinn said. "Regina, let's have one big push."

Regina grimaced as she pushed hard with all her being, as Robin felt the unfamiliar pangs of complete helplessness, but all he could think about was the horrible pain racking Regina's slight body.

"Regina, hold on to me, sweetheart. We're going to do this together," Robin encouraged her.

Regina tossed her head from side to side, her face lined with perspiration, "It hurts so bad, Robin. I don't think I can stand it!"

"Yes, you can. I'm going to help you!" He breathed easier as the hurt subsided and Regina collapsed weakly against the bed. He quickly bathed her face and throat with a cool towel.

Regina tried to focus on her husband, all her attention was focused on what was happening at the center of her body and how much it hurt. Somehow, all of the books she had read had managed to gloss over this particular part.

Robin's arm was around her back, helping to support her as her back arched up as another cramp gripped her that was so prolonged and intense she couldn't breathe. Robin's gaze locked with hers and for a precious few seconds they were bound together in solace.

Her fingers tightened on Robin's as a powerful tingling surge gripped her, wiping her mind clean of anything but the sudden, irresistible urge to push. Regina gritted her teeth as she pushed hard once more. She knew her baby was moving forward in the birth canal, the intense pain making her scream.

"I can see the baby's head, Regina," Doctor Guinn said as she looked up at Robin then, "But she's going to need help, when the next pain hits I want you to help her Robin. Tell her to push hard and your baby will be here."

"Oh, my gods, this is it. I'll never touch you again, Regina, I swear it! I'll never put you through anything like this again!" Robin muttered hoarsely as Regina stiffened.

"You can do this, Regina," he whispered. "You've got to push so the doctor can get hold of the baby. Regina, can you hear me?"

"Yes, yes, I'm trying!" she moaned again, teeth gritted, every muscle straining as she bore down.

"That's right. That's good," Robin murmured, as he wiped her face. But as soon as her agony faded, it began all over again.

"Gods! How long does she have to suffer like this?" Robin asked the doctor.

"Just a little more, and I promise you the baby will be here," Doctor Guinn said.

Regina strained until her face turned dark, crimson red. Robin swore to himself, if she, if they survived this, he would have himself fixed. There was no way he would be able to stand watching his wife suffer like this.

"Now, Regina!" Doctor Guinn said.

"Regina, I need you to push hard. Push hard with all your strength," Robin encouraged her. "You have more strength than anyone I know. One more big push and our child will be here."

Regina pushed for all she was worth, pushing, and pushing, her face was bathed in sweat. She felt that as if all the breath was being squeezed from her lungs, as she let out a loud scream as she felt her baby leaving her body.

Finally, the baby was born!

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, you have a girl!" Doctor Guinn said as she held the baby who was screaming its little lungs out.

Regina floated in exhausted silence, watching as Robin cut the cord, and a nurse took her daughter and placed her on her chest. Regina looked down into the adorable face of her daughter and felt every emotion fall upon her, she was completely in love. A nurse took her away for only a minute to wrap her in a clean towel, placing her in Robin's arms. His gaze bright blue and incredibly soft, Robin cradled their daughter as if she were made of fragile spun glass.

Regina was smiling as just then she called out, "Robin! Doctor Guinn! Something is wrong!" As she succumbed to another spasm, every ounce of color drained from Robin's face. Handing the child to a nurse, he took Regina's hands again as the doctor checked Regina.

"Okay, well we have another one coming!" Doctor Guinn said.

"Another what? Another baby?" Robin shouted stupidly.

"Yes, of course. Tell her to push now!" Doctor Guinn said.

"Oh gods! I hate this. If we get through this, I'll never have any more children, I swear it!" Robin mumbled, then leaned over Regina, his voice softening. "Regina, I'm sorry, just hang on. There's another baby coming. We've got to do it again." He groaned himself. "Push love, you can do it. It'll be over soon."

Five minutes later, another infant joined his older sister's one. Regina collapsed again onto the bed, as Robin held her. "A son! We have a daughter and a son!" While they tended to the newest arrival, and worked on Regina. Robin held her tenderly.

"It's over, sweetheart. You can rest now," he stroked her hair gently, kissing her forehead as he looked over to where the little Locksleys were being attended to. He saw one nurse look at the other and called the doctor over.

"Robin? Why isn't he crying? He should be crying," Regina said in alarm as she looked at her husband.

"What's wrong?" Robin called out.

"We'll be right back, Mr. Locksley, I want to run some tests on your son," Doctor Guinn said as she rushed out with the little boy.

"No! Robin! What's wrong with my son?" Regina cried out in terror at the thought that something was wrong with either of her children.

* * *

(Wanted to address something, but to ay-lo-Dee that I wrote the relationship in an unhealthy way? I just have to wonder, do you also target the stories where rape, incest, violence towards women are written about? Do you consider those unhealthy? Or do you just go after a fic where the husband, who is about to become a first time father is worried about his wife and his unborn child? Because being worried about someone, at least in my opinion is VERY healthy.)


	30. Chapter 30

_**(A/N-Thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. You are amazing! And special thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this. Special thanks also to Celina for an idea about the twins.)**_

"Robin, what's wrong with our son?" Regina cried out to Robin.

"He's going to be fine, sweetheart. It's probably because they didn't know there was another one, and they just want to take precautions," Robin tried to reassure her. He at least hoped that this was what was going on.

"Someone wants to say hello," a nurse said as she brought her daughter over to Regina, who took her in her arms. She calmed herself as best she could, she didn't want her daughter to be more upset by sensing her mother's fears for her brother.

"Hi baby, I'm your mommy," Regina said as she held her, her heart was lightened by holding her daughter. She was torn between relief that her daughter was here, and worrying about her son.

Robin sat down beside his wife and newborn daughter and fell instantly in love. Regina felt the warmth of his arm wrap protectively, supportively around her shoulders. "And this handsome man is your daddy."

Reaching out a forefinger, he gently touched his daughter's cheek. One tiny starfish hand latched around his finger and Robin froze in place. Regina's heart squeezed tight at Robin's careful stillness, the way his gaze was riveted on the fierce grip of his daughter, and another wave of pure love and connection hit her, this time for Robin.

He's going to be a wonderful father. She knew it in her heart and soul. And as much as she wanted to sit there and enjoy this beautiful moment of holding her daughter in her arms, her heart ached for what was going on with her son.

Doctor Guinn came in and quickly reassured them, "He's fine, let me start there. He was having a little difficulty breathing on his own, and we are going to keep a close watch on him for awhile in the NICU. It's not uncommon for something like this with twins."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, then explained his concern, "I mean, we didn't know there was two."

"He was obviously hiding behind his sister, must be a little camera shy, but I promise you his vitals are normal. In just a little while, we'll take you to see him," Doctor Guinn reassured them. "And you both should know, that why they are on the smaller side, both weigh six pounds, perfectly normal for twins."

"Thank you, Doctor Guinn," Robin said as he moved to the doctor and shook her hand. "For helping them all."

"You're welcome, and remember you were a huge help as well," Doctor Guinn said.

Robin went back to Regina and sat down beside her, "So what are we going to name our little lady here?"

"Hope, she was my Hope," Regina said as tears went down her eyes, she was so overcome with emotion that she was holding her baby and that her twin was going to be alright.

"Hope Locksley, it has a good ring to it," Robin said.

Ten minutes later, a nurse came back and took the baby to give the new parents some time to themselves. Robin looked down at Regina, who was napping. He kissed her forehead, forever grateful that she had agreed to marry him, fall in love with him, and given him not one, but two children.

Robin went outside and called his family to let them know about the newest arrivals. He also called their friends and families to tell them the good news and to give them just a little space. There was one exception as Cora Mills was going to see her daughter, and he let the two women have a moment to themselves.

"It was so hard, I didn't think I was going to make it," Regina said to her mother.

"I know dear, but now you will have a legacy to always remember everything that is good and pure between Robin and you, two of them actually," Cora said.

"They are my heart, my soul," Regina said. "I was so worried there was going to be something wrong with my son."

"He's going to be fine, he's like his mother," Cora said.

"And his grandmother," Regina said as the two women hugged.

"I hate to break up this moment," Robin said as he walked in holding Hope, "but I thought it might be time for a family reunion. Plus someone else wants to say hi."

Regina looked around and saw Robin holding the door as another nurse walked in holding another small bundle. "Is that...is that.. him?" Regina asked.

At that moment, the little boy let out a cry, "Hush, now, I know you're a hungry little boy. You just want to meet your mama," the nurse said as she handed him to Regina.

"I thought we would go to him, he's doing so much better?" Regina asked as she looked from her son's little face to Robin, who was handing Hope over to Cora.

"He's much better, they actually put Hope in there with him and I think our daughter has magical powers, as he started breathing on his own," Robin said as he looked from his daughter, to his son, to his wife.

"Hope, you are amazing," Regina said as she held her son close to her. "Hello little one, I'm your mommy."

"Here, I think you four need a moment," Cora said as she handed Hope to Robin. "They are beautiful, Regina. You both did so well."

Once they were alone, the little boy kept crying and Regina opened her gown. The little boy nuzzled frantically at her breast, then found her nipple with greedy, suckling noises. As she nursed their son, her husband hovered over with a proud smile, and the moment wonderful contentment descended over her. Thank you, she said inside her heart. Thank you for giving me these tiny little ones.

"Roland?" Robin asked, causing Regina to look up at him and smile.

"Roland," Regina said.

"Thank God, you're safe," Robin muttered thickly. "I was afraid for you."

"I'm never going to leave you, not even if you say we can't have more children," Regina said, "which we'll discuss another day."

Little Hope then let out a cry, "I think someone is hungry too."

"Here he's asleep," Regina said laying a soft kiss on her son's small forehead as she handed him to his father. She looked at him, holding both of their children in his arms, one crying, the other asleep.

"Come here little Hope," Regina said as she brought her daughter to her other breast and started to nurse her as well.

"I love you all so very much," Robin said. "I can never thank you enough."

"I love you," she whispered, her heart full of joy. Their life had just begun, as had their children's. And as she closed her eyes as her son continued to nurse, and welcomed a kiss from her husband, she knew it was going to be a wonderful life, one filled with love and warmth and wonder.

They kept the babies in the hospital an extra day, as an extra precaution. Regina didn't mind as she stayed there as well, not willing to leave her babies behind. Robin stayed either by her side or back at the nursery, which he had Killian and Will looking over their children while he was with Regina.

Later that day, Robin was walking beside Regina who was being wheeled down to their car by a nurse. She had their son, while he had their daughter in their arms. Killian and Will had gotten the car pulled around ready for them, and even installed, after much arguing between them, another car seat for the other baby. As Robin and Killian were putting the babies in their car seats, Will was assisting Regina into the passenger seat.

"He's very partial to them," Will said.

"As am I," Regina said.

"You two are going to make the best parents," Will said.

"Well, our children have two great uncles already," Regina said as Robin drove his family home.

Once home, he got the babies out and put them in their cribs, which Killian and Will had installed another duckling theme crib, while Regina and Robin were in the hospital. Once he had them settled he went back to assist his wife out of the car and into the house. She tried not to wince, but she couldn't help it.

"Hey, hey, you're going to be alright," Robin reassured her.

"I'm just so sore," Regina said as he settled her down on the couch.

"Well, you've had two babies, I think you would be sore," Robin said. "What about a sitz bath?"

"I think that sounds wonderful right now," Regina said.

"Alright, I'll fix the bath and bring you up to it," Robin said as he headed for the stairs.

"Check on Hope and Roland!" Regina called out to him as he told her he would.

Regina leaned back against the couch, feeling very tired and achy all over. But she also felt...home, family, love. This was her family. A few minutes later, Robin came back downstairs and picked up Regina and carried her to their private bathroom upstairs. He helped her undress, before helping her into the tub, wincing himself as he watched her bite her lower lip in obvious discomfort.

Regina finally settled into the tub, and let the bath do its job. "Feeling better?" Robin asked.

"Much better now," Regina said. "How are the babies?"

"Roland is sound asleep and Hope is about midway asleep," Robin said as he sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Sorry for not being able to be there as much," Regina murmured as she was enjoying the relaxing warm water.

"You're entitled to take it easy," Robin said, "we're a team in this."

"I'll remember that when it's time for them to breast feed," Regina said.

Robin chuckled, "If I could, I would in a heartbeat. But, I'll tell you what, you can suck on my nipples anytime you want to."

Regina chuckled at his words of promise, "I'll keep that in mind in about six weeks."

"I'll be looking forward to it," Robin said as he leaned down and kissed her lips, "Mommy."

Just then the kiss ended as the cries of his newborns rang through the house, "Let me go check on them, I'll be right back."

Later that night, Robin was laying in bed with Regina at his side, the baby monitor was on the bedside table as they drifted off to sleep. This was their first night at home with their children, but even as tired as they were, neither adult fell into a deep sleep. Every time one even whimpered, Robin was on his way to check on them, trying to let Regina recover as much as possible. A few times he would bring the babies to her, one at time, to nurse. It seemed as soon as one was fed, the other would want to be as well.

This routine went on as the week passed, with many diapers changed, babies burped and fed. Robin stayed home from work and worked from his office as the days passed by. One day he was just about to take a break, when he heard Regina talking to one of the babies. He left his office and walked to stand in the doorway of the nursery.

"You're such a lucky girl. You have a great daddy. Your daddy loves us both so much he would give up anything for us and your brother," Regina said.

Hope looked up at her as she nursed.

"He tells me he loved me before he even knew what love was. He tells me I gave him a heart," Regina sighed as she continued to feed her baby. "When you grow up, darling, I hope you find someone who loves you like your daddy loves me."

"She will," Robin said, surprising her from the hallway, "She comes from a long line of lovers."

Regina smiled and asked him, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Robin said as he glanced down at Hope as she yawned, "She always gets sleepy as soon as she is fed. Let me put her down for a nap."

He took his daughter and put her in her crib and checked on Roland who was still sleeping. He sat down beside Regina in the glider. "You miss being at work?" Regina asked.

"No, because my best move was marrying you. Loving you," Robin said as he moved up and kissed her lips and drew back after several moments.

"Another month?" Robin asked as she nodded.

"One month," Regina said.

"I'm already planning our trip," Robin said.

"Where are we going anyways?" Regina asked.

"I think you'll remember it, thought a nice cabin in the woods would be perfect," Robin said, "only this time you won't need a vibrator."

Regina blushed at the memory of that, "I'm going to hold you to that."


	31. Chapter 31

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki for beta reading this. I can't thank you enough, love you boo! And thanks to those who read, review, follow and fav this story.)**_

Regina's recovery was rapid after giving birth, as after another week she started to feel like herself. She spent a lot of time with her children. Hope was a great sleeper but Roland on the other hand, he liked to keep one of his parents coming into the nursery. If he wasn't crying because he was hungry, or crying because he had a messy diaper, he cried to be held. Like right now, Regina was in the nursery humming softly to her son as she sat down in the rocker to nurse him.

"You remind me of your father, always hungry," Regina softly whispered as she put him to her breast. She reclined her head on the back of the chair and slightly rocked as she looked proudly down at her son.

Robin stood in the doorway, watching his wife with one of their children. Robin thoroughly enjoyed the sight of his son feeding eagerly at Regina's nipple while his tiny hands clenched and unclenched on the white flesh that up until now, had been his alone to savor. How he longed to caress and explore that tender flesh himself, but he knew it would still be a few more weeks before Regina would be fit for his lovemaking.

Robin was careful not to make any noise so that he wouldn't disturb this bonding between mother and son. His children he could tell already adored their mother, and of course she did them as well. Robin was completely in love with Hope and Roland, he knew he would lay down his life for any of the three people in the room in front of him in a split second.

Robin saw Regina remove Roland from her breast and secure her pajama top, she then carefully started back to the crib and put Roland back into his. Robin made his way back to their bed, and climbed in and laid on his back, pretending to be asleep. He heard Regina on the baby monitor tell both of their children good night, and that she loved them both. Shortly after he heard Regina's soft footsteps in their bedroom as she made her way into their bed. He felt her move close to him and kiss him on his cheek and whisper, "I love you."

He felt her lay her head down on his chest, he smiled and moved his arms around her. "And I love you."

"You were awake," Regina said as she looked up at her husband.

"Just in case you need enforcements for those two in there," Robin said.

"I can handle a few Locksleys," Regina promised him.

"I've seen you first hand, 'handle' a Locksley or two," Robin said sarcastically.

"Hopefully very soon, I can handle another one," Regina said.

"Don't tease me, milady," Robin said.

"I'll make up for all this very soon," Regina promised him, smiling at him.

"When you're ready, I can wait as long as you need to," Robin assured her.

"You're not the only one who is anxious," Regina said giggling at him.

"Soon," Robin said as he kissed her and just held her close to him, "Go to sleep, I'll be on baby duty if they wake up."

"I'd like to see you nurse them," Regina said, laughing at the thought.

"Well, I can't do that, but I'm sure I could come up with something," Robin said. "Now sleep, my love." Regina smiled as she closed her eyes, and let her body and mind relax and in no time she was indeed asleep.

Two hours went by before Robin heard on the baby monitor, one of his children starting to sound fussy. He carefully eased himself away from Regina, grabbed the baby monitor and got out of the bed and headed to the nursery to check on them. He placed the baby monitor down on the dresser.

Robin moved carefully to the cribs, as he looked down at his children, pride and love welled up in him as he feasted his eyes upon their smooth, downy cheeks. Their dark blonde hair and their tiny bow lips of these small bundles of humanity that had been produced from the love between their parents. He thought to himself how he had never been happier than at any time in his life. His success meant nothing without these two and their mother. His money meant the same.

This miracle, his children's birth had changed his life irrevocably. And for the better, along with Regina loving him. He knew how very fortunate he was, how blessed he was to not just have love, but to have a family. Many in this world could find neither, and he now had both.

His little girl let out a small cry and immediately picked her up into his arms, "Hey now, what's keeping my little girl up so late at night?"

She quieted down as Robin rocked her in his arms as he spoke to her, "You know, you look just like your mother. She's the most beautiful woman I have ever met," he leaned down as he whispered, "until you came along." Hope looked up at him with her beautiful eyes, which were now blue like his, she was looking at him as if she understood everything he was saying to her.

Robin took a seat in the glider; he looked down at her and ran a fingertip across her smooth little cheek. "You're very precious, you and your brother," he said softly. He bent and kissed the soft downy head. She had long dark lashes, that laid fanned against the infant's cheeks, her skin so fair and delicate it was almost translucent.

"Hope, I want you to always be humble and kind," Robin said. "Your mother and I are going to do our very best by you and your brother. Well, I know Regina will do a lot better than me, but I promise to try my very best."

Once he saw that Hope was asleep again, he gently moved and put her back down in her crib. He checked on Roland when he was done, bending over and kissed the soft down of his babe's head. Upon contact, his son opened his eyes. Robin didn't want him to wake his now sleeping sister, or their mother, so he picked him up and started to rock him in his arms.

"Hey there, little man," Robin said as he looked down at his son, he looked just like Regina. His eyes were dark identical to hers, but his little dimples were his. He breathed in his clean baby scent.

His son. Even now he still couldn't believe that he had a family. He had thought his life would be filled with his work and his success. But knowing that he had people who loved him and that he would shower with love, filled him with strong sense of warmth.

He loved his children, because they were sweet and innocent, and they were Regina's and his. His love for them was rock solid, utterly unshakeable. "You're a little bit of a night owl, aren't you my son?"

"I don't blame you, as I am myself one," Robin said. His son seemed fascinated by the sound of his voice. "Your mother though, she usually turns in much earlier. But she has her hands full with taking care of you and your sister. And me of course. That alone is a full time job for her."

Roland smiled softly up at his father, Robin cleared his throat softly and started to sing to him, a familiar tune he had heard a time or two in his life,

 _Look for the bare necessities_

 _The simple bare necessities_

 _Forget about your worries and your strife_

 _I mean the bare necessities_

 _Old Mother Nature's recipes_

 _That brings the bare necessities of life_

 _Wherever I wander, wherever I roam_

 _I couldn't be fonder of my big home_

 _The bees are buzzin' in the tree_

 _To make some honey just for me_

 _When you look under the rocks and plants_

 _And take a glance at the fancy ants_

 _Then maybe try a few_

 _The bare necessities of life will come to you_

 _They'll come to you!_

Robin smiled as he looked down at his sound asleep son, he gently kissed his forehead, "Watch over your sister for me, little man," Robin said as he then made his way back to their bedroom. Robin saw that Regina was still asleep, he placed the baby monitor back on the side table, and gently slipped back into their bed.

"I believe it was my turn," she said tiredly.

"I was awake," he said as he looked down at his awake wife. What Robin hadn't known, was that Regina had woken up to the bed beside her being empty, the sheets tossed back. She had grappled for the baby monitor, but it was gone. Sighing, she had climbed out of bed, and put on her robe. She had padded out of their bedroom, and made her way down the hallway to the nursery. She had seen and listened to Robin speaking and singing to their children. Their son had cooed and yawned in his arms, as had their little girl. Regina had smiled, and felt her heart lurch with all the love she felt for the three most important people in her life.

"Who was fussy?" Regina asked.

"Guess," Robin said with a soft laugh.

"Hope," Regina said.

"Of course, she takes after her mother," Robin said with laughter.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Regina asked.

"It means, the women in this family love being held in my arms," Robin answered.

"Well, that neither of us can deny," Regina said.

"That's what I thought," Robin said.

"Couldn't sleep?" Regina asked.

He looked down at her, his sexy mouth curling in a smile. "No, I dreamed I was in the hot tub with you at the cabin."

"What happened then?" Regina asked as she smiled at him.

"I could tell you," he said, "But I'd far rather show you very soon."

Heat prickled her skin, flooded her core. "I'm looking forward to it."

"When?" Robin asked.

"Two weeks," Regina answered.

"Just a fair bit of warning, but you will probably need two weeks to recover afterwards," Robin said.

"You promise," Regina asked. She too was looking forward to that weekend get away with her husband. She adored her children, but she did want some alone time with Robin very soon.

"Absolutely," Robin replied.

"But there is one thing I do want, right now," Regina said.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"Sing to me," Regina said as Robin had her in his arms as he slowly started to hum and sing to Regina.

 _Your baby blues_

 _So full of wonder_

 _Your curly cues_

 _Your contagious smile_

 _And as i watch_

 _You start to grow up_

 _All I can do_

 _is hold you tight_

 _Knowing clouds will rage in_

 _Storms will race in_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

 _Rains will pour down_

 _Waves will crash around_

 _But you will be safe in my arms_

Regina went to sleep that night in his arms, she knew she'd gotten everything she ever wanted.

Love. Family. A sense of belonging.

But there were also answers she still needed, answers that only Graham could give her. Tomorrow after Robin went to work, after she got the baby sitter here, she would call Graham and ask him to meet with her to get him to answer her questions.

 **(Okay so yes smut is coming. And the confrontation between Regina and Graham is coming, as everything will be revealed finally.)**


	32. Not an update, but a small note

I just wanted to say a few words as I'm getting a few requests for more of A Convenient Wife. I have the next chapter almost ready so it shouldn't be too long. I know it's been awhile since I last updated it but it's coming very soon. My summer schedule has been VERY busy but very fun and rewarding. You should be hearing from me very soon. Thank you for your patience. I'll remove this small note once I get my chapter ready.


	33. Chapter 33

_**(A/N-Special thanks to Bekki boo for beta reading this. And to those who read, review, follow, fav. So sorry for the delay!)**_

* * *

It was now a week before Robin and Regina were going to leave for a getaway for just the two of them. Regina was pacing the living room, nervous about what was about to happen. Robin was at work for an important meeting of the board. He had not wanted to go, had insisted he could postpone it. But Regina had insisted he go, it would do him good to get back into the swing of things at work. Last night after dinner, Robin had been washing the dishes when she went up to check on their children. Once she was done, she had gone into their bedroom and made a quick phone call.

To Graham.

She had a few questions for him and wanted his answers to them. She hated that she had to lie to Robin, even if she was just keeping this meeting from him. She wanted Graham to answer her, and then and only then would she be able to put the past at rest.

The doorbell rang.

Regina put the baby monitor down that she had, and went to answer the door, when she did there stood Graham. For a second, she simply stared at him. Then her eyes flared with bitterness.

"Well," she said icily, "speak of the devil."

"What is going on? And why are you talking to me like this?" Graham said as he walked past her, his face a mask of unease.

Regina shut the door and walked near to where Graham stood facing her. "I have a very important question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course," Graham said.

"Why did my husband think he saw the two of us in bed together a few months ago?" Regina asked and she watched as his expression changed as he listened to her question.

"Regina-" Graham began.

"Just answer me, Graham," Regina said.

"You want me to answer that? You really want me to answer that?" Graham asked, his voice raising. "Fine! I wanted you back and I was going to do anything to get you back."

"What did you do exactly, Graham?" Regina demanded.

"I got someone to put on a wig similar to your hair, and when you got called out, I had her come over and get into the bed like the two of us were having sex. I knew Robin was coming up and I wanted him to see what he thought was us." Graham finally admitted the truth.

Regina just stared at him, in disbelief. How did she ever love someone who would do something like this to someone he once cared about as well?

"How could you do something like that to me, Graham?" Regina demanded as she then slapped him. His head whipped to the side as she did so.

He slowly turned his head back to look at her. "I deserved that."

"That's not all you deserve. How dare you interfere in my life like that! You almost cost me everything that I care about," Regina said as she took a step from him.

"Regina!" Graham tried grabbing her by the shoulders but she shook him off.

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare ever touch me again. I hate I ever let you get that close to me," Regina said as she stared him down. "I simply hate you."

"Regina, you don't mean that." Graham said.

"I do mean it! Robin was always right about you, from the very beginning he had you pegged. He knew you were going to cause us trouble, and he was exactly right. That's all you are, is trouble," Regina said. "I was a fool for thinking that we might be on some level of friends, but that's all in the past now. I see now what you truly are."

"Regina, I was just trying to find a way to get you back," Graham admitted.

"And what did it get you? My blinders taking off for who you are, and what disgusting levels you will go to do so," Regina said.

"I only did it because I love you, Regina. Can't you see that?" Graham asked. Surely, she would see the truth of his words. She had loved him once, she could do so again he thought.

"You want to know what I see when I look at you? I see a coward who tried to rip two people who loved each other deeply apart for his own selfish reasons. I see a coward who used people to try to get what he wanted. I see nothing of the man who I once loved," Regina said.

"Regina, please don't say that," Graham said.

"I want you to get out of my home. Out of my life for good. I never want to see your face again as long as I live. To me you are dead." Regina said as she marched over to the door and opened it.

Graham stood there in complete defeat knowing that there was nothing more he could say that would make her understand. Everything she had thrown at him was the truth, he had been a coward to set Regina up like that to make Robin think she had cheated on him. He might have made a small crack in their love for one another once, but it had been repaired and he knew that there was nothing more he could do to get Regina to love him once again. He stared at her for a moment more, knowing that this would probably be the last time he would ever been in the same room with her. He walked over to the door, and before he walked out he turned to her and said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, the pain I caused you. I truly am, and I hope one day you will forgive me even though I don't deserve it."

Regina didn't acknowledge his words, instead she stared straight through him. She heard his footsteps as he left the house, making her shut and lock the door after him. She didn't feel anything but anger for Graham, and guilt on how she had ever thought he wouldn't try to do anything to hurt Robin and herself. She had to apologize to her husband, and she would when he got home tonight. She collected herself then headed upstairs to look upon her children. As she looked down at her children she let her anger fade and let the love she felt for them and their father fill her up. She smiled as she looked at the sleeping angelic faces of her children, Roland smiled in his sleep as Hope just slept on. She stayed there for a few minutes more before she made her way back downstairs to start preparing a special dinner for her family.

Hours later she heard Robin's car come up the drive and park. She was just finished the stir fry when the front door opened and in walked Robin. "Honey, I'm home!" He didn't say it too loudly as he didn't want to wake the babies if they were taking a nap.

"I'm in the kitchen," she called out as she heard his footsteps enter the kitchen. Followed quickly by a set of strong arms coming around her middle and felt his chest to her back, and his head at hers. "And how was my beautiful wife's day today?"

"Better now that you're here," Regina said as she felt his lips kiss her shoulders. He started to massage on her shoulders.

"I feel the same way. How are my well- behaved children doing?" Robin asked as Regina turned down the stir fry and turned around to face him.

"Your daughter was an angel today, while your son became a terror," Regina said with laughter.

"That's my boy," Robin said, also with laughter in his tone. "So, what did he do today that was so bad?"

"Let's see, first I had to take a shower after changing his diaper," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows to let him know exactly what little Roland had done to his mother.

"Oh, so he zinged you, did he?" Robin asked.

"Oh yeah," Regina said.

"Well, I have to admit the boy does have good aim," Robin said, smiling as he put his arms. "Takes after his handsome father, I think."

Regina laughed, before adding. "Yes, well he does remind me of you often."

"Oh? How so?" Robin asked.

"He has this mischievous look to his face when he's plotting something," Regina said.

"Is that so?" Robin asked with a smirk on his face growing.

"Yes, just like that smirk," Regina said.

"Can I help with dinner?" Robin asked.

"No, I'm almost finished. But you can go and check on the babies," Regina said as Robin kissed her lips before heading upstairs to do just that.

After they had fed the children and had dinner, they made their way to the living room. "I missed you today, I thought about you all day." Robin said as he held her in his arms on the couch.

"I can't wait to get away with you next weekend," Regina said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Robin said. "I was even thinking I might give you a preview of what you have in store."

Regina turned to face him. "But I don't go back to the doctor till Monday to get clearance to be intimate again."

"I'm not rushing you about that," Robin said. "I can wait awhile longer on that, but I was hoping I could give us both a little pleasure tonight."

"How so?" Regina asked.

"Let me show you," Robin said as he dropped to his knees on the carpet in front of her. He didn't hesitate to pull her ass closer to the edge of the couch. He put his hands up under her dress and pulled her panties off. He then spread her knees apart. Robin sucked in a breath when he saw the lips of her vagina glistening wet and taunting him. Inhaling, he breathed in her sweet scent.

"You're dripping wet," Robin growled, her cream even coating her thighs.

She moaned and lifted her hips when he slid his fingers through her desire. Robin wanted to take her, but he was going to wait. He valued her health too much. He removed his fingers, but not before sucking her wet juices into his mouth. He then lowered his head and licked and laved her cunt, his lips swiping her folds and his tongue trying to push deeper. He sucked once and then twice, all the while his hand continued to rub up and down her thigh while the other cradled her waist.

There was nothing rough and eager about the way he moved, and it was relaxing and calming, and it was just what Regina needed. He continued to kiss and suck her folds, and she savored the moment with eyes closed and her mind blank and empty. She was _in_ the moment, and it was the only place she wanted to be.

Regina arched her back off the couch when his tongue started to play with her clit, and she let out a series of moans when she could feel the ember growing inside of her. The whirlpool was building up again, and Robin knew what was about to happen because her moans then turned into screams, and those screams turned louder with every minute passing.

"Robin…" Regina breathed, when she felt herself about to tip over the edge…..

"Not yet." Robin moved his mouth from her core and kissed the insides of both of her thighs, running his tongue up and down her thighs. While he licked one of her thighs, the other would be over his shoulder.

"Please…Robin…I need…" Regina moaned out.

"I know what you need," Robin said as he moved his mouth to her center once more. Pushing one finger into her as he looked at her face, his finger mimicking what he wanted to do to her with his cock so much. "You're so fucking sweet, Regina." He slid his finger from her body and replaced it with his tongue. "Your cunt taste like ambrosia, like the sweetest berry. I could eat your cunt out all night, savoring you until you were so swollen from my mouth you begged me to stop." He flattened his tongue and ran it from her cunt hole to her clit. "Tell me how much you want that, baby. Tell me you want my mouth fucking this sweet little cunt."

A wave of dizziness assaulted her at his words. She gripped his head with one hand, urging him on. He abused her flesh oh so good, urging her to tell him what he wanted to hear. "Yes, Robin, _yes_. I want your mouth on me. I want to cum in your mouth" The last part spilled from her, and she felt her eyes widen. Never had she spoken so bluntly, so wantonly. He grunted against her vagina, the knowledge that he liked her talking so freely causing her to groan.

He fucked her with his tongue, and she desperately wanted him to use another part of his anatomy on the clenching hole. Thumb circling her clit now, Regina thought she would pass out from the dual sensations. Over and over he teased her until she found herself lifting her hips up, thrusting her vagina into his face for more contact. So close, she was so close to feeling that wonderful sensation again that she let go of his hair and gripped the couch, hanging on for when the tidal wave of ecstasy finally claimed her. It didn't take long for Robin's expert mouth and fingers to have that crest of sensation tumbling forth and sucking every last ounce of energy from her.

When the wave left and he moved out from between her thighs she felt bereft, but then he was still between her legs before the couch. Robin littered her thighs with kisses again, as he looked up at her satisfied face.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked.

"So much better now," Regina said.

"You seemed a little stressed when I first came home," Robin said. "Did something happen today?"

"Let me get cleaned up first," Regina said as they both moved from the couch, after Regina came out of the bathroom, she found that Robin had started a fire and had opened a bottle of wine for them.

"Here you go," Robin said as he handed her a glass.

"Thank you," Regina said a she took it.

"So, you want to tell me what caused my beautiful wife to be upset?" Robin asked.

"I had a visitor today," Regina said.

"Who was it?" Robin asked. Knowing he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Graham," Regina answered.

"What did he want? Did he hurt you?" Robin asked.

"No, I called him here, Robin," Regina answered, knowing it was probably going to upset him.

"Why? Regina he's not to be trusted," Robin said.

"I'm now fully aware of that," Regina said.

"I don't like the idea that he was here with you and our children, what if he hurt you?" Robin asked.

"He didn't. I don't think he could, but I don't know. What I wanted to know was what happened that night you thought you saw the two of us in bed together," Regina said.

"It doesn't matter. I believe you, I believe in you," Robin said.

"He admitted that he set the whole thing up, he tried everything to break us up," Regina said. "He hired a woman to look like me, he wanted to make you think it was me to make you not trust me. And I allowed him into our lives. I'm so sorry, Robin."

Robin pulled her into his arms. "It's behind us now. I'm sorry for the way I treated you back then, I let my jealous ways clout my judgement. When all I needed to do really was think with my heart and my head and I would have realized how wrong I was."

"We both made mistakes," Regina said.

"I agree. And we'll probably both make more in the future, but then we'll both know that our trust and love for one another will see us through," Robin said as Regina nodded and leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes.

"I've been thinking about you," Regina admitted over the phone as she spoke to her husband. Robin had been called away for an emergency meeting in Vancouver. Some members of the board were interested in merging another company and wanted to discuss the pros and cons with Robin in person.

"Is that a fact?" He moaned, sounding like he'd just tasted something wonderful. "You know I don't think we've ever had phone sex."

"Well, what are we going to do about that?" Regina asked.

"Give me a description of what you're doing." Robin said.

"I'm in our bedroom, on our bed. I'm wearing a fluffy white towel and my hair is wet, and in another fluffy white towel." Regina informed him.

"Mm. I bet you're as soft as a little kitten in all that fluff. Lay on our bed," Robin said. "How much of you is that towel covering?"

"It's around my breasts. Do you want me to take it off?" Regina asked, as he moaned in an affirmative sound.

"Mhm. I think you might be more comfortable that way, don't you?" He gave a deep laugh.

Regina grabbed the towel and pulled it open. Her nipples tightened in the cool air, so she slipped her hand down to play with them.

"So now what are you wearing?"

Regina thought for a moment, pausing only to tease him. "Toenail polish."

"What color?" Robin asked.

"Desire me." Regina waited for his response, and it was as expected.

"I always have, but what color is your polish?" He chuckled, and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"It's similar to hot pink." Regina answered.

"I think it's a sexy color and I know your little toes look sexy." Robin said. "You're such a bad girl, and you know what bad girls get?"

"Seven inches." Regina said as Robin chuckled.

"Well, yes that get that too. But, I was talking about a spanking." Robin said.

"Can't spank me through the phone." Regina taunted. "And what are you wearing? It's only fair for you to tell me. This for that?"

"I'm in bed, wearing only gray boxer briefs."

Regina could picture him lying there and wished he were beside her. "Well, that's not really fair though, is it? I'm lying here completely naked, and you're clothed."

"What should I do about that, Regina?"

"You could slip them down nice and slow for me," Regina said.

"Okay, I'm naked now as well, but I don't have any hot pink polish."

"I bet you do have a pink tip of your own though." Regina flirted with her husband.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. It's begging for some attention, too." Regina imagined him lying there with a huge erection and in need of some release.

"Touch it," Regina said.

"You want me to stroke it for you?" Robin asked.

"Yes. "

"As I'm doing that, I want you to touch your slit too," Robin said as he stroked himself and Regina closed her eyes as she thought of him working himself. There was an ache between her legs and as soon as she slipped a hand down to touch herself a soft moan escaped her lips.

"That's right, Regina. Touch it for me. Stroke that clit for me, I want you to touch it nice and soft, like a butterfly kiss. And don't dip, not until I say so," Robin said.

"How does your cock feel?" Regina asked, and Robin took a deep breath and moaned, the slapping noises still steady.

"It feels amazing, not as good as when you take it in your hands though," Robin said.

"Can I rub my cunt now?" Regina asked.

"No, clit only. Let it build. It will be so much sweeter when you tease it." Robin said.

"It's so intense," Regina whispered.

"That's right, rub it and don't stop. Don't let it, Regina," Robin said. The slaps of his stroking got louder and faster, and he moaned and then eased off, the noise slowing down and growing quieter.

"Please, Robin, please." She could barely talk as the orgasm rolled through her, like waves crashing on the shore. "I'm going to come!"

"Mhm. I can't wait to get away with you next weekend. Insert a finger, and stroke your slit for me," Robin said to her.

"It feels so good, Robin. I want you inside me," Regina groaned out.

"I want you so bad. I'm going to fuck you so much this weekend, until you beg me to stop," Robin promised her. His moaning built to a crescendo with the slapping accompanying. Pretty soon she cried out.

"I'm coming."

"Oh, fuck, Regina. Me too." He moaned with her through their release, and she came so hard her toes curled. She relaxed against the mattress, and soon they were both quiet, their breaths leveling out as they settled.

"That was….orgasmic," Regina said.

"I enjoyed it as well," Robin said. "Immensely."

"When are you coming home, darling?" Regina asked.

"I'll be home tomorrow evening. How are the children?" Robin asked.

"Missing their father," Regina answered, "Along with their mother."

"Tell them their father misses them a lot, especially their mother. Once this last meeting is over, I'm going to take a long holiday to spoil my family," Robin informed her.

"We are waiting to be spoiled," Regina said.

"Till tomorrow, my love," Robin said. "Give Hope and Roland extra kisses from me. I love you, Regina."

"I will, I promise. And I love you, Robin," Regina said as they ended their phone conversation. As she went to check on the children, she thought that their getaway weekend couldn't get here fast enough.


End file.
